Papillon Noir
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Tras la batalla final contra Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente su compañero se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous. Contiene spoilers de la tercera temporada
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Tras la batalla final contra Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente su compañero se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 1: PRÓLOGO

_Le Parc des Princes_

_Esa noche_

Los héroes rodearon a Hawkmoth tras haber vencido a la oleada de akumas que había preparado tras una acalorada batalla que había dejado heridos a la mayoría de ellos, pero afortunadamente ninguno de gravedad. Chat Noir tenía un feo corte bajo su ojo derecho, que sangraba profusamente, y Carapace una estocada superficial en su espalda cuando se lanzó a proteger a Rena Rouge.

Tras la batalla Mayura había logrado escapar del estadio con ayuda de Hawkmoth, pero el villano principal, el terrorista que había atacado constantemente la ciudad los últimos años, estaba rodeado finalmente, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar de los cinco héroes que portaban los otros Miraculous.

Decidida a no cometer el mismo error que cometieron cuando pelearon contra Hawkmoth en persona por primera vez, Queen Bee invocó su poder de Venin y paralizó al villano para evitar que se moviera.

Chat Noir sacudía los hombros lleno de impaciencia en un estilo muy gatuno de su parte. Estaba impaciente por terminar todo este asunto. Por fin habían vencido a Hawkmoth. Por fin sabrían su identidad y todo esto terminaría. Por fin podría revelar su identidad a Ladybug, y descubrir la de ella. Podía dejar de tener secretos, y solo se transformaría para encontrarse con su Lady.

Y justo cuando estaba pensando en ella, el chico sintió su mano deslizándose sobre la suya, y Chat Noir sonrió. Ladybug le lanzó una mirada significativa.

Ellos habían comenzado esa pelea. Ellos debían ser quienes la terminaran.

Ladybug y Chat Noir caminaron juntos hacia Hawkmoth, quien se mantenía inmóvil gracias al poder de Queen Bee. El chico estaba un poco entristecido por el más reciente rechazo de la heroína, pero había puesto sus sentimientos a un lado para poder pelear contra Hawkmoth. Ahora, toda amargura había desaparecido de lo feliz que estaba porque el villano había sido por fin vencido.

-¿Puedes hacer los honores, _chaton_?- dijo la heroína, apretando suavemente la mano del chico. Chat Noir asintió con una sonrisa, y con su mano libre, tomó el Miraculous del pecho del villano y lo arrancó de sus ropas.

La transformación de Hawkmoth cayó, liberando al pequeño kwami de color morado, quien cayó pesadamente en la mano de Chat Noir, junto con el Miraculous. Satisfecho de haber liberado a una víctima más del malvado villano, el chico sonrió y levantó su vista para por fin conocer a a persona detrás de la máscara del malvado Hawkmoth, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su padre.

"No", pensó el chico mientras que palidecía mortalmente. Parpadeó para aclarar su vista, pero no había ningún error. La furiosa mirada de Gabriel Agreste estaba fija sobre él y Ladybug. Su padre había sido Hawkmoth. Su padre era un criminal y un terrorista "esto no puede ser cierto"

Pensando que su mente le estaba jugando trucos de tan agotado que estaba, se volvió a Ladybug para confirmación. La chica parecía tan sorprendida como él, soltando su mano y llevándose las suyas a la boca para ahogar un grito. No, no había estado equivocado.

Su padre, Gabriel Agreste, era Hawkmoth.

Recordaba vagamente cuando Ladybug le mencionó que ella creía que Gabriel Agreste era Hawkmoth, pero pronto la evidencia convenientemente mostró justamente lo contrario, al ser akumatizado.

Demasiado conveniente.

Justo ahora era dolorosamente obvio: Hawkmoth había perdido el Grimorio de los Miraculous, y sabía que si caía en manos de Ladybug, ésta conocería inmediatamente su identidad. Solo Ladybug lo hubiera podido saber, ya que en esos momentos Chat Noir ignoraba todo sobre el Guardián y el Grimorio.

Hawmoth era su padre. ¡Hawkmoth era su padre!

Chat Noir estaba tan sorprendido por esa nueva información, que solo regresó a la realidad cuando Ladybug apretó sus manos furiosa y le dio una bofetada que tiró al villano al suelo. Los otros tres héroes dejaron escapar una exclamación sorprendida, pero las emociones de Chat Noir estaban tan fijas en el horror del nuevo descubrimiento que apenas pudo reaccionar.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo Rena Rouge en un tono de incredulidad.

-¡Cómo te atreves a ser Hawkmoth!- gritó Ladybug, tan furiosa que hizo que Chat Noir diera un respingo de sorpresa por el coraje en su voz- ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer esto?- lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa, mirándolo con verdadero odio- ¡¿cómo le pudiste hacer esto a Adrien?!-

Chat Noir sintió un vuelco al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Ladybug. Gabriel Agreste no dijo nada; sino que mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Adrien?- repitió Ladybug, haciendo un esfuerzo por moderar su voz, pero todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba que estaba furiosa- ¡tú eras la única familia que le quedaba!¡Ahora no va a tener a nadie más, por tu culpa!-

Tanto Gabriel Agreste como Chat Noir reprimieron un escalofrío al caer en cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Ladybug. Su madre había muerto. Su padre iría a prisión por sus crímenes. Y él, Adrien, ya no tendría ninguna familia.

El horror de haber descubierto que su padre era Hawkmoth se apoderó del héroe de negro. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Si vivía en la misma casa! Claro, por eso tenía tantas actividades extraescolares: no quería que lo descubriera por accidente. Se preguntaba si Nathalie o el Gorila sabrían algo. Por eso no quería que saliera de casa: él mismo estaba enviando akumas que podían lastimarlo.

La frase "_tú no eres como cualquier otro, tú eres mi hijo, Adrien_", la primera vez que se escapó de la mansión para ir al colegio, tenía un nuevo significado. No le importaba la demás gente de París, ni su bienestar. Solo quería tenerlo encerrado en casa, protegido de cualquier daño mientras que París ardía.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste, había pasado los últimos años protegiendo a la gente de París de su propio padre.

El héroe se llevó su mano libre a la boca intentando reprimir una arcada. Quería vomitar. Todo esto era demasiado cruel y retorcido. ¿Porqué le tenía que pasar eso a él?¿Qué no había sufrido ya lo suficiente, perdiendo a su madre y sufriendo la indiferencia de su padre? ¿Qué más tenía que perder?

-¿Chat Noir?- la voz de Ladybug lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El chico parpadeó. Tenía que mantener la cordura. No podía quebrarse. No delante de Ladybug, y mucho menos delante de Hawkmoth.

-No es nada, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras que Queen Bee, Carapace y Rena Rouge vigilaban al villano.

Ladybug no le creyó ni por un momento. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. Ya había visto esa misma reacción cuando habían peleado contra el Coleccionista, cuando de igual manera había dicho que no tenía nada. No sabía porqué, pero Gabriel Agreste era importante para su compañero, y seguramente estaría decepcionado.

-Sé que es algo, _chaton_, a mí no me engañas- dijo Ladybug, poniendo su mano suavemente en el hombro del chico, quien se la quitó con una sacudida de sus hombros. La heroína frunció el entrecejo- ¿Chat Noir?¿Qué tienes?-

-Dije que no es nada- dijo Chat Noir bruscamente.

Al parecer Ladybug decidió no presionarlo más, y le dio un poco de espacio, por lo que el chico estuvo agradecido. No había nada que pudiera hacer o dejar de hacer para que el chico se sintiera mejor; excepto despertar de esa pesadilla, y eso no sucedería porque no era una pesadilla.

Su padre era Hawkmoth. A partir de ese día Adrien sería, efectivamente, un huérfano.

Chat Noir miró de reojo que Ladybug tomó el Lucky Charm que había utilizado y lanzarlo al aire, aplicando su Cura Milagrosa para regresar todo a la normalidad. La herida en la mejilla del chico se curó gracias a las catarinas mágicas de la chica.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Chat Noir vio llegar a la policía, con las esposas en mano y preparados para arrestar a Hawkmoth.

"_Père_…"

Chat Noir no pudo soportarlo más. Aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros, dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia las gradas del estadio con la intención de utilizar su arma para salir de ahí, cuando nuevamente Ladybug lo detuvo.

-Chat Noir, espera, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Ladybug.

-No puedo más, ma lady- dijo el héroe entre dientes- yo… tienes razón, no me siento bien. Tengo que irme de aquí-

La heroína sonrió mientras que ladeaba la cabeza, haciendo que el ácido de su estómago comenzara a subir por su esófago y darle un mal sabor a su garganta. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan hermosa, tan perfecta?

-Supongo que tienes razón, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug- yo también me siento agotada, física y mentalmente. Pero creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar en privado-

Y ahí estaba. El momento con el que Chat Noir llevaba años soñando, cuando Ladybug le revelara su identidad y él la suya. Pero ahora en vez de un sueño, era una pesadilla. Ladybug se horrorizaría al ver que la persona que estuvo peleando a su lado todo el tiempo era el hijo de Hawkmoth. No, Ladybug no podía dejarla saberlo. Jamás.

-Hoy no- dijo el chico firmemente mientras que apretaba el Miraculous de Papillon en su mano izquierda. Le quemaba. Quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible para interrogar al kwami. Lo necesitaba- por favor, ma lady. Necesito tiempo para… asimilar esto-

Nuevamente, Ladybug borró su sonrisa y parpadeó, confundida y un poco decepcionada. Ciertamente esa no era la conducta habitual de Chat Noir, y sabía muy bien que Ladybug lo había detectado. Pero no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones. Tenía que irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-De acuerdo, Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug, su voz un poco decepcionada- nos veremos después-

Chat Noir asintió, agradecido y le dio la espalda, pero por tercera vez la chica lo detuvo.

-Espera, _chaton_\- dijo la heroína de rojo, extendiendo su mano hacia él- dame el Miraculous, lo llevaré con el Guardián-

Chat Noir dudó unos segundos, pero no abrió la mano.

-Ladybug, primero… necesito respuestas- dijo Chat Noir, haciendo un esfuerzo por no temblar de impaciencia, pero demasiado tarde: Ladybug por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con el héroe: quería quedarse con el Miraculous de Papillon.

-Podemos pedirle las respuestas al maestro Fu los dos juntos- dijo Ladybug, rogándole con la mirada que no fuera por el camino que parecía estar siguiendo, de dejarse guiar por sus emociones- por favor, _chaton_, podemos…-

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. No quería escuchar esas respuestas junto a Ladybug. No quería que el amor de su vida supiera la horrible persona que era bajo la máscara. El hijo del criminal más malvado de París.

-Chat Noir…- comenzó a decir ella.

-Lo… lo siento mucho, ma lady- dijo el héroe de negro, con lágrimas en los ojos- pero tengo que saber la verdad. No puedo esperar más. CATACLISMO-

-¡Chat Noir, no!- gritó Ladybug al ver que su compañero usaba su poder de destrucción en el campo de futbol del estadio, destruyéndolo por completo.

En el caos de la destrucción, Rena Rouge tiró del brazo de Ladybug para acercarla a Carapace, mientras que éste usaba su poder para proteger a los agentes de policía y a los otros héroes. Cuando el poder de Carapace desapareció y el polvo se disipó, vieron que Chat Noir ya no estaba ahí.

-Oh, no…- dijo Ladybug en voz alta. No solo tenía que arreglar el asunto de Adrien, ahora tendría que buscar a Chat Noir, asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y recuperar el Miraculous de Papillon.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien Agreste_

_Poco más tarde_

El héroe corrió por los techos de París, ignorando las últimas palabras de Ladybug conforme se alejaba del estadio y desaparecía en la noche. Su padre era un villano. ¡Su padre era malvado! Lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, pero el chico se mordió el labio y luchó para mantenerlas a raya.

No podía quebrarse. Tenía que escuchar la verdad de la única persona que no le mentiría.

Chat Noir entró por la ventana de su habitación y dejó su transformación tan pronto como puso los pies en el suelo. Plagg fue expulsado de su Miraculous, y Adrien lo atrapó en sus manos sin mucha ceremonia, poniéndolo sobre el escritorio y sacando un trozo de Camembert para ponerlo junto a él.

El kwami miró alternadamente el queso y a su elegido, quien tenía el Miraculous de Papillon en la mano. No lo juzgaba por lo que acababa de hacer. Él se sentía igual que Adrien; quería respuestas. Sabía que Gabriel Agreste era una terrible excusa de padre, pero no tenía idea de que en secreto había abandonado a su hijo para lanzar akumas a París.

Plagg tomó el queso, tragándolo de un bocado, y flotó junto a su portador.

-¿Y bien, chico?- dijo el kwami mientras que se posaba en su hombro y se sacudía los bigotes- ¿qué estás esperando? Llama a Nooroo para que nos dé las respuestas que necesitamos-

-Entonces, ¿no repruebas lo que acabo de hacer?- dijo el chico rubio, alzando las cejas mientras se volvía a él. Le extrañaba que Plagg no lo hubiera amonestado por haber huido de Ladybug con el Miraculous de Papillon.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Plagg en un tono mucho más comprensivo de lo que Adrien lo había escuchado desde que lo conoció- todo lo contrario. La chica de Tikki no sabe lo que significó para ti… saber la identidad de Hawkmoth. Pero lo entenderá cuando lo sepa, no temas por ello-

Adrien tembló levemente ante la idea de que Ladybug supiera que Chat Noir, su partenaire, era el hijo de Hawkmoth. Plagg, por su parte, frotó su cabeza contra la mandíbula del chico, ronroneando suavemente en un intento de tranquilizar a su portador. Se sentía realmente terrible por él. ¿Porqué un chico con un corazón tan puro, el mejor Gato Negro que jamás hubiera tenido, tenía que ser hijo de uno de los adversarios más temibles a los que se había enfrentado?

-Llama a Nooroo- repitió Plagg después de unos minutos al sensar que el corazón del chico se había comenzado a tranquilizar- veamos que es lo que tiene que decir al respecto-

Adrien se colocó el broche sobre el pecho, y de él surgió una esfera de luz de color morado, y volvió a ver al kwami que había salido disparado del Miraculous de Hawkmoth. El pequeño kwami temblaba tan violentamente como si hubiera estado sumergido en agua helada, y Adrien no atinó sino a cubrirlo con su otra mano.

-Shhh… no tengas miedo, Nooroo- dijo Adrien en voz baja- ¿sabes quien soy?-

-Eres el hijo de mi amo- dijo Nooroo en voz baja, y fue cuando notó la presencia de Plagg en el hombro del chico- ¿eres Chat Noir?-

-Gabriel Agreste ya no es tu amo, Nooroo- siseó Adrien en voz baja. Llamarlo "_père_" no le parecía adecuado ahora que sabía que era Hawkmoth. Ese hombre no era su padre, era un completo desconocido para él- ya eres libre-

Nooroo sonrió tristemente.

-Necesitamos que nos digas que sucedió antes de que te devolvamos con el Guardian de la Miraclebox, Nooroo- dijo Plagg, impacientemente- por favor, sabes bien que mi cachorro necesita escucharlo-

El kwami de Papillon asintió tristemente.

-Gabriel Agreste encontró mi Miraculous hace mucho tiempo- dijo Nooroo, cabizbajo- me ordenó explicarle todas las ilustraciones en el Grimorio, incluyendo el hecho de que la unión de los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro confieren el poder absoluto, que hace cambiar la realidad y borrar el pasado-

"Borrar el pasado", repitió Adrien en su mente. Justamente lo que él mismo deseaba con toda su alma poder hacer, para evitar todo lo que acababa de suceder esa noche.

-Me forzó a darle mi poder para producir akumas- continuó Nooroo- corrompió mi poder para crear los supervillanos que pudieran atraer a Ladybug y Chat Noir a proteger a la población y poder robar sus Miraculous-

Adrien apretó las manos. ¿Su padre quería ese poder?¿Para qué querría ese poder absoluto? Pero el chico cayó en cuenta de la respuesta aún antes de que el kwami morado dijera algo.

-Quería usar su deseo para traer de regreso a su esposa- dijo Nooroo tristemente- quería recuperar a Emilie Agreste, y devolverle a Adrien a su madre-

El corazón del chico rubio se sintió pesado. Su padre había hecho todo eso, aterrorizado París, puesto en peligro a todos los habitantes, para traer de vuelta a su _maman_. Todo lo había hecho por ella, para volver a ser una familia. Comenzaba a sentirse inclinado a perdonarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza.

No, su padre había aterrorizado a la ciudad, amenazado inocentes, todo en busca de ese poder absoluto. Ladybug y él estuvieron a punto de morir varias veces por su crueldad. No podía sentir simpatía hacia alguien tan horrible.

Mientras el chico aún procesaba esa información, Plagg hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Quién más sabía sobre todo esto, Nooroo?- dijo el kwami negro interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico rubio- ¿quién más sabía que Gabriel Agreste era Hawkmoth?¿tenía algún cómplice?-

-Su asistente lo sabía todo- dijo Nooroo, sabiendo que eso no violaría la regla de los kwamis de no poder decir los nombres de sus portadores a los otros- le ayudó en algunas ocasiones a crear akumas-

-Nathalie- dijo Adrien, reprimiendo un gemido herido- Nathalie lo sabía. Y… entonces, Nathalie debe de ser Mayura, ¿verdad?- frunció el entrecejo- ¡por supuesto!-

Los ojos de Nooroo se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero no necesitó responder. Adrien se levantó de pronto de su cama, golpeando su escritorio con su puño cerrado.

-¡NATHALIE!- gritó enfurecido. Plagg y Nooroo temblaron levemente, sorprendido de su tono. Ese grito hizo que el kwami negro frunciera el entrecejo. Por primera vez se sintió genuinamente preocupado por su portador porque sonaba casi… como su padre.

Adrien pareció darse cuenta por ello, pues se ruborizó levemente y se llevó las manos a la boca. No debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. No debía convertirse en su padre.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la asistente de su padre entró a la habitación del hijo de su jefe, visiblemente agitada, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos de igual manera, como si hubiera estado llorando hasta que Adrien la llamó. Pero esto no le importó al chico rubio. Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Me llamaste, Adrien?-

-Sé que mi padre es Hawkmoth- dijo el chico sin ningún preámbulo, mirando a Nathalie con verdadera furia- y sé que tú lo sabías todo el tiempo-

Nathalie palideció mortalmente. Adrien podía ver en sus ojos que su mente estaba corriendo para encontrar una excusa, una coartada, una explicación, pero era demasiado tarde. Adrien ya sabía la verdad. Adrien había visto con sus propios ojos lo que había pasado. La asistente miró de reojo al kwami morado en sus manos y el broche de Gabriel Agreste en su pecho.

Adrien sabía la verdad.

-Sí, es verdad, Adrien- dijo Nathalie, ajustándose las gafas- y antes de que me reclames, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice fue por lealtad a tu padre y a tu familia-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo el chico rubio- ¡_père_ estaba aterrorizando París, y tú lo estabas encubriendo y ayudando! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

-Tu padre quería usar el deseo de los Miraculous para traer de vuelta a tu madre y volver a reunir a tu familia- dijo Nathalie- todo lo que hizo, fue por Emilie y por ti…-

-¡Y ahora me quedé sin madre y sin padre, gracias a su brillante plan!- dijo Adrien en un tono lleno de amargura- por eso me obligó a hacer todas esas sesiones de fotos, clases de chino y de piano, ¿verdad? Para evitar que me diera cuenta que se escabullía a quien sabe donde a aterrorizar a la población de París- se revolvió el cabello con un gesto frustrado- ¡ya no sé ni en qué creer!-

Nathalie frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que muchas cosas dependían de lo siguiente que le dijera a Adrien. Dependía la imagen que el chico tendría de su padre, a pesar de que parecía estar destruida, no estaba perdido todo, pues él aún lo había llamado _père_. Y su libertad y su trabajo también dependían de ello.

-Puedes creer en que tu padre no quería que salieras lastimado, Adrien- dijo Nathalie en un tono suave- por eso parecía prohibirte salir en momentos un poco extraños. Él podía detectar cuando pronto hubiera una oportunidad de crear un akuma, y tenía sumo cuidado de que no quedaras atrapado en el ataque-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Adrien, mostrándole el anillo blanco que tenía en el dedo anular de su mano derecha- pues como ves, su plan falló-

Los ojos de Nathalie se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el anillo plateado en su mano, y pasó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Tú… tú eras Chat Noir?- dijo la asistente, horrorizada- todo este tiempo…-

-Así es- dijo el chico fríamente- _père_ me estuvo atacando directamente-

-Adrien, no importa lo que haya hecho tu padre, él no tenía idea de que eras…- comenzó a decir Nathalie antes de que Adrien la interrumpiera.

-¡Y tú no solo eres cómplice de Hawkmoth, sino que también eres Mayura!- dijo Adrien, apretando tanto los puños que sus nudillos ya se habían vuelto blancos- dame una buena razón para no revelar todo eso a Ladybug y entregarte a la policía-

Nathalie tragó saliva. Esto no estaba saliendo nada bien. Si no tenía cuidado podía terminar en problemas igual que su ex jefe.

-Todo lo que yo hice fue por lealtad a tu padre y a toda tu familia- dijo Nathalie nerviosamente- yo también quería volver a ver a tu familia unida y feliz…-

-No es suficiente- siseó Adrien.

-¿Necesitas una razón para no entregarme a la policía? ¿Qué te parece esta? Tu padre me nombró tu tutor legal en caso de que algo le sucediera- continuó Nathalie- si yo también voy a prisión, no tendrás a nadie. Y como aún eres menor de edad, te llevarán a un orfanato y seguramente perderás tu fortuna y tu libertad-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Si lo enviaban a un orfanato, estaría aún más atrapado que como estaba en esos momentos. Se mordió el labio.

-Dame una oportunidad, Adrien- continuó Nathalie- me encargaré de los problemas legales y de la compañía de tu padre y te daré toda la libertad que quieras. Se acabaron para siempre los toques de queda, ya que no hay más peligro, además de que evidentemente te puedes cuidar solo. Cuando cumplas dieciocho años podrás hacer lo que quieras, y decides si me envías a prisión o no-

El chico rubio entrecerró los ojos mientras que ponderaba sus opciones. Nathalie tenía razón. Si la acusaba de ser cómplice de su padre, se quedaría solo y perdería todo. Además, con ese conocimiento, Nathalie no podía obligarlo a hacer nada, sino todo lo contrario, él tenía la ventaja.

-Bien- dijo el chico, resignado- lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez-

Nathalie sonrió levemente.

-Quiero que sepas que estamos en problemas- dijo la asistente- la policía querrá interrogarnos por la situación con tu padre. Y seguramente van a querer revisar la mansión. Tendrás que guardar muy bien esos Miraculous-

-No te los voy a dar a ti- dijo Adrien fríamente, llevándose una de sus manos al pecho para proteger el Miraculous de Papillon- no confío en ti-

-No estaba sugiriendo eso, Adrien- dijo Nathalie en voz baja- y por supuesto estás en tu derecho de desconfiar de mí. Solamente… guárdalos con mucho cuidado, por tu propio bien, el mío y sobre todo el de tu padre- bajó los ojos- por más equivocado que hayan sido sus métodos, él te ama-

Adrien miró a Nathalie y no pudo evitar un poco mal por ella. La mujer había arriesgado su vida, su libertad, todo, por la familia de Adrien. Por lealtad a su padre y por intentar traer de vuelta a su madre. Y ahora que había sido descubierta, intentaba hacer todo para protegerlo a él. Una oleada de gratitud lo golpeó. ¿Cómo podría acusarla?

La asistente iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió al mirar a través de la ventana.

-Creo… que esta conversación tendrá que esperar un poco- dijo Nathalie mientras que sus ojos seguían fijos en la ventana- cierta heroína viene a verte…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de regreso con esta historia. Pobre Adrien, le cayó como bomba saber que su padre es Hawkmoth y todo lo que creía era mentira. Veamos si Nathalie juega bien sus cartas para mantenerse fuera de prisión, y si nuestro héroe favorito no hace nada estúpido. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mis locuras. Abrazos a todos.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 2

El corazón de Adrien dio un horrible vuelco al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Nathalie. ¿Ladybug estaba ahí? Pudo ver un borrón rojo en la distancia, como si estuviera esperando a que se quedara solo para poder bajar a su habitación para hablar con él. El chico rubio sintió el pánico formándose dentro de él. ¿Sería capaz de enfrentar a Ladybug, ahora que el amor de su vida sabía que era hijo de Hawkmoth?

-Llámeme cuando se haya quedado solo, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Nathalie, inclinándose levemente mientras que salía de su habitación.

Adrien miró de reojo la ventana y se volvió a los kwamis.

-No quiero que Ladybug sepa que soy Chat Noir- dijo el chico haciendo un gesto impaciente con una de sus manos- no dejen que los vea, y no digan nada-

Los dos kwamis asintieron y se escondieron bajo la almohada del chico al tiempo que la heroína entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Ladybug tenía una expresión horrorizada y mortificada en partes iguales.

Conforme la chica se acercaba a él, Adrien sintió como si una mano invisible estuviera apretando su cuello, impidiéndole respirar. En condiciones normales siempre le encantaba que Ladybug estuviera en su casa, pero ahora daría lo que sea por que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Se avergonzaba enormemente de ser el hijo de Hawkmoth.

Cuando se detuvo a unos pasos de él, Ladybug se veía fresca y todas las motas negras de sus aretes estaban presentes, lo que significaba que la chica había recargado a su kwami antes de volver a transformarse e ir a verlo. El chico rubio la miró. ¿Qué estaría pensando de él?¿Y de Chat Noir? ¿Estaría enojada porque huyó con el Miraculous de Papillon?

La expresión de Ladybug no era para nada agresiva. Sus enormes ojos estaban llenos de cariño. Le recordó cuando pelearon juntos contra Zombizou y la heroína renuentemente tuvo que dejarlo atrás.

-Adrien- dijo Ladybug con voz temblorosa, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. Su lenguaje corporal se le notaba visiblemente incómodo y preocupado- supongo… que ya escuchaste que…-

-Que mi padre era Hawkmoth… todo este tiempo…- completó Adrien, cabizbajo y cerrando los ojos, como si esperara el golpe, un insulto, algo. No llegó. El chico abrió los ojos y vio a Ladybug aún mirándolo con preocupación- yo no tenía idea de lo que hacía… Ladybug, yo no sabía que él…- le parecía importante decirlo.

La expresión de Ladybug era difícil de leer, sobre todo en la penumbra de su habitación, pero sus cejas estaban arqueadas y sus labios tiesos en una línea recta.

-Yo no lo sabía nada, lo juro- insistió Adrien.

-Lo sé, Adrien- dijo Ladybug, dando un paso adelante con una expresión dudosa, pero extendiendo su mano hacia él y poniéndolo sobre su hombro izquierdo- nada de esto es…-

El chico hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quebrarse, pero la presencia de Ladybug no ayudaba mucho. Aún podía ver en su mente la expresión de horror de la heroína cuando desenmascararon a Hawkmoth hacía unas horas, tanto que la chica había perdido toda la compostura y lo había golpeado al enterarse de que era Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien apretó los ojos, y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Su padre era un criminal. Era efectivamente huérfano ahora que su padre iría a prisión por sus crímenes. Y el amor de su vida no podía saber jamás su identidad secreta, porque siempre lo vería como el hijo de Hawkmoth, parte de la familia del terrorista que casi destruye las vidas de todos en París.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, sentándose en su cama e intentando tranquilizarse y evitar que otro sollozo escapara de sus labios, cuando Ladybug se acercó a él y lo abrazó sin ninguna advertencia. Adrien parpadeó, confundido ante ese contacto cuando sintió que los brazos de la heroína hacían que sus cabellos dorados se posaran en el pecho de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien- escuchó decir a la chica, haciéndolo recordar la furia de Ladybug al enfrentarse a su padre- si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte…-

Eso terminó de tumbar todas sus barreras, y todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse en calma se fue al demonio. El chico se quebró, y comenzó a sollozar mientras que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la heroína, acercándola aún más a sí mismo mientras ella intentaba aquietar sus sollozos con dulces caricias en sus cabellos dorados y algunos besos en su frente.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta de algo- sollozó Adrien- debí haber sospechado… debí haber podido detenerlo de alguna manera, pero…-

-No, no, no digas eso- dijo ella, con un tono dulce y, a la vez, firme- no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer. Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Y quiero que sepas que nadie te culpa por lo que pasó-

Los sollozos de Adrien fueron muriendo en los brazos de Ladybug, mientras que ella hundía sus dedos en sus cabellos, acariciándolos en un intento de ayudarlo a calmarse.

-Lo lamento, Ladybug- dijo el chico, aún entre sollozos- no puedo…-

-Shhh…- dijo ella- todo va a estar bien. Todo se va a solucionar, Adrien. Me encargaré que te dejen en paz-

Adrien gimió levemente al sentir que la chica se separaba de él, y levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Sorprendente, también tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, como si también hubiera llorado, y seguía acariciando sus cabellos. Adrien extendió su cabeza hacia ella, buscando los labios de la chica con los suyos. Por un momento creyó que Ladybug lo iba a besar, pero la chica dio un paso atrás.

-Eh… yo… bueno, tengo que irme- dijo la heroína sonriendo nerviosamente- no te preocupes, no dejaré que se metan contigo. Y, si me permites, te quiero dar un consejo- añadió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él de nuevo y lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos azules parecían perforar su alma- no te alejes de tus amigos. Ellos te aman, y no te abandonarán-

Adrien la miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamenete. La sola idea de que Nino, Alya y Marinette supieran que su padre era Hawkmoth le provocaban náuseas, pero no dijo nada más y forzó una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias, Ladybug- dijo el chico con voz ronca- por todo-

La chica hizo una señal de despedida con sus dedos índice y medio, y salió por la ventana tan rápido como llegó.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Adrien hizo una mueca. Había sentido como si Ladybug hubiera huido de él. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Nooroo y Plagg salieron de su escondite.

-No puedo- volvió a sollozar Adrien- no puedo seguir así… esto no puede estar pasando…-

-Adrien…- dijo Plagg posándose en el hombro de su portador y ronroneando para consolarlo. El pequeño dios de la destrucción odiaba con todo su ser a Gabriel Agreste por hacerle eso a su cachorro. Jamás, en todos sus años, había tenido un Chat Noir que hubiera sufrido de esa manera. Nunca había tenido un elegido con tan buen corazón que hubiera sufrido tanto como este. Si no supiera que Adrien jamás se lo perdonaría, Plagg saldría en ese instante a usar su poder de destrucción en la estúpida cara de su padre.

Nooroo miró con tristeza al chico. ¡Tantas veces que él había advertido a Gabriel sobre todo el daño que sus acciones causarían a su hijo, y odiaba haber tenido razón!

Una vez que el chico pareció tranquilizarse, Plagg frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de él.

-Más vale que hagas las preguntas que necesites a Nooroo, y luego regreses el Miraculous al maestro Fu- dijo Plagg en voz baja- Nooroo fue maltratado por mucho tiempo, y sería bueno que descansara un poco en la Miraclebox- se aclaró la garganta- creo que todos necesitamos recuperarnos de lo que pasó-

Adrien asintió levemente.

-Tienes razón, Plagg. ¿Dónde está la guarida secreta de Hawkmoth?- dijo Adrien, volviéndose a Nooroo.

-Detrás del cuadro de _madame_ Agreste- dijo Nooroo.

-¿En la caja fuerte que está escondida detrás?- dijo el chico, y Nooroo sacudió la cabeza- muéstrame, por favor-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Más tarde_

Marinette se detransformó tan pronto como entró por el tragaluz sobre su cama, y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con un gesto frustrado. Era estaba bien avanzada la madrugada, y la chica se sentía física y mentalmente agotada. Y a pesar de ello, no creía que pudiera dormir esa noche. Tras sacar una galleta de su bolso y dársela a Tikki, la chica se giró en su cama para mirar a su kwami.

-Tikki, creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo ella mientras la kwami masticaba la galleta para recargar sus energías.

-¿No prefieres descansar?- le respondió Tikki tras tragar un bocado- podemos continuar con esto mañana-

-No- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- no puedo, yo… fueron muchas cosas hoy, y…-

-Lo sé- dijo la kwami mirando con algo de preocupación a su portadora- te preocupa lo que dijo el maestro Fu sobre Chat Noir, ¿verdad?-

Marinette miró a Tikki. Antes de ir a casa de Adrien a ver como se encontraba, la chica se había asegurado de que la policía se llevara a Gabriel Agreste, y había hecho una pequeña escala en la casa del maestro Fu para devolver los Miraculous prestados, y para contarle lo que había descubierto y lo que había sucedido con Chat Noir.

_FLASHBACK_

_Casa del Maestro Fu_

_Poco antes_

_Marinette detenía la taza de té que el anciano le había dado entre sus dos manos, y temblaba levemente, haciendo que el líquido caliente comenzara a chorrear. Estaba sumamente preocupada, tanto por Chat Noir como por Adrien. _

_Una vez que la chica le contó al anciano todo lo que había sucedido, el maestro Fu entendió muy bien lo que había pasado: el padre de Chat Noir era Hawkmoth, y el chico necesitaba llevarse consigo a Nooroo para obtener las respuestas que necesitaba, lejos de Ladybug. Era algo que el chico necesitaba hacer solo. Además estaría bien, Plagg no dejaría que hiciera alguna tontería. _

_-No te preocupes tanto, Marinette- dijo el maestro Fu tranquilamente- Chat Noir tiene una muy buena razón para haber hecho eso. Confía en mí. Cuando esté listo, él mismo me traerá el Miraculous de Papillon y te buscará para revelarte la verdad. Y entonces entenderás todo-_

_La chica se mordió el labio inferior, algo impaciente por saber que había pasado con su compañero, pero decidió escuchar al maestro Fu. Después de todo, él siempre tenía razón._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Tikki sonrió levemente. Ella también entendía lo que estaba atormentando a Chat Noir, pero tenía prohibido revelarlo a su elegida. No sabía que otra cosa hacer sino tranquilizar a Marinette.

-Sé que es un poco frustrante, pero tienes que confiar en lo que te dijo el maestro Fu- dijo la kwami con paciencia- él conoce bien a Chat Noir. Finalmente él fue quien lo eligió, como te eligió a ti. Y el maestro Fu solo ha cometido un error en su vida. Estoy segura de que no cometerá otro-

La chica iba a sonreír, pero no lo logró al recordar los ojos llorosos de Adrien cuando lo fue a visitar. El pobre chico tenía el corazón roto al escuchar todas las cosas horribles que su padre había hecho, y porque sabía que a partir de ese momento se quedaría completamente solo. Marinette no sabía exactamente que podía hacer para ayudarlo.

-Estoy preocupada por Adrien- dijo Marinette después de una pausa de silencio- quizá… quizá debería ir a visitarlo como Marinette, ver en qué le puedo ayudar-

-Eso sería una excelente idea- dijo Tikki, terminando su galleta- pero quizá deberías esperar a que él esté listo para abrirte su corazón. No lo presiones. Debe estar muy avergonzado por lo que hizo su padre, además de triste de haber perdido a su única familia-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Ahora, intenta dormir un poco- dijo la kwami mientras ladeaba la cabeza- mañana veremos que podemos hacer por Adrien-

Marinette no estaba muy segura de ser capaz de dormir esa noche, tan preocupada como estaba por su _partenaire_ y por Adrien, pero decidió escuchar a Tikki y se dejó caer sobre la cama con su cabeza en la almohada.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nathalie había llevado a Adrien a la oficina de su padre, y le había mostrado todos los secretos que había guardado. Le mostró la caja fuerte, y el sitio donde tenía escondido el Miraculous del Pavorreal, el Grimorio que él mismo había perdido, así como los boletos del Tíbet donde su padre había encontrado los dos Miraculous perdidos. Le contó brevemente lo que sabía sobre ello, lo cual no era mucho, y luego le mostró el retrato de su madre.

-¿Esta es la entrada a su guarida?-

Nathalie asintió, y le mostró el código.

-Tienes que oprimir estos botones al mismo tiempo- dijo Nathalie- te veré allá-

Adrien asintió, e hizo como Nathalie le había indicado. Una plataforma apareció en sus pies, que lo llevó a la parte más alta de la mansión, que el chico siempre había supuesto que se trataba solamente de un tragaluz sin ninguna otra función. Jamás pensó encontrarse en la guarida de Hawkmoth, con una enorme ventana en forma de mariposa y una multitud de mariposas blancas a su alrededor.

Plagg parecía fascinado por lo que veía, Nooroo estaba más bien asustado de regresar al sitio donde había sido obligado a prestar su poder al villano.

"_Père_…", pensó Adrien mientras que miraba a su alrededor, "¿porqué hiciste todo esto?¿tienes idea de cuántas vidas arruinaste con ello, comenzando por la mía?"

-Tu padre hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor para ti- dijo Nathalie adivinando sus pensamientos- puede que sus métodos no te parezcan los más ortodoxos, pero él estaba preocupado por ti, porque quería traer de vuelta a tu madre-

-Ojalá lo hubiera sabido…- dijo Adrien distraídamente mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en la abertura de la ventana.

-Hubo un momento en que tu padre quería confesarte todo- dijo la asistente- después de las últimas derrotas, pensó que quizá necesitaría tu ayuda. Quizá nunca te lo dijo en tu cara, pero estaba furiosamente orgulloso de ti, y del hombre en el que te estabas convirtiendo-

-No lo parecía- dijo el chico tristemente- yo estaba seguro de que estaba decepcionado de mi, y…-

-Adrien- lo interrumpió Nathalie, sacudiendo la cabeza- por supuesto que no estaba decepcionado. Nunca lo estuvo. Te evitaba porque se sentía mal cuando te veía. Te pareces demasiado a tu madre y tu presencia hacía que los recuerdos le cayeran encima. Toda interacción contigo era una tortura para él, y sufría estando contigo, y al mismo tiempo, sufría por tener que mantener su distancia, por tu propia seguridad-

Adrien se volvió a Nathalie con sus enormes ojos humedecidos. Su padre estaba preocupado por él. Había guardado esa distancia para mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿No confiaba en mí?-

-No era eso- dijo Nathalie- tenía miedo que fuera vencido, y que tú te vieras afectado. Que fue finalmente lo que pasó-

Adrien sonrió levemente, repitiéndose en su mente que su padre había hecho todo por él, y ahora no le parecía tan terrible lo que había hecho.

-Nathalie tiene razón- intervino Nooroo- me consta lo mucho que sufría por ti, y como siempre que te ponía en peligro se sentía culpable. Estuvo a punto de renunciar varias veces al caer en cuenta del peligro en el que te estaba poniendo-

El chico rubio sonrió levemente, y se volvió hacia los kwamis.

-Plagg, dame la dirección del Guardián, para regresarle el Miraculous de Papillon- dijo Adrien mientras que desprendía el broche de su ropa- Nooroo, muchas gracias por decirme todo lo que necesitaba saber. Renuncio a ti-

Nooroo sonrió lleno de simpatía, y fue absorbido por el Miraculous, el cual Adrien lo guardó en una caja y luego ésta en su bolsillo.

-Mañana iré a ver al Guardián y le devolveré los Miraculous de Papillon y del Pavorreal- declaró el chico rubio- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-

Nathalie asintió levemente. Había algo en su expresión que Adrien no supo como descifrar, pero la mujer volvió rápidamente su vista a su tablet.

-Sugiero que mañana evites ir al _lycée_\- dijo la asistente- además, acabo de recibir un mensaje. La compañía Agreste pidió que asistas a una rueda de prensa sobre lo sucedido con tu padre. Aunque podré inventar una excusa si no te sientes bien para…-

-No, no, iré- dijo Adrien en voz baja, pensando que tarde o temprano necesitaría enfrentar al mundo sobre lo que había sucedido con su padre.

Nathalie asintió, y el chico la siguió hacia fuera de la Guarida y de regreso a la mansión.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al día siguiente_

Al regresar a casa tras la rueda de prensa, Adrien se quitó el saco de su traje en la entrada y lo lanzó contra la escalera en un gesto exasperado. Sus manos temblaban violentamente y sus nudillos se habían vuelto pálidos de tanto apretar sus puños con enojo. Nathalie lo siguió mientras se iba quitando la corbata y la dejaba caer en la escalera, pero el chico entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta en la cara de la asistente.

La rueda de prensa había ido tan mal como había previsto, a pesar de lo que Nathalie había hecho todo lo posible para intentar mejorar la situación. La mayoría de los directivos de su empresa estaban furiosos al descubrir que su jefe había sido el villano de París, y no faltó uno que otro que acusó a Adrien de encubrir a su padre.

El chico estaba sumamente furioso por esa insinuación. Si tan solo todos esos idiotas hubiera sabido que estaba hablando del mismo Chat Noir que los había protegido todos esos años.

Para completar la pesadilla de Adrien, Ladybug acudió también a la rueda de prensa, y contestó algunas preguntas sobre la captura de Hawkmoth, aunque sus ojos se desviaban, dudosos, hacia el rubio cada vez que tenía que responder algo sobre Gabriel Agreste, como si temiera lastimar aún más a Adrien.

Lo peor fue cuando los reporteros preguntaron sobre su relación con su padre. Nathalie intervino, diciendo que ella había estado a cargo del chico la mayor parte del tiempo, y describiendo a Gabriel como un padre reservado que siempre estaba ausente, y que ahora entendían porqué. Lo describió como un padre amoroso que seguramente no quiso involucrar a su hijo en sus esquemas.

La molestia de los directivos y del resto de París hacia el chico se convirtió en lástima. Y Adrien tampoco quería su lástima.

Finalmente se decidió que Nathalie se quedaría a cargo de la compañía hasta que Adrien cumpliera dieciocho años, para lo que faltaban apenas algunas semanas. Después de ello apareció un video de un arrestado Gabriel Agreste, en el que confirmaba que todo lo que había hecho fue por amor a su familia, y que nunca quiso lastimar a nadie.

Hubo una frase que dijo al final, que se quedó grabada en el corazón de Adrien. "_Si Ladybug y Chat Noir me hubieran entregado los Miraculous desde la primera vez, todos los akumas habrían desaparecido de inmediato. Pero fueron demasiado orgullosos como para desprenderse de sus poderes. Yo solo quería ese poder para reunir a mi familia, y trágicamente fue lo único que fue destruido en este proceso"_.

Cuando Adrien se levantó para regresar a casa, todos se volvieron a Ladybug, y notaron la ausencia de su compañero.

-_Ladybug, ¿dónde está Chat Noir?_\- había dicho uno de los reporteros-_ ¿porqué no viene a celebrar la captura de ese peligroso criminal?-_

Adrien había sentido un vuelco, como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta, y movió sus ojos a Ladybug. Quería saber que era lo que la heroína pensaba de Chat Noir, sobre todo después de lo que él hizo después de desenmascarar a Hawkmoth. Ladybug parecía dudosa a querer responder esa pregunta. El rubio entrecerró los ojos. ¿Estaría aún enojada porque había huido con el Miraculous de Papillon?

-_La pelea contra Hawkmoth fue muy difícil, física y mentalmente, para todos nosotros. Y Chat Noir aún necesita tiempo para recuperarse_\- dijo simplemente la heroína sin elaborar en más detalles. Se puso una mano en el pecho con una expresión preocupada- _pero él regresará cuando esté listo_-

Adrien se dejó caer sobre su cama y abrazó su almohada. Su madre estaba muerta, no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Su padre estaba en prisión, y seguramente se quedaría ahí de por vida por todo lo que se le acusaba.

Hundió la cara en la almohada. Si lo que Nathalie le había dicho, su padre no había hecho nada por maldad. Lo había hecho por amor.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero perdió toda noción hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

"_Père_…", pensó el chico, mientras veía a Nathalie entrar y ponerse de pie junto a la cama.

-Tu padre te ama, y está sumamente orgulloso de ti, Adrien- dijo Nathalie en voz baja- si supiera que eres Chat Noir, lo estaría aún más. No es un mal padre, ni una mala persona. Solo quería reunir a tu familia-

Adrien cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a Nathalie. "_Si Ladybug y Chat Noir me hubieran entregado los Miraculous desde la primera vez, todos los akumas habrían desaparecido de inmediato. Pero fueron demasiado orgullosos como para desprenderse de sus poderes". _Las palabras de su padre resonaban en la mente de Adrien. Si tan solo hubiera sabido. Si tan solo le hubieran entregado los Miraculous a su padre, todo habría terminado, y él no hubiera perdido a su familia completa.

-Y por mi culpa, y por culpa de Ladybug, mi familia está hecha pedazos- dijo Adrien para sí mismo- si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que estábamos haciendo y…-

Adrien volvió a sumir su cabeza en la almohada, y Nathalie se ajustó las gafas para ocultar con su mano una leve sonrisa. El chico a su cargo comenzaba a suavizar su cólera hacia su padre. Tomó su celular y se lo mostró.

-Cuando vi a tu padre hace rato, me pidió que te mostrara esta grabación- dijo Nathalie en voz baja.

-No quiero escuchar nada- dijo Adrien con voz ahogada, con su cara aún en su almohada, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. El chico levantó los ojos y se volvió a Nathalie para tomar el aparato. Presionó el botón y lo accionó.

-_Adrien, no merezco que me perdones por todo lo que hice_\- dijo la voz de Gabriel Agreste- _pero si me permites, solo quisiera decirte que jamás quise que sufrieras las consecuencias de mis acciones. Yo solo quería reunir a nuestra familia, y me obsesioné tanto por ello, que no me di cuenta lo que ya tenía contigo. Nunca me voy a perdonar por ello. Solo quiero que sepas de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, mon fils_-

Adrien tembló levemente al escuchar eso, y al apagar el aparato, éste calló sobre su cama. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No era tan valiente como parecía. ¡Quería a su padre de regreso! No quería perderlo también a él. ¡Amaba a su padre, y a diferencia de su _maman_, él aún estaba vivo!

-No es justo…- sollozó el chico. Una lápida lo separaba de uno de sus padres, y los barrotes de la prisión del otro.

Se incorporó y se llevó la mano al pecho, notando la ausencia del broche del Miraculous de Papillon, que estaba ahora en una caja en su bolsillo. Metió la mano y pasó sus dedos por la caja donde estaba la joya mágica.

Justo ahora entendía a su padre, la desesperación que debió haber sentido al perder a Emilie Agreste. La necesidad de hacer algo para recuperarla. Lo mismo sentía Adrien en esos momentos, la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo para recuperar a su padre.

Y pensar que en esos momentos él tenía en sus manos el poder de cambiar lo que había pasado.

"La mitad del poder", pensó Adrien sintiendo el anillo de Chat Noir en su mano derecha, "mi anillo y los aretes de Ladybug…"

Luego pensó en las consecuencias. ¿Qué pasaría si él mismo recolectaba los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y pedía el deseo? Alguien perdería algo equivalente. Se mordió el labio, recordando cómo había sido tratado en la conferencia esa mañana. Como si él debiera algo a los parisinos. ¡Si ellos eran los que estaban en deuda con Adrien! ¡Él los había salvado incontables veces, y otras tantas había salvado a su heroína para que continuara protegiendo la ciudad! ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Además, estaba Ladybug. No tenía idea de lo mucho que él había sacrificado por ella. ¡Incluso había muerto un par de veces para salvarla! Ladybug no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no, siempre lo rechazaba como si no sus sentimientos fueran una broma. Para ella, todo era un juego. No entendía que su corazón se trozaba durante todos y cada uno de sus rechazos.

Plagg le había dado la dirección del Guardián de los Miraculous, y él la había escrito en una hoja de papel. El chico miró la dirección, dudoso. Sabía que debía regresar el Miraculous de Papillon al maestro Fu, pero… ¿y si lo utilizaba una sola vez? ¿Solo para distraer la evidencia e intentar probar la inocencia de su padre primero? No, el maestro Fu lo sabría, y más importante, Ladybug lo sabría.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Nathalie.

-No sé que hacer, Nathalie- dijo Adrien- quisiera que esto… no hubiera pasado- reprimió un sollozo- creo que ya entiendo a mi padre-

Cerró sus puños de nuevo. ¿Y porqué no? Él no le debía nada a la estúpida ciudad. Y tampoco le debía nada a Ladybug. Sí, la había amado, pero ella amaba a otro chico. Y se había sacudido todos sus avances e intentos de conquistarla. Adrien la había puesto en un pedestal, justo ahora se caía. Ladybug le había fallado.

Podía hacerlo. No necesitaba lastimar a nadie, como lo había hecho su padre. Sí, se ganaría el odio de todo París y de (reprimió un escalofrío) Ladybug, pero al final toda su familia estaría reunida.

-Nathalie- dijo fríamente el chico después de un rato- necesito que me ayudes, de la misma manera que ayudaste a mi padre-

Nathalie sonrió levemente mientras se ajustaba nuevamente las gafas, intentando ocultar un brillo triunfal en sus ojos mientras que Adrien abría la caja donde estaba el Miraculous de Papillon y hacía aparecer a Nooro de nuevo al ponerse el broche sobre su pecho.

-Así será- dijo la mujer.

Plagg, quien se habían refugiado en el escritorio para darle su espacio al chico, y Nooroo se miraron entre sí con idénticas expresiones horrorizadas al caer en cuenta del cambio que se acababa de gestar en Adrien.

El kwami morado se echó a llorar al darse cuenta de que su sueño de libertad no había durado ni veinticuatro horas, mientras que Plagg no se quedó callado y voló hacia la cara de su portador.

-¡Chico!- dijo el kwami negro haciendo una mueca de molestia- Adrien, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tienes que devolver a Nooroo con el maestro Fu!-

-Yo… realmente necesito hacer esto, Plagg. Necesito a mi familia- dijo Adrien tras limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano- tú eres mi amigo, tienes que apoyarme-

-Ya te apoyé en que trajeras a Nooroo contigo- dijo Plagg entrecerrando los ojos- te apoyé que te tomaras tu tiempo interrogándolo antes de devolverlo al maestro Fu, a pesar de que seguramente el maestro Fu y Tikki me van a masacrar por haber permitido que hicieras eso. ¿Pero ahora planeas convertirte en Hawkmoth? No, de ningún modo-

-Por favor, Plagg- dijo Adrien, cerrando los ojos mientras que se abrazaba a sí mismo- no puedo hacer esto solo. No lo entiendes. Yo necesito… necesito a mi padre…-

Las orejas de Plagg cayeron, lleno de pena por su portador, pero siguió sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza. Podía ser despreocupado, pero no podía ser tan irresponsable. Respiró hondo y puso sus diminutas manos en la barbilla de su portador, haciéndolo levantar la mirada.

-Esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas, y lo sabes bastante bien- dijo el kwami con una expresión llena de simpatía, pero también con firmeza- tu padre cometió un grave error corrompiendo el poder de su Miraculous. No cometas el mismo error tú también-

Adrien miró alternadamente a Plagg y a Nathalie. Su kwami no lo entendía. No podía quedarse solo, no podía perder a la única familia que le quedaba. El chico puso su dedo índice sobre su anillo.

-Lo siento mucho, Plagg, pero voy a hacerlo- dijo Adrien fríamente- te ordeno que no vuelvas a hablar hasta que te lo autorice-

Un brillo apareció en los labios de Plagg, sellándolos e impidiéndole hablar. El pobre kwami solo podía emitir sonidos ahogados, pero no podía abrir su boca. Después de ello, y para horror de ambos kwamis, Adrien arrugó la hoja de papel donde estaba escrita la dirección del maestro Fu, y se la pasó a Nathalie.

-No necesitaré eso, Nathalie. Voy a obtener los aretes de Ladybug- dijo Adrien, levantándose y caminando hacia la oficina donde estaba el retrato de su madre- voy a desear regresar al pasado, cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez a Hawkmoth. Voy a desear que _père_ pudiera realizar su sueño y yo aún tenga a mi familia-

El chico accionó el retrato, y apareció en la guarida de su padre. Se volvió a los kwamis. Si bien Nooroo estaba decepcionado, no había palabras para describir lo desolado que se veía Plagg ante ese resultado. Respiró hondo.

-_Jeune maître_, por favor, no haga esto- dijo Nooroo en voz baja- hay otras maneras de arreglar lo que pasó-

Adrien lo ignoró también, y oprimió un botón en la pared para abrir el mecanismo de la ventana. Respiró hondo y sintió el Miraculous de Papillon activarse sobre su pecho.

-Es hora- dijo el chico. Por un momento tenía una expresión desolada, pero al sentir el brillo del Miraculous sonrió levemente- Plagg, Nooroo, transfórmenme-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Adrien creyó en lo que Nathalie le dijo sobre su padre, y queriendo pensar lo mejor de él metió las cuatro patas en este estúpido plan. Veamos que piensa Ladybug al respecto cuando se entere. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 3

_Lycée_

_Poco más tarde_

Marinette regresó al _lycée_ arrastrando los pies tras la conferencia sobre la captura de Hawkmoth, y luego de un intento fallido de ver a Adrien como ella misma y no como su alter ego. Había llegado a la mansión tan rápido como había terminado la conferencia, y sabía que Adrien había regresado a casa. Se detransformó en un callejón cercano, y se acercó a llamar a la puerta.

La estóica asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste, Nathalie, le había respondido, diciendo que Adrien no quería hablar con nadie ni estaba en condiciones aún de hacerlo pronto. Marinette le dejó un paquete con galletas de chocolate y se fue al _lycée_. Ya había faltado demasiado a clases.

-Hey, ¿tuviste suerte de hablar con Adrien?- dijo Alya al verla, poniendo su mano en el hombro. Al ver que Marinette sacudió la cabeza, la pelirroja le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- dale tiempo. Supongo que el pobre aún no ha logrado terminar de procesar el hecho de que su padre es un criminal-

Marinette se encogió de hombros. Se sentía terrible por Adrien. Una parte de ella incluso se sentía culpable porque ella y Chat Noir habían logrado capturar y desenmascarar al villano. Sacudió su cabeza. No, no era culpa suya que Gabriel Agreste hubiera decidido abandonar a su hijo para convertirse en un supervillano

-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad de ayudar a Adrien cuando él mismo esté listo para abrirnos su corazón- dijo Alya, ignorando el monólogo interno de Marinette- solo ten paciencia. Nino también ha estado intentando comunicarse con él, pero parece su asistente confiscó su teléfono, seguramente para protegerlo. Sabes que habrá mucha gente malintencionada que lo querrá acosar con llamadas y amenazas solo por lo que hizo su padre. Lo mejor será esperar a que él mismo esté dispuesto a hablar con nosotros-

La chica pelinegra asintió levemente. Sabía muy bien que Alya tenía razón; la gente en internet podía llegar a ser bastante cruel. Además, Adrien ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

Marinette estuvo a punto de responderle a su mejor amiga cuando una fuerte explosión hizo que todo el edificio del _lycée_ se cimbrara, y que ambas chicas dejaran escapar un leve grito de sorpresa. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Marinette, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No puede ser un akuma- dijo Alya, vocalizando los pensamientos de Marinette- Hawkmoth ya fue vencido y está en prisión. No hay manera de…-

Marinette palideció al recordar que Chat Noir había huido con el Miraculous de Papillon. Sabía que Alya lo sabía también, habiendo estado presente como Rena Rouge, pero no dijo nada al respecto para no exponer su identidad. Esperaba que lo que hubiera pasado no tuviera nada que ver con el Miraculous faltante.

La chica entrecerró los ojos. ¡Ese gato estúpido! ¿Ahora qué había hecho?

"Juro que si el _andouille_ de Chat Noir perdió el Miraculous de Papillon, lo voy a…"

Como era costumbre, Alya revisó que su celular tuviera batería y memoria, y corrió a seguir el akuma, seguramente esperando el regreso de Ladybug y Chat Noir, para saber que era lo que había pasado. Marinette agradeció el haberse quedado sola y corrió hacia los baños del _lycée_, encerrándose en uno de los cubículos y abriendo su bolso para dejar salir a Tikki.

-¿Qué significa esto, Tikki?- dijo Marinette con una expresión alarmada- creí que habíamos vencido a Hawkmoth. ¿Crees que eso que escuchamos sea un akuma?-

Tikki parecía muy incómoda.

-Realmente espero que no- dijo la kwami mientras que jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos- lo peor que nos podría pasar en estos momentos es que Chat Noir perdiera el Miraculous de Papillon y que aparezca un nuevo Hawkmoth por su descuido-

-Esperemos que no lo haya hecho- dijo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero notó algo extraño en Tikki- ¿sucede algo, Tikki?¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?-

-Me preocupa mucho Chat Noir- dijo la kwami mientras que dejaba de jugar con sus manos- no te puedo decir porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…-

Marinette no sabía a qué se podía referir su kwami, pero asintió levemente. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Justo ahora, Ladybug tenía que aparecer en escena y averiguar que era lo que había pasado.

-¡Un akuma!-

-¡Hawkmoth está de vuelta!-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo al escuchar los gritos fuera del baño de chicas y se volvió a su kwami. Tikki también la estaba mirando con una expresión llena de urgencia. No tenían más tiempo que perder.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y averiguar que es lo que pasó- dijo Marinette con seguridad- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Trocadéro_

_Poco después_

Ladybug se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la torre Eiffel y aterrizó en el techo de Trocadéro para analizar la situación. Chat Noir aún no llegaba a la escena y el akuma estaba en la base de la torre Eiffel. La víctima akumatizada era al parecer Mireille, la presentadora del clima de Kids+ TV. Se había convertido en una parodia de la reina de corazones, con un vestido rojo con enormes corazones blancos, sus mejillas teñidas como diamantes y tréboles de una bajara inglesa, y un enorme bastón con forma de espada o pica de poker.

La heroína gruñó frustrada al verla. No había ningún error, eso era a todas luces un akuma. Cerró su mano derecha en un puño con una expresión furiosa. ¡Ese Chat Noir! Ahora sí la iba a escuchar por haber perdido el Miraculous de Papillon. ¡El maestro Fu había confiado en él, diciéndole a Ladybug que lo dejara quedarse con el Miraculous, y así les pagaba!

Ladybug lanzó el yoyo a la distancia, enlazándolo a la cima de ta torre Eiffel y se lanzó hacia ella, cayendo sobre la base de la estructura, y levantó la mirada hacia Mireille.

-¡Mireille!- gritó Ladybug hacia la chica del clima- ¡detente, por favor! No sé que fue lo que te pasó, pero estoy segura de que si bajas a hablar conmigo podremos resolverlo-

Los ojos de la víctima akumatizada se volvieron fríamente a la heroína, pero no se movió de su sitio ni la atacó. Parecía congelada en el punto donde se encontraba. Ladybug frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Porqué el akuma no atacaba? ¿Quizá quien haya encontrado el Miraculous era inexperto para usarlo?

De pronto, sintió que alguien cayó al suelo a su lado. Ladybug lo miró de reojo y notó la conocida presencia de su compañero. Chat Noir se puso de pie junto a ella, mirando fijamente hacia el akuma, y tampoco se movió.

-¿Qué significa esto, Chat Noir?- dijo Ladybug sin poder ocultar la molestia en su voz, poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra señalando a la chica akumatizada- confié en ti porque supuse que necesitabas tiempo para procesar lo que pasó. ¿Y perdiste el Miraculous de Papillon?-

-Yo no perdí nada, Ladybug- dijo el chico en un tono de voz tan frío que heló la sangre de Ladybug e hizo que momentáneamente se olvidara de la amenaza del akuma frente a ellos y que se volviera a su compañero.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo la chica sin aliento, cambiando su expresión molesta por una preocupada al mirar a su _partenaire_. Había algo en los ojos de su compañero que no le gustaba ni un poco.

El chico no dijo nada absolutamente nada. Volvió sus ojos hacia ella y acentuó levemente su expresión ceñuda. Su expresión era sumamente fría, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, y había algo en su lenguaje corporal que alarmó a la heroína.

-Chat Noir, me estás preocupando. ¿Te encuentras bien?- insistió Ladybug. Había algo en los ojos de su compañero que jamás había visto antes. Dolor y furia llenaban sus ojos en partes iguales- ¿estás…?-

Chat Noir solo frunció el entrecejo aún más como respuesta, y levantó su mano derecha al cielo. Una luz morada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, cambiando su apariencia. Su máscara negra adquirió un contorno morado, y sus orejas de gato se volvieron un poco más puntiagudas. Su traje negro se convirtió en uno morado, horriblemente familiar al de cierto villano que habían vencido el día anterior.

Ladybug dio un paso atrás, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-¿Chat…?- comenzó a decir con voz ahogada, cuando frente a los ojos del otro chico apareció el contorno de una mariposa.

"¿Qué está pasando?", se preguntó Ladybug "¿qué le pasa a Chat Noir?¿Porqué cambió su apariencia?¿Fue akumatizado también?¿O acaso…?"

-Reina de Corazones- la voz fría de Chat Noir volvió a causarle un escalofrío- tráeme su Miraculous-

Ladybug miró alternadamente al extraño Chat Noir y luego a la chica akumatizada, quien asintió en respuesta a las palabras de él y se lanzó contra la heroína con su bastón entre sus manos.

Ladybug apenas pudo saltar para evadir el golpe y alejarse de ambos.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug con una expresión horrorizada, poniéndose en guardia mientras miraba alternadamente a la chica akumatizada y a su _partenaire_\- ¿qué significa esto?-

La heroína hizo la pregunta en voz alta, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta. No quería que fuera cierto. Estaba esperando que el chico le confirmara que todo era un error.

"No, no puede ser él", pensó la chica "Chat Noir no pudo… mi _chaton_ no me pudo haber traicionado así…"

-Lo siento mucho, Ladybug- dijo el chico en un tono seco mientras que apoyaba su bastón, el bastón de Hawkmoth, en el suelo- Chat Noir ya no existe. A partir de ahora soy Papillon Noir. No cometas el mismo error que nosotros cometimos en nuestra pelea contra Hawkmoth y entrégame tu Miraculous por las buenas-

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, para intentar ahogar un grito de horror al ver a Chat Noir extendiendo su mano hacia ella, exigiéndole sus aretes. No podía ser. Chat Noir no podía hacer eso. Chat Noir era un chico travieso y con un corazón enorme. No podía ser ese horrible hombre que tenía frente a ella que la había atacado exigiéndole su Miraculous. No podía ser él.

Ladybug podía sentir a Tikki alarmándose de la misma manera que ella.

-No, no, no…- dijo la chica en un tono quebrado mientras que sacudía la cabeza repetidamente- no puedes hacer esto… este no eres tú…-

Papillon Noir frunció el entrecejo por un segundo, pero sonrió maliciosamente.

-Este soy yo, Ladybug- dijo él fríamente- no más el gatito enamorado siguiéndote a todos lados. Terminemos rápidamente con esto, para no causar más caos en París como hemos estado haciendo los últimos años-

-Fue Hawkmoth quien causó todo el caos- dijo la heroína sintiendo el pánico y la desesperación comenzando a apoderarse de ella. Su Chat Noir, su _partenaire_, no era capaz de volverse así contra ella- por favor, _chaton_, no hagas esto. No es demasiado tarde- extendió su mano hacia él con una expresión entristecida y un tono de súplica- por favor, regresa a mi lado. Sé que podemos solucionar todo…-

Papillon Noir miró alternadamente los ojos de la chica y su mano extendida. Había algo en él que Ladybug no lograba entender. El chico dio un paso hacia ella, y extendió su mano también, para tomar la de Ladybug. Pero en vez de estrecharla, tiró de ella con fuerza, obligando a Ladybug a cercarse a él y atrapándola en sus fuertes brazos.

-Aaaargg…-

-Lamento informarte que tus lindos ojos ya no funciona conmigo, _ma lady_\- siseó el chico a su oído en un tono sarcástico. Ladybug gritó de dolor al sentir sus garras encajándose en sus hombros- te dije que ya no te amo. Y ya no podrás volver a manipularme…-

Ladybug sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella mientras que sentía las garras de su compañero en su espalda, arrancándole otro grito. ¿Qué le había pasado a su _chaton_? Ese no era él. Chat Noir jamás la lastimaría.

-Chat… Chat Noir, me estas lastimando…- dijo ella entre dientes, mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de él. Como el chico no parecía dispuesto a soltara, y Reina de Corazones venía caminando hacia ella con la intención de robar su Miráculous, Ladybug golpeó el abdomen del chico con la rodilla y lo alejó, para después dar un salto para poner más distancia entre ambos.

La chica ignoró el dolor en sus hombros. Podía sentir que su traje estaba rasgado, y realmente esperaba que Tikki no estuviera lastimada. Miró con horror al chico.

-Chat Noir jamás me habría lastimado. Ni a mí ni a nadie más- dijo Ladybug con ojos húmedos y temblando de horror- no sé quien seas, pero no eres mi _chaton_-

El enemigo parpadeó sorprendido por un momento, como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que hizo, pero esto no duró mucho tiempo. El chico torció la boca.

-Ya te lo dije, Ladybug. Ya no soy Chat Noir, sino Papillon Noir- dijo él, haciendo aparecer nuevamente el contorno de la mariposa en su rostro- Reina de Corazones, quiero ese Miraculous. ¡CATACLISMO!- añadió levantando su mano.

Ladybug palideció al ver a los dos enemigos lanzándose contra ella, pero entrecerró los ojos al tener una idea para detener el ataque. Al parecer, el akuma estaba en el bastón de Reina de Corazones, y debía intentar destruirlo con el ataque destructivo de Chat Noir.

"El poder de Papillon Noir", pensó la chica al ver a su antiguo compañero correr hacia ella con su mano cargada con su poder destructivo "porque no hay manera de que esta persona frente a mí sea mi Chat Noir"

Ambos enemigos la rodearon, y Ladybug se movió con rapidez. Esquivó la mano con el poder destructivo de Papillon Noir, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo tocar con ella el bastón de Reina de Corazones. El bastón fue destruido, el akuma salió volando y Ladybug lo capturó con relativa facilidad. El poder maligno de Papillon Noir abandonó a la chica y ésta se convirtió nuevamente en Mireille.

Una vez que la víctima estuvo libre, Ladybug se volvió a su enemigo. Papillon Noir se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una columna de la torre Eiffel. No parecía estar demasiado decepcionado por haber perdido el control sobre su akuma. Solo miraba fríamente a la heroína mientras que jugaba con el anillo en su dedo anular derecho.

-Entonces, ¿así serán las cosas a partir de ahora?- dijo Ladybug volviéndose hacia él y entrecerrando los ojos-¿es esto lo que harás de ahora en delante? ¿Me traicionarás, a mí, al maestro Fu, a todo París?-

-¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie, Ladybug!- gruñó Papillon Noir, cerrando un puño y levantándolo al aire- ni a ti, ni a nadie en París. Y no me detendré hasta que logre obtener tu Miraculous-

Ladybug hizo una mueca.

-¿Porqué?- dijo ella- tú también sabes que todo deseo hecho con los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción tiene un precio. ¿Porqué estás tan decidido a hacer esto?-

Papillon Noir la evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos, pero finalmente volvió a cruzarse de brazos en una expresión indiferente y le dio la espalda.

-A partir de ahora seremos enemigos tú y yo, Ladybug- dijo Papillon Noir- tu compañero enamorado que te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo ya no existe. Y yo solo quiero tu Miraculous para cambiar la realidad y borrar el pasado. Hasta la próxima, _ma lady_\- añadió en un tono burlón antes de saltar y alejarse de ahí.

Ladybug se quedó mirando a su antiguo compañero alejarse, y tras asegurarse de que Mireille estaba bien y regresar todo a la normalidad, salió de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Tan pronto como llegó a la entrada del metro cerca de Trocadéro, se escondió detrás de uno de los mostradores y se detransformó.

La kwami miró a su elegida, abrazándose a sí misma y temblando. Lo que acababa de pasar Marinette había sido horrible. Su compañero la había traicionado. Peor, la había intentado lastimar.

-Tikki, ¿qué rayos está pasando?- dijo Marinette finalmente con voz quebrada, con la kwami en sus manos- ¡Chat Noir me atacó!¡Y ahora está usando ambos Miraculous! ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?-

Tikki miró a su portadora con creciente preocupación. Jamás pensó que este escenario fuera posible. ¿Plagg había sido descuidado? No, no podía ser. El kwami de la Destrucción podía ser perezoso e irresponsable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabía que le tenía mucho cariño a su portador y jamás lo descuidaría. Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a Chat Noir que lo convenciera de volverse contra Ladybug?

La kwami entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto, seguramente Adrien fue manipulado por su padre, o por alguien cercano a él. Seguramente se aprovecharon de su buen corazón para engañarlo. Tikki frunció el entrecejo, preocupada por Plagg y Nooroo.

-No sé que decirte, Marinette- dijo la kwami tan alarmada como ella- realmente no entiendo yo tampoco qué es lo que está pasando con él. Esto definitivamente no es lo que el maestro Fu había previsto que pasaría cuando sugirió que dejaras que Chat Noir se quedara con el Miraculous de Hawkmoth-

Marinette se llevó las manos al cabello nerviosamente. Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que buscar a Papillon Noir y quitarle los Miraculous, y averiguar qué era lo que le había pasado al dulce y amable chico que era su _partenaire_.

-Tienes que decirme su identidad secreta, Tikki- dijo de pronto la chica- sé que la sabes. Es por el bien de todos en París. Si no puedo quitarle los Miraculous a Papillon Noir cuando está transformado, al menos puedo atacarlo por sorpresa en su forma civil-

Tikki estuvo de acuerdo, pero no era tan sencillo.

-Chat Noir era A…cofff… cofff- una gran cantidad de burbujas rosas salieron de la boca de Tikki- él es A… cofff… cofff…- hizo una mueca tras toser más burbujas y gruñir frustrada- ¡no puedo decirlo, Marinette! El encantamiento no me lo permite. Ni siquiera insinuártelo o darte pistas. ¡Es tan frustrante!-

Marinette estuvo a punto de tirarse el cabello de frustración, pero sacudió la cabeza al caer en cuenta de que había una forma más sencilla de conocer esa información.

-Espera- dijo la chica de pronto- creo que hay alguien que también sabe su secreto-

-¿Quién?-

-El que le dio su Miraculous en primer lugar- dijo Marinette- el maestro Fu-

Tikki abrió los ojos y asintió. Eso funcionaría seguramente. El maestro Fu no tenía ningún impedimento de decirle a Marinette la identidad de Chat Noir para que pudiera detenerlo si éste estaba causando problemas en París.

-Démonos prisa, Tikki no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Marinette, mientras abría su bolso para que Tikki se escondiera dentro y aprovechara para recargar su energía.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien Agreste_

_Poco después_

Adrien se detransformó tan pronto como entró a su habitación, y sintió las piernas débiles. La doble transformación había drenado todas sus energías, pero aún sentía la adrenalina de su encuentro con Ladybug fluyendo por sus venas.

Tembló levemente y sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en la mirada horrorizada de Ladybug, ni en los rasguños que él mismo le propició. Se había comportado fríamente delante de ella, y sabía que finalmente la chica se había curado con su poder, pero…

-Dios… ¿qué fue lo que hice?- dijo el chico, revolviéndose los cabellos nerviosamente- la herí… ¡herí a Ladybug…!- se mordió el labio- ¿qué estoy haciendo…?-

Plagg y Nooroo salieron disparados contra la pared durante la detransformación y se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el escritorio de Adrien. Plagg evidentemente tenía mucho que decir, pero Adrien no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar a su kwami. Sabía que podía llegar a ser muy vocal cuando lo quería. Podía sentir los enormes ojos verdes del kwami mirándolo con reproche y traspasando su alma.

Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más con él y Adrien habló.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres decir, Plagg?- dijo el chico, retirando su prohibición de que el kwami hablara. Los labios de Plagg se separaron y éste lo miró con furia.

-¡Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en toda mi larga existencia!- gritó Plagg con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que estaba sumamente fatigado por la doble transformación- ¡lastimaste a Ladybug!¡Casi usaste el poder de Cataclismo con la chica de Tikki. ¡No te presté mi poder para que hicieras eso!- Plagg no podía siquiera levantarse, pero no dejó de regañar al chico rubio- ¿ni siquiera puedes ver lo que está delante de tu nariz, idiota?¡Estás siendo manipulado por…!-

-¡Silencio!- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo ignorando a los dos kwamis que lo miraban con una expresión de reproche- ya no quiero escuchar más. No… no me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer-

Se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando tranquilizar su respiración, antes de que Nathalie entrara a su habitación. La mujer tenía una mirada un poco curiosa, como si acabara de hacer algo bastante desagradable.

-¿Nathalie?- dijo el chico, aún intentando recuperar el aliento mientras que se sentaba en su cama- ¿qué sucede?-

-Hay algunos asuntos que quería revisar contigo- dijo la asistente en su habitual tono profesional y serio- si no estás muy cansado…-

-Tengo tiempo- dijo el chico.

-Bien, primero que nada, quería hablar contigo sobre tu seguimiento en el _lycée_ por lo que queda de este año- dijo Nathalie mientras que miraba su tablet- si realmente quieres hacer esto, ser Papillon Noir, tendrás que elegir entre el _lycée_ y la compañía-

Adrien se mordió el labio. ¿Dejar el lycée? ¿No volver a ver a sus amigos? Nino, Alya, Marinette, Chloé. En la parte trasera de su mente resonaba la advertencia que Ladybug le hizo como Adrien la noche en que su padre fue desenmascarado. De no alejarse de sus amigos.

-Solo quiero mencionar que si dejas la compañía, corres el riesgo de que miles de personas se quedarán sin empleo- añadió Nathalie, al verlo dudar- pero finalmente es tu decisión-

Adrien lo meditó. No quería ser la causa de que más gente sufriera; ya estaba haciendo bastante como Papillon Noir. Nathalie tenía razón, era mejor dejar el _lycée_. No quería arriesgarse a que sus amigos sospecharan algo cuando desapareciera para akumatizar a alguien o pelear contra Ladybug. No quería tener que mentirles a sus amigos. Además, no era como que el hijo de Hawkmoth podía entrar casualmente y desapercibido a ningún sitio público. No tenía otra opción.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que deje el _lycée_ al menos por ahora- dijo él- pero quiero también dejar el piano y el chino, pero pagar a monsieur D'Argencourt para que me dé clases particulares de esgrima aquí, en la mansión-

-Como desees- dijo Nathalie, asintiendo mientras que oprimía algunas opciones en su tablet- el siguiente punto es… cambiar el nombre de tu compañía. Para no relacionarla con el incidente con tu padre-

Adrien asintió.

-¿Cómo la quieres llamar?-

-Agregarle tu nombre- dijo él- "Compañía Adrien Agreste". O cambiarla al apellido de soltera de tu madre. Sé que tu padre no tendrá ninguna objeción-

Adrien volvió a asentir. No quería admitirlo, pero Nathalie era la mejor asistente que su padre pudo haber tenido, y lo estaba demostrado. A pesar de lo sucedido, ella seguía encargándose de sus negocios y de su hijo.

-¿Algo más?- dijo él.

-Creo que es todo por ahora- dijo Nathalie- pediré al chef que te prepara algo de cenar. Me tomé la libertad de conseguir un suplemento de proteínas; lo necesitarás después de este ejercicio-

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo Adrien en voz baja, forzándose a sí mismo a sonreír, pero fallando estrepitosamente- gracias por hacer todo esto para protegerme-

Nathalie asintió levemente y, tras despedirse, salió de su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, la mujer apoyó su espalda en la pared y miró el pequeño objeto de color verde que tenía en su propia mano, frotándolo levemente un poco con el pulgar.

-No tienes idea, Adrien. No me gusta mentirte, pero todo esto es por tu propio bien- dijo ella para sí misma, suspirando al recordar brevemente lo que acababa de hacer por el chico, antes de bajar a la oficina a continuar con su trabajo.

x-x-x

_Casa del maestro Fu_

_Más tarde_

Marinette cruzó la ciudad corriendo por la margen derecha del Sena hacia la casa del maestro Fu. Tenía que encontrar pronto al guardián para descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir y detenerlo antes de que volviera a crear el caos en todo París.

-No puedo creer que el maestro Fu se haya equivocado al elegir a Chat Noir. Y al decirme que lo dejara conservar el Miraculous de Papillon por el momento- dijo Marinette en voz baja mientras que corría.

-Lo sé, Marinette. Jamás pensé que Chat Noir fuera a reaccionar tan mal a … cofff… cofff…- añadió Tikki, tosiendo burbujas rosas. La expresión de la kwami era realmente frustrada. Realmente deseaba revelarle la identidad de su ahora enemigo, pero el encantamiento se lo impedía- arggg…-

-Tranquila, Tikki- dijo la chica- pronto llegaremos con el maestro Fu, y todo se solucionará. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá incluso sea capaz de lograr lo que yo no pude hacer: hacer que Chat Noir recapacite-

-Realmente espero eso- dijo la kwami, dudosa- no quisiera que Plagg fuera un esclavo del mal, de la misma manera que ha sido Nooroo todos estos años-

Marinette reprimió un escalofrío. Recordaba muy bien a Plagg, sobre todo cuando la rescató de Style Queen cuando Chat Noir había perdido su Miraculous. Si no fuera por él, habría perdido su propio Miraculous. Plagg era un kwami que aparentaba ser flojo y despreocupado, pero sabía que secretamente tenía un enorme corazón, y se preocupaba tanto por Tikki como por la misión que ambos tenían de vencer a Hawkmoth. Y la idea de que Plagg estuviera bajo el control del mal le parecía horrible, de la misma manera en que le parecía terrible que su _chaton_ fuera ahora un villano.

-No sabes el daño que podría hacer el poder de la destrucción en manos equivocadas- dijo Tikki, sacudiendo la cabeza- yo sé que el chico que es Chat Noir fue elegido por la pureza de su corazón-

Marinette aflojó un poco el paso. Lo que dijo Tikki le interesó, y la kwami se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Los portadores de Plagg son particularmente difíciles de elegir- explico Tikki- el poder de destrucción es el más peligroso de todos, y debe ser usado con gran responsabilidad. Debe ser ejercido con mucho cuidado-

-Y ahora su poder ha sido corrompido- dijo Marinette- espero que no sea demasiado tarde para Chat Noir como lo es para Hawkmoth-

-Eso espero yo también- estuvo de acuerdo Tikki- entre más rápido lleguemos con el maestro Fu, será mejor-

Marinette asintió, y volvió a apresurar el paso, pero cuando dobló la esquina hacia la entrada del edificio, se frenó de inmediato. El edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento del maestro Fu estaba rodeado de al menos diez patrullas de policía. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Marinette notó la presencia del padre de Sabrina, y dio un par de pasos atrás gasta esconderse en un callejón.

-Algo sucedió en el edificio del maestro Fu, Tikki- susurró Marinette mientras veía a la policía creando un cerco e impidiendo que se acercaran al edificio.

-Transfórmate, Marinette- dijo la kwami con urgencia- es imperativo que nos aseguremos que el maestro Fu esté bien-

Marinette asintió y llamó su transformación. Convertida en Ladybug, la chica buscó al agente Roger.

-_Salut_, agente Raincomprix- dijo la heroína al acercarse a él- ¿qué sucedió aquí?-

-Ah, _salut_, Ladybug- dijo el agente de policía- parece ser un caso de robo a un domicilio, nada relacionado con supervillanos-

-¿Un robo?- dijo ella alzando una ceja, y el oficial asintió.

-Un hombre nos envió una alerta hace aproximadamente veinte minutos- le explicó el agente Roger- dijo que tenía cita para una sesión de acupuntura con un anciano de origen oriental que vive en el cuarto piso de este edificio. Un tal _monsieur_ Chan. Pero cuando llegó, encontró la puerta rota y su sala totalmente revuelta. Y el dueño no estaba. Estamos esperando a que llegue para interrogarlo-

Ladybug palideció. Estaba describiendo al maestro Fu. Sintió un vuelco. El ataque había sido al mismo tiempo que el akuma en la torre Eiffel. No podía haber sido Papillon Noir. ¿O sí?

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo para asegurarme de que todo esté bien?- dijo Ladybug, y sin esperar respuesta, lanzó su yoyo y entró por la ventana de la conocida sala de masaje, el disfraz para la casa del maestro Fu.

Excepto porque ya no parecía eso. El colchón en el suelo estaba roto, los cuadros en la pared tirados y destruidos. La cocina, donde el maestro Fu preparaba el té y las pociones para darle a sus kwamis nuevos poderes estaba hecho un desastre con contenedores quebrados y esparcidos por el suelo. El gong y el biombo también estaban tirados y rotos.

Y una mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Con horror, vio que no solo faltaba el maestro Fu. Al mirar la mesa del fondo, se dio cuenta de que también faltaba el gramófono donde estaba escondida la Miraclebox.

"¡No…!", pensó ella "¡los Miraculous!"

Después del mini infarto que sufrió al ver que el gramófono no estaba en su sitio, respiró aliviada al verlo tirado en el suelo en una esquina de la sala. Quienquiera que haya atacado la casa del maestro Fu afortunadamente no había encontrado la Miraclebox. Ladybug se arrodilló, enderezando el gramófono y poniendo sus dedos sobre los ojos de los dragones, haciendo abrir la tablilla de botones. Accionó el código, y notó con alivio que la Miraclebox se encontraba aún en su interior.

"Menos mal que el resto de los Miraculous están a salvo aún"; dijo Tikki en su mente "tienes que llevarte la Miraclebox contigo. No la puedes dejar aquí"

-Pero esto pertenece al maestro Fu. Él es el guardián de los Miraculous y…-

"El maestro Fu ya no está y no puede cuidar de los Miraculous", dijo Tikki en un tono lleno de urgencia "fue atacado, secuestrado… o peor. Y creo que ahora tú eres la Guardiana de la Miraclebox, Marinette"

La heroína tragó saliva y tembló levemente al tomar la caja de los Miraculous en sus manos y abrazarla contra su pecho. Tenía miedo. Había perdido a Chat Noir, y ahora al maestro Fu. Nunca se había sentido más sola que ahora.

"Debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible, Marinette", dijo Tikki "antes de que la policía te vea. No debemos dejar que nadie sepa que tú tienes la Miraclebox. Si la policía lo sabe, puede que esa información llegue a Papillon Noir"

Ladybug asintió, y tras lanzar el yoyo por la ventana, salió de ahí en dirección a su casa, preguntándose si esa pesadilla terminaría pronto, o si se encontraría con otra desagradable sorpresa.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ahora sí Ladybug está completamente sola, sin la ayuda del maestro Fu para vencer a Papillon Noir. Sí, Adrien es un idiota, pero Nathalie supo exactamente qué decir para convencerlo de volverse un villano. Veamos qué hará Marinette al respecto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 4

_Palacio de Justicia_

_Una semana más tarde_

Tan pronto como Ladybug llegó a su casa después de averiguar lo sucedido con el maestro Fu se detransformó dentro de su habitación y se concentró en encontrar un escondite para la Miraclebox. Como no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera funcionar, pasó toda la noche creando un compartimento secreto debajo de su escritorio que fuera imposible de encontrar si no sabían donde estaba, y que usara una llave que ella llevaría contigo todo el tiempo colgando de su cuello bajo su blusa.

Tikki sonrió levemente al ver sus esfuerzos. Marinette se había tomado el papel de Guardiana de los Miraculous muy en serio ahora que el maestro Fu estaba desaparecido.

Durante el transcurso de la siguiente semana hubo al menos cuatro ataques diferentes de akuma en París, la mayoría en sitios llamativos y concurridos como Notre Dame, la torre Eiffel y el barrio de Montmartre, aunque Ladybug no volvió a ver a Chat Noir, o a Papillon Noir, como el villano se hacía llamar ahora. La heroína había logrado vencerlos con relativa facilidad, aunque aún era muy notable la ausencia de su _partenaire._

Una semana después de la traición de Chat Noir Marinette había vuelto a faltar al _lycée_ con el pretexto de estar enferma. En realidad era porque Ladybug tenía que ir al Palacio de Justicia a testificar en el juicio contra Gabriel Agreste.

A la chica le parecía un poco cruel que tuviera que testificar en contra del padre de Adrien, sobre todo porque el chico estaba ahí presente en la sala de audiencias, mirándola fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes cansados y enrojecidos, como si esperara que Ladybug dijera de pronto que todo había sido un error y que su padre era inocente.

Ladybug volvió sus ojos al chico e hizo una mueca preocupada. Pobre Adrien, realmente se veía terrible. Llevaba una semana sin haberlo visto, respetando su privacidad y siguiendo el consejo de Alya de darle su espacio. Adrien estaba sentado en primera fila de la sala de audiencias, vistiendo un elegante traje y un peinado perfecto, como siempre. El único defecto en el chico eran sus ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras bajo los mismos. Tenía una mirada triste y cansada, como si esperaba que alguien lo culpara de lo que había sucedido. Y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que se lo había encontrado, el chico no sonrió al captar la mirada de la heroína. No que Ladybug lo culpara: ella había sido quien había descubierto a su padre y había testificado contra él.

Una vez que Ladybug bajó del estrado, habiendo narrado todo lo sucedido el día que habían vencido y desenmascarado a Hawkmoth, la heroína tomó un lugar al fondo de la audiencia, esperando que el abogado de Gabriel Agreste hablara para intentar defenderlo.

-Bueno, sé que todos los parisinos debemos un voto de confianza a Ladybug- dijo el abogado- pero a su historia le faltan dos piezas de evidencia. Uno, no tiene el Miraculous en cuestión, por lo que no se puede comprobar la culpabilidad de mi cliente…-

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la sala, y Ladybug se quedó sin habla. ¿Estaba insinuando que dudaba de sus palabras?

-Un momento…- comenzó a decir Ladybug, pero el juez hizo sonar su martillo.

-¡Silencio en la sala!- dijo el juez- el abogado defensor está hablando-

-Segundo punto- continuó el abogado, mirando maliciosamente a la heroína- durante toda esta semana que mi cliente ha estado en custodia, vigilado las veinticuatro horas, ha habido al menos cinco ataques de akuma en la ciudad, lo que nos hace pensar que hemos capturado a la persona equivocada-

Un murmullo recorrió la sala, y Ladybug palideció.

-Así que la conclusión es que mi cliente debe ser liberado inmediatamente- concluyó el abogado- no hay ninguna prueba de que mi cliente sea Hawkmoth, excepto por la palabra de Ladybug-

Ladybug sintió como si hubiera comido una caja de clavos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso Gabriel Agreste podría salir libre por el hecho de que Papillon Noir seguía creando akumas?

-¿Ladybug tiene que decir algo al respecto?- dijo el juez.

-Yo sé lo que vi- dijo Ladybug frunciendo el entrecejo- e incluso creo que debe de haber evidencia en video de que Gabriel Agreste es Hawkmoth. Si el poder de crear akumas pasó a… alguien más, eso no significa que _monsieur_ Agreste no haya sido Hawkmoth, al menos hasta hace una semana-

El juez gruñó, y se frotó la barbilla.

-Bien, el jurado se encargará de evaluar la evidencia y dar un veredicto- dijo el juez, pensativo- mientras tanto, el acusado continuará en custodia policial y vigilancia continua-

Ladybug suspiró aliviada al escuchar eso. No liberarían a Gabriel Agreste, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que pensaran que pueda ser inocente de los cargos, a pesar de su testimonio. Tragó saliva.

Levantó la vista hacia el hombre y vio que Gabriel se había levantado de su asiento y ajustaba su corbata con una expresión fastidiada. De pronto, y a pesar de la barrera policial entre él y el acusado, Adrien saltó la grada y se acercó al estrado, abrazando brevemente a su padre por la cintura antes de que la policía los separara y se lo llevara.

Y lo que Ladybug vio hizo que sintiera como si el corazón se le cayera a los pies. La mirada maliciosa que Gabriel Agreste le dirigió a ella mientras que abrazaba a Adrien. El hombre puso una mano sobre los cabellos dorados de su hijo y acentuó su sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes en dirección a Ladybug.

La heroína se sintió nauseosa al ver aquello, y salió de ahí apresuradamente y con una expresión furiosa.

x-x-x

_Lycée_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette no estaba de mucho mejor humor cuando asistió al colegio al día siguiente, y éste no mejoró ni un poco cuando fue recibida con un agudo chillido de Chloé Bourgeois tan pronto como ella y Alya entraron al edificio del _Lycée_.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Chloé ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja, cubriéndose los oídos y haciendo una mueca molesta- arggg, parece una banshee. Mis pobres oídos…-

-Ni idea qué le pasa a Chloé. Solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con nosotros. La verdad no me siento muy bien que digamos…- dijo Marinette, nada interesada en el asunto. Aún estaba furiosa por lo sucedido el día anterior.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ladybug se detransformó tan pronto como entró por el tragaluz de su habitación. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Gabriel Agreste se había burlado de ella mientras abrazaba a Adrien, y aquello le parecía horrible. Si el hombre sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia su hijo, ahora estaba seguro de ello. Debió haber tenido más cuidado con sus expresiones._

_Además de ello, le enojó que dudaran de su palabra. Ella había pasado los últimos tres años protegiendo la ciudad de los villanos creados por Hawkmoth, ¿cómo no confiaban en ella? _

_-Marinette, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte- dijo Tikki un poco preocupada por la chica- no querrás que Papillon Noir te akumatice. Recuerda que tienes que controlar tus emociones-_

_La chica gruñó, pero respiró hondo en un intento de tranquilizar su furia. Tikki tenía razón. Ahora era la única heroína de París, y la guardiana de los Miraculous, así que tenía que controlarse. Y hablando de eso._

_-Tikki…-_

_-¿Sí?- _

_-¿Quienes faltan en la Miraclebox?- dijo la chica. _

_El día que recobraron la caja, Tikki había entrado a ver que todos los Miraculous y los kwamis estuvieran a salvo, y se dio cuenta de que así era, excepto por un kwami. Wayzz había desaparecido junto con el maestro Fu._

_-Nooroo, Duusu, Wayzz y Plagg- respondió Tikki. _

_-Debemos entonces asumir que el poder de cuatro kwamis puede llegar a usarse en contra de nosotros- dijo Marinette pensativa- ¿crees que deba… entregar un Miraculous a alguien? Para tener un compañero permanente, quiero decir-_

_Tikki lo meditó._

_-Creo que esa sería una muy buena idea, ya que de los siete Miraculous principales, los enemigos tienen cuatro, y nosotros solo tres- dijo la kwami- ¿a quién tienes en mente?-_

_-Primero pensé en Alya- dijo la chica._

_La kwami no parecía muy convencida de ello. _

_-Rena Rouge no es tan poderosa- dijo Tikki- y su poder ya lo conoce Chat… Papillon Noir, quiero decir. No lo vas a poder engañar. Tampoco es buena idea usar a Queen Bee, pues todos conocen su identidad gracias a la estupidez de Chloé. Al menos tu Lucky Charm siempre es impredecible, a diferencia de los otros poderes-_

_Marinette hizo una mueca. Tikki tenía razón. El poder de Rena Rouge era muy predecible, y si Papillon Noir sabía que podía crear ilusiones, eso le quitaba el punto a sus poderes. Pero, ¿en quién más podía confiar? Nino no podía ayudarla, pues Wayzz estaba en manos de Papillon Noir cuando se llevó al maestro Fu. Adrien estaba fuera de discusión. No sabía si podía confiar en sus compañeras del colegio. Pero había alguien en quien podía confiar._

_-Estaba pensando…- comenzó la chica._

_-¿Sí?- _

_-Quizá podría pedirle ayuda a Luka- dijo Marinette._

_-¿Darle un Miraculous a Luka?- dijo Tikki y Marinette asintió- quizá no sea tan mala idea… pero no creo que te debas precipitar en esta decisión. Podrías llevar a Trixx contigo, en caso de que necesites ayuda urgente. Alya siempre está alrededor durante los ataques de akuma. Y mientras tanto, acércate a Luka, para que veas si puedes confiar en él. Parece tener buen corazón, pero aún no sabes si es capaz de pelear a tu lado-_

_Marinette sabía bien lo que decía Tikki. Tenía miedo de que pasara igual que Chat Noir y fuera traicionada._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Otro chillido proveniente de Chloé sacó a Marinette de sus pensamientos y francamente terminó con la escasa paciencia que le quedaba después de todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Chloé Bourgeois?- dijo Marinette, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y rodando los ojos.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Adrien- dijo la chica rubia, haciendo que Marinette sintiera un horrible vuelco- dice que ha sido tan acosado por todo el mundo por el asunto de su padre, y que por eso no regresará jamás al _lycée_\- dejó escapar otro chillido- jamaaaaaas. Volverá a tener clases a domicilio-

Marinette parpadeó e hizo una mueca entristecida, pero Nino se ajustó su gorra.

-Bueno, creo que Adrien tiene razón en hacer eso, Chloé, al menos por el momento- dijo el chico moreno- es su propia seguridad. Hay mucha gente loca en la ciudad. Ya podrá volver con nosotros cuando se calmen las cosas-

Chloé volvió a chillar, haciendo gruñir a Marinette.

-Nino tiene toda la razón- dijo Alya, mostrándole su teléfono celular- me di cuenta de que en redes sociales están proponiendo atacarlo para vengarse de todo lo que hizo su padre-

-¡Eso es horrible!- dijo horrorizada Marientte, llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿cómo pueden planear hacer algo tan vil?-

-Bueno, al menos podemos visitarlo en su casa- dijo Chloé, mirándose las uñas y olvidando su anterior llanto- y sin algunas personas desagradables- añadió mirando a Marinette- hay que planear comprarle algo para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. ¡Sabrina!-

Mientras que Chloé estaba ocupada discutiendo con su mejor amiga, Alya se volvió a la suya.

-Chloé tiene razón, ¿sabes?- dijo Alya en voz baja, para que solo Marinette pudiera escucharla- quizá deberíamos pensar en visitar a Adrien. No querríamos dejar que nuestro amigo se enfrente a todo esto él solo-

-Ya lo intenté la semana pasada, pero no sirvió de nada- dijo Marinette, cabizbaja- la asistente de su padre prácticamente me echó de su casa-

-Bueno, es que era demasiado reciente- dijo la chica pelirroja- podemos volverlo a intentar. Nino está pensando en llevarle un disco con su nueva playlist. Algo que lo pueda animar-

Marinette asintió. Quizá Adrien estuviera un poco molesto con ella como Ladybug, pero quizá podría ser un poco receptivo hacia ella como Marinette.

-Bien, supongo que puedo ir a verlo esta tarde- dijo la chica en voz baja, antes de que sonara la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases.

x-x-x

_Pont des Artes_

_Esa tarde_

Ladybug evadió el ataque del más nuevo akuma que Papillon Noir había liberado. La nueva víctima había aparecido justo cuando Marinette se dirigía a casa de Adrien para ver cómo seguía, llevando consigo una caja de macarons. La heroína gruñó. A esas alturas, los macarons seguramente ya estarían hechos papilla.

-Realmente no es un buen momento, ¿sabes?- dijo Ladybug, rodando los ojos mientras se ponía en guardia- ¿podrías decirme dónde está tu akuma para terminar con esto lo más rápido posible?-

-Aaaaarrggg…- el akuma, que era un gigante de arena, intentó aplastar a Ladybug, pero la chica se rodó en el suelo para evitarlo, hasta que su costado chocó contra algo firme que detuvo sus movimientos. La heroína miró hacia arriba, y vio que eran las piernas de alguien lo que la había detenido.

Un par de piernas cubiertas por un pantalón color morado.

Papillon Noir.

-_Salut_, Ladybug- dijo el chico, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras examinaba su bastón- ¿me extrañabas?-

La chica palideció y se puso de pie de golpe, dando un salto para alejarse de su nuevo enemigo.

-Tú…- dijo la heroína tan pronto como se levantó, haciendo girar su yoyo de manera amenazadora con una mano y apretando la otra- ¿cómo te atreves a mostrar tu estúpido rostro? ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho tan cobarde? ¡Ni siquiera Hawkmoth hizo algo tan vil!-

Papillon Noir entrecerró los ojos.

-Lamento decir que no tengo el placer de entenderte, Ladybug- dijo el chico fríamente.

-Oh, por favor, no finjas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando. Tú fuiste quien atacó al maestro Fu, ¿no es así?- dijo la heroína, lanzándole el yoyo, el cual se enredó en la muñeca del chico, quien lo miró con una expresión aburrida- ¡no eres más que un maldito cobarde!-

Papillon Noir parpadeó pensativo por unos segundos, pero no respondió.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste, Chat Noir?- continuó Ladybug entre dientes, su voz quebrándose de coraje- ¿tenías miedo de que me revelara tu identidad?¿querías arrebatarle los otros Miraculous?¿porqué?-

El chico la miró por unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-Ladybug…- comenzó a decir finalmente.

-Es más, no digas nada, no necesito saberlo- dijo la chica, apretando los dientes llena de furia- creí que todo esto era un error, Chat Noir. Creí que habías reaccionado mal al descubrir que Gabriel Agreste era Hawkmoth- vio que el chico reprimió un escalofrío- pero no, ¡la verdad es que tú también eres un monstruo, igual que él!- intentó tirar de su yoyo, pero su enemigo no se movió ni un centímetro- ¿qué le hiciste al maestro Fu?¡Responde!-

Papillon Noir sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. La chica lo interpretó como una negativa a responderle y se dispuso a lanzarse contra él. Su enemigo tiró del yoyo y Ladybug fue forzada a acercarse a él, quedando atrapada entre el pecho de su enemigo y el bastón que él colocó entre sus escápulas.

-¡Arggg…déjame!- dijo ella, intentando soltarse.

-¿Porqué estás tan tensa, _ma lady_?- dijo en un tono cargado de sarcasmo, intentando acercarla aún más con su bastón- escúchame bien. No tengo la más mínima idea de que fue lo que le pasó al Guardián, pero me da gusto que alguien se haya encargado de ese asunto antes de que te revelara mi identidad secreta y lo arruinara todo…-

Ladybug aún tenía las manos en el pecho de él, intentando alejarse, hasta que se escabulló por abajo del bastón y dio un salto hacia atrás. Lamentablemente el akuma gigante trató de atraparla, pero solo logró golpearla, lanzándola a un callejón cercano.

-Ouch…- se quejó ella, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Era realmente difícil hacer todo ella sola, sobre todo porque ahora estaba peleando contra dos enemigos a la vez, uno de ellos muy poderoso.

-¡Ladybug!- escuchó una voz femenina. La heroína dio un respingo de sorpresa, y vio que se trataba de Alya, seguida de Nino, quienes le ayudaron a ponerse de pie- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-He estado mucho mejor- dijo la heroína, frotándose su hombro derecho con una expresión molesta- pero llegan bastante a tiempo. Necesito ayuda para vencerlos-

Nino y Alta se quedaron mirando a la heroína.

-¿Rena Rouge y Carapace regresarán a la acción?- dijo Nino.

Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Ladybug, al recordar que Wayzz estaba en poder de Papillon Noir junto con el Guardián. Lanzó su LUCKY CHARM, obteniendo un balde de metal, rojo con lunares negros. Tras suspirar frustrada, se volvió hacia sus dos amigos.

-Me temo que solo tengo conmigo el Miraculous del Zorro- dijo Ladybug con una expresión seria, sacando el Miraculous y poniendo en manos de la chica- Alya Césaire, ¿puedes volver a asistirme en esta pelea?-

Alya tomó el collar, poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello.

-Puedes contar conmigo, Ladybug- dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada- vayamos a patear el trasero de ese traidor-

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Papillon Noir frunció el entrecejo mientras esperaba a que Ladybug regresara a pelear con él. Su mente era una revoltura entre sus pensamientos, los de Nooroo y de Plagg. No tenía idea de qué hablaba Ladybug cuando le dijo que le había hecho algo al maestro Fu, pero estaba aliviado de que la heroína no hubiera logrado encontrarlo, pues el Guardian conocía su identidad secreta, y le habría revelado esa información.

"Algo malo le pasó al Guardian de los Miraculous", dijo Nooroo en su mente, y el chico pudo sentir su actitud alarmada. Plagg parecía aún más preocupado que el otro kwami en sus pensamientos.

"Esto no me gusta nada, y tampoco te debería agradar a ti, Adrien", le dijo Plagg en su mente "eso significa que hay alguien que está trabajando a tus espaldas. Y ese alguien debe tener no solo al maestro Fu, sino también el Miraculous de la Tortuga"

El chico entrecerró los ojos, pensando que, si estaba de su lado, no importaba lo que hubieran hecho. Le ayudaría a conseguir el Miraculous de Ladybug en poco tiempo.

"No estés tan seguro, chico", insistió Plagg dentro de su mente "no sabes quién es esa persona, o si tiene motivos ulteriores para ayudar. Aunque si tuviera que adivinar, diría que fue tu nueva amiga, la secretaria".

Papillon Noir odiaba admitirlo, pero Plagg tenía razón. Si era cierto que Nathalie o el Gorila estaba detrás de lo sucedido con el Guardián, lo averiguaría. Pero ahora estaba ocupado con otro asunto. Comenzó a golpear el suelo con su zapato, impaciente de que Ladybug no regresara.

-¡Ladybug!- gritó el chico mientras que apretaba su bastón entre sus manos- ¿qué estás esperando para venir a enfrentar tu destino?¿O dejarás que todo París sufra por tu estúpido egoísmo?-

-Mira quién lo dice- dijo la voz molesta de Ladybug. El chico levantó la vista y notó que la heroína esta en la parte alta de un edificio cercano con las manos en las caderas y una expresión desafiante- vamos, dame lo peor que tengas-

-Con mucho gusto, _ma lady_. ¡A ella!- gritó Papillon Noir señalándola, y el akuma se lanzó contra ella para atacarla, golpeando el edificio con su enorme mano, hundiéndolo en una montaña de arena, pero no logró atrapar a Ladybug, quien saltó para evadirlo.

Papillon Noir vio a la heroína aterrizar en una esquina, contra la pared a unos metros de él mismo, mientras que el monstruo de arena comenzaba a reconstruirse tras el golpe. Papillon Noir sonrió maliciosamente al verla tan cerca y se lanzó contra ella con toda la intención de empujarla para atraparla contra la pared, pero tan pronto como la intentó tocar, la chica se desvaneció en una nube de colores, y él se golpeó en la nariz con la pared.

-Arggg…- se quejó el chico, poniendo ambas manos sobre su nariz herida- _p*tain_, ¿qué rayos…?-

-Fallaste, _chaton. _Y en serio, tienes que cuidar tu lenguaje, hay señoritas presentes- dijo la voz traviesa de Rena Rouge, llevando un balde lleno de agua, que Papillon Noir reconoció como el Lucky Charm de Ladybug. La nueva heroína vertió el agua sobre el monstruo de arena, deshaciéndolo y destruyendo el objeto akumatizado, mientras que Ladybug capturaba y purificaba el akuma.

-¡No!- gritó furioso Papillon Noir, lanzándose contra Rena Rouge, cuando Ladybug atrapó sus pies con su yoyo, haciéndolo colgar de cabeza en un poste- ¡arrrgggg, suéltame en este instante, estúpido insecto!-

Rena Rouge y Ladybug lo rodearon.

-¿Verdad que no es lindo ser engañado, _chaton_?- dijo Ladybug, aún sosteniendo su yoyo- ahora, dime qué fue lo que hiciste con el Guardián-

-¿Qué?- dijo Rena Rouge sin entender.

-Ya te dije que yo no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Ladybug- siseó el chico mientras que rodaba los ojos- si algo le pasó al maestro Fu, yo no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con lo que sea que haya pasado-

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo. No parecía que Chat Noir estuviera mintiendo, pero también era cierto que ya no podía confiar en él. Ya no era su _partenaire_.

-¿Vas a regresar a mi lado, Chat Noir?- dijo la heroína pelinegra- por favor…-

Papillon Noir sonrió maliciosamente.

-Esto es solo el comienzo,_ ma lady_\- dijo el chico en un tono amenazante- te advertí que no voy a parar hasta tener tu Miraculous. Y mi nombre es Papillon Noir. ¡CATACLISMO!-

Antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo, el chico usó su poder para destruir el yoyo de Ladybug y liberarse. Con una última mirada, Papillon Noir saltó sobre un edificio y desapareció en la distancia.

Ladybug suspiró resignada y tomó la cubeta vacía, su Lucky Charm, y lo lanzó al cielo.

-Tenía la impresión de que haría eso, usar su Cataclismo para liberarse- dijo Ladybug, algo decepcionada de no haber conseguido las respuestas que necesitaba sobre el maestro Fu y de no haber recuperado a Chat Noir- ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!-

Gracias a su poder de Ladybug, el yoyo reapareció, y el resto de los destrozos causados por el akuma regresaron a la normalidad. Rena Rouge siguió a la heroína al callejón donde habían dejado a Nino, y se detransformó.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Alya- dijo Ladybug, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Ladybug- dijo Trixx antes de que Alya se quitara su Miraculous- ¿no crees que sea buena idea que Alya se quede con el Miraculous? Ahora que te hace falta un compañero, podría…-

-¡Sí!- dijo Alya, sin quitarse el collar- por favor, Ladybug-

La heroína suspiró. Sí quería dejar el Miraculous con Alya, en caso de que necesitara ayuda, pero aún no estaba segura de que esa sea la mejor elección. Como Guardiana, compartía el miedo del maestro Fu de dejar los Miraculous.

-Aún no es el momento adecuado, Alya- dijo Ladybug- primero tengo que encontrar un sustituto para Chat Noir, que tenga poderes parecidos. El poder de la ilusión no puede ser usado tantas veces contra el mismo adversario-

Alya parecía decepcionada, pero asintió y devolvió el Mirauculous tras despedirse de Trixx. Ladybug sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento mucho, Alya- dijo la heroína- después de que Chat Noir me traicionó… me cuesta trabajo…-

-Volver a confiar, lo sé- dijo Alya, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo- tranquila, Lady, cuando estés lista, nosotros también lo estaremos para ayudarte-

Ladybug sonrió agradecida, y lanzó su yoyo a la distancia.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien se detransformó tan pronto como entró a su habitación. Tomó a ambos kwamis con cuidado y los puso sobre su escritorio, sacando una rueda de Camembert para Plagg y un par de galletas con miel para Nooroo, para que los kwamis recargaran energía. Nathalie lo estaba esperando.

-Eso que hiciste fue muy peligroso, Adrien- comentó la asistente, mirándolo fijamente con su expresión neutral.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el chico rubio.

-Tu pelea contra Ladybug- dijo Nathalie en voz baja- la aparición de Rena Rouge al lado de ella son malas noticias-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, recordando lo que Ladybug había dicho sobre la desaparición del maestro Fu y la advertencia de Plagg sobre el hecho de que alguien estaba trabajando a sus espaldas.

-¿Porqué dices que son malas noticias?- dijo Adrien entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a ella- ¿será acaso porque tú secuestraste al Guardián, pero no lograste conseguir el resto de los Miraculous?-

Una sombra cruzó los ojos de Nathalie por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Adrien se diera cuenta de que tenía razón: había sido ella la que había atacado al Guardian y había causado el enojo de Ladybug. Una parte de él estaba agradecido por haberlo salvado de que su identidad secreta fuera revelada a la heroína, pero otra estaba furiosa, ya que ella había actuado sin su conocimiento.

-Porque eso significa que Ladybug es la nueva Guardiana de los Miraculous- dijo Nathalie- y puede llamar a otros catorce héroes diferentes en su ayuda, mientras que nosotros tenemos solo cuatro Miraculous. Tres, porque el de Pavorreal está dañado y no lo podemos usar sin riesgo-

La mujer se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y puso el Miraculous de la Tortuga en manos de Adrien.

-Sí, yo secuestré al Guardián de los Miraculous porque él conoce tu identidad secreta- continuó la asistente- solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que Ladybug fuera con él para conseguir esa información. Además, quería conseguir más Miraculous para que tuvieras ayuda contra Ladybug-

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- dijo él.

-Tú mismo me diste su dirección- dijo la asistente en su habitual tono monótono- me entregaste el papel con la dirección apuntada-

Adrien asintió mientras que miraba de reojo a Nooroo y Plagg, éste último sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza y con sus orejas caídas. El chico jamás lo había visto tan derrotado, pero igual que su kwami, había algo en todo ese asunto que no le sonaba nada bien.

-¿Dónde está el Guardián?- preguntó el chico.

-En un lugar seguro- le respondió Nathalie simplemente.

-¿Dónde?- insistió Adrien mientras que fruncía el entrecejo.

La asistente frunció el entrecejo, sin estar muy dispuesta a revelarle esa información.

-El anciano está a salvo, Adrien, si eso es lo que te preocupa- dijo la asistente simplemente- solo está privado de su libertad, pero está bien cuidado y nadie lo ha maltratado. Solo lo mantendremos mientras consigues el Miraculous de Ladybug, y lo liberaremos cuando lo obtengas-

Al chico no le estaba gustando mucho nada sobre ese asunto, pero supuso que tendría que confiar en Nathalie. Finalmente ella estaba ahí para proteger sus intereses, ¿no?

-Bien, si tú lo dices- dijo Adrien finalmente, desabrochando su camisa con la firme idea de darse una ducha- lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Pero la próxima vez deberás avisarme antes de actuar- entrecerró los ojos- cualquier cosa-

Nathalie asintió estoicamente antes de salir de la habitación. Adrien suspiró y siguió desvistiéndose, mientras que Plagg seguía sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza con una expresión reprobatoria.

Adrien miró el Miraculous de la Tortuga en sus manos, y recordó haber visto esa pulsera en la muñeca del maestro Fu. ¿Qué debía hacer? No era como que podía buscar a uno de sus amigos y pedirles ayuda. No lo entenderían. Lo mejor sería guardarlo, en caso de que lo necesitara más tarde.

Decidió esconderlo en la caja fuerte de su habitación, escondida bajo su escritorio, ya que él era el único que tenía conocimiento o acceso a ella.

x-x-x

_Café Shakespeare & Co._

_La tarde siguiente_

Marinette había salido a tomar un café junto con sus amigas al día siguiente, que era sábado. Esa mañana había intentado nuevamente ver a Adrien, pero de nueva cuenta se había topado con una pared imposible de pasar: Nathalie Sancoeur.

-No tiene caso,_ les filles_\- dijo Marinette tristemente mientras revolvía su _crème_ con la cuchara- parece que Adrien no quiere ver a nadie. Parece que su relación con Adrien no fue lo único que Gabriel Agreste destruyó-

-Ah, Marinette no te rindas- dijo Rose, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Rose tiene razón- estuvo de acuerdo Mylène- tú nunca te rindes, siempre encuentras una manera de hacer las cosas-

-Nino tampoco ha logrado ver a Adrien desde la captura de Hawkmoth- dijo Alya mientras que se ajustaba las gafas- creo que lo mejor será dejar que el pobre chico pase por su duelo por haber perdido ahora a su padre. Cuando esté listo, él mismo volverá a abrir su corazón con todos nosotros-

Marinette sonrió tristemente. Tras tantos años en los que había estado enamorada de él, estaba finalmente cayendo en cuenta de lo difícil que sería tener una relación con él. No solo era el famoso modelo inalcanzable, sino que ahora era el perseguido hijo de un criminal convicto. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Paciencia, Marinette- le dijo Alix, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- estoy segura que el idiota de Adrien eventualmente recordará que somos sus amigos-

-…- Juleka dijo algo que Marinette no logró entender.

-Juleka tiene razón- dijo Rose- mientras podrías ver a otros chicos. Quizá… pusiste a Adrien en un pedestal, pero es un chico común y corriente. Hay otros chicos de buen corazón, y con menos problemas que él-

Marinette suspiró. Quizá Rose y Juleka tenían razón. Mientras que las chicas platicaban, la pelinegra entró a la librería para buscar un libro para la clase de inglés en el _lycée_, y entreabrió su bolso.

-Creo que tus amigas tienen razón, Marinette- dijo Tikki desde el interior de su bolso- quizá deberías comenzar a ver a otros chicos. ¿No dijiste en el pasado que Luka te gustaba?-

-Sí, me invitó a salir otra vez- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Entonces acepta salir con él- le dijo Tikki- date una oportunidad de ser feliz, y de conocer a otras personas-

Marinette sonrió levemente, asintió. Tenía razón. ¿Porqué no? Luka era una buena persona. Era guapo, sencillo, talentoso y, más importante, la amaba. Y sabía bien que necesitaba un cambio de aires. Entre los exámenes para entrar a la universidad, buscar un trabajo para poderlo costear su educación y salir de casa de sus padres, además de su preocupación por Adrien y sus responsabilidades como Ladybug tras la traición de Chat Noir, sería lindo tener un aspecto positivo en su vida.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Tikki- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente- necesito tener algo en mi vida que no gire alrededor de Ladybug. Le daré una oportunidad a Luka si vuelve a invitarme a salir-

Tikki sonrió, aliviada. Sabía que lo más sano para su portadora era alejarse de Adrien Agreste. Así, su traición le dolería mucho menos cuando llegara a descubrirla. El día que vencieran a Papillon Noir.

Ignorando lo que estaba pensando su kwami, Marinette compró el libro que necesitaba y regresó junto a sus amigas, quienes aún seguían charlando animadamente sobre el estrés de los exámenes.

Marinette tomó su teléfono celular y abrió la última conversación que tuvo con Luka Couffaine. Estaba aún sin respuesta.

_Luka: Hey, Mamamarimanette._

_Luka: Parece que acaban de abrir un nuevo café en el Latin Quarter. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?_

La chica sonrió levemente al ver el mensaje y compuso el suyo.

_Marinette: me encantaría. Este fin de semana tengo tarea, pero estoy libre el lunes._

Marinette envió el mensaje y acentuó su sonrisa. No tuvo mucho que esperar mucho para recibir una respuesta de parte del chico.

_Luka: excelente. Es una cita. _

Tikki rió en voz baja al ver el nerviosismo de su portadora, cuyo rostro se tiñó de rojo, que no podía creer que tuviera una cita con Luka.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ladybug está furiosa porque Hawkmoth puede salir libre a pesar de todo lo que hizo. Y ahora Marinette va a tener una cita con Luka. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 5

_Mansión Agreste _

_Dos días después_

Otra vez lunes, otro día de _lycée_ en el que Adrien no asistiría. Él esperaba a esas alturas ya haber conseguido el Miraculous de Ladybug, sobre todo porque él tenía la ventaja de usar dos Miraculous al mismo tiempo. Pero no, parecía que su odisea para conseguir los medios para pedir su deseo iba a ser tan larga como la de su padre.

Suspiró. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía muy solo y realmente extrañaba a sus amigos. Nino, Alya y Marinette. Incluso a Chloé. Una parte de él se sentía muy mal de que sus amigos lo hubieran abandonado al saber que su padre era Hawkmoth.

No, eso no era cierto que lo habían abandonado, pero prefería pensarlo así. No era culpa de sus amigos. Nathalie le había quitado su celular para protegerlo de la gente que pudiera llamarlo para herirlo de alguna manera. Incluso había escuchado decir a Nathalie que Marinette y Nino habían ido a buscarlo en varias ocasiones, pero había sido durante un ataque de akuma, y él estaba ocupado.

Suspiró mientras abría el correo que Nathalie había filtrado para él, quemando las cartas de odio por las acciones de su padre. Y encontró entre los sobres un par de cartas de Marinette. Sí, eran de ella, los sobres eran rosas con motas blancas, la firma de sus diseños.

Tomó la primera carta con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué le podría decir su amiga?¿Lo odiaría por lo que hizo su padre? No, ella jamás haría algo para lastimarlo. Sacó la hoja de papel que estaba dentro del sobre y la desdobló.

_Chér Adrien:_

_Sé que en estos momentos debes sentirte muy solo y decepcionado. Quiero recordarte que todos tus amigos estamos contigo, y que te apoyamos, a pesar de que no podamos verte. Sé que eres fuerte. Estoy a una llamada de distancia si necesitas hablar con alguien._

_Marientte._

Adrien sonrió levemente mientras que doblaba esa carta y se volvía a abrir el otro sobre.

_Chér Adrien: _

_Hoy vine a visitarte de nuevo, pero tu asistente dice que estás muy ocupado. Quizá es solamente mi terrible suerte. Ojalá pronto pueda coincidir contigo. Has ocupado por mucho tiempo mis pensamientos. Mis padres te envían una caja de croissants de la panadería; aunque espero que tu guardaespaldas no se los coma. Tu amiga que te quiere._

_Marinette._

El chico acentuó su sonrisa, teniendo una sensación cálida en su corazón. Marinette era una chica increíble. Era fuerte, valiente y hermosa. Y a pesar de que al principio su relación no era tan buena con ella, al menos con el tiempo ya había dejado de tartamudear en su presencia, y se llevaban mejor.

Quería mucho a Marinette. Era la Ladybug de todos los días, desinteresada y dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza. No, quizá llamarla Ladybug era ahora un mal ejemplo. La heroína era ahora su enemiga. No, Marinette era algo diferente. Suspiró. Ojalá pudiera verla y hablar con ella. Claro, no podía decirle que era Papillon Noir, pero le gustaría ser abrazado por una amiga. Un abrazo sincero.

Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Porqué no? Podía pedirle que fuera a verlo después de clases. Preguntarle como iban las cosas en el _lycée_, y distraerse un poco de sus preocupaciones.

Adrien tomó su teléfono celular nuevo, y comenzó a buscar en su vieja tablet los contactos hasta llegar al de Marinette y abrió la última conversación que había tenido con ella un par de días antes del incidente en el que él y Ladybug habían vencido a Hawkmoth. Marinette le había dicho que ella creía que Ladybug no era nadie sin su Chat Noir. Adrien frunció el entrecejo ante ese recuerdo. Habían discutido cuál de los héroes era mejor, y el chico pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de su alter ego, Chat Noir. Tragó saliva, y comenzó a componer un mensaje para invitarla a casa a charlar, cuando el Miraculous de Papillon brilló.

Una nueva emoción negativa que potencialmente podía convertir a una persona en un supervillano.

Adrien suspiró, algo molesto por la interrupción, pero quería terminar rápido con ese asunto. Entre más pronto consiguiera el Miraculous de Ladybug, más rápido pediría su deseo y las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad en su vida.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Adrien, volviéndose a Plagg y Nooroo, y comenzó a caminar junto con ellos hacia la oficina de su padre y presionó los botones en el retrato de su madre, dirigiéndose a la guardia de Hawkmoth.

-Ese akuma está demasiado cerca del _lycée_, chico- observó Plagg en voz baja mientras lo seguía, al notar que su siguiente víctima se encontraba en la margen izquierda del Sena- quizá debas reconsiderar tu decisión. Tus amigos…-

-Tendré cuidado de que no sean lastimados- lo interrumpió el chico antes de que Plagg terminara de hablar- controlaré el akuma para no lastime a nadie-

El kwami negro lo miró con una expresión llena de escepticismo, que Adrien hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar.

-Plagg, Nooroo, transfórmenme-

x-x-x

_Café sobre el barrio Latino_

_Poco más tarde_

Luka parecía que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Por fin, después de todos esos años, Marinette finalmente había aceptado salir a una cita con él. Y el chico había puesto todo de su parte para que fuera perfecta. Pasaron la tarde en un café, charlando mientras que Luka tocaba la guitarra, y también había planeado llevarla a las pequeñas tiendas del Latin Quarter, donde estaban las mejores mercerías de París, para que Marinette escogiera los materiales para sus diseños.

A Marinette le parecieron sumamente dulces los esfuerzos de Luka por hacer que su tiempo juntos fuera perfecto para ella. El chico sabía muy bien su pasión por la moda, y se notaba que había puesto empeño en planear esa cita.

-Wow, muchas gracias por todo, Luka- dijo Marinette, algo ruborizada mientras que el chico le ofrecía su brazo para caminar juntos por el Latin Quarter- la verdad he pasado un lindo tiempo contigo-

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente- pero… siento que algo te preocupa. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Marinette hizo una mueca. No era como que le podía contar lo que sucedía con su alter ego, o lo sucedido durante el juicio de Gabriel Agreste, así que pensó rápidamente en una respuesta que pudiera satisfacer a Luka.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo la chica ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo para que Luka no se preocupara por ella- es solo que tengo mucho que estudiar, y presión por encontrar un apartamento y un trabajo que me guste para poder pagar la universidad-

Luka alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, quizá podría ayudarte- dijo el chico- hace poco que yo conseguí mi apartamento, y no está lejos de la universidad. Aún me quedé con los datos de varias otras opciones. Puedo dártelos para que te sea más fácil encontrar un apartamento. Y sobre un trabajo- añadió, pensativo y apenado- me avergüenza decir que no sé absolutamente nada de moda que pueda ayudarte-

La chica sonrió levemente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras caminaban. Luka parecía estar radiante de felicidad por el gesto de Marinette y la rodeó con su brazo para acercarla a sí mismo.

Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en que se sentía muy bien al estar con Luka. Era sencillo y natural, además de que su corazón se sentía realmente relajado pasando el tiempo con alguien tan tranquilo como él. Durante ese tiempo al lado de Luka incluso había logrado olvidarse momentáneamente de todos sus problemas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como si todo estuviera bien.

Ambos caminaron por las estrechas calles del Latin Quarter, con la intención de llegar al Pont Neuf para cruzar a la Margen Derecha del Sena, rumbo a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Luka?- dijo la chica mientras se alejaban del café y veían que el antiguo palacio de Saint Michel comenzaba a aparecer a la vista entre los edificios.

-¿Um?-

-La verdad me siento muy bien estando contigo- dijo la chica, buscando a tientas la mano del chico con la suya y tomándola- sé que te hice esperar mucho tiempo antes de aceptar salir contigo, pero… ¿me darás una oportunidad?-

Los ojos de Luka brillaron al escuchar las palabras de Marinette, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente hacia él.

-Me robaste las palabras, Marinette- dijo Luka, inclinándose hacia ella para besar su mejilla. El contacto de los labios del chico mayor sobre su piel la hizo estremecerse y tener una linda sensación.

Luka le quería y Marinette lo sabía. Quizá había sido demasiado estúpida esperando a que Adrien se diera cuenta de que estaba loca por él y que se fijara en ella. Poco a poco aceptó que eso jamás sucedería, y después de lo que sucedió con _monsieur_ Agreste, sus oportunidades con Adrien se habían vaporizado.

Y a diferencia del rubio, Luka era un chico mayor sin ninguna complicación, siendo tan inteligente y amable, y con un corazón enorme como Adrien.

Y a diferencia de Adrien, Luka sí la quería.

Marinette iba a decir algo, cuando un grito detrás de ellos los interrumpió. La chica estuvo a punto de volverse, pero no tuvo tiempo de girar su cabeza porque Luka se lanzó sobre ella para tirarla al suelo, cayendo sobre ella en una posición protectora unos segundos antes de que un enorme trozo de lo que había sido la pared de un edificio cayera donde ambos habían estado unos segundos antes.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza cuando el polvo se disipó. Un nuevo akuma había aparecido, que esta ocasión era un enorme monstruo que tenía aspecto de un pulpo gigante, atrapando a los transeúntes y destruyendo los edificios con sus enormes tentáculos.

-Yo soy Destroyer- gritó el monstruo mientras agitaba sus tentáculos y golpeaba los edificios- ¡odio a los turistas que vienen a contaminar nuestra bella París! Los lanzaré al Sena para que la corriente se los lleve fuera de la ciudad-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Ese akuma se veía mucho más agresivo que los que había visto antes con Hawkmoth, y supo que tenía que hacer algo pronto, antes de que los civiles resultaran heridos en el ataque. Marinette miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba buscar un sitio oculto para transformarse, pero Luka estaba aferrado a ella en su esfuerzo por protegerla.

-Luka…-

-Tenemos que escondernos, Marinette- le dijo el chico antes de que ella pudiera pensar en un pretexto para alejarse de él, levantándose y tirando de su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie también- ven conmigo. Ya llegará Ladybug y protegerá a todos-

Marinette dudó, pero no atinó sino a seguir a Luka mientras que su mente continuaba buscando rápidamente un pretexto para separarse de él. El chico la llevó a la fuente de Saint Michel, y ambos se escondieron detrás de una de las estatuas de un dragón. Se sentaron en el suelo tras la estatua ocultos a la vista del akuma mientras que Luka miraba hacia atrás con una expresión preocupada al ver que Destroyer se acercaba cada vez más a donde ambos se encontraban.

La chica estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí transformarse, y Tikki se asomaba insistentemente por su bolso, pero ¿qué podía hacer para alejarse de Luka? El chico no la había soltado ni un momento, desesperado por mantenerla a salvo el akuma. Si tan solo supiera…

-¡Ladybug!- Marinette dio un respingo al escuchar la furiosa voz de Papillon Noir llamándola- ¿dónde estás? ¡Sal de tu escondite y enfréntate a mí, cobarde!-

Marinette tembló de coraje ante ese grito de su enemigo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla cobarde, cuando él se dedicaba a atacar inocentes? Luka, por su parte, pensó que la chica se había asustado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, Marinette, no tengas miedo. No dejaré que te pase nada- dijo el chico en voz baja- estoy seguro de que Ladybug llegará pronto a vencerlos y a protegernos a todos-

La chica se sintió aún más ansiosa. Tenía que pensar cómo iba a salir de ahí ya. Necesitaba distraer a Luka y correr a un sitio oculto a transformarse lo más pronto posible. Era su única opción; no podía seguir dejando a Destroyer atacar al resto de la ciudad.

-Luka, ¿no ves a Ladybug peleando contra el akuma?- dijo Marinette con la esperanza de distraer al chico mayor.

Luka se volvió hacia atrás para mirar en dirección al akuma y Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarse bruscamente de él y salir corriendo, alejándose del área del ataque.

-No, no la veo, pero… ¡Marinette!- gritó Luka al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y se echó a correr detrás de ella.

Destroyer vio a los dos chicos salir de su escondite detrás de la estatua, al mismo tiempo que Papillon Noir. Este último frunció el entrecejo levemente al ver a Marinette con Luka. Cuando el akuma estuvo a punto de atacarlos, Papillon Noir levantó la mano para detenerlo.

-Espera, Destroyer. No quiero que les hagas daño a ellos dos- dijo Papillon Noir fríamente, el contorno de la mariposa sobre sus ojos.

-Ella parece una turista- siseó Destroyer.

-La conozco, no lo es- dijo el chico mientras que fruncía el entrecejo- te lo advierto, Destroyer, déjalos en paz o te retiraré tus poderes-

-Como ordenes, Papillon Noir- dijo el akuma mientras que rodaba los ojos y se volvía a su alrededor- ¡Ladybug! Si no apareces en los próximos cinco minutos, voy a comenzar a ahogar a estos turistas-

x-x-x

_Callejón cercano a Saint Michel_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka alcanzó a Marinette, tomándola del brazo, y empujándola hacia el interior de un callejón, donde ambos estuvieron finalmente seguros y lejos de la vista del akuma y de Papillon Noir. Luka la tomó de sus muñecas y la miró fijamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡Marinette, me engañaste!- dijo Luka en un tono asustado, mirándola con una expresión incrédula- ¿en qué estabas pensando, corriendo así frente al akuma?¿Porqué hiciste eso?¡Fue demasiado peligroso!-

Marinette lo miró con enormes ojos. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía revelarle su secreto, que potencialmente lo pondría en grave peligro. Antes de que la chica respondiera, escuchó el ultimátum del akuma.

-¡Ladybug! Si no apareces en los próximos cinco minutos, voy a comenzar a ahogar a estos turistas-

Marinette tembló de furia e impotencia de nuevo y Luka pudo notar que el comportamiento irracional y extraño de la chica tenía que ver con las amenazas del akuma.

-Marinette- dijo Luka mientras que fruncía el entrecejo lleno de preocupación- ¿te encuentras bien?-

La chica supo que no tenía tiempo. Sabía que Luka era una buena persona y tendría que confiar en él ya que no tenía otra opción. Como respuesta, Marinette se soltó del agarre de Luka, para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de él y mirarlo fijamente.

-Siento mucho por haberte engañado así, Luka, pero tenía que alejarme del akuma- dijo ella en voz baja- odio tener que mentir. Te voy a tener que compartir contigo mi más grande secreto. Espero que aprecies que realmente confío en ti, porque estoy a punto de poner mi vida y quizá la de mi familia en tus manos-

Luka la miró alarmado.

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?-

La chica miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos y a salvo. Era hora de pasar a la acción. Abrió su bolso para dejar salir a su kwami.

-Lo siento mucho, Tikki. No tenemos otra opción más que confiar en él- dijo Marinette, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo- Tikki, transfórmame-

Los aretes oscuros de Marientte se volvieron rojos, y se formaron en ellos cinco motas negras. Una luz de color rosa la rodeó de pies a cabeza, y en lugar de Marinette apareció Ladybug frente a los ojos de Luka. Cabe señalar que el chico estaba boquiabierto. Dio un paso atrás para mirarla mejor, pero por su expresión parecía que estaba dudando de su propia cordura.

-Ma… Marinette…tú… tú eres…- comenzó Luka, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, pero la heroína le puso su dedo índice en los labios.

-Shhh, sí soy, pero no hay tiempo para explicarte todos los detalles- dijo Ladybug rápidamente y le guiñó un ojo- por favor, mantente a salvo mientras me encargo de este asunto. Cuando termine con el akuma volveré y responderé a tus preguntas- añadió lanzando su yoyo al techo de uno de los edificios y desapareciendo.

Luka tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había visto. Marinette era Ladybug. ¡Marinette era Ladybug! Era la mujer más asombrosa que había conocido. ¡Cómo amaba a esa mujer! Y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. La chica de la que estaba enamorado estaba a punto de pelear contra un monstruo.

El chico finalmente frunció el entrecejo, y salió del callejón, regresando a Saint Michel tras la heroína.

x-x-x

_Frente a la fuente de Saint Michel_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Papillon Noir frunció el entrecejo. Por un momento se asustó. Realmente creyó que su akuma iba a atacar a Marinette, y eso no se hubiera podido perdonar. Plagg tenía razón, el juego que estaba jugando era sumamente peligroso, pero valdría la pena cuando tuviera a su familia nuevamente reunida.

Destroyer ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia.

-Bien, así que ese bicho no se decide a aparecer- dijo el monstruo, levantando uno de sus tentáculos con un pequeño niño con rasgos orientales- éste va a ser el primero en dar un chapuzón en el Sena-

-¡No!- gritó el pequeño, mientras que era lanzado al río. Pero no alcanzó a caer, pues el yoyo de Ladybug lo atrapó y lo depositó en el techo junto a ella.

-¡Qué vergüenza, _chaton_!- dijo Ladybug- creí que no podías caer más bajo, pero cada vez que te veo, te superas a ti mismo. LUCKY CHARM-

Un salvavidas gigante apareció en sus manos. Papillon Noir sonrió maliciosamente.

-Por fin nos honras con tu presencia,_ ma lady_\- dijo el chico, haciendo una seña a Destroyer- veamos a cuantos civiles logras salvar-

El monstruo comenzó a lanzar a los civiles al río, pero Ladybug hizo lo mismo, y los rescató con su yoyo. Papillon Noir sonrió al ver que, mientras que la chica los ponía a salvo, no se dio cuenta que uno de los tentáculos se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás. Cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, la chica estaba atrapada.

-Arggg… ¡No!- gritó Ladybug, intentando soltarse- déjame ir, molusco apestoso-

Papillon Noir se echó a reír mientras que saltaba hacia el sitio donde el monstruo la tenía atrapada, poniéndose justo frente a ella. Se puso el bastón en la espalda.

-Bien, bien, atrapada como mosca en papel matamoscas- dijo el chico maliciosamente mientras que extendía sus garras hacia su cara. Ladybug intentó resistirse y alejarse de él, pero sintió el dedo índice de Papillon Noir acariciando su mejilla.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella- arggg…, ¡no me toques!-

-Tranquila, _ma lady_. Mi atracción hacia tu persona es cosa del pasado, ya te lo había dicho- dijo el chico sin dejar de acariciar su rostro- y no te preocupes, por supuesto que Destroyer te dejará ir. Esto es, por supuesto, tan pronto como me haga…- levantó el mechón de cabello que ocultaba su oido izquierdo, descubriendo sus aretes- de estos lindos aretes tuyos…-

Ladybug entró en pánico y forcejeó con aún más fuerza. ¿Porqué no había pedido ayuda? Le pudo haber dado el Miraculous del Zorro a Luka y le habría podido ayudar, aunque fuera como una distracción o para dividir a los enemigos. Ahora estaba atrapada y Papillon Noir tenía sus garras peligrosamente cerca de sus aretes.

-Chat Noir, no hagas esto…- dijo Ladybug- sé que tú no harías algo así-

Papillon Noir rió en voz baja.

-Lo siento mucho, _bugginette_\- dijo el chico en voz baja- pero eso ya no funciona conmigo. Tu Miraculous es mío-

Los dedos del chico se cerraron sobre uno de sus aretes, pero cuando lo iba a desprender, un objeto cayó pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Papillon Noir, quebrándose y desconcertando al chico. El villano cayó al suelo de espaldas y Destroyer relajó sus tentáculos, liberando a la sorprendida chica, quien se giró a ver quién lo había salvado mientras que se frotaba los brazos, aliviada de estar libre.

Cuando se volvió a ver quién la había salvado, vio que se trataba de Luka. El chico había regresado, y había roto su guitarra en la cabeza de Papillon Noir, aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo perder el control de su akuma.

-Gracias, Lu… digo, chico- dijo Ladybug, lanzándole una mirada significativa- apresúrate a ponerte a salvo mientras me encargo del monstruo- añadió antes de lanzarse contra Destroyer.

Luka asintió con una sonrisa, mirando embelesado a Ladybug peleando contra el monstruo con relativa facilidad. Pero antes de que el chico mayor se moviera, Papillon Noir se levantó con una expresión furiosa y, aprovechando su distracción, se lanzó contra Luka, tomándolo del cuello con su mano izquierda y empujándolo violentamente contra una pared cercana.

-Argg…- gritó Luka al sentir el impacto de su nuca contra la pared, apretando los ojos e intentando soltarse del agarre del villano. No lo logró. Aunque era un poco más bajo de estatura, con el poder de dos Miraculous era mucho más fuerte. Las garras de Papillon Noir comenzaron a hundirse en la piel de su cuello.

-¡Acabas de cometer un grave error, pedazo de basura!- rugió el villano, levantando su mano derecha y acercándola peligrosamente al rostro de Luka- no hay nada que me impida usar mi poder de Cataclismo en tu estúpida cara-

Mientras eso sucedía, Ladybug ya había vencido a Destroyer, atrapando todos sus tentáculos en el salvavidas que había obtenido con el Lucky Charm, y purificado su akuma, que era un broche con la bandera de Francia. Al ver a Luka siendo amenazado por Papillon Noir, la chica se quedó helada. Su antiguo compañero no era capaz de usar su Cataclismo en una persona, ¿verdad? Nunca había caído en eso, ni siquiera contra su peor enemigo, pero ahora no estaba tan segura…

Luka apretó los dientes, pero no quitó su mirada de la de Papillon Noir.

-Argg… sé que no eres ese tipo… de persona, Chat Noir- dijo Luka entre dientes.

-Luka…- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, pánico en sus ojos mientras que preparando su yoyo para detenerlo en caso de que al villano se le ocurriera llamar su poder- ¡Chat Noir, detente!-

Papillon Noir frunció aún más el entrecejo, visiblemente furioso por la intervención de Luka, pero tras un par de tensos minutos finalmente soltó al chico.

-Sé que eres una persona honorable, Luka Couffaine- dijo Papillon Noir entre dientes, dándole la espalda con un tono que provocó escalofríos a Luka y Marinette- te perdonaré la vida solo por esta vez. Pero si vuelves a interponerte en mi camino, no volveré a ser tan benévolo. Hasta la siguiente, Ladybug- añadió y, sin esperar respuesta, Papillon Noir desapareció por los techos de la ciudad.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Ladybug respiró aliviada de que Luka no hubiera salido lastimado de ese ataque y tomó el salvavidas, lista para devolver todo a la normalidad y reparar el daño hecho por el akuma.

-MIRACULOUS LADYBUG- dijo la heroína, lanzando el salvavidas al cielo.

-Ma… Ladybug- dijo Luka, frotándose el cuello y acercándose a ella, con su guitarra completamente reparada- ¿qué fue lo que…?-

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Luka- sonrió Ladybug, y se acercó al chico para hablarle al oído- estoy a punto de detransformarme. Te veré esta noche en mi casa, y te lo contaré todo-

Luka la miró, sorprendido, mientras que la heroína le guiñaba un ojo y desaparecía de la misma manera que había llegado, por los techos de la ciudad. Aún no lograba creer lo que acababa de pasar.

x-x-x

_Callejón cerca de la Margen Derecha del Sena_

_Poco después_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Ladybug se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida. Era casi imposible de pasar desapercibida la conocida presencia del chico, quien por casi cuatro años la había seguido en sus peleas, trasladándose junto a ella por los techos de la ciudad.

Miró discretamente hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Papillon Noir la estaba siguiendo. Y él tenía la ventaja, ya que no había utilizado su poder de Destrucción y a ella le faltaba poco para detransformarse.

La chica frunció el entrecejo, y comenzó a hacer algunas maniobras evasivas. Recordó que al oscurecer habría una exposición de fuegos artificiales cerca de Notre Dame, y la chica decidió aprovecharse de ello. Al pasar cerca de los fuegos artificiales, Ladybug alcanzó a desviar la atención del chico que la seguía, haciéndolo dudar, y aprovechó su confusión para detransformarse en la calle junto a la catedral.

Una vez detransformada, Marinette guardó a Tikki en su bolso y tras asegurarse de que nadie la había visto, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. No avanzó más de dos calles cuando sintió que una mano la tomó del hombro y tiró de ella, forzándola a entrar a un oscuro callejón junto a Notre Dame.

Y ahí fue donde se encontró cara a cara con Chat Noir. No, con Papillon Noir.

Los ojos verdes de su antiguo compañero resaltaban iluminados en la oscuridad, pero habían perdido todo el brillo inocente y travieso que antes los caracterizaba. En su lugar, podía encontrar solo dolor y miedo. El chico fruncía el entrecejo y la estudiaba con la mirada.

-¿Cha…Chat Noir?- dijo ella, fingiendo estar sorprendida de verlo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no verse muy nerviosa por su presencia- ¿qué…?-

-_Bonsoir_\- dijo el chico fríamente. Toda la calidez de su tono de voz también había desaparecido- lo siento mucho, _princesse,_ pero Chat Noir ya no existe. Ahora soy Papillon Noir-

El chico sonrió, esbozando su brillante dentadura blanca. Marinette frunció el entrecejo intentando calmar su corazón que latía desbocado y su mente que corría a mil por hora intentando pensar qué era lo que debía hacer en esa situación. Decidió que debería darle la impresión de que no sabía qué había pasado con Chat Noir, así que fingió estar preocupada por él.

-Pero… ¿qué te pasó?- dijo ella, extendiendo su mano hacia él y tocando su mejilla justo bajo el contorno de su máscara. Su piel se sentía fría, seguramente por haber viajado a toda velocidad sobre los techos de la ciudad persiguiendo a Ladybug- ¿acaso… fuiste akumatizado?¿Quién te hizo esto…?-

Papillon Noir volvió su cabeza hacia un lado para alejar su mejilla de la mano de ella, y fue cuando Marinette lo vio. El Miraculous de Papillon, en el pecho del chico, al alcance de su mano. Si aprovechaba su distracción y lo tomaba…

"No, no debo hacerlo. Si lo tomo, él seguirá siendo Chat Noir y yo estaré expuesta. Tikki aún no me puede transformar" pensó ella "él sabrá mi identidad, y yo seguiré sin saber la suya. Paciencia"

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Papillon Noir, cruzándose de brazos, ignorando completamente lo cerca que había estado de perder uno de sus Miraculous- digamos que Ladybug y yo ya no trabajamos juntos. Pero…- sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella llenos de anhelo- quiero pensar que tú y yo éramos amigos antes, ¿no?-

-Lo éramos- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo, molesta por la proximidad del chico- cuando eras un héroe-

Las orejas de Papillon Noir cayeron levemente, y la chica pudo detectar su decepción.

-Ah, ser un héroe es un trabajo que nadie agradece jamás- dijo él, mirando distraídamente sus garras; todo rastro de tristeza desapareció de sus ojos- pero regresando al tema, necesito tu ayuda el día de hoy. Quiero que me digas si viste hacia dónde huyó Ladybug-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Porqué debería decírtelo?- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos en un gesto desafiante- si eres un villano, no puedo ayudarte-

Papillon Noir frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared del callejón y apoyó su antebrazo en ella, justo sobre la cabeza de Marinette. Bajó su mirada para que sus ojos quedaran justo frente a los de ella, las narices de ambos casi tocándose. Marinette podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro y podía percibir su olor, una fragancia masculina que no le era nada desagradable, si hubiera estado en otra situación.

Tras unos segundos, las garras del chico se posaron sobre su cabeza, dándole un par de leves palmadas como si fuera una niña pequeña, haciendo en el proceso que un escalofrío la recorriera.

-Porque estoy seguro de que no te gustaría tenerme de enemigo, _princesse_\- canturreó Papillon Noir- te podría ir muy mal-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, olvidándose del miedo que había sentido.

-No me impresionas, Chat Noir- dijo ella sin dejarlo de mirar desafiantemente- no sé por donde se fue Ladybug. Y si lo supiera, jamás te lo diría-

Para sorpresa de Marinette, eso no lo hizo enojar. Al contrario, el chico dejó escapar una risita, aunque sonaba fría y sin humor.

-Eres muy graciosa, Marinette- comentó Papillon Noir. De pronto, pareció recordar algo- hace rato, durante el ataque del akuma, te vi en Saint Michel cuando saliste de tu escondite tras la estatua del dragón. Destroyer estuvo a punto de atraparte y sumergirte en el Sena-

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Papillon Noir la había visto cuando ella y Luka huyeron del akuma.

-¿Porqué lo detuviste?- dijo ella.

-Aunque no lo creas, no quería que te hiciera daño- dijo el chico- recuerdo bien que fuiste amable conmigo en el pasado. Además- añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo- yo no soy como Hawkmoth. No necesito lastimar a nadie para obtener lo que necesito-

-Pues ya te dije que no sé donde está Ladybug- dijo Marinette, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él para empujarlo y alejarlo de ella, pues comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda por su proximidad- ¿sigues aquí porque quieres charlar conmigo?-

Papillon Noir pareció pensativo a ese comentario, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ya la alcanzaré en otra ocasión-

El chico tomó su bastón y se preparó a usarlo para salir de ahí, cuando ella le puso una mano en el hombro, pensando en que quizá podría hablar con Papillon Noir como Marinette, ya que el chico se rehusaba a hablar con ella como Ladybug.

-Chat Noir, espera- dijo la chica en voz baja, extendiendo su mano hacia él y tomando su muñeca para que no se fuera hasta que la escuchara. El chico se volvió hacia ella con una expresión curiosa- si necesitas… ya sabes, hablar con alguien de lo que pasó, sabes que puedo puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? Soy buena escuchando-

Por primera vez desde que había descubierto que su padre era Hawkmoth, el chico esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Te lo agradezco, Marinette- dijo él en voz baja, olvidando corregirla sobre su nuevo nombre- pero jamás iría a molestarte con mis problemas. Eres una chica tan pura y buena que no quisiera corromperte con ellos- acentuó su sonrisa- Luka es un chico muy afortunado-

-¿Cómo…?- dijo ella, sorprendida.

-Hasta la próxima, _princesse_\- dijo Papillon Noir, tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos, tal y como ella lo había visto hacer incontables veces a Ladybug. El chico se despidió guiñándole un ojo y accionando su bastón para desaparecer por los techos de la ciudad.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Marinette apoyó su espalda en la pared, se puso una mano sobre el pecho y y respiro hondo. Abrió su bolso, y vio a Tikki asomarse.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- dijo la kwami.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Marinette, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Luka la vio transformarse, casi pierde su Miraculous, Papillon Noir casi la alcanza y ahora ese extraño intercambió con él como Marinette- pero… hay algo raro en Chat Noir. Creo que hay algo más en él…-

-No lo sé, Marinette- dijo Tikki pensativa- pero por ahora tienes que pensar en algo más urgente. ¿Ya sabes qué es lo vas a decirle a Luka?-

-Le diré la verdad- dijo Marinette en un tono derrotado- lo que pueda decirle. Que soy Ladybug. Y que mi vida depende de que mantenga cerrada la boca-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como vieron, hubo una cita Lukanette interrumpida por el ataque de akuma, y Marinette no tuvo opción más que confiar en él. Adrien está cayendo en cuenta de que estar aislado de sus amigos quizá no es la mejor idea. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 6

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Papillon Noir entró por la ventana y se detransformó. Tras poner un poco de queso y comida para los kwamis sobre su escritorio, se dejó caer sobre la silla del mismo y se revolvió el cabello con un gesto ansioso.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo", se preguntó nerviosamente mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en uno de sus mechones dorados y tiraban de él "dejé que mi furia se apoderara de mí, y casi lastimé a Luka. Casi dejé que el akuma lanzara a un niño al Sena. Y asusté a Marinette" cerró los ojos "esto no puede seguir así. Este no soy yo. No puedo…"

Sus ojos se fijaron en los kwamis. Plagg lo miraba con una expresión entristecida.

"No puedo seguir así", pensó Adrien "no puedo convertirme en mi padre"

Al ver la mirada de reproche de su kwami, Adrien suspiró.

-Escucha, Plagg, no voy a…- comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Nathalie venía hacia él con una expresión más molesta de lo que la había visto en el pasado.

Al detenerse frente a él, la asistente le mostró la pantalla del tablet y corrió un video. Era el video, tomado por un teléfono móvil, de la pelea de esa tarde en Saint Michel, específicamente la parte en la que tenía a Luka contra la pared y finalmente lo soltó.

-¿Qué?- dijo Adrien.

-¿Porqué lo dejaste ir?- dijo Nathalie.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-No comprendo tu pregunta, Nathalie- dijo Adrien, mirando fijamente a la mujer. Comenzaba a molestarle su actitud- ¿te refieres a porqué dejé ir a Luka? Porque es mi amigo-

-Pudiste haberlo usado para que Ladybug te diera su Miraculous- dijo Nathalie- mostrándole la parte en la que Ladybug lo detuvo- él podía hacerla sentir lo suficientemente culpable para que te lo entregara-

El chico sintió náuseas ante esa sugerencia. ¿O era por lo que él mismo había estado a punto de hacerle a Luka?

-¡No!- dijo Adrien finalmente- no puedo…-

Nathalie suavizó un poco su mirada, pero seguía siendo tan seria como siempre.

-Adrien, tienes que entender que lo que lo que te digo es por tu propio bien- dijo ella seriamente- quiero que tengas éxito en tu misión y te reúnas lo más pronto posible con tu padre-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y escuchó un sonido de escepticismo de parte de Plagg. Él mismo estaba comenzando a pensar que algunas cosas, como el secuestro del metro Fu para obtener los otros Miraculous, no eran exactamente lo mejor para él, y no contribuían en nada a su misión-

-¡No, Nathalie!- dijo Adrien de pronto, haciendo que la mujer frunciera el entrecejo y que Plagg alzara las orejas, sorprendido- esto no es por lo que decidí pelear. Te dije que no quería lastimar a nadie, y no lo haré. Si vuelves a sugerir eso, iré directamente a Ladybug y le contaré toda la verdad, incluyendo tu participación en ello-

Nathalie no parecía muy impresionada por la amenaza del chico.

-Es infantil proferir esas amenazas vacías, Adrien- dijo la asistente en el mismo tono que antes- si llegas a hacer eso, ambos iremos a prisión…-

-Estoy consciente de las consecuencias de mis acciones-

-Al parecer no de todas- continuó Nathalie- ¿qué crees que le pasará al anciano si ambos estamos en prisión?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo al tiempo de que Plagg alzaba las orejas, atento a la conversación. Si ambos eran arrestados y Nathalie no revelaba a nadie dónde tenían al maestro Fu, éste seguramente moriría de hambre, solo y abandonado. El chico tembló de impotencia. Nathalie volvió a suavizar su mirada.

-No hay necesidad de que peleemos entre nosotros, Adrien- continuó la mujer, poniendo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo- ambos tenemos un objetivo en común. Si no te gustan mis métodos o te sientes culpable de ser un poco más agresivo bien, hazlo como mejor quede en tu consciencia. Yo solo creí que realmente tenías prisa por volver a tener a tu familia reunida-

-La tengo- dijo el chico, bajando los ojos y pensando que la asistente solo lo decía porque quería verlo feliz lo más pronto posible- tienes razón. Lo siento, Nathalie, no debí enojarme así-

La asistente sonrió levemente.

-No, yo lo siento. No consideré que te es difícil enfrentarte a tus amigos- dijo ella en voz baja- haré que el chef suba tu cena para que recuperes tus energías. Buenas noches, Adrien-

Adrien murmuró un débil buenas noches y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Una tormenta de emociones lo inundó. Una parte de él le decía que había algo malo en lo que acababa de suceder entre él y Nathalie, que quizá lo estaban engañando tal y como le había dicho Plagg, pero se sacudió ese pensamiento. Nathalie había estado con su familia durante mucho tiempo y genuinamente creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para él, aunque sus métodos no fueran los más ortodoxos, tal y como los de su padre.

Plagg, mientras tanto, miró con atención a su portador, y un gran alivio lo inundó al caer en cuenta de que el corazón de Adrien no había sido corrompido por completo por Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie. Aún había esperanzas para su cachorro.

Escuchó a Adrien suspirar frustrado. Las dudas estaban comenzando a llegar a su cachorro. Plagg sonrió levemente, aunque agachando la cabeza para que Adrien no se diera cuenta. Era por eso que Nathalie tenía tanta prisa en obtener el Miraculous de la Creación, pues sabía que no podía servirse del buen corazón de Adrien por largo tiempo y que eventualmente éste regresaría instintivamente al lado de Ladybug.

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco- dijo el chico mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y mirando de reojo al kwami negro- Plagg, transfórmame-

Plagg suspiró resignado al ser absorbido por el Miraculous, esperando que la Coccinelle aguantara los embates el tiempo suficiente para que su portador pudiera caer en cuenta de su error.

x-x-x

_Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

_Más tarde_

Luka llegó puntual a casa de los Dupain-Cheng justo cuando los padres de Marinette se disponían a irse a dormir. Cuando la chica bajó a abrir y fue cuestionada por su padre, ella les explicó que había un asunto importante del que ambos tenían que hablar.

-Está bien- le había dicho a su padre con una expresión seria, mirando alternadamente a su hija y a Luka, quien parecía estar muy preocupado- no se queden charlando hasta tarde, _ma chérie._ Recuerda que es noche de escuela-

-No, _papa_, seremos breves- dijo ella- buenas noches-

Luka apenas pudo registrar a los padres de Marinette despidiéndose de él cuando la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo subir a su habitación. Miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, admirando la decoración. Ya había visto algunas imágenes de la habitación de su amiga en el programa de Kids+TV cuando Jagged Stone grabó un episodio en su casa, y había sentido un poco de pena por la chica, con las fotos de Adrien, pero supuso que las tenía porque le gustaba la moda y era fan del trabajo de Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette le indicó que se sentara en el diván, y Luka obedeció de inmediato, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras que cerraba la trampilla del suelo y se dirigía a sentarse a su lado. Marinette juntó las piernas y cruzó los tobillos, apoyando sus manos en sus muslos y mirando fijamente a Luka.

-Lo siento mucho, Luka- dijo finalmente Marinette en voz baja- no era mi intención involucrarte en esto. Yo… no sé por donde empezar-

Los ojos de Luka la estudiaron. Ahora que sabía que era Ladybug, a pesar de que al principio no lo podía creer, desde que lo supo todo se había vuelto evidente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Por supuesto que ella era valiente y hermosa, eso ya lo sabía. Además de que sus facciones y sus cabellos eran muy parecidos a las de la heroína.

-Así que… Ladybug, ¿eh?- dijo Luka.

-Sí- dijo Marinette apenada, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- lamento haberte mentido en el pasado, pero no podía decirte la verdad. De hecho, no debí haberte dicho nada hace rato. Entré en pánico porque no sabía como alejarme de ti, y pensé que el akuma iba a lastimar a alguien, y creo que te puse en peligro al…-

-Hey, tranquila- la interrumpió poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella- no pasa nada. Sé muy bien que tenías que tener tu identidad en secreto y no te culpo por lo que tenías que hacer para mantenerlo a salvo. Fue mi culpa porque no te dejaba ir a salvar a todos-

-No es un secreto que debas tener que cargar tú, Luka- dijo Marinette cabizbaja- realmente no quería ponerte en peligro, y…-

Luka le puso una mano en los labios.

-Shhh… nadie sabe que conozco tu identidad- dijo el chico en voz baja- así que no pasará nada malo. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, tienes mi palabra-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Confío en ti, Luka- dijo la chica- pero quiero que seas que, confiando en ti, no solo tú estás en peligro. Mi vida está en tus manos, y también la de mi familia y del resto de mis amigos-

Luka borró su sonrisa y la miró seriamente.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, y te lo repito- dijo el chico, tomando sus manos sin dejar de mirarla- tienes mi palabra de que guardaré tu secreto, Marinette. Pase lo que pase, no se lo revelaré a nadie-

Marinette sonrió agradecida.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?- dijo Marinette.

-¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?- dijo Luka, sus ojos en los aretes aparentemente comunes y baratos en los oídos de la chica, no tan diferentes a los suyos.

-Gracias a Tikki- dijo la chica, abriendo su bolso y sonriendo levemente- está bien, Tikki. Podemos confiar en Luka. Sal-

La kwami asintió y flotó al lado de Marinette, haciendo que Luka abriera los ojos sorprendido al ver al pequeño ser rojo junto a la chica.

-Tikki es la que me da sus poderes cuando me transformo- le explicó Marinette.

Luka acunó sus manos, dejando que la kwami se posara en ellas y le sonrió levemente. Le parecía tan adorable como la misma Marinette.

-Te lo advierto, Luka- dijo Tikki, inflando las mejillas y cruzando sus diminutos brazos- si haces algo que pueda lastimar a Marinette, vas a tener que responder ante mí, y no te va a gustar…-

-Ya les dije que eso no va a pasar- dijo el chico, rodando los ojos, pero finalmente volvió a sonreír- es un honor conocerte, Tikki-

La kwami borró su expresión enojada y asintió levemente, abrazando la mejilla del chico.

-No sé que decir. ¿Qué haces cuando tuviste una cita con una superheroína?- dijo Luka, y de pronto se cubrió la cara con las manos con una expresión de vergüenza- debiste haber creído que soy ridículo intentando protegerte de ese akuma hace un rato. ¡Lo siento tanto!-

Marinette rió en voz baja.

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriendo- toda ayuda se agradece, sobre todo desde que Chat Noir…- se aclaró la garganta- quiero decir, desde que apareció Papillon Noir y he tenido que pelear sola-

Luka sonrió tristemente. Podía notar el afecto de Marinette hacia su antiguo compañero héroe y el dolor en su voz por su traición.

-Ojalá pudiera ayudarte en esta pelea, de verdad- dijo el chico, tomando un mechón de cabello de la chica y pasándolo detrás de su oreja- debió haberte dolido mucho que Chat Noir te hubiera traicionado. Se veían realmente cercanos…-

-Ojalá pudiera entender porqué lo hizo- dijo Marinette- he estado pensando en ello, pero nada tiene sentido. Chat Noir era mi mejor amigo, y realmente… realmente extraño tenerlo a mi lado…-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Luka la volvió a abrazar. A pesar de que habían pasado varios años, Marinette seguía siendo bajita, y Luka había crecido aún más que antes. Al abrazarlo, Marinette se refugió en los brazos de Luka apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Por primera vez desde que Chat Noir la había traicionado, sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar. De quebrarse y no ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Un par de lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos. Luka apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica, puso una mano con un gesto protector en su espalda y la otra en su nuca.

-Todo va a estar bien, Marinette- dijo Luka en voz baja- te tengo-

Marinette hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir ese sentimiento. No podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar, no podía dejarse akumatizar. Tenía que ser fuerte, y ahora sabía que no estaba sola.

-Gracias por todo, Luka- dijo ella cuando ambos se separaron- quizá… espero que las cosas mejoren en el futuro-

-Estoy seguro de que así será, Marinette. Ten confianza- dijo Luka, y miró de ojo el reloj- ya es muy tarde y tus padres se van a molestar si me quedo mucho más tiempo en tu casa-

Marinette se sentía tan a gusto con Luka que realmente no quería que se fuera, pero supuso que tenía razón. Además, se sentía agotada física y mentalmente por todos los eventos de ese día.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Marinette, levantándose también y ofreciéndole su mano.

Luka la aceptó y ambos bajaron juntos por las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la puerta lateral junto a la panadería. Marinette abrió la puerta para hacerlo salir.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Luka, en serio- dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa- gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor-

-No es nada, Mamamarimanette- sonrió él guiñando un ojo- nos veremos después-

Marinette asintió, creyendo que eso era el final, pero el chico se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mejilla. Ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, desde el punto donde el chico presionó sus labios contra su mejilla hasta la punta de sus pies.

-_Bonsoir_\- susurre el chico antes de darle la espalda, con la intención de dirigirse a su apartamento. Marinette parpadeó, sonrojada, pero sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Desde lo alto de un edificio cercano, en el mismo techo donde Chat Noir había querido sorprender a Ladybug con una cena romántica, un par de ojos verdes se entrecerraron al ver el beso que Luka le había dado a Marinette.

x-x-x

_Oficina de la mansión Agreste_

_El día siguiente_

Adrien bufó aburrido mientras que pasaba los dedos sobre la pantalla de la computadora de su padre. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de su trabajo. La mitad se encontraban en su desesperación por encontrar una nueva víctima para akumatizar, y la otra mitad en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

Sonrió levemente, recordando cuando había estado ahí, invitado por el padre de Marinette a comer, y que las cosas habían terminado mal. Él había rechazado a Marinette porque seguía enamorado de Ladybug.

Frunció el entrecejo, su atención totalmente perdida en la escena que había presenciado la noche anterior. Tras haber intentando convencer a Marinette de decirle dónde estaba Ladybug, había seguido a la chica a su casa, donde se había encontrado con Luka, otro viejo amigo. No sabía porqué, pero había tenido una sensación desagradable al verlo con Marinette, sobre todo cuando ambos se despidieron y el chico besó su mejilla.

¿Porqué se había sentido así? No tenía razón de ser. Él no amaba a Marinette. Quizá era su instinto de amigo y quería protegerla. Marinette siempre había sido una amiga muy querida para él, y siempre lo había apoyado en las buenas y en las malas.

Sonrió levemente. Sabía que Marinette le quería y estaba intentando ayudarlo. Las cartas que habían escapado las revisiones de Nathalie lo probaban. Ella no lo había abandonado, a diferencia de Ladybug.

Se volvió a mirar a Plagg, quien estaba tumbado junto a la pantalla de la computadora con una expresión desolada. Adrien se sentía un poco mal por su kwami. Desde que se había convertido en Papillon Noir, Plagg se había convertido una sombra de su antiguo ser. Solo comía para recargar su energía, y Adrien se encontró a sí mismo extrañando sus comentarios astutos. Ya ni siquiera le prohibía hablar: él solo se mantenía callado.

-¿Plagg?-

El kwami no hizo ningún comentario, pero se traicionó, pues sus orejas se movieron un poco, mostrándole que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué piensas de Marinette?- preguntó de pronto el chico, mostrándole la última carta que había recibido de ella. Los ojos de Plagg pasaron de su portador a la carta, y luego de regreso.

-Es una buena amiga que no te ha abandonado- dijo Plagg en voz baja- te quiere, y realmente creo que quiere ayudarte. No que le quieras dar una oportunidad a nadie que en verdad quiera ayudarte…-

Adrien bajó la mirada, y puso su mano en la cabeza de Plagg.

-¿Porqué tienen que ser las cosas así entre nosotros, Plagg?- dijo el chico rubio- solíamos ser buenos amigos tú y yo-

El kwami miró de reojo a Nathalie, que acababa de entrar a la oficina, con su atención en su tablet, y dejó caer sus orejas.

-Ya tienes nuevos amigos con una moral tan cuestionable como la tuya- siseó Plagg en un susurro sin poder ocultar la amargura de su voz- además de lo que estás haciendo con Ladybug-

Adrien suspiró, pero no comentó nada más, pues Nathalie se acercó a él, dejándole al menos ocho catálogos sobre el escritorio. Plagg regresó a su usual mutismo cuando estaban acompañados.

-Sé que esto no es lo que estás acostumbrado, pero necesito que elijas seis vestidos y seis trajes para el próximo evento- dijo la asistente- aunque, si soy sincera, creo que sería buena idea buscar un diseñador para que tome las riendas de la parte creativa de la empresa-

El chico rubio gruñó en voz baja. Eso parecía mucho trabajo. Sus ojos pasaron de los catálogos a la carta de Marinette, y sonrió levemente.

-Eh.. ¿Nathalie?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué pensarías de contratar a una diseñadora que ya haya obtenido la aprobación de mi padre en el pasado?- dijo el chico- digamos que… ¿a Marinette Dupain-Cheng?-

Los ojos de Nathalie dejaron la pantalla de la tablet y se posaron en el chico, como si quisiera estudiar sus pensamientos al verlo. Finalmente volvió su atención a su tablet.

-_Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng tiene diecisiete años- dijo Nathalie- nació en París, hija de Tom Dupain, panadero, y Sabine Cheng, ama de casa. Ha trabajado antes con tu padre, y ha ganado un par de concursos de diseño. Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa de ella- añadió la chica, levantando la vista- he notado que se siente atraída hacia ti, y eso podría llegar a poner en peligro tu identidad secreta-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso último. ¿Marinette, atraída hacia él? Claro que no; ella siempre había sido una buena amiga que le había ayudado a salir con Kagami en el pasado. Y él mismo había sido testigo de su relación con Luka el día anterior. Sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago al pensar en ello, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que seguramente Nathalie estaba equivocada.

-No, creo que estás equivocada- le respondió Adrien- durante el ataque de ayer vi que Marinette está saliendo con un chico, un antiguo amigo mío-

Adrien omitió mencionarle que era el mismo chico que había causado esa confrontación con Nathalie el día anterior. La sola idea hizo que su estómago gruñera de nuevo, aunque de una manera muy diferente. La mujer lo miró nuevamente, pero se ajustó las gafas y asintió.

-Bueno, si estás seguro de que ella es la mejor opción para este trabajo- dijo la asistente- solo debo advertirte que debes de abstenerte de cualquier detalle personal en tu relación con ella. Sabes que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso-

-Tienes mi palabra de que tendré cuidado, Nathalie- dijo Adrien, empujando los catálogos lejos de él y llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo que el Miraculous de Papillon le avisaba que podía akumatizar a alguien- por favor, encárgate de arreglar eso lo más pronto posible-

Cuando Nathalie salió de la oficina, Plagg le lanzó una mirada sospechosa a su elegido pero no hizo ningún comentario.

x-x-x

_Salida del Lycée_

_Esa tarde_

Marinette volvió a llegar tarde al lycée por ir a pelear contra un nuevo akuma, pero al llegar al edificio en la tarde su rostro permaneció cuatro tonos de rojo más oscuros de costumbre. Juleka había mencionado al resto de sus amigas que su hermano había regresado a su casa la noche anterior después de una cita con Marinette con una enorme sonrisa, y eso había suficiente para disparar especulaciones, teorías y miles de preguntas a la chica sobre su cita, sobre todo de parte de Alya.

-¡Chica!- dijo Alya, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente de emoción tan pronto como la vio llegar al _lycée_\- ¡no me habías dicho nada!¡Creí que te gustaba Adrien! ¿Cuándo pasó esto?-

-Alya…-

-¡Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo!- dijo la pelirroja emocionada, sacando su teléfono celular con toda la intención de grabar a su amiga- ¿fue romántico?¿desde cuándo estás saliendo con él?¿ya se besaron?¿porqué no habías mencionado nada?-

-¡Alya!- dijo Marinette en voz alta mientras que apretaba los ojos- ¡basta! Apenas salimos juntos una vez, por eso no te había dicho nada. Y creo que Luka es un gran chico y…- se aclaró la garganta- es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto-

-Awww…- dijeron Juleka, Rose y Mylène al mismo tiempo. Alix se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto fastidiado, pero sonrió también en aprobación.

Alya no parecía satisfecha por esa explicación, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, al menos por ese momento. Sacó su teléfono celular y se lo mostró a Marinette.

-¿Viste lo que sucedió durante el ataque de akuma de ayer en Saint Michel?- dijo la pelirroja- no pude creer que tu enamorado, Luka, salvara a Ladybug cuando Papillon Noir estuvo a punto de quitarle su Miraculous-

Marinette palideció ante ese recuerdo. No le gustó ni un poco que Luka se hubiera puesto en peligro por su culpa y que Papillon Noir casi usara su poder destructivo en él. Había actuado impulsivamente y sabía que el chico también, sobre todo porque ya sabía que ella era Ladybug.

-Eh…-

-¿Crees que Ladybug decida hacerlo su nuevo compañero?- dijo Alya pensativa mientras que revisaba el Ladyblog en su teléfono celular- necesita reemplazar a Chat Noir después de… de lo que pasó-

Marinette se mordió el labio ante esa idea. Luka era genial, pero jamás podría sustituir a Chat Noir. La dinámica de Ladybug y Chat Noir era impecable y no creía que nadie fuera capaz de llenar el vacío que había dejado su _partenaire_.

-No lo creo que pueda hacerlo, Ladybug siempre dijo que Chat Noir era irremplazable para ella- dijo Marinette en voz baja- pero supongo que tienes razón. Seguramente Ladybug buscará un compañero, porque no puede estar peleando ella sola contra los akumas y Papillon Noir al mismo tiempo-

-Espero que se decida pronto- dijo Alya sin poder ocultar lo esperanzada que se sentía- estoy segura de que todos en París quisieran poder ayudarla-

Antes de que Marinette respondiera, su teléfono celular sonó, y la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver el nombre. Nathalie Sancoer. Genial, justo ahora que había logrado olvidarse de Adrien por un rato…

-¿_Salut_?- dijo la chica al responder.

-_¿Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?_\- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea- _habla Nathalie Sancoeur, de parte de monsieur Adrien Agreste. Quisiera ofrecerle un trabajo_-

-¿Un trabajo?¿de qué?- dijo ella.

-_Se necesita un diseñador con experiencia para cubrir una vacante creativa que dejó la ausencia de monsieur Gabriel Agreste_\- explicó Nathalie- _monsieur Adrien está de acuerdo, y me pidió que la contactara para ofrecerle el puesto. El pago es de diez mil euros mensuales, y el contrato mínimo es por tres años, con opción a prolongarlo conforme a sus necesidades_-

Marinette casi dejó caer el teléfono. ¿Diez mil euros? Era mucho más dinero del que necesitaba, además de que esa era una oportunidad soñada. Y sabía que necesitaba un trabajo para poder entrar a la universidad.

-Yo… de acuerdo- sonrió Marinette- tendré que ver los detalles, pero sí estoy interesada-

-_Bien_\- dijo Nathalie en su habitual tono monótono y seco- _me comunicaré con usted para hacer una cita y comentarle sobre los detalles. Buen día_\- y colgó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Alya con curiosidad

-Creo…- comenzó a decir Marientte- voy a trabajar para Adrien-

x-x-x

_Rex Club_

_Dos días después_

Marinette había aceptado trabajar para Adrien. Las condiciones eran buenas, la paga también y el horario era flexible. Aún no había logrado ver a Adrien, pero firmó el contrato con Nathalie. Para celebrar, esa noche Luka la invitó a una presentación de su grupo de rock, en el que participaba él mismo, Juleka, Ivan y Rose.

La chica estaba en una mesa junto a Myléne y frente a ellos estaban Alya y Nino. El chico moreno había pasado en esos días de estar deprimido por la ausencia de Adrien a estar molesto con el rubio por no darle la oportunidad de verlo.

-No es culpa de Adrien, Nino- dijo Marinette- seguramente debe estar ocupado con todo el desastre que su padre le dejó. Ten paciencia, deja que pase un mes, o dos, y las cosas se calmen. Estoy segura de que volverá a ser el mismo de siempre-

-Bah…- dijo Nino, fingiendo indiferencia.

Marinette sonrió tristemente y volvió los ojos hacia el escenario, donde Luka se preparaba para tocar. La chica le guiñó el ojo para darle ánimos, y éste le devolvió el gesto.

-_Bonsoir_, señoras y señores- dijo Luka, hablando por el micrófono antes de pasarlo a Rose- nos llamamos Kitty Section. Esta siguiente canción está dedicada a una chica increíblemente valiente y hermosa-

La chica sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras de Luka cuando empezaron a tocar. Apoyó su mentón en sus manos, mirando al talentoso chico, pensando en que realmente había estado muy ciega al no ver que Luka la amaba. Aunque era normal pasarlo por alto cuando Adrien estaba cerca, pero era un chico increíble, valiente y de buen corazón.

Suspiró con una leve sonrisa y sin quitar la vista de Luka, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Alya .

x-x-x

_Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

_Mas tarde_

Al terminar el concierto, Luka se ofreció a acompañar a Marinette a casa de sus padres. La chica aceptó gustosa su compañía. Realmente era refrescante tener a alguien más de hablar sobre su predicamento. Bueno, alguien más aparte de Tikki.

Luka no le preguntaba detalles sobre sus poderes, sobre cómo los había conseguido o cómo funcionaban. Más bien se preocupaba por preguntarle cómo se sentía, y eso lo agradecía en el alma. Tikki siempre hablaba sobre su deber, pero con Luka podía hablar de sus frustraciones.

-Es algo triste, ¿sabes?- dijo Marinette cuando Luka le preguntó sobre su relación con Chat Noir- aunque no estaba enamorada de él, Chat Noir era un buen amigo y compañero. Era mi _partenaire_. Sabía que él siempre iba a estar ahí para protegerme. Y ahora…-

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa llena de simpatía.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Luka en voz baja, tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente para consolarla- sé que una persona buena no se convierte en un monstruo por nada. Estoy seguro de que debe haber una buena explicación para lo que sucedió con él-

-Supongo- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza, sabiendo que Luka tenía razón- pero… no quiero hablar más de ello-

Luka sonrió levemente y pasó su brazo detrás de sus hombros para atraerla a sí mismo. Marinette agradeció el abrazo. Se sentía un poco como estar con Chat Noir. No estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Luka, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que él era fuerte y tenía buen corazón. Pensó en que sería buena idea hablar con Tikki más tarde sobre reclutarlo como su compañero. Sabía que nadie podía sustituir lo que había tenido con Chat Noir, pero necesitaba ayuda para vencer a Papillon Noir. No lo podía hacer sola.

El chico sabía que la mente de Marinette no paraba de darle vueltas a ese tema, y pensó en algo para distraerla.

-¿Te gustó el concierto?- dijo Luka en voz baja.

-Estuvo increíble, Luka- dijo Marinette, volviendo a sonreír para deleite del chico- me encantó la canción que me dedicaste-

El chico le guiñó un ojo, y ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo Luka.

-Sí…- dijo ella, sonriendo levemente- gracias por haberme acompañado, Luka-

Luka asintió con una suave sonrisa, pero al ver que la chica se ponía de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla, él se inclinó hacia ella, empujándola suavemente contra la pared y con sus manos en su cintura, acercó sus labios a los de ella. Marinette abrió los ojos grandemente al sentir los labios del chico rosando suavemente los suyos. Fue solo un segundo, un pequeño beso casto sobre sus labios, y luego Luka se separó de ella, acariciando su mejilla.

-_Bonsoir_, Marinette- susurró él, sus mejillas tan rojas como las de ella.

Luka sonrió levemente, esperando a que saliera de su sorpresa. Marinette no supo qué fue lo que dijo él, pero el chico sonrió y esperó a que ella entrara a su casa antes de irse.

Una vez sola, Marinette apoyó la espalda en la puerta, se llevó su dedo índice y medio a los labios y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Desde su bolso, Tikki se asomó y sonrió.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ya le llegó a Adrien el primer indicio de que Nathalie y su padre no son buenas noticias, pero como el ciego que es, lo dejó pasar. Y sí, hubo un beso Lukanette, un poco chafo, pero ahí está. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 7

_Habitación de Marinettte_

_Más tarde_

Tras avisar a sus padres que ya había llegado a casa y desearles buenas noches, Marinette subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Tikki miró a su portadora cambiarse a su pijama y soltarse el cabello distraídamente. Era como si el beso de Luka la hubiera dejado en piloto automático.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Uh?-

-Has estado muy callada desde que entramos a tu casa. Solamente te despediste de tus papás…- dijo Tikki en voz baja flotando detrás de ella- ¿te sientes bien?-

-¡No!- dijo ella en un gesto nervioso- por supuesto que no estoy bien. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? ¡Si Luka me acaba de besar!-

Tikki rodó los ojos con una expresión frustrada.

-¿A eso le llamas un beso? Si apenas fue un roce- dijo Tikki en tono de burla- he visto estornudos que duran más que ese supuesto beso-

-¡Tikki!- dijo ella, al parecer saliendo de su estado automático inducido por el beso de Luka- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

La kwami rió de nuevo. Se sentía extraño que su portadora estuviera esta vez enamorada de otro chico que no fuera el portador de Plagg, pero sabía que era lo mejor para Marinette en tales circunstancias. Si Adrien había sido corrompido por su deseo de poseer el poder de los Miraculous, al menos sabía que el corazón de Marinette estaría seguro con Luka.

-Bueno, eh… dejemos eso de lado por un momento- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza como is pretendiera sacudir el sonrojo de sus mejillas y su expresión se volvió más seria- hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Oh?-

-De mi compañero- dijo Marinette, mirando de reojo el sitio donde estaba escondida la Miraclebox- no puedo seguir peleando sola. Entre el akuma en turno y Cha… Papillon Noir, siempre estoy en desventaja. Ayer casi perdí mi Miraculous, si no fuera por la intervención de Luka. Sabes que necesito ayuda-

-Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitas un compañero, y estoy segura que el maestro Fu te dejaría elegir un Miraculous para entregarlo en esta situación- dijo Tikki, asintiendo- ¿a quién tienes en mente?¿A Luka?-

Marinette lo meditó por unos momentos. ¿Le gustaría tener a Luka a su lado en las peleas contra Papillon Noir y los akumas? Por supuesto que sí. Era fuerte y valiente, como lo había sido Chat Noir antes que él. Sabía que no la traicionaría y que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Pero la idea de un akuma hiriéndolo, o peor, de Luka sacrificándose por ella como lo había hecho Chat Noir incontables veces en el pasado le parecía insoportable.

-No, Tikki, no creo que pueda darle ese papel a él- dijo Marinette.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Tikki, sorprendida de que su portadora dudara de Luka- es fuerte y de buen corazón, y evidentemente se preocupa por ti-

-¡Justamente por eso! Porque él sabe quién soy, y… me ama- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-¿Eso es malo?- dijo la kwami sin entender- sabe bien que Chat Noir también te amaba, y no parecía importarte pelear a su lado-

-Era diferente- dijo Marinette sacudiendo la cabeza- porque…-

-¿Porque no lo amabas?- dijo Tikki en voz baja- quizá no románticamente, pero sé que Chat Noir tenía, y aún tiene, un lugar muy importante en tu corazón-

Marinette cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano al pecho, sabiendo que su kwami tenía razón. Quería a Chat Noir mucho más de lo que quería admitir, a pesar de todo. Tikki se arrepintió de lo último que dijo. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Marinette el hecho de que el chico la hubiera traicionado aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta.

-Si no es Luka, ¿en quién pensabas?- dijo Tikki en un intento por cambiar el tema.

-En Alya- dijo Marinette- ella se lleva bien con Trixx, tiene experiencia y ya hemos trabajado juntas-

Tikki hizo una mueca.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de ello, Marinette- dijo Tikki- por las razones que te expuse antes. Su poder no es muy útil para ayudarte. Puede engañar a Papillon Noir una vez, o dos a lo mucho, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo más que eso. Pero supongo que debes de seguir tu instinto-

Marinette asintió. Tomó la caja con el Miraculous del Zorro de su bolso y suspiró.

-Vamos. Será mejor que me encargue de ello lo más pronto posible- dijo la chica- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Alya Césaire_

_Más tarde_

Alya se encontraba aún terminando de editar el Ladyblog. Había filmado la mayor parte de la última pelea, y había visto lo valiente que se había comportado Luka, enfrentándose a Papillon Noir a pesar de no tener poderes para evitar que tomara los aretes de Ladybug.

"Marinette tiene un nuevo admirador muy valiente y guapo"; suspiró la chica pelirrojo "es una lástima que no sea el mejor amigo de Nino. Pero bueno, Adrien parece haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Nadie ha sabido ya nada de él, e incluso Nino ya tiene otros amigos"

Alya gruñó en voz baja. Ese Adrien. Comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, pero le gustaría que no se encerrara así, hiriendo a las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo a la chica pelirroja: Marinette y Nino.

Unos golpecitos en su ventana la hicieron dar un respingo de sorpresa. Ladybug estaba en su balcón, y le hizo una señal para que le abriera.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, Ladybug se volvió hacia ella con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Ladybug?- dijo Alya sorprendida- ¿hay un ataque de akuma?-

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero aún así decidí venir a traerte el Miraculous del Zorro permanentemente- dijo Ladybug. Los ojos de Alya brillaron, pero al ver la expresión seria de la heroína, contuvo su emoción.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo la chica pelirrojo.

-Nada nuevo- dijo Ladybug tristemente- es solo que… esto es difícil lo que sucedió con Chat Noir-

Alya asintió.

-Bien, te voy a explicar lo que pueda revelarte- dijo la heroína en voz baja- pero primero, tienes que entender que nada de esto puede saberse en el Ladyblog-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en que guardaré el secreto, chica- dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo Ladybug- Hawkmoth… digo, Papillon Noir quiere mi Miraculous para, junto con el de Chat Noir, pedir un deseo que puede cambiar la realidad. Cuando vencimos a Hawkmoth, él se quedó con su Miraculous, y es lo que está usando-

-Pero, si Papillon Noir es la misma persona que era Chat Noir, ¿porqué no lo buscaste en su forma civil antes de que…?-

-No conocemos nuestras identidades- dijo Ladybug- nunca nos las dijimos, y eso fue lo que me protegió de él, pero también eso lo protege de mí. El primero que descubra la identidad del otro es el que va a ganar esta guerra-

Alya frunció el entrecejo y asintió.

-Entiendo- dijo ella.

-No debes revelar tu identidad a nadie- dijo la heroína- Nino ya lo sabe, pero debes asegurarte de que él tampoco lo haga. A nadie, ni siquiera a tus mejores amigos-

-De acuerdo- dijo Alya, borrando su sonrisa, mostrando que se sentía un poco culpable- realmente odio tener que mentirle a Marinette, pero sé que es para que ella también esté a salvo de Papillon Noir-

Marinette sonrió tristemente. Si tan solo supiera su mejor amiga que ella nunca estaría a salvo hasta que vencieran a su antiguo compañero.

-En ese caso- dijo Ladybug, extendiendo la pequeña caja hacia la chica- Alya Césaire, recibe el Miraculous del Zorro, el que aporta el poder de la Ilusión. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

-Gracias, Ladybug- dijo Alya, sonriendo- no te decepcionaré-

La heroína asintió, y sonrió mientras que Trixx aparecía de la caja y Alya se ponía su Miraculous alrededor del cuello. El kwami se volvió hacia Ladybug con una expresión entristecida.

-¿Trixx?- dijo Alya, mirando alternadamente a Ladybug y al kwami- ¿qué pasa?¿No estás contento de verme?-

El kwami se volvió hacia ella, tras dirigir una sonrisa triste a Ladybug, al pensar en los cuatro kwamis que estaban en poder de su enemigo, además del Guardián de los Miraculous.

-No te preocupes, Alya- dijo Trixx en voz baja, intentando fingir no estar tan deprimido- es solo que algunos de nuestros amigos están bajo el poder de Papillon Noir-

Los ojos de Alya pasaron a Ladybug. Al pensar que el maestro Fu estaba bajo el poder de Papillon Noir, supuso que no tenía nada de malo darle a Alya un poco de información extra.

-¿Le darás un Miraculous a Nino?- dijo la pelirroja.

-El portador original de Wayzz fue capturado antes de que pudiera advertirle que Chat Noir nos había traicionado- dijo Ladybug en voz baja- ahora sé que tiene cuatro Miraculous en total en su poder. Y creo que todos estamos preocupados por él-

-Me imagino- dijo Alya, volviéndose a Trixx y aunando sus manos para que el kwami se posara en sus manos- no te preocupes, Trixx, y no te preocupes, Lady, ¡vamos a recuperarlos!- añadió con convicción.

Ladybug sonrió levemente y cuando Alya se volvió, vio en la pantalla de su computadora el video pausado de Luka salvando a Ladybug de que el villano tomara su Miraculous.

-¿Ladybug?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿No has considerado darle un Miraculous distinto a Nino? ¿O uno a Luka Couffaine?- dijo la chica pelirroja- es el chico que rompió su guitarra en la cabeza de Papillon Noir-

La heroína sonrió levemente. No podía decirle la verdad.

-No lo conozco bien. No puedo arriesgarme a darle un Miraculous- dijo Ladybug en voz baja- además, en esta ocasión, prefiero la ayuda de alguien que tenga experiencia. Papillon Noir ha estado cada vez más agresivo-

La pelirroja iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Nora hizo que ambas dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡Alya!¿Con quién hablas?- gritó la mayor de las hermanas Césaire- ¡deja de hablar por teléfono con _baguette_ y ya vete a dormir!-

-¡Lo siento, Nora!- dijo Alya, y se volvió a Ladybug, añadiendo en voz baja- nos veremos en el próximo ataque-

-Esperemos que no sea demasiado pronto- añadió la chica antes de salir por la ventana desaparecer en la noche.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Alya suspiró y se volvió a Trixx, quien parecía estar inspeccionando su habitación. Al ver que la chica lo estaba mirando, el kwami se fue a refugiar en su hombro derecho, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello.

-Ladybug necesita ayuda- dijo Trixx en voz baja- está más triste de lo que parece por lo sucedido con Chat Noir-

-Lo sé, lo puedes notar en sus ojos- dijo Alya- es casi como se veía Marinette cuando Adrien decidió no regresar jamás al colegio. ¿Pero qué es lo que digo? A diferencia de Chat Noir, Adrien es solo una víctima de las circunstancias. Él no traicionó a nadie-

x-x-x

_Prisión, afueras de París_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Adrien odiaba que su padre estuviera ahí. Sí, había sido un terrible padre y a los ojos de los parisinos era un terrorista que no dudó en destruir la ciudad y sembrar el miedo entre sus habitantes para conseguir lo que quería, pero para él era su padre y lo había hecho por él.

"_Père_ hizo todo esto por mí", se repitió mentalmente el chico "por nuestra familia. No debo estar enojado con él…"

Cuando le mencionó eso a Plagg, el kwami no había estado nada impresionado.

-Sí, sí, chico, sigue repitiéndote eso si te hace sentir mejor y te ayuda a vivir contigo mismo después de lo que hiciste- le había respondido Plagg mientras que los ojos con una expresión escéptica.

El chico rubio no sabía qué pensar. Tenía que repetirse que su padre había hecho todo por él y su madre. Que no le importaba ser odiado por todos en París. Que la expresión herida de Ladybug cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que su _partenaire_ la había traicionado no le había roto el corazón.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, el chico dejó su teléfono celular, su billetera y llaves en la bandeja de revisión y cruzó por el detector de metal para pasar a entrar a ver a su padre. Una vez que cruzó la seguridad, el chico se detuvo en la sala de espera frente al cristal blindado, donde el hombre que había sido Hawkmoth durante los últimos tres años estaba a punto de aparecer.

Plagg seguía entristecido bajo su camisa, pero Nooroo temblaba violentamente.

-Mira esto, Nooroo está permanentemente traumatizado por tu querido padre- dijo el kwami negro en voz baja- no puede soportar la idea de volver a verlo-

Adrien tragó saliva. Él mismo podía sentir los nervios de Nooroo. ¿Acaso su padre lo había maltratado?¿O porqué el kwami le tenía tanto miedo?¿Acaso no sabía que Gabriel Agreste ya no podía hacerle nada?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su padre salió a la sala de espera del otro lado del cristal blindado y tomó asiento frente a él. Plagg siguió mirándolo desafinadamente, pero Nooroo se refugió bajo la camisa del chico y no asomó su cabeza.

-Ah, Adrien, que gusto que hayas venido a verme- dijo el hombre solemnemente, ajustándose las gafas y sonriendo del otro lado del cristal. Para Adrien, el hecho de ver a su padre en prisión vistiendo el típico uniforme de color naranja era bastante surreal, aunque a pesar de todo no había perdido para nada su dignidad y su pose orgullosa de siempre- ha pasado mucho tiempo-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. ¿Mucho tiempo? Curioso que no le pareciera mucho tiempo cuando era Adrien quien estaba encerrado en casa.

-No creo que haya sido tanto tiempo- dijo Adrien antes de poderse controlar- es menos de lo que tardabas en verme cuando estabas en casa, _père_. De hecho, esto de no poder verte es algo que me resulta bastante familiar- añadió sin ocultar la amargura de su voz- y tener que pedir una cita para poder hablar contigo-

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo ante las duras palabras de su hijo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- dijo el hombre.

-Nathalie mencionó que querías hablar conmigo- dijo el chico fríamente. A pesar de que extrañaba a su padre, no podía evitar sentirse enojado con él. Plagg tenía razón, su aparente resolución de que su padre había hecho todo por él era una actuación. Quería perdonarlo y quería ayudarlo, pero la verdad es que aún sentía algo de amargura en su corazón por su actitud anterior, abandonando todo por tratar de obtener los Miraculous.

"Igual que yo", dijo Adrien, cayendo en cuenta de ello "estoy haciendo lo mismo que él"

No estaba muy seguro de querer seguir intentando robar el Miraculous de Ladybug.

-Sí, quería saber como estabas- escuchó a su padre responderle.

-Encerrado en casa, lejos de la escuela y de mis amigos, tal y como lo deseaste todo este tiempo, gracias a ti- respondió el chico sin moderar la amargura en su tono- y encargándome de todos los asuntos de la compañía que dejaste pendientes y que no deberían ser mi responsabilidad-

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos. Podía detectar la amargura en la voz del chico y pensó que Nathalie había hecho bien en hacer que Adrien lo visitara. La actitud del chico comenzaba a volverse peligrosa, así que tenía que convencerlo de continuar con su misión.

-Lamento mucho que tengas que cargar con esto, _mon fils_, pero estoy realmente orgulloso de tu buen desempeño en todos los aspectos- dijo el hombre suavizando levemente su mirada- no creí que nada de esto sucedería. Pero no durará por mucho tiempo, Adrien. Solo en lo que tardas en conseguir lo que se necesita para arreglar este desorden-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Su padre quería hablar con él para apurarlo en conseguir el Miraculous de Ladybug. Respiró hondo.

-Me esforzaré, _père_\- dijo el chico, levantándose antes de que su padre dijera algo más- ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

-Quedarte un rato a charlar conmigo no te hará daño- dijo el hombre en voz alta para que Adrien lo escuchara- estar ahí me ha hecho caer en cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en no haber pasado tiempo contigo…-

Pero Adrien lo ignoró, saliendo por la puerta donde se encontraba el filtro de seguridad. Antes de que su hijo se perdiera de vista, Gabriel frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero casi de inmediato sonrió otra vez, estando seguro que sus palabras tendrían el efecto deseado en su hijo.

Mientras iban en el auto de regreso a casa, conducido por el Gorila, el chico iba mirando por la ventana. Recibió un mensaje de Nathalie, preguntándole como le había ido en su visita a su padre, pero el chico decidió ignorarlo.

-No te fue tan bien, ¿eh?- dijo Plagg en voz baja.

-No estoy de humor para esta conversación, Plagg- siseó Adrien.

El kwami entrecerró los ojos. A él también las visitas a Gabriel Agreste le ponían los pelos de punta. Si antes lo odiaba por ser una pésima excusa de padre para Adrien, desde que supo que era Hawkmoth le caía aún peor y estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo que su asistente manipulara a Adrien con bonitas palabras y sentimentalismos para que continúe con su trabajo sucio.

Su portador era un buen chico; el maestro Fu no se había equivocado al elegirlo. Las circunstancias lo orillaron a eso. Francamente, Plagg estaba sorprendido como el chico aguantaba aún las tonterías de su padre aún teniendo el mismo carácter dulce de siempre.

Adrien encogió las rodillas sobre el asiento de la limosina y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos. Un sollozo escapó involuntariamente de sus labios. Una tormenta de emociones lo estaba abrumando. Claro que extrañaba a su padre, pero estaba furioso con él por lo que había hecho en el pasado. Claro que se sentía terrible cada vez que tenía que pelear contra Ladybug, pero sabía que esos aretes eran lo único que traerían de vuelta a su familia completa. Aunque se sintiera horrible por su traición, y por saber que la había perdido para siempre. Aunque se burlara de ella para ocultar que no podía vivir consigo mismo.

Las orejas de Plagg cayeron al ver al chico así, así como su expresión tensa y sus manos empuñadas. El kwami salió de su escondite y flotó hacia el hombro del chico, frotando su cabeza contra la mandíbula de Adrien. Poco a poco, el chico se relajó.

-Lo siento, Plagg- susurró Adrien después de un rato- no debí explotar así. Yo solo… quiero que todo esto termine. Quiero a mi familia de nuevo. Quiero a mis amigos y…- se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano- que _ella_ no me odie por lo que hice-

Plagg no dijo nada, sino que siguió frotando su cabeza contra la mandíbula del chico y ronroneando bajo para que su portador se relajara. Sabía bien que no era la primera vez que un Chat Noir se volvía contra una Coccinelle. Pero tenía la esperanza de que, como en todas las otras veces en las que sucedió esa anormalidad, su corazón regresara al lado de la heroína. Y Adrien era un buen chico. Aún había esperanzas para él.

x-x-x

_Barrio de Montmartre_

_Al otro día_

Papillon Noir gruñó mientras que veía cómo Ladybug y Rena Rouge vencían a su akuma. Su semana iba de mal en peor. No solo había tenido el desagradable encuentro con su padre, sino que había soportado un sermón de Nathalie sobre tener cuidado con su identidad secreta cuando contratara a Marinette, y ahora esto.

Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. No debía perder los estribos. Al contrario, tendría que hacer que ellas lo hicieran para que cometieran errores.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo maliciosamente Papillon Noir al ver que las heroínas ya habían logrado vencer a su akuma y Ladybug lo había purificado- veo que no perdiste tiempo en correr por tus viejos amigos, _ma lady_\- sonrió mostrando sus brillantes dientes y volviendo sus ojos a Rena Rouge- dime, _ma petite renard_, ¿dónde dejaste a tu amado Carapace? Oh, es cierto, yo tengo su Miraculous-

Rena Rouge apretó las manos en puños, furiosa, e iba a lanzarse contra Papillon Noir cuando Ladybug la detuvo de un hombro.

-Trata de tranquilizarte, Rena- dijo la heroína pelinegra- te está provocando para que te lances contra él. O para tratar de akumatizarte-

La pelirroja se volvió hacia el chico, y vio que había atrapado en sus garras la mariposa blanca que Ladybug había purificado hacía unos momentos.

-Muy lista, _bugginette_\- dijo el chico, soltando la mariposa y dejándola alejarse revoloteando- pero estás muy equivocada. No necesito esos trucos sucios para enfrentarme a ustedes- amplió su sonrisa- y a diferencia de ustedes dos, yo no he usado mi poder especial- el chico dio y paso adelante y, para sorpresa de ambas, murmuró- Nooroo, detransformación-

Papillon Noir se convirtió, frente a ellas, en simplemente Chat Noir. Frente a los ojos de Ladybug volvió a aparecer el chico con el que había corrido por los techos de París.

-Chat Noir…-

Antes de que cualquiera de las chicas dijera algo, Chat Noir saltó sobre ellas, haciendo girar su bastón, dispuesto a atacar a ambas. Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo a manera de escudo, mientras que Rena Rouge daba un paso atrás y luego se lanzaba a intentar golpearlo. El chico la detuvo con una de sus garras, arrancándole la flauta y lanzándola a un lado, y tomando a la pelirroja del cuello, para azotarla contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia él, forzándolo a soltarla y atando sus manos a su espalda.

-Arrgggg…- dijo el chico, tratando de soltarse.

-Bien, así no podrás escapar- dijo Ladybug, caminando hacia él sin soltar el yoyo. Sorprendentemente, el chico había dejado de forcejear. Ladybug frunció el entrecejo. ¿Porqué Chat Noir estaba tan tranquilo?

Pronto supo la respuesta.

-Tic toc, se te acaba el tiempo, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico en tono burlón al mismo tiempo que Ladybug escuchaba la tercera advertencia en sus aretes, pero decidió ignorarla.

-No te preocupes, _chaton_, te quitaré los Miraculous que no te pertenecen en menos de un minuto- dijo ella.

-No me digas- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo maliciosamente- olvidas que fui elegido por el Guardián, de la misma manera que tú. Oh, no, parece que aquí hay gato encerrado- añadió riendo en voz baja.

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Ladybug, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo de sorpresa y todo su anterior bravata desapareciera- ¡no te atrevas a seguir con tus bromas! ¿Crees que es un juego? ¡Traicionaste al maestro Fu! ¡Rompiste mi corazón, Chat Noir!-

-Por fin entiendes como me hiciste sentir todo ese tiempo, _ma lady, _cuando te reías de mi corazón roto- siseó Chat Noir, sonriendo maliciosamente- y a pesar de que nada me gustaría más que quedarme toda la tarde a escuchar tu melodiosa voz, tengo otras cosas muy importantes que hacer. Y de nueva cuenta olvidaste algo muy importante: yo aún no he utilizado mi poder. ¡CATACLISMO!-

El chico puso un dedo sobre la cuerda del yoyo que aprisionaba sus manos, deshaciéndolo por completo, y lanzándose contra las chicas. Ambas lo evadieron, saltando al techo de un edificio cercano.

-Lo lamento, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico, borrando su sonrisa y poniendo sus manos en la cintura- se necesitará mucho más que una aliada que ya conozco para lograr vencerme. No importa si son las dos contra mí, porque ella nunca estará a la altura- añadió, señalando a Rena Rouge- y finalmente tendré sus Miraculous. Hasta la próxima-

Y con ello, Chat Noir desapareció en la distancia.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, Rena Rouge se volvió a Ladybug, quien apretaba las manos furiosa. La pelirroja se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien, Lady?- preguntó Rena Rouge.

-¡No!- respondió la otra heroína- no estoy bien. Chat Noir tiene razón. Esto no está siendo suficiente para vencerlo-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa noche_

Adrien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no rodar los ojos o hacer una mueca de horror la duodécima vez que escuchó la palabra _Adrichou_ de labios de Chloé Bourgeois. Casi podía escuchar la risa de Plagg bajo el saco de su traje, burlándose de los extremos a los que tenía que llegar para cumplir su misión.

Estaba seguro de que, si el karma existía, estaría pagando el suyo con Chloé.

Tras haber visto que Ladybug había dado un Miraculous permanentemente a la chica que era Rena Rouge, Adrien había decidido averiguar si otra persona que conocía tenía un Miraculous de alguna manera y podía llegar a pelear en su contra, así que había invitado a Chloé a tomar un café en la mansión durante la tarde, principalmente porque quería saber si Ladybug la había contactado de la misma manera que a Rena Rouge.

Adrien no creía que Ladybug fuera tan estúpida como para buscar a la rubia, considerando que su identidad no era secreta, pero aún así valía la pena averiguarlo.

-¿A qué se debe esta invitación tan inesperada, _Adrichou_?- dijo Chloé mientras que Adrien hacía una mueca involuntaria al contar trece veces que escuchaba ese desagradable apodo esa noche- ¿caíste en cuenta de lo mucho que me extrañas?¿Por fin aceptaste que estás enamorado de mí?-

-Yo…- comenzó el chico, intentando buscar las palabras que necesitaba para averiguar lo que quería saber y mantener a su amiga a raya y lejos de él. ¿Acaso Chloé no entendía el concepto de espacio personal?- Chlo, estaba preocupado de ti. Hay un nuevo Hawkmoth en la ciudad, y…-

-Oh, ya sé, ese Papillon Noir- dijo la rubia, haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento y restándole importancia- si quieres mi opinión, creo que es un perdedor. Siempre supe que Chat Noir era un cobarde y era lógico que finalmente traicionaría a Ladybug. Nada que ver con Queen Bee-

Adrien respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y si Chloé hubiera puesto algo de atención en el lenguaje corporal del chico hubiera entendido lo mucho que le desagradaban sus palabras, pues casi doblaba la cuchara que tenía en su mano sobre sí misma.

-Creo que Ladybug debería darme mi Miraculous, como hizo con Rena Rouge en la última pelea- continuó Chloé mientras que se miraba las uñas- Queen Bee le podría ayudar mucho más, paralizando a ese Papillon Noir-

El chico rubio entrecerró los ojos. ¿Eso significaba que tenía razón y que Ladybug no había cometido el error de dar a Chloé el Miraculous de la abeja?

-Entonces, ¿Ladybug no te ha contactado?- dijo Adrien.

-Pues… no, aún no- dijo Chloé con una expresión frustrada, sin poder ocultar lo impaciente que se sentía por recuperar el Miraculous y ser una heroína de nuevo- aunque todos los días enciendo mi señal, pero…- entrecerró los ojos- ¿porqué preguntas?-

-¿Yo? Oh, por nada- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente y fingiendo inocencia- solo digo que Ladybug sería una tonta si no te considera como su compañera, dado tu talento. Estoy seguro de que podrías vencer a ese estúpido de Papillon Noir fácilmente-

-Lo sé, Ladybug no es tan estúpida como para no considerarme para sustituir al perdedor de Chat Noir- dijo Chloé, poniéndose de pie. Alzó las cejas al ver a Nathalie entrar y depositar algunos papeles en la mesita de café de la sala- ¿estás esperando a alguien?-

-Sí, voy a ver a una nueva empleada de mi compañía- dijo Adrien en un tono despreocupado mientras que se ajustaba la corbata- tras el incidente con mi padre, me quedé sin un diseñador. Y bueno, hay una chica a la que necesito contratar para que se haga cargo de algunos detalles en los que no tengo competencia-

-¿A quién planeas contratar?- preguntó Chloé con indiferencia.

-Creo que la conoces- dijo Adrien inocentemente, sabiendo que ya la conocía bastante bien- se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

-¿Dupain-Cheng?- dijo Chloé, haciendo una expresión de asco- ¿en serio no pudiste encontrar a alguien mejor? Es ridículo, completamente ridículo. Pero bueno, supongo que sabes lo que haces- añadió, inclinándose hacia él para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- buena suerte, _Adrichou_, fue un gusto verte-

Adrien reprimió un escalofrío, contando catorce veces en las que su amiga había repetido su horripilante apodo, pero sonrió al ver a la chica que estaba esperando para esa reunión junto a la puerta principal, asomándose tímidamente tras Nathalie.

El haber visto a Chloé y averiguado que no tenía con ella la peineta de la Abeja había sido un plus, pero ese día estaba ahí para ver a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como ven, por fin Adrien y Marinette se reencontrarán en su forma civil después del incidente con Hawkmoth. Tikki y Chat Noir tienen razón: Rena Rouge no es suficiente.

¿Vieron Animaestro ayer? No voy a decir spoilers más que…

…

…

¡Kagami es la onda! (espero que sepan a qué me refiero)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 8

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Adrien cayó en cuenta de que él no había visto a Marinette, al menos en su forma de civil, desde unos días antes de que Ladybug y él desenmascararan a Hawkmoth, y de que todo se fuera al demonio. El recuerdo lo hizo reprimir un escalofrío; recordando con añoranza cuando todo era simple. La última conversación que había tenido con ella había sido un breve comentario sobre el próximo concierto de Jagged Stone.

Ahora todo eso estaba en el pasado.

Adrien vio llegar a Marinette mientras que Chloé salía de la sala, y ambas mujeres se lanzaron una mirada de mutuo desagrado. El chico sonrió levemente, pues sabía que esas dos chicas jamás serían amigas, pero se encogió de hombros, e hizo pasar a Marinette al comedor.

-_Bonsoir_. Pasa, Marinette, por favor- dijo el chico, abriendo la puerta del comedor- lamento no poderte llevar a mi oficina, pero la policía vino ayer a buscar…- se aclaró la garganta- bueno, supongo que ya te imaginarás. Y dejaron todo verdadero un desastre. Nuestra reunión tendrá que ser en el comedor, espero que no te moleste-

-No, eh… está desastre…digo, está bien- dijo Marinette, algo apenada.

Adrien sonrió levemente, causándole a Marinette otro ataque de nerviosismo. Sí, ella estaba saliendo con Luka, pero ahora que volvía a ver a Adrien en todo su esplendor no estaba muy segura de haberlo superado aún. Éste cerró la puerta del comedor tras de sí y se apresuró a alcanzar a la chica para ayudarla a acomodar su silla como el caballero que era.

-_Merci_\- agradeció la chica. Adrien siguió sonriendo y tomó asiento a su lado. Marinette sintió sus manos sudar. Rayos, ¿porqué el desgraciado tenía que ser tan encantador? Mientras que el chico acomodaba sus papeles, Marinette le dirigió una mirada apenada- eh… ¿Adrien?-

-¿Sí?- dijo Adrien distraídamente.

-Perdona que te pregunte, pero ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo ella en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de hacer esa pregunta- quiero decir, tengo ya un par de semanas sin verte, y quisiera saber si hay…-

-Estoy bien, Marinette. Te agradezco tu preocupación- la interrumpió Adrien en un tono amable, pero se notaba un poco incómodo con ese tema de conversación. Marinette lo entendió de inmediato.

-No quieres hablar de ese tema, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica, bajando la mirada apenada mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- lo siento, no debí haber preguntado nada-

-No, no, está bien- dijo Adrien, poniendo una mano en su hombro por un segundo, pero la quitó casi de inmediato, como si le quemara- eres una muy buena amiga. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero la verdad estoy bien. Además, estamos aquí por otra razón-

La chica asintió.

-Bien, estoy seguro que Nathalie ya te lo explicó, pero te repetiré lo esencial en caso de que algo no haya quedado claro- dijo Adrien, poniendo una hoja de papel frente a ella- mi padre dejó pendiente la elección de los diseños de la siguiente temporada. No puedo cancelar el desfile; si lo hago habrá muchas personas que pierdan su empleo. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo, por eso necesito ayuda profesional- amplió su sonrisa- tú eres una excelente diseñadora, así que necesitaré que elijas los diseños para el desfile y lo prepares. Y que termines algunos diseños que mi padre dejó pendientes. Después del desfile, seguirás trabajando para la compañía en asuntos relacionados-

-De acuerdo- dijo Marinette, sonriendo con seguridad- puedes contar conmigo-

Adrien asintió levemente y tomó otra hoja de papel, pasándola a la chica para que lo leyera.

-La paga serán diez mil euros mensuales y tu contrato es por tres años- continuó diciendo él- el trabajo es tuyo si lo deseas. Sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para esta tarea, porque te conozco y sé que eres una gran diseñadora y amas lo que haces. Pero- añadió, borrando su sonrisa- hay una condición muy importante si decides aceptar mi propuesta-

-¿Qué condición?- preguntó la chica.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los azules de ella, con una sombra de seriedad y de resignación en sus facciones, como si no estuviera muy convencido de lo que iba a decir. Adrien tomó aire.

-Si aceptas este trabajo, nuestra relación deberá ser estrictamente profesional- dijo el chico rubio- sé que somos… fuimos buenos amigos en el colegio y en el _lycée_, pero mientras estés aquí, deberemos ser solamente jefe y empleado, nada más. Y no hacer me ninguna pregunta personal-

Marinette lo miró con un semblante decepcionado. No le gustó que Adrien se corrigiera y se refiriera a su amistad en tiempo pasado, sobre todo porque poco antes había dicho que era una buena amiga.

"Quizá aún está herido por lo que pasó con su padre", pensó la chica para intentar justificar su actitud "quizá quiere guardar su distancia porque no puede volver a confiar en nadie aún, sobre todo después de haber sido engañado así por su propio padre"

Como respuesta, la chica sonrió y asintió levemente.

-De acuerdo, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo la chica- acepto su propuesta-

-Muy bien, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Adrien, borrando su expresión sombría y en vez de ello riendo de buena gana y guiñándole el ojo- puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Marinette. Solo… no quiero que hablemos de nada personal entre nosotros-

-Comprendo bien tus condiciones, Adrien- dijo Marinette, levantando la mano- pero antes de que ambos comencemos esta nueva eh… relación profesional, ¿puedo decir una última cosa, como tu amiga?-

Adrien parpadeó, confundido, pero asintió con curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que esa chica tenía tantas ganas de decirle, que arriesgaría incluso una oportunidad de trabajo como esa? En el fondo sabía que, sea lo que fuere, lo que Marinette diría sería con afán de ayudarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Por supuesto, Marinette. Te escucho-

-Espero que sepas que te quiero, Adrien- le dijo Marinette haciendo un esfuerzo por no tartamudear- te considero un amigo muy querido también, y si necesitas hablar con alguien cuando estés listo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- hizo una pausa y tomó aire- bien, eso es todo lo que tenia que decir-

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera y puso su mano en el hombro de ella de nuevo en un gesto agradecido.

-Gracias, Marinette. Realmente lo aprecio- dijo el chico, dejando su mano en el hombro de Marinette por unos segundos, y finalmente retirándolo- ahora, para hacerlo oficial, tienes que firmar aquí, y aquí-

Mientras lo hacía, Marinette sonrió levemente. Tikki tenía razón, Adrien estaba demasiado herido por lo que había pasado con su propio padre como para poder abrir su corazón a alguien o estar dispuesto a tener una relación de cualquier tipo con otra persona a corto o mediano plazo. Y por su propio bien, Marinette había tomado una excelente decisión al darle una oportunidad a Luka.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió tranquilamente y ambos asumieron sus roles de empleador y empleado. Nathalie entró al comedor casi al final de la reunión, y asintió aprobatoriamente al ver el lenguaje corporal profesional entre ambos, sin ningún rastro de atracción de la chica hacia Adrien.

Una vez que Marinette se fue y el chico quedó solo en su habitación, Plagg y Nooroo flotaron a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación. Plagg sobre todo se sentía sumamente incómodo por la conversación que acababa de tener con la pelinegra.

-¿Crees que es sabio romper toda relación con tus amigos?- dijo el kwami negro- creí que ellos eran lo más valioso que tenías-

-Lo sé bastante bien, Plagg. Y lo son- le respondió Adrien en voz baja- pero no puedo hacerlo de manera diferente. Necesito que Marinette trabaje pera mí, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que sospeche algo sobre mi misión, porque si lo llega a hacer…-

-Porque si lo llega a hacer, tu nueva amiga Nathalie puede llegar a desaparecerla del mapa, tal y como hizo con el maestro Fu- terminó de decir Plagg como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿sabes algo? En ocasiones me pregunto quien trabaja para quien…-

Adrien hizo una mueca al escuchar a Plagg verbalizar su propio miedo sobre el destino del maestro Fu. Tragó saliva, pero se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. No quería pensar más en ello.

Y Plagg no dijo nada más. Sabía que sus palabras harían el efecto deseado en su portador tarde o temprano.

x-x-x

_Salida del Lycée_

_El día siguiente_

Tras un ocupado día en el lycée, Alya siguió a Marinette hacia la salida del edificio escuchando con atención lo que su mejor amiga tenía que decir sobre lo sucedido en la mansión Agreste, sobre el hecho que había visto a Chloé ahí y su conversación con su ahora jefe.

-¡No!- exclamó Alya cuando Marinette le contó sobre su conversación con Adrien la noche anterior- ¡ese idiota de Agreste!¿Cómo se atreve a comportarse así?-

-No digas eso, Alya- dijo la pelinegra- creo que aún está herido por lo sucedido con su padre, y tiene miedo de volver a confiar en alguien-

Alya no parecía muy convencida con esa explicación.

-Esa no es excusa para comportarse contigo como un completo patán- dijo la chica pelirroja, cruzándose las manos- ¡tú solo estabas tratando de ayudarlo! Y además, seguramente debes sentirte mal por…-

-Él solo me ve como una amiga, Alya- la interrumpió Marinette, encogiendo los hombros- y eso está bien. De hecho, ya sabes que estoy viendo a alguien más-

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso, chica- dijo Alya, mientras que ambas se dirigían a la salida del _lycée_\- será mejor que te olvides de Adrien de una vez por todas. No sé cuanto tiempo tardará en superar el trauma de lo que sucedió, si es que lo hace algún día. En cambio, Luka es un buen chico, y te ama, Marinette. Luka es la opción segura-

Marinette sonrió levemente. Alya tenía razón. Luka era la opción segura, y sabía bien que necesitaba algo sencillo con el lío que era su vida, sobre todo desde que Chat Noir la traicionó . Luka quería protegerla y hacerla feliz.

-Tienes razón, Alya- sonrió Marinette en voz baja, llevándose distraídamente su dedo índice y medio en sus labios y sonriendo al recordar el rápido beso que el chico le había dado en la puerta de su casa.

.Dios- dijo Alya, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué?-

-Luka. Te besó- dijo Alya, alzando las cejas repetidamente y con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato de Cheshire.

El rostro de Marinette se volvió completamente rojo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una manera rápida de salir de ahí, y al no encontrarla, se escabulló a un lado de la chica para dirigirse a su casa.

-Eh… nos vemos mañana, _salut_-

Al verla huir de esa manera, Alya se puso una mano en la frente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Marinette, Marinette, Marinette…-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando el timbre sonó la siguiente tarde y Marinette llegó a su casa a trabajar. Apretó los puños mientras ignoraba la puerta y se mantenía en su habitación para que Nathalie abriera. Recordaba que tenía que mantener su distancia para que sus ausencias peleando con Ladybug no fueran notadas por ella.

-Realmente quieres estar abajo- dijo Plagg, mirándolo de reojo.

El chico lo ignoró y se sentó en la cama, apretando los ojos. Podía escuchar las voces de Nathalie y de Marinette desde la oficina, y su corazón dio un vuelco. No sabía lo mucho que extrañaba el contacto con sus amigos hasta que escuchaba la voz de una de sus amigas cerca.

-_Jeune maître_\- dijo Nooroo, poniendo una de sus diminutas manos sobre la de él- si estar con su amiga es realmente lo que quiere, ¿porqué no la saluda al menos?-

-Gracias, Nooroo, pero no quiero arriesgarme- dijo Adrien en voz baja. Nooroo asintió tristemente y se fue a su nuevo sitio preferido, el espacio entre las pantallas y la pared en el escritorio. Plagg se encogió de hombros y se posó junto al teclado de la computadora.

-Es curioso que te hayas convertido en un prisionero en tu propia casa- dijo Plagg mientras que bostezaba y se ovillaba- justo lo que siempre habías intentado evitar cuando tu padre estaba aquí-

Nuevamente el timbre sonó, causándole otro respingo al chico. ¿Quién podría ser ahora?¿La policía de nuevo? Realmente estaba fastidiado de esas visitas. Plagg se incorporó y alzó las orejas, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Adrien, sorprendido de la reacción de su kwami.

-La mentirosa- dijo Plagg, rodando los ojos- y vaya que es insistente. Está comenzando a crisparle los nervios a Nathalie, tanto que casi me siento mal por ella. Casi-

Adrien parpadeó. Pensaba que Nathalie le desagradaba sobremanera a Plagg, pero al parecer Lila le desagradaba igual, si no es que más. No sabía porqué, porque si bien era cierto que Lila era una mentirosa, ella nunca le había hecho nada malo. Bueno, excepto la vez que estuvo akumatizada y lo durmió para robar su apariencia.

Adrien no tenía idea de que, en el pasado, Tikki le había contado a Plagg que Marinette casi fue akumatizada por culpa de que Lila la amenazó con destruir su vida.

Finalmente, después de un cuarto de hora de intentar deshacerse de Lila, Nathalie subió a su habitación. La mujer continuaba con su estoica mirada, pero su postura era más tensa que de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucede, Nathalie?- dijo Adrien.

-Marinette llegó puntualmente y está trabajando en la oficina- dijo Nathalie, revisando su tablet. El chico notó su tensión en los movimientos de su mano- sin embargo, una antigua compañera del colegio quiere verte. Le dije que estabas muy ocupado, pero está realmente determinada y francamente está comenzando a irritarme-

Adrien sonrió levemente, un poco apenado mientras que escuchaba a Plagg reír maliciosamente.

-Bien, veré que quiere y me desharé de ella- dijo el chico- gracias, Nathalie-

La asistente asintió, y siguió a Adrien mientras que bajaba hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde la chica castaña lo estaba esperando, cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor y golpeaba el suelo con los pies. El chico rubio respiró hondo y se acercó.

-_Salut_…-

-¡Oh, Adrien, que gusto verte!- dijo Lila, saltándole al cuello y abrazándolo. El cuerpo de Adrien se tensó, y no atinó más que a darle una palmada en la espalda, esperando a que lo soltara. Lila lo soltó, pero no dejó de tocarlo, poniendo su mano en su hombro- ¡estuve tan preocupada por ti! ¡Estuve tratando de llamarte y de verte, pero no contestabas!-

-He… estado ocupado- dijo Adrien, encogiendo los hombros en un intento de sacudirse la mano de la chica de su hombro, sin embargo, parecía tener su mano firmemente aferrada a él- de hecho, sigo estando ocupado. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, o…?-

-Solamente quería venir a ver como te encontrabas- dijo Lila, poniendo su otra mano en el hombro de Adrien, causando que el chico abandonara toda pretensión y se quitara sus manos de encima dando un paso atrás y poniendo distancia entre ambos- y quería ayudarte con los proyectos de tu padre, soy una excelente diseñadora, de hecho mi tía abuela era Coco Channel, y…-

-Lila- la interrumpió el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza- realmente es muy amable de tu parte, pero yo ya tengo una diseñadora que termina el trabajo pendiente de mi padre-

-Oh, me alegro de ello- dijo Lila sin poder ocultar la decepción en su voz- no me digas que es esa Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Hay algún problema?- dijo el chico.

-No, ninguno- dijo Lila, encogiendo los hombros- es solo que… debes tener cuidado. La chica está perdidamente enamorada de ti desde que estábamos en el colegio; y estoy segura de que no quisieras otro escándalo en tu compañía-

Las palabras de Lila lo pusieron de mal humor, pero era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso. ¡Que Marinette no estaba enamorada de él! Sí, lo había sospechado en el pasado, pero incluso si fuera cierto eso no lo hacía dudar de su decisión de contratarla para el trabajo. Iba a estar bien, Marinette podía ser bastante profesional. Además de que él mismo la había visto salir con Luka en los días anteriores. Si era cierto que Marinete estuvo enamorada de él en algún momento, seguramente la chica ya se había olvidado de él y estaba con otro chico, así que no habría problema.

-Te equivocas, LIla- dijo Adrien finalmente- Marinette tiene una relación con otro chico. Y aunque no fuera así, sé que puede ser profesional en su trabajo. Pero gracias por la advertencia. ¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar? La verdad es que estoy muy ocupado…-

Lila rió despreocupadamente, pero su lenguaje personal comenzaba a notarse molesto.

-No, solamente quería asegurarme de que estés bien- dijo la chica castaña- espero que podamos charlar un día con más calma, creo que nos podríamos entender muy bien-

-¿Ah, sí?¿Y porqué es eso?- preguntó él.

-Porque tú debes de odiar a Ladybug tanto como yo- dijo Lila sin ninguna vergüenza- porque ella arruinó tu vida igual que la mía-

Adrien parpadeó. Recordaba bastante bien el feroz odio de la chica hacia la heroína, y eso había sido lo que más le molestaba de ella en el pasado, además de su evidente falta de respeto por su espacio personal.

-Como dije, estoy muy ocupado- repitió Adrien, haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejar ver lo molesto que se sentía con ella- en otra ocasión-

Lila sonrió y se despidió de él, intentado darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Adrien le ofreció la mano. Una vez que la chica se fue, Adrien se volvió a Nathalie, quien estaba pensativa.

-¿Qué?- dijo él realmente furioso.

-Eso fue muy interesante- comentó Nathalie. Adrien creyó que iba a decir algo sobre lo que Lila había dicho sobre Marinette, pero no fue así- esa Lila odia realmente a Ladybug-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y miró de reojo la oficina.

-No es lugar para hablar de esto- dijo el rubio, recordando que Marinette estaba ahí dentro, trabajando, y podía escuchar algo.

Nathalie asintió, y siguió al chico hasta su habitación.

x-x-x

_Oficina_

_Al mismo tiempo_

La conversación entre Lila y Adrien había pasado completamente desapercibida por Marinette, quien había estado trabajando. Cuando llegó a la oficina, vio que Nathalie había preparado para ella un escritorio especial junto a la ventana, una computadora, y tenía varios catálogos acomodados por orden alfabético.

Las manos de Marinette temblaron al usar sus dedos sobre las portadas de los catálogos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo para sí misma- son los catálogos de la colección de Gabriel Agreste-

Tikki se asomó bajo su suéter.

-Ten cuidado de no hablar en voz alta, Marinette- susurró Tikki- quizá las cámaras no me pueden filmar a mí, pero a ti sí, y Adrien puede llegar a adivinar que estás hablando con alguien si ven los videos de seguridad-

Marinette se mordió el labio, pero no respondió nada más y extendió su mano para tomar el primer catálogo.

-Wow…- dijo para sí misma en voz baja, y suspiró mientras se ponía a trabajar. Era una lástima que un genio como Gabriel Agreste hubiera desperdiciado todo su talento con una obsesión y un duelo mal manejado. Todos sus diseños parecían verdaderas obras de arte.

Eso, y un mensaje de parte de Luka, deseándole suerte en su primer día de trabajo, hizo que por un momento se olvidara de todo el desorden que estaba hecha su vida desde que Chat Noir se volvió contra ella.

x-x-x

_Esa noche_

Una vez que Marinette se fue a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y Adrien se transformó dentro su habitación para akumatizar a un ciudadano y salir a pelear contra Ladybug, Nathalie aprovechó el momento en que la mansión se quedó sola.

Cuando Adrien le había dicho que sabía el secreto de su padre, que sabía que ella había sido su cómplice y el hecho de que podía denunciarla y hacerla terminar en prisión por primera vez, su rápido pensamiento la había salvado de pasar por la misma experiencia penosa que su jefe. Para Gabriel Agreste no había ninguna esperanza: Ladybug y los otros héroes lo habían visto y nadie se atrevería a contradecirlos, pero aún había esperanza para ella.

Usando todo su ingenio y aprovechándose del buen corazón de Adrien y el cariño que le tenía previamente, Nathalie había convencido al chico de que la necesitaba para poder conseguir su tan deseada libertad, y todo había salido mejor de lo que pensó. Manipuló el corazón de Adrien mediante frases y palabras bien escogidas de su padre para convencerlo de continuar con el trabajo de Gabriel Agreste para conseguir el Poder Absoluto de los Miraculous.

Y ahora, con el Miraculous del Gato Negro de su contra, Ladybug no tardaría en ser vencida.

La mujer se paró frente al retrato de _madame_ Agreste. Oprimió un par de botones para accesar la otra guardia de Hawkmoth en el sótano, donde Gabriel había preservado el cuerpo de su esposa en una cápsula. Esta vez, esa guardia tenía otro habitante que estaba mucho más vivo, al menos hasta ese momento.

Gabriel Agreste había preparado en el sótano un trío de celdas, en caso de que lograra capturar a uno o varios de los héroes y tuviera la necesitad de retenerlos. O en caso de capturar al Guardián de los Miraculous desde la primera vez en la que Rena Rouge apareció en París y supo que había más Miraculous en la ciudad.

Y exactamente para eso la había utilizado Nathalie.

La mujer abrió la primera celda, y sonrió levemente al ver al anciano apoyado en una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación, uno de sus pies encadenado a la pared. Se veía más delgado que la primera vez que lo había llevado ahí, y sucio, con un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha. Estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto, como si estuviera meditando.

Tan pronto como escuchó la puerta, el maestro Fu levantó la mirada hacia la mujer.

-Así que Chat Noir volvió a salir a la ciudad para intentar vencer a Ladybug- comentó el maestro Fu con una leve sonrisa- se le está acabando el tiempo, _mademoiselle_ Sancour-

Nathalie frunció el entrecejo. El anciano era mucho más listo de lo que se esperaba, pero no lo suficiente. Sabía a lo que se refería el Guardián: su miedo de que entre más tardaba en vencer a Ladybug, más oportunidades tendría Adrien de arrepentirse de sus acciones y volver al lado de la heroína.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza manteniendo su estoica.

-Supongo que ya sabes porqué estoy aquí de nuevo, anciano- dijo la asistente en un tono serio mientras que cerraba la puerta de la celda tras ella- vamos a tener nuevamente una pequeña conversación sobre la identidad de Ladybug- el anciano la miró fijamente sin responder- y necesitaré también la ubicación de los demás Miraculous- añadió.

El maestro Fu sonrió levemente. Esas preguntas seguramente significaban que Nathalie y su cómplice no habían logrado encontrar la Miraclebox cuando lo capturaron o en subsecuentes visitas a su apartamento. Y estaba seguro de que para ese momento Marinette ya sabría lo que había pasado con él y se habría encargado de encontrar y poner a salvo la Miraclebox en su ausencia. Había hecho bien en confiarle su secreto y haberla elegido como la siguiente Guardiana de los Miraculous en caso de que algo le sucediera.

Y la impaciencia de la mujer solo significaba que su control sobre Adrien comenzaba a debilitarse. El anciano sonrió. Había elegido bien a los dos portadores.

Nathalie no parecía nada contenta con el silencio del Guardián y su sonrisa tranquila.

-Parece que no has comprendido la posición en la que te encuentras en estos momentos, anciano- le dijo la mujer en un tono agresivo- podemos hacer que su estancia sea aún menos placentera-

-Parece que es usted la que aún no ha comprendido la situación, _mademoiselle_\- dijo el maestro Fu, sonriendo amablemente sin abrir los ojos- no le diré ni una palabra sobre Ladybug o los otros Miraculous. Protegeré sus secretos con mi vida-

La mujer se enfureció, y le dio la espalda. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Parecía que no podía quebrar la voluntad del Guardián.

-No le ha dicho a Adrien que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo el maestro Fu antes de que la mujer saliera de la pequeña celda- ¿acaso tiene miedo de que venga a verme y abra sus ojos al escuchar lo que tengo que decir?-

-Hay cosas que Adrien no necesita saber- siseó Nathalie mientras entrecerraba los ojos- por su propia protección-

-Como el hecho de que está siendo manipulado por usted y por su padre- dijo el anciano en un tono tranquilo, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación sobre el clima- el buen corazón de Adrien puede ser su debilidad, pero también es su fortaleza. Y es más inteligente de lo que ustedes le dan crédito. Sé que terminará por descubrir lo que están haciendo y los detendrá antes de que logren su cometido-

La mujer entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya lo logramos, anciano- dijo Nathalie- no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto-

-Ya lo veremos, _mademoiselle_\- dijo el maestro Fu tranquilamente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, volviendo a ponerse a meditar mientras que Nathalie cerraba la puerta de la celda.

La mujer caminó de regreso a la mansión con una expresión furiosa, apretando los puños.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, el maestro Fu está vivo, no se arrepiente de haber elegido a Adrien como Chat Noir y confía en que terminará regresando al lado del bien. Y nuestra mentirosa favorita ya entró en escena. Veamos que se trae. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 9

_Apartamento cerca del Hôtel de Ville_

_La tarde siguiente_

Saliendo del _lycée_, Luka pasó por Marinette y ambos tuvieron otra cita. La chica no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que Adrien había cambiado en tan poco tiempo y en cómo ya no parecía ser el chico del que se había enamorado. En cambio Luka era dulce y guapo, y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él.

Las cosas eran sencillas con Luka.

Esa tarde solo estuvieron en un café, mientras que el chico tocaba su guitarra tranquilamente. Marinette había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Luka casi toda la tarde, y lo había encontrado extrañamente cómodo.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, sobre todo porque no hubo ataques de akuma. Y estando en la presencia tranquila de Luka, Marinette incluso se olvidó por un momento de todos sus problemas con el asunto de los Miraculous.

Después de un rato, ambos se habían retirado al apartamento de Luka. Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña sala, junto a una enorme ventana que llevaba al balcón, que tenía una hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel. Marinette creyó que seguirían conversando tranquilamente, o que Luka tocaría la guitarra, pero tan pronto como llegaron, el chico se disculpó por un minuto y entró a su habitación. Regresó casi de inmediato con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Luka?- dijo la chica, alzando las cejas al ver la expresión del chico- ¿qué es lo que sucede?¿Porqué te estás comportando tan misterioso?-

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, _ma petite souris_\- sonrió el chico, llevando consigo una cajita alargada. Respiró hondo; se veía un poco nervioso- uno de los chicos del café donde tocamos es hijo de un joyero que tiene su taller a las afueras de París. Le mostré el patrón de tu mochila y de tus libretas, y le pedí que hiciera un dije con ónices, ya que son negros, para que parezca que tus aretes son parte del mismo juego-

Mientras decía eso, destapó la pequeña caja, y le mostró el dije. Era realmente hermoso, tenía el mismo patrón de flores que tenía estampado en su blusa favorita, y en varios de sus diseños. Estaba hecho de plata, con un quinteto de pequeños ónices de forma redonda, que formaban los pétalos de una flor. Sonrió y levantó la vista. Estaba completado por una cadena de plata. Parecían hacer juego con sus aretes cuando estaban inactivos.

-¡Es realmente hermoso, Luka!- dijo Marinette, pasando sus dedos por el hermoso dije, mirándolo maravillada- ¿cómo lo…? No debiste…-

-No digas eso, claro que sí- dijo el chico, algo apenado mientras que tomaba el collar y lo desabrochaba- es lo menos que puedo hacer-

El chico le puso el collar mientras que Marinette se retiraba el cabello hacia un lado para dejarlo reposar sobre uno de sus hombros. Una vez que abrochó el collar, Luka abrazó a la chica por la espalda y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar su mejilla. Marinette sonrió y se volvió hacia él, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, y lo acercó a sí misma para besarlo.

Esta vez no fue un beso casto y rápido, sino que ambos se tomaron el tiempo para conocer los labios del otro. Marinette pasó sus manos a su cuello y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo, y Luka rodeó su cintura para acercarla más a ella.

-Te amo, Marinette- susurró el chico cuando se separaron.

Marinette estaba sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento, y no atinó sino a sonreír levemente. Realmente quería a Luka y se sentía atraída hacia él, pero… No terminó esa línea de pensamiento porque el chico volvió a besarla.

x-x-x

_Oficina en la mansión Agreste_

_Dos semanas después_

Marinette había llegado a su trabajo en la oficina en casa de Adrien, portando una enorme sonrisa. Ya casi habían terminado los exámenes finales en en _lycée_, y la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que se podría dedicar a su trabajo y a estudiar para la admisión a la universidad. Todos los días había ido a trabajar, y había adelantado bastante en la misión que Adrien le había encomendado: preparar los diseños para el próximo desfile. Por las tardes Luka pasaba por ella y caminaban juntos de regreso a casa.

Realmente disfrutaba ese trabajo, y aunque no le gustaba mucho no poder charlar con Tikki durante ese tiempo por las cámaras de vigilancia, pensaba que no le hacía daño estar sola con sus pensamientos.

Al caer la noche, Marinette ya había terminado el trabajo de ese día y se dispuso a llamar a Nathalie para entregarle sus avances, pero al acercarse a la puerta de la oficina fue Adrien quien la abrió súbitamente. El chico se detuvo de golpe al verla, pareciendo verdaderamente sorprendido de que Marinette estuviera ahí.

-Ma…Marinette- dijo el chico tras dar un respingo de sorpresa al verla, pero después se relajó- oh, cierto, hoy estabas trabajando aquí- sonrió.

-¿Acaso lo habías olvidado?- dijo la chica alzando las cejas con una expresión confundida. ¿Porqué Adrien olvidaría que ella trabajaba ahí todos los días?

-No, para nada- dijo Adrien, abriendo un cajón en el escritorio de Nathalie y sacó un sobre color amarillo para entregárselo a la chica- es solo que yo… estaba pensando en otra cosa-

Marinette sonrió levemente, tomando el sobre, mientras que los ojos del chico se fijaron en el collar que la chica llevaba. Adrien extendió sus manos y lo tocó, haciendo que la chica se tensara ante el contacto de sus dedos en la base de su cuello. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Luka, Adrien seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella.

Seguramente era como un amor platónico, nada más.

-Este no lo había visto antes- comentó Adrien tras examinar el collar y soltarlo, levantando los ojos hacia ella y sonriendo levemente- es muy bello y realmente es tu estilo. ¿Tú lo hiciste?-

-No, para nada- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, sin estar muy segura si quería tocar el dije o tranquilizar su corazón- Luka me lo regaló. Le pidió a uno de sus amigos que lo hiciera para mí. Pero tienes razón: se basó en uno de mis diseños-

Adrien esbozó una sonrisa torcida que la chica no subo como interpretar.

-Oh, así que tú y Luka, ¿eh?- dijo el chico, que parecía estar aún más interesado en el tema, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado que ambos habían acordado no hablar de temas personales- entonces, ¿ustedes dos son novios?-

-Sí, desde hace un par de semanas estamos juntos- sonrió Marinette.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- sonrió Adrien levemente, aunque algo en su expresión parecía ensombrecerse un poco- Luka es un chico decente y sé que te cuidará bien y te hará feliz. Pero si te hace daño de alguna manera, dímelo inmediatamente y lo haré arrepentirse-

Marinette lo miró, confundida. Jamás había escuchado a Adrien hablar de esa manera en el pasado, y no sabía si hablaba en serio o lo decía como una broma. Y aunque realmente no lo creía capaz de pelear con Luka, sería mejor no fomentar a animosidad entre ellos dos.

-Eres muy amable, Adrien, pero no creo que sea necesario- sonrió Marinette, decidiendo que era una broma de Adrien y no tenía que ponerse tan seria- como dijiste, Luka es un buen chico y sé que jamás me lastimaría. Confío en él- Adrien palideció levemente y parpadeó, y la chica borró su sonrisa- ¿acaso dije algo malo?-

-No, no, para nada- dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza- es solo que… recordé algo. Bueno, este sobre contiene tu cheque porque ya es fin de mes. Revisa que tus datos estén correctos, por favor. Tengo que admitir que he estado un poco distraído en estos últimos días -

Marinette asintió mientras que abría el sobre y, en efecto, sus datos y la cantidad acordada estaba escrita en el cheque. Se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Hay algún error?- dijo Adrien ante el silencio de la chica.

-No, está todo bien- dijo ella, apenada al ver la cantidad de dinero escrita en el cheque- es solo que… me da pena admitirlo, pero sigo pensando que esto es demasiado dinero para mí. No estoy acostumbrada-

-No es más de lo que mereces por tu excelente trabajo, Marinette- dijo Adrien, volviendo a sonreír amablemente- no pienses en ello. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer con el dinero?-

-Rentar un apartamento, para dejar la casa de mis padres cuando salga del lycée- dijo Marinette encogiendo los hombros- y ahorrar un poco para poder estudiar en la École de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne- sonrió- ese siempre ha sido mi sueño-

Adrien sonrió tristemente al escuchar eso.

-Debe ser lindo poder independizarte de tus padres y elegir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida- dijo el chico en un tono lleno de amargura, encogiendo los hombros- al menos hacerlo en tus propios términos…-

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien. No quise hacerte…- dijo Marinette mientras que hacía una mueca y le puso una mano en el hombro como una expresión de apoyo.

Adrien volvió a sonreír levemente, aparentemente agradecido con ella, pero dio un paso atrás para quitarse su mano del hombro.

-Lo siento, Adrien- dijo Marinette, poniendo sus manos en la espalda, bajando la cabeza levemente- nada personal. Lo olvidé. No volverá a pasar-

Adrien no dijo nada. Sabía muy bien que Marinette no lo podía evitar. Ella siempre intentaba ayudar a todos si podía, y si no podía hacerlo, encontraba una manera de mejorar la situación. Lástima que la situación en la que Adrien se encontraba fuera un caso perdido y estaba más allá de toda ayuda.

El chico rubio se llevó la mano a su camisa a la altura de su pecho y suspiró.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar, Marinette- dijo el chico en voz baja- ya es tarde, y seguramente aún tienes que estudiar para los exámenes finales que faltan-

Marinette asintió mientras que tomaba su bolso y guardaba con sumo cuidado el sobre dentro del mismo.

-Gracias por todo, Adrien- dijo ella en voz baja- te veré mañana-

-Hasta mañana, Marinette- dijo el chico sonriendo levemente- ve con cuidado a tu casa-

Una vez que Marinette se fue y escuchó la reja de la mansión cerrarse tras ella, Adrien borró su sonrisa y se dirigió al cuadro de su madre, accionando el mecanismo, y pensando que había entrado a la oficina pensando en ir a la guarida de Hawkmoth en la parte alta de la mansión al sentir un pensamiento negativo surgiendo.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, chico- dijo Plagg, cruzando los brazos de mal humor- si vas a seguir haciendo esto, al menos ten cuidado. Prometiste que lastimar a Marinette o a otras personas estaba fuera de discusión. Y sabes bastante bien lo que tu nueva amiga Nathalie le hará si esa chica llegara a descubrirte-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. No quería admitirlo, pero sabía bien que Nathalie y el Gorila habían sido los responsables del ataque al maestro Fu y su desaparición, y que ambos eran bastante capaces de volverlo a hacer. El chico tembló pensando que no quería que sucediera igual a Marinette por su falta de cuidado.

Lastimar a alguien, empezando por su antigua amiga, era una línea que estaba decidido a no cruzar jamás, y ya había estado demasiado cerca de romper su propia regla en varias ocasiones. Suspiró y se descubrió el pecho, donde estaba el broche de Papillon brillando insistentemente, indicándole que había una persona con sentimientos negativos para ser akumatizado.

-Tendré más cuidado, Plagg. No quiero lastimar a nadie. Y mucho menos a Marinette- dijo Adrien, como si fuera un juramento- lo siento, Nooroo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Nooroo asintió levemente, no tan desanimado como al principio. Adrien, a diferencia de Gabriel Agreste, lo trataba muy bien, lo alimentaba y lo dejaba descansar cuando era necesario.

-No se preocupe, _jeune maître_\- dijo el kwami morado- lo entiendo-

-Lanzaré el akuma desde aquí, y luego saldré a la ciudad como Chat Noir a ver si tengo una oportunidad con Ladybug- dijo Adrien en voz baja- Nooroo, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Pont Neuf_

_Poco más tarde_

Tras vencer el nuevo akuma con algunas dificultades y agradecer a Rena Rouge por haber peleado junto a ella, Ladybug se alejó del sitio del ataque y buscó un sitio seguro para detransformarse. Había tomado la costumbre de no hacerlo en su casa, ya que había notado que después de las peleas, Papillon Noir (o Chat Noir) la seguía para tratar de averiguar su identidad secreta.

-Detransformación- dijo la chica una vez que se aseguró de que estaba a salvo y que ningún villano la estaba siguiendo. Tomó a Tikki en sus manos y la metió en su bolso- con cuidado, Tikki, aún no estamos en casa, y no sé si Chat Noir me siguió después de la pelea-

La kwami asintió y se quedó dentro del bolso, seguramente atacando las galletas que Marinette transportaba dentro. Sonriendo, Marinette salió del callejón hacia Notre Dame, en dirección al puente para salir de L'Ile de la Cité para dirigirse a su casa. A lo lejos vio que habían proyectado la bandera americana en la torre Eiffel, y recordó que era el cuatro de julio. Rodó los ojos. Los turistas americanos solían ponerse pesados esos días. Se apresuró a su casa para ayudar a sus padres con los molestos pedidos por la fecha.

Conforme se acercaba al puente, se encontró con un grupo de hombres que venían en dirección contraria, y comenzaron a silbarle y gritarle algo que no entendió en inglés. Fastidiada, Marinette decidió tomar el camino largo rumbo a casa, esperando que por el Pont Neuf hubiera un poco más de gente para no sentirse incómoda.

Se equivocó. El Pont Neuf estaba desierto, salvo un par de turistas americanos que venían caminando en dirección contraria vistiendo cada uno una camisa con la bandera de Estados Unidos. La chica rodó los ojos, y no queriendo volver a rodear la isla, decidió de todos modos cruzar el puente.

A la mitad, cuando pasó junto a ellos, incluso puso percibir un fuerte olor a alcohol, pero los dos turistas pasaron a su lado sin hacer o decir nada. Una vez que los pasó, Marinette respiró aliviada, pero sintió un tirón en su hombro.

Uno de los dos hombres le había arrancado el bolso y había salido corriendo con su compañero.

"¡Tikki!", palideció la chica.

-¡Hey, eso es mío!- dijo la chica, echándose a correr tras ellos- ¡regresen aquí, par de borrachos!-

Como los dos hombres estaban ebrios, no alcanzaron a llegar demasiado lejos cuando Marinette los alcanzó en la orilla del puente. Los turistas trataron de golpearla para poder escapar, pero nuevamente su estado de ebriedad hizo que solo hicieran el ridículo, y con un par de golpes certeros, la chica le rompió la nariz a uno y tumbó un diente al otro, dejándolos tirados en el suelo, gritando groserías en inglés.

-Se lo merecen por meterse conmigo,_ les connards_\- siseó Marinette en voz baja mientras que rodaba los ojos.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de inclinarse para recoger su bolso, alguien cayó entre ella y los ladrones americanos. Un hombre vestido con un traje de color negro, que hizo que a Marinette se le escapara un grito de la impresión y cayera hacia atrás, sentada sobre el suelo.

Chat Noir.

-Umm… creo que estos dos estaban demasiado alegres- dijo el villano, inclinándose y tomando el bolso de Marinette del asa, haciéndolo girar con su dedo índice. La chica palideció mortalmente al ver que su bolso, con Tikki dentro, estaba entre las garras de su ahora peor enemigo.

Al parecer, Chat Noir notó la palidez de Marinette, interpretándola como miedo a los ladrones que la habían atacado, así que puso el pequeño bolso en las manos de la chica y después tomó a los dos tipos de la nuca, obligándolos a levantarse y empujándolos contra la orilla del pont Neuf.

-Parece que ustedes dos, par de malnacidos, quisieron pasarse de listos con la _demoiselle_\- siseó Chat Noir, en un tono que heló el corazón de Marinette- tienen cinco segundos para darme una buena razón para no tirarlos de cabeza al agua helada del Sena-

-_Please, please_…- lloriqueó uno de ellos.

-Cuatro- dijo Chat Noir fríamente, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que los suspendía sobre el agua.

-No fue nuestra intención asustar a la señorita, era solo una broma, y…-

-Tres-

-Por favor, no puede hacer esto, nosotros…-

-Dos-

Después de ello, Marinette no pudo entender nada de lo que decían entre lloriqueos.

-Uno…- dijo Chat Noir, curvando sus labios en una sádica sonrisa- lástima, se acabó el tiempo. Digan _au revoir_ a…-

-¡No, Chat Noir, por favor!- dijo Marinette, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Los despiadados ojos verdes del chico se volvieron a ella, entrecerrándose en confusión, haciéndola dar un paso atrás y casi volver a caer.

-Estos dos idiotas estuvieron a punto de robarte y quien sabe qué más- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- no merecen tu compasión-

-Por favor, no tienes que lastimar a nadie…- repitió Marinette.

Chat Noir la miró por unos segundos, como si no pudiera creer que no quisiera que lanzara a esos dos imbéciles al río por lo que le habían intentado hacer, pero finalmente suspiró resignado y empujó a los dos turistas al suelo, en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Marinette.

-Ambos tienen mucha suerte de que esta _demoiselle_ sea tan amable- dijo el villano entre dientes- pero si los vuelvo a ver en París, olvídense de un chapuzón en el Sena- les mostró sus garras- los dejaré hechos jirones-

Los dos americanos gritaron de horror y se echaron a correr, alejándose lo más rápido que podían en su estado del Pont Neuf y lloriqueando en voz alta. Chat Noir rió maliciosamente y se volvió a Marinette, quien ya no estaba asustada, sino con una expresión molesta, con su cadera apoyada en una de las orillas del puente y sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?- dijo el villano, flexionando los brazos para mostrarle sus bíceps- ¿no vas a agradecer a tu caballero en armadura reluciente por haberte rescatado?-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Agradecerte?¿Por aterrorizar a esos dos pobres sujetos?¿O porque es la segunda vez que te me apareces de la nada y me das un susto de muerte?- dijo ella.

-Por haberte salvado del robo de esos dos, por supuesto- dijo Chat Noir entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión ofendida.

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero ya tenía todo bajo control cuando llegaste- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos- todo eso fue innecesario y…-

Marinette se interrumpió cuando Chat Noir puso su mano sobre el puente, junto a donde estaba, y se inclinó hacia ella, de modo que su rostro estuvo apenas a unos centímetros del de ella.

-¿Sabes algo, _princesse_? La mayoría de las personas suelen ser un poco más agradecidas cuando son salvadas- dijo el chico.

Ella no estaba impresionada.

-Sí, cuando son salvadas- dijo Marinette, poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho del chico y empujándolo para alejarlo de ella- como te dije, tenía todo bajo control. Rompí una nariz y estoy segura que tumbé un par de dientes. No necesitaba tu ayuda- Chat Noir no dijo nada, solo borró su sonrisa traviesa por un momento, pero luego ésta regresó y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Y dime, ¿qué hace una damisela como tú por estos rumbos y a esta hora, tan poco tiempo después de un ataque de akuma?-

-No veo como podría ser tu asunto…-

-Cuidado, Marinette, recuerda que sé donde vives- dijo el chico, alzando repetidamente las cejas- incluso estabas enamorada de mí en una ocasión, si mal no recuerdo-

La chica hizo una mueca, recordando cuando había "confesado" su amor por Chat Noir para distraerlo y evitar que adivinara su identidad secreta.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- gruñó la pelinegra, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Al parecer, Chat Noir estaba con ganas de charlar y esa podía ser una oportunidad de descubrir algo, ya sea una pista sobre su identidad, o la razón por la que el descubrimiento de la identidad de Hawkmoth lo había hecho cambiar de bando. Le seguiría el juego- si lo necesitas saber, iba a mi casa después del trabajo-

-¿Sales tan tarde de tu trabajo?- dijo Chat Noir.

-No, venía de la mansión Agreste cuando ocurrió el ataque y me retrasé- dijo ella.

-La mansión Agreste está en la margen derecha del Sena, igual que tu casa- dijo el chico, fingiendo un gesto pensativo- no tenías que cruzar a L'Ile de la Cité para llegar a tu casa-

Marinette rodó los ojos. Había hablado demasiado.

-Crucé a la Cité para refugiarme del ataque en Notre Dame, gato estúpido- dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos otra vez- y me retrasé por culpa de tu estúpido ataque-

Chat Noir volvió a esbozar su sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- dijo él.

Marinette gruñó.

-¿Qué es esto?¿Un interrogatorio?- dijo la chica- no me siento cómoda con esas preguntas-

-No me digas…- dijo Chat Noir, ladeando la cabeza- pues lamento haber irrumpido en el delicado horario de una _demoiselle_ tan ocupada como tú. Y como disculpa, permíteme acompañarte a tu casa-

La chica hizo una mueca.

-¿No tienes lugares donde estar esta noche?- dijo Marinette rodando los ojos- ¿personas a quien aterrorizar?-

Chat Noir volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y ella se mordió el labio. Quizá estaba tentado su suerte. El chico no volvió a sonreír.

-Chat Noir…- comenzó a decir ella, arrepentida de su previa dureza.

-Dijiste antes que podíamos ser amigos- dijo el villano en voz alta con una expresión herida antes de que Marinette terminara su frase- ¿porqué ahora es diferente?-

-Porque ahora eres un villano- dijo Marinette en voz baja, moderando su tono. Era, después de todo, el enemigo público número uno, con el poder de destrucción en su mano derecha; no era alguien a quien quisiera provocar- antes eras una buena persona. Me gustaría que volvieras a ser ese Chat Noir-

Chat Noir parpadeó un par de veces.

-Supongo que decepcioné a todo el mundo, ¿no?- dijo el chico en un tono decepcionado- pero sé que algún día entenderás porqué lo estoy haciendo. Espero que mis razones sean suficientes para que logres perdonarme cuando lo sepas-

-¿Porqué no me lo dices ahora?- dijo Marinette antes de poder detenerse.

El chico volvió a mostrar su sonrisa traviesa mientras que le daba un golpecito en la nariz, haciendo que Marinette la arrugara y gruñera.

-No puedo decírtelo, Marinette, es un secreto- dijo Chat Noir, mirando sus garras con interés- y en vista de que no quieres mi compañía, será mejor que me vaya…-

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Marinette, tomando su brazo para impedirle alejarse antes de que el chico extendiera su bastón.

-¿Sí?-

-Sé que tenías buenas intenciones. Hace rato, con los dos americanos- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente- te lo agradezco-

Los ojos del chico brillaron.

-Siempre es un honor rescatar a las damiselas en peligro- dijo Chat Noir, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho, la otra sobre su espalda e inclinándose. Marinette rió en voz baja, olvidando por un momento que era el peligroso villano de París y recordando a su antiguo _partenaire_.

"Es el enemigo, Marinette, no lo olvides", pensó "puedes acercarte a él, pero más vale que tengas cuidado"

-Bueno, puedes acompañarme- dijo ella, pensando que quizá podría obtener algo de información de él- pero tendrás que ser discreto. No creo que quieras que se arruine tu reputación de chico malo, ¿verdad?-

Chat Noir rió divertido mientras que ella comenzaba a cruzar el Pont Neuf.

-Por supuesto que no, _princesse_\- dijo el chico mientras que ponía su bastón en la espalda y comenzaba a cruzar el puente junto a Marinette- una falsa reputación es todo lo que un villano como yo puede tener-

Marinette pudo notar un leve tono de amargura en su voz, pero pensó que al menos estaba bromeando como antes.

Ambos llegaron a la Margen Derecha del Sena y se encaminaron hacia la Place des Vosges. Mientras que lo hacían, Marinette miraba de reojo al chico. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo desde que ambos habían trabajado juntos. Como si el chico fuera aún su _chaton_ de siempre.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te… te encuentras bien?- dijo Marinette.

Las orejas de Chat Noir se erizaron al escuchar esa pregunta, y sus enormes ojos verdes se volvieron hacia ella. Marinette pudo jurar que vió lágrimas en ellos, pero el chico irguió la espalda y volvió su cabeza al lado contrario.

-¿Yo? Pffff… por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo Chat Noir en un tono travieso- ¿qué te provocó hacer una pregunta tan ridícula?-

Marinette sonrió levemente y se detuvo. Puso sus manos en los hombros del villano, y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla. La espalda de Chat Noir se tensó ante ese contacto.

-Está bien- dijo la chica en voz baja- pero si en alguna ocasión necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte, ¿verdad?- acentuó su sonrisa- sabes dónde vivo, como dijiste-

Un evidente color rojo apareció bajo los bordes de su máscara por algunos segundos, pero pronto desapareció. El chico sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- tienes mi palabra que… si un día puedo hablar de lo que sucede… serás la primera en saberlo-

Satisfecha al escuchar ello, la chica siguió caminando hacia su casa, seguida de Chat Noir, quien parecía más bien pensativo el resto del camino. Finalmente llegaron a la place des Vosges, en cuya esquina estaba la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo ella, sonriendo levemente- gracias por… haberme rescatado y todo eso- añadió riendo en voz baja.

-¡Hey!- dijo el chico mientras fruncía el entrecejo, sabiendo muy bien que Marinette se estaba burlando, pero decidió fingir que no lo sabía. Se inclinó levemente y tomó la mano derecha de la chica para besarla- siempre es un placer acudir al rescate de una _demoiselle_ _en détresse _como tú, _princesse_. Nos veremos pronto. _Bonsoir_\- añadió antes de extender su bastón para subir a un techo cercano.

-Pfff…- se burló Marinette en voz lo bastante alta para que el chico la escuchara, y éste le respondió con una risita bien audible antes de perderse en la distancia.

Marinette se encogió de hombros y entró a su casa tras murmurar un rápido _bonsoir_. No se atrevió a abrir su bolso mientras caminaba, no sabía si ese gato estúpido aún la estaba mirando.

En efecto, Chat Noir estaba siguiendo con la mirada a Marinette desde uno de los techos cercanos, meditando en ese extraño encuentro con la chica. No era la primera vez que veía a Marinette después de un ataque de akuma, y ahora sabía que no era porque fuera una de sus fans. Y le había parecido que el ataque de akuma no había llegado a alcance la Margen Derecha del Sena para haberla obligado a cruzar a L'Ile de la Cité. ¿Acaso Marinette le había mentido?¿O qué se traía esa chica?

Confundido, el chico suspiró y regresó a casa.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de la familia Césaire_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nino no estaba nada feliz. Si bien la idea de que su novia estuviera peleando al lado de Ladybug contra el infame Papillon Noir era bastante estresante para él, la revelación de que no podía ayudarlas porque el villano tenía el Miraculous de la Tortuga y, por consiguiente, también a Wayzz, lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

Tras ver la última pelea, realmente estaba furioso. El akuma que acompañaba a Chat Noir en esa ocasión había propiciado horrendos rasguños a la chica, que finalmente habían sido curados por el Miraculous Ladybug.

-Entiendo que te preocupes, Nino, pero tengo que ayudar a Ladybug- dijo Alya cuando Nino le comentó lo preocupado que estaba por ella- ya viste como su _partenaire_ y mejor amigo la traicionó. No puedo abandonarla-

-Las dos necesitan más ayuda- dijo Nino sin estar muy convencido de lo que dijo Alya- Ladybug debería de darle su Miraculous a Chloé Bourgeois-

-No puede hacer eso y lo sabes- dijo Alya sacudiendo la cabeza- la identidad de Chloé es del dominio público. Papillon Noir podría atacarla directamente para robarle su Miraculous. De hecho, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya. Probablemente porque se imagina que no lo tiene-

Nino no parecía satisfecho.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, Aly- dijo Nino, entristecido- no quiero perderte-

-Awww, no lo harás, Nino, te lo prometo- dijo la chica pelirroja- tendré mucho cuidado. Y venceremos a Papillon Noir antes de que puedas decir "te lo dije"-

Nino sonrió levemente, pero por ningún motivo se sintió tranquilo. Tenía la impresión de que su novia estaba jugando con fuego, y tarde o temprano se quemaría.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Poco después_

Tras desear buenas noches a sus padres, Marinette se puso su pijama y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Por fin en la seguridad de su habitación, Tikki salió de su escondite en el bolso de su portadora.

-¿Escuchaste lo que sucedió, Tikki?- le preguntó la chica.

-¿Después de todo el zarandeo del bolso? Sí, todo- dijo la kwami.

Marinette sonrió levemente a manera de disculpa, pero lo cierto esquí tanto ella como Tikki habían pensado bastante en su encuentro con Chat Noir y su conversación con el chico. Había obtenido información interesante de él, y quería ver si su kwami pensaba lo mismo.

-Creo que Chat Noir no está haciendo esto por su propia voluntad- dijo Marinette de pronto- dijo algo sobre poder hablar sobre lo que sucede. ¿Crees que alguien lo haya amenazado?-

Tikki frunció el entrecejo. No podía decir mucho, pero tenía sentido que Adrien esté siendo amenazado por su padre. Excepto porque su padre estaba en prisión. Entonces, ¿alguien más?

-No lo sé, pero no es imposible- dijo Tikki pensativa- Chat Noir se ha comportado un poco extraño. Dejó ir a Luka la primera vez que saliste con él, cuando bien pudo haberlo utilizado para forzarte a entregarle tu Miraculous. Y lo que acaba de suceder…-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la cara con una expresión frustrada. Le frustraba estar tan preocupada por ese gato estúpido.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudar a Chat Noir es vencerlo y recuperar sus Miraculous lo más pronto posible- dijo Tikki- por su bien, el del maestro Fu y el de todo París-

La chica asintió con seguridad.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Nota de Autor:

Les connards: (francés) insulto.

Demoiselle en détresse: (francés): damisela en apuros.

Ma petite souris: (francés): mi ratoncita (apodo cariñoso), el cual me pareció bastante adecuado para que Luka lo usara con Marinette.

¡Hola a todos! Apuesto a que no se esperaban ese momento MariChat. No soy muy fan de ese ship (prefiero Ladrien) pero un poco no hace daño. Marinette abrió otra puerta para hacer que Chat Noir se acerque a ella en su forma civil y averiguar qué fue lo que hizo que traicionara a Ladybug. Ah, y la conversación de Nino con Alya no fue al azar, es un presagio de lo que está por venir. Si no lo han hecho aún, consigan una pelotita antiestrés. No estoy diciendo que la vayan a necesitar, pero… spoilers. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 10

_Apartamento en París_

_Dos semanas después_

Marinette suspiró tras abrir la puerta y entrar, seguida de Luka, quien llevaba con él un par de maletas. Ambos miraron a su alrededor y sonrieron.

Luka había ayudado a Marinette a encontrar un apartamento amueblado un poco más cerca de la Universidad y de la mansión Agreste. Como el chico mayor llevaba poco tiempo de haber hecho esa búsqueda para sí mismo, se ofreció para ayudar a su novia a encontrar un sitio. Por fin encontró un pequeño apartamento de una recámara en la zona que le gustaba. Su idea original había sido compartirlo con Alya, pero al parecer su mejor amiga esperaría a que Nino consiguiera un apartamento para vivir con él.

-Bueno, por fin lo logramos- dijo Marinette, sonriendo mientras que Luka ponía las maletas en el suelo de la habitación, junto a la cama, mientras que ella abrazaba la mochila que llevaba consigo contra su pecho.

-Ya es oficial- dijo Luka, sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura y miraba satisfecho a su alrededor- eres una mujer fuerte e independiente. No que no lo fueras antes, pero… ya tienes tu propio apartamento-

-Supongo que sí- sonrió ella- aunque agradezco que mis papás firmaran el contrato, porque aún falta un mes y medio para mi cumpleaños dieciocho-

Luka asintió e intentó tomar la mochila de las manos de Marinette, pero ésta la abrazó de nuevo contra su pecho y se levantó para guardar la mochila con cuidado en el armario. Al chico le pareció extraña esa actitud.

-¿Qué tienes en esa mochila que no quieres que lo vea?- dijo Luka mientras que alzaba las cejas y la miraba con curiosidad.

Marinette se puso nerviosa, mientras notaba la que los ojos de Luka volvían a estar en la puerta del armario,. Se mordió el labio sin saber qué responderle. Sabía que el chico conocía su identidad como Ladybug, pero era otra cosa completamente distinta decirle que ella era la nueva Guardiana de los Mirauculous. Era demasiada información para el chico. No que no confiara en él, pero Luka no necesitaba cargar con ese secreto también.

-Eh… digamos que es una sorpresa- dijo la chica por fin en el tono más convincente que pudo lograr.

-¿Ah sí?-

Marinette asintió y Luka se encogió de hombros, resignado a que la chica no quería decirle de qué se trataba. Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa y tomó su mano para sacarlo de su habitación y caminar con él hacia la sala.

-¿Y bien, Mamamarimanette?- dijo Luka con una gran sonrisa, dejando un lado el tema del contenido de la mochila y dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala- supongo que te gustó el apartamento-

El apartamento que Luka le había ayudado a encontrar era pequeño, apenas tenía una habitación, un baño y una sala-comedor-cocina, pero a Marinette le había parecido perfecto. Estaba cerca de la mansión Agreste y de la academia a la que quería ingresar al terminar el _lycée_, y los pagos no eran muy caros. Tenía una vista hermosa del Sena y de un parque cercano.

-Es realmente genial, Luka- dijo la chica- muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar un sitio tan perfecto-

-No fue nada, sé que buscar un apartamento causa un buen quebradero de cabeza- dijo Luka- no eres la única, mi hermana también está buscando uno-

-Oh, ¿acaso le conseguiste uno mejor a Juleka?- dijo la chica mientras que cruzaba los brazos.

-Para nada, _ma petite souris_\- dijo Luka, dándole una suave palmada en su cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña- Jules jamás escucha a su hermano mayor en estos asuntos-

Marinette rió en voz baja y lo abrazó. Estaba tan aliviada y agradecida de tenerlo en su vida, y sabía que todo estaría mejor a partir de ahora. Ambos permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos, sin soltarse. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Luka. Tenía un aroma agradable, y sus brazos eran grandes y cálidos.

-Bueno, es tarde y tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar esta noche- dijo Luka después de un rato, renuentemente separándose de ella y poniéndose de pie- supongo que te veré mañana-

-Gracias por todo, Luka- dijo Marinette, levantándose también poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, dándole un beso rápido.

Luka no se conformó y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola a sí mismo mientras que la besaba. El chico se sentó nuevamente sobre el sofá y dejó a Marinette sobre su regazo, abrazándola por la cintura mientras que ella pasaba sus manos detrás de su cuello.

-Luka…- dijo Marinette cuando los labios del chico dejaron su boca y comenzaron a bajar por su mandíbula hacia su cuello. Puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Luka para detenerlo y éste entendió el mensaje, separándose de ella aunque sin soltar su cintura.

-Lo siento mucho, creo que me dejé llevar- sonrió el chico algo apenado, pero aún así añadiendo un rápido beso en su mejilla- nos vemos mañana, _ma souris_-

Luka guiñó un ojo y tras poner el asa de su guitarra sobre su hombro derecho, salió del apartamento. Una vez que se quedó sola, Marinette se acomodó la blusa y se apresuró a su habitación.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué tal te fue?- dijo Tikki mientras alzaba las cejas repetidamente.

La chica rodó los ojos, pero pronto recordó el objeto de su preocupación: Con un movimiento rápido, cerró las ventanas de su habitación y corrió las cortinas, hasta que la habitación quedó completamente en penumbra. Una vez que estuvo segura de que no había manera de que alguien la viera desde afuera, Marinette encendió la luz y sacó la mochila que había escondido en el armario, la cual contenía la Miraclebox. Suspiró.

-Bien, ya sabes dónde hay que esconderla- dijo Tikki.

Marinette asintió. Cuando la chica estaba examinando el apartamento la chica notó que había un pequeño escondite en el librero, en el ángulo que formaban los dos estantes de libros. Luka no había notado ese pequeño detalle. El escondite era muy pequeño, pero la Miraclebox cabía perfectamente ahí y una vez que reacomodaba los libros sobre la abertura no se notaba su existencia.

-Bien, es la hora de la verdad- dijo Marinette mientras que apartaba los libros para descubrir la pequeña abertura.

-Espera- dijo Tikki- ¿no has elegido a otro compañero? Hace unas semanas dijiste que no sería suficiente con la ayuda de Rena Rouge, y el tiempo te ha dado la razón. ¿A quién piensas elegir?-

Marinete dejó escapar un suspiro resignado

-Realmente no quisiera que fuera Luka, por las razones que te dije antes- dijo Marinette, mirando la Miraclebox- pero me temo que no tengo otra mejor opción. Necesito un compañero y no puedo confiar en nadie más-

Tikki comprendía a Marinette, no quería poner a Luka en un peligro mayor que en el que estaba ya al conocer su identidad secreata. Pero la kwami recordó a alguien que, si bien era cercana a Adrien, era bastante honorable y digna de confianza.

-¿No has considerado a la amiga de Adrien?- preguntó Tikki

-¿Te refieres a Kagami, la reina del hielo?- dijo Marinette, alzando las cejas y haciendo una expresión de disgusto- no la conozco lo suficiente como para poder decir que sea una persona de confianza-

Tikki rió en voz baja. Claro que Marinette la conocía bien y sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero tenía una razón por la que no quería que fuera Kagami.

-Aún no entiendo porqué ella te desagrada tanto- comentó Tikki.

Marinette no respondió. Sí, sabía que técnicamente Kagami jamás le había hecho daño. En el pasado había sido una rival por el amor de Adrien, y le desagradaba porque parecía que su madre y el padre de Adrien querían juntarlos a propósito. Pero ahora que había superado a Adrien, ella no tenía ninguna razón para sentir desagrado hacia ella, ¿o sí?

-Creo que Kagami realmente puede ser una buena portadora, pero si no segura de ello…- Tikki interrumpió sus pensamientos, mirando de reojo la Miraclebox- ¿qué Miraculous vas a elegir para Luka?-

-Si necesito un Miraculous para sustituir la función de Chat Noir, y al mismo tiempo, que sea un contrapeso para su Miraculous- dijo Marinette, mirando dentro de la Miraclebox. Bajo la tapa más grande solo quedaba el Miraculous de la Abeja: Pollen seguía a salvo. Wayzz, Nooroo, Duusu e incluso Plagg estaban en manos de Papillon Noir. Trixx estaba a salvo con Alya. Y todos los Miraculous del Zodiaco Chino estaban intactos.

Tikki miró los Miraculous.

-Sass…- dijo de pronto Tikki.

-¿Uh?-

-Sass, el kwami de la serpiente- dijo Tikki- Plagg y yo somos los kwamis más poderosos de la Miraclebox. Pero en nuestro mundo, Sass es el líder de los doce kwamis del zodiaco. No es tan fuerte como Plagg o como yo… pero su poder casi se puede comparar con el de nosotros dos. Además es callado y sensato, así que creo que hará una buena pareja con Luka-

Marinette suspiró y tomó el Miraculous de la serpiente. El kwami color turquesa apareció frente a sus ojos, y mira su alrededor, confundido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Tikki.

-¿Tikki?- dijo Sass, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿qué es lo que sucede?¿Dónde está el Guardián de la Miraclebox?-

-El maestro Fu fue capturado por el nuevo enemigo, Papillon Noir- dijo Tikki, y señaló a Marinette- estás viendo a la nueva Guardiana-

Sass la miró en silencio unos segundos, y por un momento Marinette pensó que iba a objetar lo que dijo Tikki, pero el kwami inclinó su cabeza.

-Estoy a su servicio, gran Guardián de la Miraclebox- dijo el kwami en un tono solemne- ¿cuál es la misión que tiene preparada para mí?-

Marinette sonrió levemente, y acunó sus manos para que el kwami se posara en ellas. Sass entendió el gesto y se posó donde la chica le indicó.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Sass- dijo la chica- te voy a explicar todo lo que sucedió, pero antes que nada, quiero decirte que tu nuevo portador es una persona muy importante para mí-

Sass sonrió levemente, pero no comentó nada mientras que Marinette le contaba la naturaleza de su misión.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien se encontraba en la oficina de su padre, mirando el sitio vacío donde Marinette solía trabajar. Era sábado, por lo que su antigua amiga, ahora su empleada, tenía un día libre, y seguramente estaría terminando de desempacar en su nuevo apartamento con su nuevo novio.

-Estás pensando en ella otra vez, ¿verdad?- dijo Plagg con una sonrisa traviesa.

El chico gruñó como respuesta. Envidiaba un poco a Marinette, teniendo la independencia con la que él siempre había soñado y que ahora sabía que no tendría jamás por culpa de su padre, y un amor que él sabía que jamás tendría desde que decidió traicionar a Ladybug, la única mujer a la que había amado.

No sabía porqué sus pensamientos estaban con Marinette desde que la había "rescatado" de los ladrones americanos hacía dos semanas. Y sabía que no debía hacerlo. No debía acercarse a ella por la misma razón que había dejado el _lycée_ y se había alejado de todos sus amigos. Además, no tenía porqué interesarse en ella. Ella había sido solamente una buena amiga. Y… además, estaba Luka.

Suspiró. Todo estaba mal. Se sentía más solo y atrapado que nunca y los remordimientos no lo dejaban dormir. Levantó los ojos hacia el retrato de su madre y sonrió tristemente. Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Otro cumpleaños sin su _maman_ y, nuevamente, también sin su padre.

-_Maman_, ¿tú que harías en mi lugar?- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras que ponía su mano derecha sobre la pintura, sus ojos fijos en los de su madre- quiero volver a verte, pero mi corazón me dice que esto no está bien. Los remordimientos me carcomen. ¿Tú seguirías adelante con este plan, o…?-

No pudo terminar su frase, pues alguien llamó a la puerta. Adrien se volvió, fastidiado. ¿Porqué se sentía tan enojado todo el tiempo? Tal vez era cierto lo que le dijo Plagg una vez: que se estaba convirtiendo en su padre. Reprimió un escalofrío. Quizá… si él no fuera Papillon Noir, para ese momento ya habría sido akumatizado. Suspiró.

-¿Sí?- dijo en un tono un poco más agresivo de lo que se había propuesto.

-Lamento interrumpir, Adrien, pero hay alguien que ha estado insistiendo en verte- dijo Nathalie- y digo, insistentemente, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que se vaya…-

-Pues en ese caso llama al Gorila y dile que…-

-¡Adrien!- lo interrumpió Lila, abriéndose paso a un lado de Nathalie y apresurándose a plantarse frente a él. El chico se tensó por la presencia de la castaña, y la asistente frunció el entrecejo, desaprobando sus modales- conozco tu secreto-

Tanto Adrien como Nathalie palidecieron mortalmente ante esa declaración de Lila.

-¿Qué?- dijo Adrien intentando pretender que no tenía nada que ocultar, pero fallando estrepitosamente. Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo- ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?-

-De tu secreto- dijo la chica en voz baja- yo sé la verdad. Tú eres Chat Noir, ¿no? Bueno, Papillon Noir- sonrió- no necesitas negarlo, Adrien. Te vi regresar a la mansión ayer, después del ataque-

Ante esas declaraciones, Adrien palideció aún más y volvió su vista a Nathalie de nuevo, quien cerró la puerta de la oficina y cambió su expresión por una aún más amenazante. Adrien pensó que ahora sí Lila la había hecho; su asistente la iba a hacer desaparecer tal y como había hecho al maestro Fu. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Aunque fuera Lila, no le parecía que a nadie le hicieran eso.

-Vamos, no tienen que ponerse tan tensos los dos- dijo Lila, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- por supuesto que no diré nada a nadie. Yo solo quiero ayudarte a recuperar esos estúpidos aretes. Quiero ver a Ladybug vencida y destruída, ¿y qué mejor manera de lograrlo que ayudar a Papillon Noir a obtener su Miraculous?-

Adrien la miró fijamente. El odio de Lila hacia la heroína no era ningún secreto para él. Nathalie le había comentado que las siguientes veces que fue akumatizada, la chica activamente había buscado el akuma para obtener poderes y lograr ser ella quien la destruyera. Pero había un pequeño problema: Adrien sabía bien que era una mentirosa y que no podía confiar en ella.

-¿Porqué confiaría en ti?- dijo el chico.

-Si no me crees que quiero ayudarte, entonces akumatízame- dijo Lila, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión confiada- hazlo, contrólame. No me importa cómo, pero quiero colaborar contigo para destruir a Ladybug, aunque sea de esa manera. Hazlo y convéncete de que me quieres tener en tu equipo-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo sin estar muy seguro y se volvió a Nathalie. La verdad era que no tenía opción. Lila sabía su secreto y si se negaba podía extorsionarlo y arruinar todos los sacrificios que había hecho hasta ese momento. Se frotó la frente. Las cosas se volvían cada vez más complicadas.

Al chico no le gustaba ni un poco la situación, pero Nathalie asintió levemente, indicándole que la cuidadosa asistente estaba de acuerdo con tomar ese riesgo.

-Bien- dijo Adrien en un tono resignado- pero no debes decir ni una sola palabra al respecto a nadie fuera de esta casa-

-Dah, es obvio. No te preocupes, Adrien- dijo Lila frunciendo el entrecejo- sé que Papillon Noir es el único que puede contra Ladybug. No voy a arruinar esta oportunidad de verla destruida-

-Bien- repitió Adrien mientras que reprimía un escalofrío al escucharla decir que quería que destruyera a Ladybug- dame un minuto-

Una vez que se quedó solo en la oficina, Adrien se volvió de nuevo al retrato de su madre y accionó el mecanismo para subir a la guarida de Hawkmoth.

-Chico, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?- dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado con una expresión preocupada- sabes bastante bien que no puedes confiar en Lila. Es una mentirosa de carrera. Además, ella odia ferozmente a Ladybug. No solo la quiere exponer al mundo, sino que estoy seguro de que va a hacer todo lo posible para lastimarla. Y esa es la línea que siempre has dicho que no quieres cruzar-

-Lo sé, Plagg- dijo Adrien en un tono resignado- y no la dejaré cruzarla. No la dejaré lastimar a nadie, menos a Ladybug. Si se pasa de la raya, sé que puedo detenerla. Es hora de que Papillon Noir regrese a las calles de París-

Los kwamis asintieron con la misma expresión resignada desde hacía más de un mes.

-Plagg, Nooroo, transfórmenme-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka Couffaine_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka estaba terminando de lavar los trastes del desayuno cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana de la sala de su apartamento, y casi se va de espaldas al ver que se trataba de Ladybug. Tras secarse rápidamente las manos con un paño, se apresuró a abrir la ventana para dejar pasar a la heroína, tras lo cual cerró de nuevo la ventana y corrió la cortina con cuidado.

-Ma… Ladybug- se corrigió el chico al volverse a la heroína con una expresión sorprendida- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Es peligroso, te pueden descubrir y…-

-No estoy aquí para hacer una visita social, Luka- lo interrumpió la chica, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios- realmente estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda. Rena Rouge y yo te necesitamos-

Luka parpadeó, pero se imaginaba bastante bien qué era lo que significaban las palabras de la heroína.

-¿Acaso quieres decir que…?- dijo el chico.

Ladybug extendió su mano con la pequeña caja con el Miraculous hacia él.

-Luka Couffaine, recibe el Miraculous de la Serpiente- dijo la heroína con una sonrisa- te servirás de él para el bien de los demás. Debes mantenerlo en secreto a todos, y principalmente no debe de caer el manos malvadas-

El chico parpadeó mientras que tomaba la caja, sin quitar los ojos de encima a Ladybug. Apenas podía creer que fuera Marinette y, al mismo tiempo, era obvio que esa chica tan extraordinariamente valiente tenía que ser la heroína. Era confuso.

Luka levantó la tapa de la caja, y una luz color turquesa apareció frente a él. Después de ello, el kwami de color turquesa sonrió levemente, mostrando sus colmillos.

-_Salut_, me llamo Sass, y soy tu kwami- dijo Sass, mirando fijamente al chico- fuiste elegido para que trabajemos juntos en esta misión-

-Él es quien te dará tus poderes- dijo Ladybug.

-Ma… Ladybug, ¿estás segura de esto?- dijo Luka, mirando un poco dudoso al kwami- no hay nada que quiera más que ayudarte, pero ¿que pasará si no soy lo que necesitas para combatir a Papillon Noir?-

Ladybug iba a decir algo, pero Sass flotó frente a él.

-Vamos, tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo- dijo el kwami en un tono serio- París te necesita y Ladybug te necesita. Estoy seguro de que darás lo mejor de ti mismo-

El chico sonrió levemente y asintió. Iba a decir algo más, cuando el yoyo de Ladybug comenzó a sonar, anunciando la conocida alerta de akuma. La heroína tomó el yoyo, accionando la pantalla y vio el informe.

-Hay un nuevo ataque de akuma cerca de la torre Eifffel- dijo Ladybug con una expresión preocupada- tal parece que tendrás que hacer tu debut un poco antes de lo que tenía planeado- sonrió levemente y le puso una mano en su hombro- ¿estás listo para convertirte en un superhéroe?-

Luka se colocó el Miraculous, que era una pulsera, y suspiró largamente. No estaba convencido de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear junto a Ladybug, pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

-Supongo que debo estarlo- dijo él sonriendo levemente- lo estoy-

-Solo tienes que decir "Sass, transfórmame"- dijo el kwami.

-Bien- dijo Luka, volviéndose a Ladybug y acentuando su sonrisa- Sass, transfórmame-

El kwami color turquesa fue absorbido por el Miraculous, y Luka se transformó en un superhéroe con un traje color turquesa y amarillo, una máscara parecida a la de Chat Noir, sus ojos con escleras amarillas y una lira como arma. El chico se miró a sí mismo con curiosidad, observando sus manos y la lira.

-Bien, es hora de pasar a la acción- dijo Ladybug, sonrojándose levemente al ver lo guapo que se veía en ese traje. No atinó sino a guiñarle un ojo y darle la espalda para dirigirse a la ventana. Luka la detuvo, y la besó en la mejilla.

-Supongo que no podré mostrarte afecto mientras estemos transformados, ¿verdad?- dijo él.

-No creo que sea muy prudente hacerlo- dijo la heroína intentando borrar el rubor de sus mejillas- no podemos dejar que Papillon Noir sepa que estamos juntos o que conocemos nuestras identidades civiles. ¿Cómo te llamamos?-

Luka se quedó pensativo.

-Viperion- dijo el chico, sonriendo.

-Bien, Viperion- dijo Ladybug- Rena Rouge debe estarnos esperando ya- añadió antes de saltar por la ventana. El chico dudó por unos segundos, pero se puso la lira en su cinturón y la siguió inmediatamente.

x-x-x

_Cima de la Torre Eiffel_

_Más tarde_

Papillon Noir se encontraba en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos oculto en las sombras, pensando que seguía sin gustarle mucho la situación en la que estaba. Finalmente había akumatizado a Lila, volviéndola a convertir en Volpina, y la había seguido a la torre Eiffel para ayudarla en la pelea. Al menos sabía que si Volpina llegaba a intentar lastimar seriamente a Ladybug, él podía usar el poder del Miraculous de Papillon para detenerla.

Pateó el suelo con impaciencia. ¿Dónde estaba Ladybug? Seguramente había ido a buscar a Rena Rouge. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión que conocía a la pelirroja en su vida como civil. No sabía quien sería, pero si con Volpina lograba quitarle su Miraculous junto al de Ladybug, pronto sabría la respuesta.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio a Ladybug aparecer frente a Volpina en la base de la torre Eiffel. En efecto, la heroína venía acompaña de Rena Rouge, pero esta vez las chicas no estaban solas. Estaba con ellos otro héroe con un traje de color verde. Por un momento pensó que era Carapace, pero Papillon Noir recordó que él tenía el Miraculous de la Tortuga, además que el tono de piel y la complexión de este chico era muy diferente al de Carapace.

Los tres héroes llegaron a la base de la torre Eiffel y se pusieron en guarda, listos para pelear contra Volpina para tratar de quitarle el objeto akumatizado.

-Rena Rouge, por la izquierda- escuchó decir a Ladybug volviéndose hacia los héroes- Viperion, por la derecha. Recuerden que su poder es crear ilusiones-

-Entendido, Lady- dijo Rena Rouge.

-Terminemos con esto pronto, LB- dijo Viperion guiñándole un ojo.

Papillon Noir entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al ver ese gesto de Viperion hacia la heroína. Volpina tocó su flauta y hacía aparecer miles de copias suyas, pero el chico no estaba prestando atención. No podía quitar sus ojos del nuevo héroe mientras que caía en cuenta de que Ladybug debía tener la Miraclebox tras la desaparición del maestro Fu para poder haber reclutado un nuevo héroe.

El villano frunció entrecerró los ojos. ¿Quién podía ser ese nuevo héroe? ¿A quién habría elegido Ladybug?¿A alguien que conocía? No, eso sería arriesgado. Pero tenía que ser alguien en quien ella confiara.

Pensando en ello, Papillon Noir bajó de la cima al primer piso de la torre Eiffel para ver la pelea más de cerca. Cada minuto que pasaba notaba más y más la complicidad entre el nuevo héroe, que escuchó que se llamaba Viperion, y Ladybug. Frunció el entrecejo furioso al caer en cuenta de que finalmente Viperion había tomado su lugar al lado de la heroína.

El chico sintió como si su sangre hirviera en sus venas. ¡Ladybug ya lo había reemplazado! ¡Ella siempre le había dicho que era irremplazable, y lo había reemplazado por esa… serpiente!

Tras unos minutos de pelea, Volpina estaba rodeada por los tres héroes, quienes estuvieron a punto de tomar su objeto akumatizado, cuando Papillon Noir cayó entre ellos y la chica castaña. Antes de que los héroes pudieran hacer algo, el villano se lanzó contra directamente contra Viperion, tomándolo del cuello y azotándolo contra una de las columnas de la torre Eiffel con todas sus fuerzas antes de que el héroe pudiera hacer algo defenderse.

-¡Viperion!- exclamó Ladybug al verlo y Papillon Noir volvió sus vista hacia ella, visiblemente furioso.

-Oh, conozco bastante bien esa mirada y ese tono de voz- siseó Papillon Noir, sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre al cuello de Viperion- ¡esa mirada tuya solía ser para mí! ¿Acaso ya me reemplazaste por esta basura, _ma lady_?-

-Chat Noir, suéltalo- dijo Ladybug, su atención entre él y Viperión, y al mismo tiempo mirando de reojo a Volpina, que había comenzando a pelear acaloradamente con Rena Rouge tan pronto como Papillon Noir había intervenido para ayudarla- por favor, no tienes que hacer esto-

-Tu ingenuo Chat Noir ya no existe más, _bugginette_\- dijo Papillon Noir, apretando aún más el cuello de Viperion y volviéndose hacia él- ¿dónde está tu Miraculous, serpiente? Te voy a…-

Pero Viperion no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. En vez de usar sus manos para tratar de liberarse del agarre de su enemigo, el héroe hizo sonar su lira, causando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera a Papillon Noir, paralizando su brazo, obligándolo a soltarlo y a dar un paso atrás, siseando furioso. Ladybug aprovechó para atrapar a Papillon Noir con su yoyo, forzándolo a levantar las manos sobre su cabeza mientras que lo empujaba contra la columna para que no pudiera usar su poder de Destrucción para liberarse.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Chat Noir?- dijo la chica en un tono furioso, aún asustada porque el villano estuvo a punto de hacerle daño a Viperion.

Papillon estaba furioso. ¡Ladybug lo había reemplazado! Estaba tan molesto que hasta había olvidado por un momento la promesa que hizo de no lastimar a nadie y miraba a Viperion con verdaderas ganas de desmembrarlo.

-¿Que cuál es mi problema? ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema!- gritó Papillon Noir forcejeando para soltarse- ¡tú eres mi único problema!¡Si tan solo tuvieras la voluntad de ayudarme todo esto ya habría terminado! Mi sufrimiento y el de todo París serían cosa del pasado. Pero no, decidiste no confiar en mí…-

Ladybug sintió un vuelco. ¿Sufrimiento?¿Chat Noir estaba sufriendo?¿O de qué podría estar hablando?

-_Chaton_, sabes bien que no podemos usar nuestros Miraculous para pedir deseos porque el precio a pagar es muy caro y…- comenzó a decir Ladybug mientras que Viperion se acercaba para ayudarla a quitarle los Miráculous.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-

Los tres dieron un respingo al escuchar ese horrible grito de dolor y se volvieron hacia el sitio donde había provenido el sonido, el cual fue seguido casi de inmediato por una risa maliciosa.

Volpina había logrado acorralar a Rena Rouge, doblando uno de sus antebrazos sobre su espalda hasta su punto de quiebre, que fue lo que hizo que la chica pelirroja gritara de dolor. Volpina había aprovechado eso para arrancar su Miraculous de su pecho y Rena Rouge se convirtió en Alya Césaire ante la sorprendida vista de todos.

-¡Alya!- los labios de Ladybug dejaron escapar un grito de horror al ver a su mejor amiga en las garras de Volpina, haciendo que su yoyo soltara a Papillon Noir para poder correr a ayudar a su amiga, mientras que Viperion pareció brevemente desconcertado por lo ocurrido, pero corrió tras Ladybug.

Papillon Noir, por su parte, miró a la pelirroja petrificado y tan pálido como los dos héroes.

"No… no puede ser…"

-Alya…- dijo Papillon Noir sin aliento, horrorizado al ver a la novia de su mejor amigo entre las garras del akuma que él mismo había creado. Su horror no disminuyó ni un poco al notar que Volpina seguía golpeando a la chica pelirroja a pesar de ya haberla vencido.

Papillon Noir frunció el entrecejo furioso y decidió intervenir. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Volpina lastimara aún más a Alya! Usó su poder y la silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos.

-¡Volpina, ya es suficiente! Ya le quitaste su Miraculous, ahora detente-

-¡Jamás!- siseó la chica akumatizada mientras levantaba su puño para volver a golpear a la indefensa Alya, quien hacía débiles intentos por soltarse de ella- voy a destruir a esta…-

-¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE!¡ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó Papillon Noir, sorprendiendo a Ladybug, y paralizando a Volpina por un momento con su poder.

Viperion aprovechó esa distracción de la chica akumatizada para saltar hacia ella y tomar en sus brazos a Alya, y después salir corriendo rápidamente hacia la plaza de Trocadéro, alejándola de Volpina y del peligro.

Ladybug respiró aliviada de que Papillon Noir detuviera a Volpina y que Viperion se hubiera encargado de poner a salvo a su mejor amiga, pero al volverse a la chica akumatizada para intentar recuperar el Miraculous del Zorro, Papillon Noir liberó a Volpina de su poder y se lanzó contra Ladybug al mismo tiempo, haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo y poniendo una rodilla en su abdomen para impedirle levantarse.

-Arggg…-

-Un Miraculous menos y nos faltan dos- sonrió maliciosamente Papillon Noir, mostrándole sus garras, intentando fingir que ver a Alya herida no le había causado malestar. Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug, ahora que la heroína estaba sacudida por lo sucedido a su aliada- aunque realmente es el tuyo el que quiero. ¿Porqué no haces las cosas más fáciles y me das tu Miraculous? Prometo no lastimarte si lo haces-

La heroína gruñó. Tras ese lapsus en el que Papillon Noir detuvo a Volpina, el villano había regresado a ser el mismo desgraciado que hacía unos minutos. No, no del todo, como Ladybug lo observó. Se notaba que Papillon Noir aún estaba tenso por lo que había sucedido con Rena Rouge.

-Jamás- dijo Ladybug en voz baja pero con convicción. Tras ver cómo había detenido a Volpina, ahora sabía que su enemigo no parecía estar dispuesto a lastimar a nadie, y esa convicción volvió a darle esperanzas de recuperar a su Chat Noir- sé que no me vas a lastimar, _chaton_. Sé que tú no eres una mala persona-

Papillon Noir frunció el entrecejo ante esa aseveración mientras que Volpina comenzaba a caminar hacia él y examinaba el Miraculous del Zorro que había arrancado del pecho de Rena Rouge y ahora estaba en sus manos.

-Realmente lo siento mucho, _ma lady-_ dijo el villano en voz baja, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia su oído derecho. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de tristeza, como si tomar los aretes que estaban al alcance de su mano le fuera a doler tanto como a ella- estoy seguro de que un día lo entenderás todo. Ahora, veamos quien está detrás de esta máscara…-

Ladybug se retorció, tratando de soltarse al ver que Papillon Noir estuvo a punto de arrancarle sus aretes también cuando Viperion regresó a la torre Eiffel, y de una patada se lo quitó de encima.

-No te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima, pulgoso- siseó Viperion en tono amenazante, interponiéndose entre la heroína y los dos enemigos.

-LUCKY CHARM- dijo Ladybug, y obtuvo un espejo- ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?-

-Como siempre, tu poder es fastidiosamente frustrante, Ladybug- dijo Papillon Noir entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba furioso a Viperion por la interrupción- creo que esta pequeña reunión terminará de una vez. Si me disculpas,_ ma lady_, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Pero me estaré llevando como recuerdo este nuevo Miraculous para mi colección-

-¡No!- gritó Ladybug, pensando horrorizada en el kwami residente de ese Miraculous que estaba ahora en manos de Volpina- ¡espera!¡Devuelve a Trixx!-

-Hasta la próxima vez, Ladybug- dijo Papillon Noir, tomando distancia y lanzando una última mirada amenazante a Viperion- realmente te arrepentirás de haberme reemplazado por una serpiente-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Papillon Noir saltó para alejarse de la torre Eiffel. Iba a seguirlo, cuando un centenar de Volpinas se lanzaron contra ambos. Ladybug uso el espejo para darse cuenta de que todas eran falsas, pero cuando identificó a la verdadera ésta ya estaba lejos, siguiendo a Papillon Noir.

-_Merde!_\- gritó frustrada Ladybug, cayendo en cuenta de que había perdido otro Miraculous, además de que no había logrado desakumatizar a Volpina- arggg…-

-LB- dijo Viperion, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella antes de que se lanzara a perseguir a Papillon Noir y a Volpina- espera un poco. No te queda mucho tiempo y Alya está…-

La heroína asintió tristemente, y lanzó el espejo al aire para usar su poder para que que las catarinas mágicas regresaran todo al orden, incluyendo la muñeca rota de Alya. Ladybug siguió a Viperion a donde había escondido a la pelirroja, se arrodilló junto a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien, Alya?- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, en un tono lleno de preocupación. Se sentía terriblemente culpable de lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga, pensando en que no debió haberla involucrado en esta pelea.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le respondió la pelirroja con gruesas lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos- ¡lo arruiné todo, Ladybug! Perdí un Miraculous y ahora el enemigo es mucho más poderoso por mi culpa…-

Ladybug se mordió el labio.

-No, no digas eso, Alya. Nada de esto es tu culpa- dijo Ladybug, poniendo ahora sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y sonriendo levemente para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque ella misma se sentía terriblemente preocupada al saber que Trixx estaba ahora en poder de su enemigo- estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien. Venceremos a Papillon Noir y recuperaremos a Trixx antes de que te des cuenta. Te lo prometo-

Alya no sonrió y Ladybug decidió llevarla a su casa, donde Nino podía estar con ella y consolarla un poco mejor. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en ese momento ella misma se sentía igual de derrotada que Alya.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Conste que les advertí de la pelotita antiestrés. Team Ladybug perdió otro Miraculous que está ahora en manos de Papillon Noir, además de que pudimos ver los celos de nuestro rubio favorito en contra de Viperion. Nop, aún no ha superado a Ladybug, y el idiota lo sabe. Lila siendo Lila, no le importó que conociera a Alya, a nadie le sorprende. Y Adrien se siente genuinamente culpable ahora que sabe que Alya era Rena Rouge.

Ahora, si no han visto Oblivio no sigan leyendo, solo sepan que agradezco sus reviews, y nos leeremos pasado mañana…

Última advertencia, hay spoilers…

Después de lo que pasó en Oblivio me parece sumamente difícil escribir escenas Lukanette (y eso que nunca han sido fáciles para mí) Dios mío, si ya estaba afónica, no estoy muy segura de que recupere mi voz en algún momento. Fue tan… tan… arrrggg… en serio, juegan con nuestros sentimientos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 11

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Tan pronto como Papillon Noir llegó a la mansión Agreste, retiró su poder a Lila y se detransformó de inmediato. Les dio de comer a sus kwamis para recargar su energía y bajó a la entrada de la mansión dando pisotones con una expresión furiosa.

La expresión de terror de Alya lo estaba atormentando. En su mente veía una y otra vez a Lila aún golpeando a la pelirroja a pesar de que ya le había quitado su Miraculous y ya no era una amenaza. Y la expresión de horror en el rostro de Ladybug…

Adrien llegó a la base de la escalera, donde Nathalie acababa de abrir la puerta a Lila.

-¡Lila!- gritó Adrien, realmente molesto. Estaba temblando de furia, y la culpa no había dejado de carcomerlo, ni siquiera cuando fingió que no le importaba delante de Ladybug- ¿qué rayos fue eso? ¡Alya era nuestra compañera del colegio! Siempre fue una buena amiga contigo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-

-Esa chica no era Alya, era Rena Rouge. Merecía todo eso y más por haberse aliado con Ladybug. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no me sorprende ni un poco, ella siempre ha sido su fan- dijo Lila fríamente mientras que ponía el Miraculous del Zorro en manos de Adrien- toma, feliz cumpleaños-

Adrien tomó el Miraculous del Zorro con cuidado y se lo guardó, aliviado de que no tuviera que convencer a Lila de devolvérselo, pero aún no había terminado con ella. Estaba furioso y asqueado de lo que Volpina había hecho.

-Creo que no entendiste el objetivo de esta misión, Lila- dijo el chico rubio- la misión era solamente obtener los aretes de Ladybug. Eso y nada más. No no tenías porqué lastimar a nadie-

Lila frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero pronto se aferró al brazo del chico.

-Bueno, no te enojes, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado, prometido- dijo la chica con voz melosa.

-No estoy muy seguro de querer que haya una próxima vez- siseó Adrien mientras que se soltaba de ella y daba un paso atrás.

Plagg y Nooroo estaban escondidos debajo de su camisa. Ninguno había visto a Adrien tan enojado como en ese momento. Pero no era una furia como la de su padre. Era un enojo justificado, con Lila y consigo mismo. Plagg frunció el entrecejo. Necesitaba a su cachorro a solas para entender qué estaba pasando por su mente y su corazón.

-Ahora, si no te importa, tenemos que hablar de nuestra relación- continuó Lila, al parecer sin haber leído el lenguaje corporal de Adrien, que le gritaba que quería que se alejara de él.

Esas palabras hicieron que al chico se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¡Arggg, no!- dijo el chico cruzando los brazos sin ocultar ni un poco su disgusto- no voy a tener una relación contigo, si eso es lo que estás insinuando-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Lila mientras que rodaba los ojos- ¿acaso aún amas a Ladybug?¿No viste como ya está con ese nuevo héroe? ¿Qué mejor venganza por reemplazarte con ese chico serpiente que salir con la chica que Ladybug más odia en el mundo?-

-No estoy enamorado de ti, Lila- dijo Adrien en un tono final, intentando ignorar lo que dijo sobre Viperion reemplazándolo.

-Lo sé, amas a Ladybug?- dijo Lila en un tono aburrido- lástima que a ella no le importas ahora que está con Viperion-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo sin estar muy seguro de que fuera buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Lila pero poco a poco las palabras de la chica comenzaban a enfurecerlo tras hacerlo recordar al nuevo héroe que estaba ahora con Ladybug. Los comentarios venenosos de Lila sobre Viperion ponían aún más sal en la herida, y ella parecía estar saboreando el efecto que tenían sus palabras en él.

-Yo no…- intentó comenzar a decir Adrien.

-¿Y acaso no viste cómo se miraban los dos, incluso en medio de la pelea?- lo interrumpió la chica castaña- estoy bastante segura de que Ladybug está comenzando a tener sentimientos hacia él…- sonrió maliciosamente y acercándose más a él- estoy segura de que eso te debió molestar-

-Estás equivocada, Lila- dijo el chico rubio, dando un paso hacia atrás para mantener su espacio personal y cruzando sus brazos- y mi respuesta sigue siendo…-

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Lila, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo- ¿no crees que sería bueno tenerme a tu lado? Así tu secreto seguirá estando a salvo-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo ante la clara amenaza. No se sentía ni mínimamente atraído a Lila. Volvió los ojos a Nathalie para ver que pensaba. La mujer estaba impasible.

-Quizá sea una buena idea- comentó finalmente la asistente.

-Nathalie…-

-No como una pareja romántica- dijo Nathalie- piénsalo como una asociación entre ambos-

El chico no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo la mujer.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Adrien- dijo la asistente en voz baja, llevándoselo a parte- lo único que quiere Lila es el trofeo de haberle ganado a las otras chicas, y ese parece ser el precio de su silencio. ¿Qué más da si aceptas? No tienes ninguna obligación con ella y, cuando pidas tu deseo, esto ya no importará-

Adrien no estaba nada convencido, pero sabía que estaba atrapado y que no tenía opción. Si decía que no, corría el riesgo de que Lila revelara su identidad y todos sus sacrificios se fueran al demonio. Además, era la excusa perfecta para mantener su distancia de todos, sobre todo de Marinette, y los mantendría a salvo.

-Arggg…- dijo Adrien finalmente, aunque sin estar muy convencido- de acuerdo, Lila. Si estás consciente de que no te amo, me parece bien. Puedes presumir todo lo que quieras que soy tu novio. Pero no quiero que te acerques a mí, o que me molestes, menos cuando esté ocupado-

Lila asintió con la misma sonrisa melosa.

-No te arrepentirás, Adrien- dijo la chica, sonriendo y poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla, antes de irse- hasta pronto-

Una vez que se quedó solo, Adrien subió a su habitación, se cubrió la cara con la almohada y gritó frustrado con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando su grito contra el objeto. Todo aquello iba de mal en peor, y realmente comenzaba a desear jamás haber emprendido esa misión en primer lugar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Si llegaba a echarse para atrás, Lila lo delataría e iría a prisión. O Nathalie podría amenazarlo con hacerle daño al maestro Fu.

Ahora entendía que estaba atrapado, completamente atrapado. Y lo peor de todo, es que ya había comenzado a hacer daño a las personas que quería. Casi lastimó a Ladybug, y definitivamente lastimó a Alya.

-Soy un idiota- susurró el chico en voz baja. La expresión horrorizada de la pelirroja lo estaba matando de culpa- ¿cómo pude…?-

Plagg flotaba a su lado tras haber comido un trozo de Camembert, y al verlo de esa manera se mordió la lengua para no sancionarlo por lo que acababa de hacer. Los remordimientos ya eran suficiente castigo para él, al menos por el momento. Pero aquello era la prueba de que Adrien estaba comenzando a caer en cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones y, a diferencia de su padre, obviamente no estaba conforme con hacer daño.

El kwami sonrió levemente. Aún había esperanzas para él.

x-x-x

_Casa de Alya Césaire_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug y Viperion se detransformaron en la esquina cerca de la casa de Alya, ocultos a la vista de los demás. Una vez que ambas transformaciones desaparecieron, Marinette apoyó su frente en el pecho de Luka. El chico dio un respingo, sin entender que sucedía, pero un sollozo lo hizo entender.

-Marinette…-

-Lo arruiné todo- dijo Marinette en voz baja mientras se cubría la boca con la mano, intentando reprimir otro sollozo y controlar sus emociones- Tikki tenía razón… puse en peligro a Alya…-

-Shhh… tranquila- dijo Luka mientras que la abrazaba- todo va a estar bien, como dijiste. Alya está a salvo, y sé que recuperaremos los Miraculous perdidos…-

La chica no atinó sino a sacudir la cabeza sobre el pecho de Luka, mientras él apoyaba suavemente su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Él también se sentía muy alterado por esa primera experiencia como superhéroe. Estaba temblando, tanto de frustración como de preocupación. No hubiera podido creer que Chat Noir hubiera caído tan bajo si no hubiera sido testigo de ello.

-Marinette, Luka, tienen que tranquilizarse y controlar sus emociones- le dijo Tikki en voz baja al ver las lágrimas rodando de las mejillas de su elegida- si cualquiera de ustedes llegara a ser akumatizado, será en fin de todo-

Marinette no respondió, y Luka no dejó de abrazarla. Ambos respiraron hondo, intentando calmar sus emociones. El chico fue el primero en regularizar su respiración, y ello ayudó a Marinette a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo siento- dijo Marinette, separándose de él y limpiando sus ojos con la manga de su suéter- no debí haber desesperado. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

La chica miró hacia el balcón de la habitación, un poco preocupada por su mejor amiga. Sabía que estaría muy triste y se sentiría culpable por la pérdida de Trixx. Marinette se volvió a su kwami.

-Lo siento mucho, Tikki- dijo Marinette tristemente- tenías razón cuando dijiste que Rena Rouge no iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Eché todo a perder por querer tener a Alya a mi lado, y…-

-Hiciste lo que creíste mejor, Marinette. No fue una mala decisión, porque era lo que necesitabas en ese momento. Y no hay nada más que hacer- la interrumpió la kwami tristemente- solo asegurarnos de vencer a Papillon Noir y recuperar a Trixx y a los otros que aún están en su poder. Aunque debo admitir que jamás tantos Miraculous han estado del lado del mal-

Marinette se mordió el labio.

-Eso no me va a ayudar a consolar a Alya- se quejó la chica.

-Alya es tu mejor amiga e hizo todo lo que podía para ayudarte. No creo que hubiera una manera de que evitara que Volpina le quitara su Miraculous- dijo Tikki en un tono comprensivo- aunque no creo que necesite palabras-

Marinette asintió y abrió su bolso para que Tikki se refugiara dentro para poder subir hacia la casa de Alya. Tras sonreír levemente hacia Luka, quien le dijo que la esperaría en la entrada del edificio, Marinette subió al apartamento de los Césaire.

La puerta estaba abierta y la chica entró para encontrar a su mejor amiga con Nino, ambos en la sala. Alya estaba ovillada sobre el sofá y con la cara entre sus manos, mientras que el chico le frotaba la espalda.

-¿Alya?- dijo Marinette, y ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar que la chica estaba ahí- lo siento, no quería molestarlo, solo vine a ver que estuvieras…-

Antes de que la chica terminara, Alya se levantó del sofá y lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola y hundiendo su cara en su hombro. Marinette dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero la abrazó también.

-Perdona que te haya ocultado que yo era Rena Rouge, Marinette- dijo Alya entre sentidos sollozos- jamás te quise mentir, pero Ladybug me dijo que no debía decirle a nadie, ni una palabra a ninguno de mis amigos. ¡Lo siento tanto!-

Marinette sintió una punzada de agradecimiento hacia su mejor amiga. A veces pensaba que no merecía tener a alguien como Alya en su vida. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No, Alya, no tienes que disculparte de nada- dijo Marinette, mientras aún abrazaba a su amiga- ¡eres una heroína! No puedes imaginarte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti ahora que sé la verdad-

-Pero… ¡pero yo lo arruiné todo!- continuó la pelirroja entre sollozos- y ahora el enemigo tiene otro Miraculous por mi culpa, y…¡Ladybug debe odiarme por eso!-

-Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, Alya- dijo la otra chica con paciencia- y estoy completamente segura de que Ladybug no te odia ni nada por el estilo, así que deja de atormentarte por lo que pasó. Te admiro mucho, en serio-

La pelirroja siguió sollozando mientras que Marinette le aseguraba que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Ladybug recuperara todos los Miraculous perdidos y venciera al villano.

Después de un rato, Alya se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, pero no dejó de abrazar a Marinette. Ambas chicas permanecieron así un buen rato, mientras que Nino miraba preocupado la escena. Sí, estaba agradecido que finalmente Alya estaba a salvo y no volvería a pelear por el momento, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Ladybug. Si Papillon Noir conseguía suficientes aliados para usar los Miraculous que había robado, la heroína estaba a punto de ser rebasada.

x-x-x

_Comedor de la mansión_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien no estaba de humor para akumatizar a nadie ese día, que era su cumpleaños. No quería volver a enfrentar a Ladybug hasta que su cabeza se enfriara después de los eventos del día anterior. También podía percibir aún los sentimientos negativos de Alya y Nino. Podría akumatizarlos fácilmente, pero ni siquiera lo contempló.

Se mordió el labio al ver en su celular la fotografía de él y Nino, que seguía siendo su pantalla aunque ya hubieran pasado casi cuatro años de que se la tomó. Suspiró derrotado. Jamás debió haber akumatizado a Lila. Sabía que ella codiciaba un Miraculous, y era obvio que quisiera el de Rena Rouge, pero ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas había llegado a imaginar a Alya en el papel de la portadora del Miraculous del Zorro o que su akuma se portara tan feroz con ella.

Y tembló al caer en cuenta de algo. Si así se había portado con Rena Rouge, se preguntaba cómo se habría puesto si Ladybug hubiera caído en sus garras.

La noche anterior, después de que Lila se fue, Adrien liberó al kwami de Rena Rouge de su Miraculous, que Plagg dijo se llamaba Trixx, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien alimentado y tranquilizarlo diciéndole que Alya estaba bien gracias al poder de Ladyubg, antes de volverlo a confinar a su Miraculous y guardarlo con cuidado junto con el de la Tortuga en su caja fuerte personal, a la que Nathalie no tenía acceso.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Adrien?- le había preguntado Plagg en voz baja, mientras que miraba pensativo su celular. Esa era una pregunta que su kwami respondía todo el día y, al obtener una respuesta afirmativa, Plagg guardaba silencio hasta el día siguiente, al menos en ese tema- pero tu akuma lastimó a la novia de tu mejor amigo, si es que aún puedes llamar así a Nino-

Adrien gruñó mientras que asentía, aunque a leguas se nota que ya no estaba tan seguro como antes. Plagg, sin embargo, no insistió.

-Es su cumpleaños,_ jeune maître_\- dijo Nooroo tan pronto como se había levantado esa mañana, intentando animarlo aunque fuera un poco- ¿no planea realizar alguna celebración?-

-Mi padre está en prisión, mi madre está muerta, la chica que amo me odia porque la traicioné y mis mejores amigos me ignoran por la manera en que los traté estas últimas semanas- dijo Adrien tristemente- no creo que haya nada que celebrar-

-No todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años, chico- dijo Plagg con una expresión traviesa- ya no eres un cachorro con caprichos y errores estúpidos. Oh, espera…-

-Realmente no estoy de humor para tus sermones, Plagg- dijo Adrien, encendiendo la computadora.

El Ladyblog estaba inusualmente vacío y desactualizado, pero encontró en otros sitios los reportes sobre el nuevo héroe, Viperion. Adrien abrió algunas de las páginas, donde había especulaciones sobre su identidad, rumores sobre sus poderes, los cuales apenas demostró en la única pelea. Otra página hablaba sobre especulaciones sobre si Ladybug y ese nuevo héroe eran una pareja, lo cual hizo hervir la sangre del chico, y finalmente una más que lo comparaban con Chat Noir.

-Argggg…- gruñó el chico, golpeando el escritorio.

-¿Para qué miras eso, Adrien? Solo te estás torturando más- dijo Plagg, rodando los ojos- sí, todos en París adoran a Viperion ahora. ¿Acaso eso te sorprende? Ya no eres el héroe que todos amaban; ahora eres el villano que todos temen-

Adrien iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta. Nathalie entró, llevando con ella una carta y una caja cuadrada.

-Esto fue traído esta mañana para ti, Adrien- dijo la asistente.

-¿Quién lo envió?-

-No lo sé, usaron un servicio de mensajería para traerlo- dijo ella- pero venía con esta carta. Supongo que explicará todo-

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo el chico sin muchas ganas, tomando la carta y la caja. Una vez que se quedó solo, Adrien abrió la carta, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era de Marinette, escrita con una bella caligrafía.

_Bon anniversaire, cher patron!_

_Espero que disfrutes este pequeño detalle. Por cierto, no es un símbolo de amistad, es una pequeña formalidad hacia mi jefe. _

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _

Los labios de Adrien se curvaron en una sonrisa e incluso una risita escapó de sus labios. ¿Porqué Marinette tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente dulce con él? La sola carta le había hecho el día, y eso que aún no había abierto el regalo. Incluso los kwamis miraban muy interesados que era lo que había recibido y que lo había hecho sonreír a pesar de su pésimo humor de ese día.

Adrien abrió la caja. En el fondo había una pequeña caja con doce _macarons_ de frambuesa, su sabor favorito, y encima de ella estaba cuidadosamente doblada lo que parecía ser una prenda de vestir. Adrien la extendió, y vio que se trataba de un suéter tejido de color negro con el símbolo de una máscara de esgrima color azul celeste, hecho con el mismo material y la misma técnica que su bufanda favorita, y combinaba a la perfección con ella. Adrien acercó su cara a la prenda, que olía a pan recién horneado, seguramente la chica la había hecho en casa de sus padres. Sintió la suave tela con su mejilla y sonrió.

Los kwamis se miraron entre sí. Jamás habían visto a Adrien tan feliz desde el incidente con su padre. Miraron sorprendidos cómo el chico se puso el suéter sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta, y se apresuraba al baño a mirarse en el espejo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Marinette es tan gentil. Y es valiente también- dijo Adrien en voz baja, sonriendo y recordando cuando la ayudó como Chat Noir de los turistas que le habían robado su bolso, cómo le había hablado sin miedo a pesar de ser el villano más temido de París.

-Sería lindo tener una novia como Marinette, en vez de esa bruja de Lila, ¿no crees?- comentó Plagg, como que no quiere la cosa- ya te lo había dicho antes. Además, tiene el bonus de que su padre es el mejor panadero de París-

-Lo sé, ya lo habías mencionado en el pasado- dijo Adrien en voz baja- pero ella está ahora con Luka. Y aunque no fuera así, mientras que esté en esta misión, es imposible acercarme a ella. Realmente la quiero mucho, pero no quiero…- bajó los ojos- no quiero corromperla ni ponerla en peligro-

Plagg suspiró frustrado. Si tan solo el idiota de su portador supiera que, peleando contra Ladybug, estaba haciendo justo eso.

x-x-x

_Oficina de la mansión Agreste_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette llegó a la mansión Agreste al día siguiente, lunes, un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Las clases ya habían terminado, y solo iba al _lycée_ a presentar sus exámenes finales, por lo que solía salir temprano. A diferencia de la última vez que la había visto, Adrien la notó un poco más seria y preocupada que de costumbre, pero le dirigió la sonrisa radiante de siempre cuando la saludó.

-_Salut, monsieur _Agreste- sonrió Marinette, llevando consigo su mochila, y volviéndose hacia la oficina para comenzar a trabajar. Esa mañana, sin embargo, a Adrien le apetecía charlar con ella, así que la siguió.

-Hey, ¿tuviste un buen fin de semana?- dijo el chico rubio.

Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida por el repentino interés de Adrien, pero decidió continuar la conversación. Si eso significaba que el chico comenzaba a abrirse un poco, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Además, no pasó desapercibido para ella que estaba usando el suéter que le había regalado.

-Pues, quisiera decir que bien, pero…- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero sacudió la cabeza- eso no importa. ¿Cómo pasaste tu cumpleaños?-

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

-Lo normal. Algunas felicitaciones de fans y revistas- dijo en chico en un tono indiferente- y nuevamente mi padre lo olvidó. Pero creo que me sorprendería realmente si llegara a recordarlo-

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- dijo Marinette.

-No, está bien. Me dio gusto que preguntaras- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente y señalando su suéter- de hecho recibí tu regalo y me gustó un montón. Te lo agradezco mucho, en serio. Creo que fue el único aspecto positivo del día…-

-Además de que ya eres mayor de edad- dijo la chica- me alegro que te haya gustado. Te queda muy bien, como pensé. El negro hace resaltar el verde de tus ojos-

Adrien parpadeó, recordando que él había dicho eso antes, pero no como Adrien Agreste, sino como Chat Noir, en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Tardó unos segundos en recordarlo, era en el cumpleaños de Marinette, cuando su abuela había sido akumatizada.

-Tienes razón- sonrió él- por cierto, ¿porqué dices que no tuviste un buen fin de semana?-

Marinette borró su sonrisa, mientras que ponía su mochila sobre el escritorio para sacar su material. Adrien alzó las cejas. No sabía qué era lo que podría desanimar a la chica.

-Pasé el fin de semana en casa de Alya- dijo Marinette, y Adrien borró su sonrisa al escuchar el hombre de la pelirroja- al parecer, ella había sido Rena Rouge todo este tiempo, y el akuma de hace dos días le robó su…- se llevó la mano al pecho- su Miraculous, eso. ¡No podía creerlo! Pero dejando a un lado eso, Alya estaba muy asustada y deprimida, y…-

-Lo siento mucho…- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio entre ambos, en los que Adrien jugaba nerviosamente con su anillo mientras la chica sacaba las cosas de su mochila. Marinette terminó de montar sus cosas en el escritorio, y se dispuso a ponerse a trabajar, cuando se volvió de nuevo al chico.

-Estaba pensando…- comenzó a decir Marinette- Luka y yo estamos organizando una reunión en mi nuevo departamento para celebrar mi mudanza, y van a ir todos nuestros amigos del colegio. ¿No quisieras…?-

Adrien se moría de ganas de gritar que sí, pero se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a caminar en terreno peligroso. Lila estaba a punto de llegar y era su novia, al menos para las apariencias. Además, no quería acercarse tanto a Marinette, aunque justo ahora estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Tenía que volver a tomar su distancia de ella, no quería que Lila o Nathalie la lastimaran.

-No puedo, Marinette- dijo Adrien, interrumpiendo su invitación- recuerda que nuestra relación es de jefe y empleado. No somos amigos-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pensé que podía invitarte, como jefe y…- sacudió la cabeza- nada, olvídalo. Tienes razón-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Sabía bien que Marinette quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, pero no sabía que él estaba más allá de toda ayuda. Y se sentía terrible de tratar a su amiga de esa manera.

-Lo siento, Marinette- dijo Adrien, dandole una palmada en el hombro- es lo mejor para mí, al menos por ahora. Tendrás que confiar en mí-

-Claro que confío en ti, Adrien- dijo ella, un poco decepcionada de que Adrien se volviera a cerrar así, pero sonrió levemente y se volvió para continuar con su trabajo.

x-x-x

_Línea 1 del Metro de París_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka se encontraba viajando hacia la universidad en metro, mientras que se llevaba la mano nerviosamente a su Miraculous. Podía sentir a Sass bajo su chamarra, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, sabiendo que estaba preocupado. Suspiró.

El día anterior en la mañana había hablado con Marinette, y le había planteado la posibilidad de renunciar. Por supuesto que a Tikki no le había gustado ni un poco la sugerencia del chico, por más que entendía su preocupación, y lo había regañado diciéndole que no volviera a sugerir eso.

_-Chat Noir siempre estuvo enamorado de Ladybug- _le había dicho Luka con una expresión preocupada_\- eso no era ningún misterio. Y creo que ver a Ladybug con un nuevo compañero, y nuestra interacción… eso fue lo que lo hizo ponerse tan agresivo-_

Luka apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio del vagón y suspiró, mientras que Sass se asomaba para mirarlo.

_-Chat Noir era un buen chico, tonto y cursi, pero con buen corazón- _Luka recordó que le había dicho Marinette- _no sé que fue lo que le pasó, pero tengo que averiguarlo, para traerlo de regreso a nuestro lado. No me puedo rendir. Era mi compañero, y me salvó la vida cientos de veces.¿Cómo no voy a querer ayudarlo?- _

-Sigues pensando en lo que pasó ayer, ¿verdad?- siseó Sass desde su escondite, de modo que solo Luka lo escuchara. El chico asintió- sabes que Tikki tiene razón cuando dijo que Ladybug necesita tu apoyo. Y ahora que no tiene a Rena Rouge, tú eres su único aliado-

-Lo sé, Sass, no me regañes, ya tuve suficiente con Tikki- dijo Luka, suspirando frustrado- yo solo quiero mantener a salvo a Marinette. Jamás imaginé que estaría saltando por los techos de París y… ya sabes-

Sass sonrió, sus colmillos asomándose por sus labios.

-La mejor manera de protegerla es continuar siendo Viperion y pelear a su lado- dijo el kwami- cuando Papillon Noir sea vencido, estoy seguro de que todo regresará a la normalidad-

Luka suspiró resignado y asintió. Al parecer, tenía una gran responsabilidad al tomar el sitio de Chat Noir al lado de Ladybug.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa tarde_

Marinette terminó su trabajo del día y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, satisfecha por los avances que había logrado, no solo en sus tareas, sino en el hecho de que Adrien se había abierto un poco más que antes, y eso era avance. Poco, pero era algo.

-Por fin terminé- dijo en voz alta, y guiñó su ojo hacia su bolso abierto, de donde Tikki se asomaba.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para guardarlas en su mochila, cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse, lo cual se extrañó, pues siempre Adrien o Nathalie llamaban a la puerta antes de abrir.

En este caso no eran ni Adrien ni su asistente, sino una persona bastante desagradable. Y Marinette no pudo ocultar el desagrado en su expresión.

Lila Rossi.

No olvidaba que, tras haber sido akumatizada, había sido ella quien robó el Miraculous del Zorro y causó esa depresión a su mejor amiga. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en la mansión Agreste? Si ella creía que Adrien no quería estar en contacto con sus antiguos amigos del colegio.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo Lila en un falso tono amistoso- ¡qué gusto volverte a ver, después de tanto tiempo! No sabía que estabas trabajando para la compañía Agreste. Siempre has sido muy talentosa…-

La chica frunció el entrecejo al reconocer el tono falso de Lila.

-No necesitas fingir conmigo, Lila- dijo Marinette interrumpiéndola bruscamente- de todos modos, sabes bien que yo no me creo tus mentiras-

La sonrisa de Lila cambió completamente por una astuta.

-Ah, menos mal que no tengo que fingir que me agradas- dijo la chica castaña con un gesto despreocupado, pasándose el cabello hacia la espalda- decidí venir a hablar contigo para darte una pequeña advertencia-

-¿Y qué advertencia sería?- dijo Marinette sin poder ocultar su desagrado.

-Solo quería informarte que cumplí la promesa que te hice cuando aún estábamos en el colegio- dijo la chica, y continuó al ver que Marinette parecía no haber entendido a qué se refería- ¿recuerdas? Te dije que Adrien sería mío. Y bien, ahora lo es- se cruzó de brazos- porque somos novios-

Marinette la miró, un poco sorprendida. ¿Novios? No sabía si eso era cierto, pues también Adrien sabía bien que era una mentirosa, además de que nunca había parecido bastante entusiasmado con su compañía, pero eso ya no era su problema.

-Oh, muy bien, gracias por darme esa información no solicitada- dijo Marinette cruzándose de brazos con un tono indiferente- ahora déjame decirte algo que parece que no sabes. No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu vida personal, o la de Adrien. Yo solamente trabajo para él. Si me gustaba en el pasado, eso ya lo superé hace mucho tiempo. Y además, ya estoy en una relación-

-¿Con quién?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Marinette, cerrando su mochila y poniéndosela al hombro- _bonsoir_-

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo más, Marinette salió de la mansión Agreste para encontrarse con Luka, quien la estaba esperando en la puerta para tomar el metro juntos.

x-x-x

_Techos de París_

_Esa noche_

La conversación que había tendido con Marinette sobre lo triste que estaba Alya le había dado a Adrien otra punzada de remordimiento, y había decidido no lanzar ningún ataque ese día tampoco. Aún así, y tras decirle a Plagg lo que planeaba hacer y quien asintió seriamente como respuesta, se transformó en Chat Noir y salió por la ventana.

Su primera parada fue un edificio frente al apartamento de la familia de Alya. El balcón de la habitación de la pelirroja le traía memorias de las veces en las que había visitado a Alya junto a Ladybug. El recuerdo lo hizo hacer una mueca.

A través de la ventana vio a su antiguo mejor amigo sentado en la cama, abrazando a Alya, quien estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él en un estado melancólico. Eso hizo que Chat Noir se sintiera aún peor. No podía creer que él hubiera causado todo ese dolor en Alya y en su mejor amigo.

"Tú les causaste esto a tus propios amigos", le repetía su mente.

Sin poderlo soportar más, Chat Noir salió de ahí y saltó a un techo cercano, desde donde vio a Luka junto con Marinette acercándose a un edificio de apartamentos cerca de la mansión Agreste. El chico entrecerró los ojos, recordando que Marinette le había mencionado que se había mudado de casa de sus padres. Se acercó al edificio y miró con una expresión furiosa al ver a Luka besándola. Era como si un monstruo se formara en su pecho, odiando cada segundo que veía a Marinette en brazos de otro chico.

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía porque importarle, ¿verdad? Marinette era solo una amiga, y si Luka la hacía feliz no debía tener inconvenientes. Luka se despidió de Marinette y desapareció entre las calles de París mientras que ella subió a su habitación.

Chat Noir observó fijamente el edificio, esperando pacientemente a que una luz se encendiera para saber cuál era el apartamento de Marinette.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se sacó los zapatos tan pronto como entró a su apartamento y encendió la luz. Ese día no se sentía con mucho ánimo, pero sabía que la vida tenía que seguir. Tras trabajar todo el día en casa de Adrien y luego pasar un rato con Luka en casa de Alya, Marinette se sentía física y mentalmente fatigada.

-Trata de descansar, Marinette- le dijo Tikki en voz baja- tuviste un día largo. Y es cierto que Papillon Noir no ha atacado, pero…-

_Toc toc toc…_

El ruido las hizo brincar de sorpresa. Tikki se escondió a toda prisa detrás unos libros en el librero, y Marinette, una vez que se aseguró que la kwami estuviera bien escondida, se asomó por la ventana. Esperaba que fuera Viperion, pensando que Luka hubiera olvidado algo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su visitante iba a ser una persona mucho menos agradable.

Y no se equivocó. Corrió la cortina de su ventana, y vio que Chat Noir estaba frente a la ventana con una expresión que Marinette no supo descifrar.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo y abriendo la ventana de la sala.

El chico entró por la ventana y puso una rodilla en el suelo, cabizbajo, sin responderle.

-¿Chat Noir?- repitió ella en un tono un poco más agresivo que lo que había intentado, pues aún estaba resentida con él por lo que había causado con Rena Rouge- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Marinette, yo…- dijo él en voz baja, levantando la vista hacia ella, con una expresión entristecida y hasta cierto punto torturada en sus ojos. La chica suavizó su mirada y se acercó a él.

-¿Chat…?-

Antes de que Marinette pudiera terminar su frase, el chico se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza y temblando tan violentamente que casi la tiró al suelo. Marinette se sintió algo mal por él. No parecía el monstruo agresivo que había visto hacía dos días, lanzándose al cuello de Viperion y burlándose del hecho de que tenía el Miraculous del Zorro. Esta vez parecía más bien un gatito asustado, un niño pequeño solo y perdido.

La chica le puso una mano sobre su cabello dorado y le dio unas palmadas para tranquilizarlo.

-Hey, ¿qué tienes?- susurró Marinette sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-Yo… cometí un terrible error…- dijo el chico en un tono afligido, aún sin soltarla- mi akuma lastimó a Alya… ataqué al héroe nuevo… yo… debes de odiarme por lo que hice… lo siento tanto…-

Marinette no supo que decir. Había estado furiosa con él por la manera en la que se había comportado durante la última pelea y por lo que le había permitido hacer a Lila, pero sus palabras llevaban un arrepentimiento sincero. Al no obtener respuesta, el chico se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Sí, me odias- dijo Chat Noir en un tono afligido como si hubiera confirmado sus palabras con la mirada de Marinette. Incluso sus orejas estaban caídas- y sé me lo merezco… porque lastimé a tu mejor amiga…-

-Vi lo que pasó en la televisión- dijo Marinette en voz baja, intentando no mostrarse tan enojada como se había sentido con él en esos últimos días- y vi que detuviste a Volpina cuando estaba lastimando a Alya-

Los ojos del chico estaban fijos en ella, como si Marinette pudiera decirle algo que calmara sus remordimientos; como si fuera un bálsamo para lo que fuera que le estuviera causando dolor. Marinette lo tomó de los brazos, lo hizo levantarse del suelo y sentarse en el sofá, y luego ella se sentó a su lado.

-Chat Noir, tú y yo aún somos amigos, ¿verdad?-

El chico la miró con enormes ojos, y asintió levemente.

-Eso quiero creer, _princesse_…- dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes sobre poder hablar conmigo cuando estuvieras listo?- dijo ella, y Chat Noir asintió- ¿me vas a contar qué es lo que te tiene así?-

El chico dudó unos segundos, mirando alternadamente su anillo y los ojos de Marinette.

-Yo… ver a Ladybug pelear con él a su lado…- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, haciendo temblar a Marinette por un momento al escuchar a su antiguo _partenaire_ hablar de sus celos de Viperion- me… odio a mí mismo por traicionarla. Yo la amaba, Marinette… y no estoy muy seguro de que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado. La admiro tanto, y me odio por haberla perdido así…- bajó los ojos de nuevo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos- no puedo…-

-Chat Noir- lo interrumpió Marinette, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él- estoy segura de que Ladybug quiere que regreses a su lado. Sé que debe extrañarte mucho, y que cualquiera que sea la causa de que tus acciones, ella lo entenderá-

El chico sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Marinette- dijo él en voz baja- pero aunque Ladybug me pudiera perdonar… eso es imposible-

-¿Porqué es imposible?-

-Porque no puedo salir de esto- dijo Chat Noir con una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación- estoy atrapado-

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Chat Noir mencionaba algo que tuviera que ver con la razón de su traición, y eso le daba mucha información. ¿Acaso lo estaban obligando a hacer esto? Y si era así, ¿quién?¿Hawkmoth desde prisión?¿O acaso el villano dejó algún preparativo en caso de que fuera capturado? No sabía, pero una cosa era clara: Chat Noir no estaba haciendo esto por su propia voluntad.

-¿Quién te tiene atrapado?- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

Chat Noir sonrió tristemente y se volvió hacia ella.

-Gracias por haberme escuchado, _princesse_\- dijo el chico sin responder su pregunta, tomando su mano y poniendo presionando sus labios contra el dorso de la misma antes de ponerse de pie- eres realmente extraordinaria. Luka es realmente muy afortunado de tenerte- añadió con algo de amargura.

Y sin decir más, Chat Noir saltó por la ventana y se perdió en al noche.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lo que sucedió con Alya dejó una fuerte impresión en Adrien y se arrepiente, pero está consciente de que salir del lío en el que está metido no será nada fácil, y sigue hundiéndose más. Lila obviamente se aprovechó de la oportunidad. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 12

_Mansión Agreste_

_La mañana siguiente_

Fiel al entendimiento que tuvieron desde el principio, Nathalie había cancelado todas las actividades extracurriculares de Adrien, excepto por las clases de esgrima. _Monsieur_ D'Argencourt acudía a la mansión dos veces por semana a entrenar con él, y la mayoría de las veces llevaba consigo a Kagami Tsurugi, quien constantemente se quejaba que, sin Adrien en las clases regulares, no estaba aprovechando su potencial al máximo.

A pesar de todas sus preocupaciones, Adrien realmente disfrutaba esas dos horas de entrenamiento con Kagami. Era hasta cierto punto catártico para él, aunque el chico siempre estaba algo distraído por el asunto de los akumas y la chica terminaba pateándole el trasero.

Esa mañana, después ver que Marinette lo saludó como de costumbre y entró a la oficina a continuar con su trabajo, Adrien recibió a su profesor de esgrima y a su mejor contrincante de esgrima en el patio de la mansión. Los tres instalaron los tapetes de entrenamiento y comenzaron con sus ejercicios habituales. Adrien parecía más distraído que de costumbre, y Kagami parecía estar impacientándose con su distracción.

Marinette miró con una sonrisa el entrenamiento a través de la ventana de la oficina. Al parecer la interacción con Kagami hacía mucho bien a Adrien. Finalmente era una chica en una situación similar a la suya, y podía ver que los entrenamientos con ella le levantaban el ánimo. Kagami era directa, diciéndole lo predecibles que eran sus golpes, incluso haciendo reír al chico en un par de ocasiones con su franqueza.

"Adrien es afortunado de tener en su vida a alguien como Kagami", pensó Marinette mientras miraba el entrenamiento. Una vez Tikki le había mencionado que Kagami podría ser una portadora de Miraculous. Si bien era cierto que la chica era fuerte y honesta, había desechado la idea por su rivalidad con ella por Adrien.

Para molestia de todos los presentes, había alguien más mirando el entrenamiento aparte de Marinette, y no era Nathalie.

Lila había llegado también después de un rato, y parecía querer interrumpir el entrenamiento pegándose a Adrien como lapa y comenzando a alterar los nervios no solo del profesor, sino los de Kagami.

"Esa chica realmente me pone los pelos de punta", pensó Marinette haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras veía que Kagami evidentemente estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no atravesar a Lila con su espada después de la décima interrupción por parte de la castaña, aunque realmente no la podría culpar si lo hacía, "pobre Adrien, no sabe el lío en el que está metido al aceptar salir con ella"

Al terminar el entrenamiento, _monsieur_ D'Argencourt se retiró, y Adrien y Kagami se quedaron en el patio recogiendo los tapetes de entrenamiento cuando Nathalie llamó al chico a atender una llamada, dejando a su compañera de esgrima recogiendo el material.

Marinette estaba aún en la oficina dentro de la mansión concentrada en su trabajo cuando escuchó un golpe en el patio que la hizo levantar la vista y mirar por la ventana. Lila había empujado a una sorprendida Kagami contra la pared de la barda de la mansión, tal y como había hecho una vez con Marinette en el baño de chicas del colegio hacía varios años, excepto que las manos de Lila estaban en los hombros de la chica japonesa.

-Espero que entiendas de una vez por todas que Adrien es mío, Kagami- siseó la chica castaña en un tono amenazante- así que más te vale que no regreses jamás a esta casa, porque si sigues buscándolo me voy a encargar que tu vida sea un verdadero infierno-

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Kagami no parecía estar nada impresionada por la amenaza de Lila. Con un movimiento firme, la chica japonesa se quitó de encima las manos de la otra, y dio un paso adelante, forzando a Lila a dar un paso atrás a su vez.

-No me digas- dijo Kagami con una expresión molesta mientras se sacudía los hombros con un gesto despectivo- pierdes tu tiempo con tus amenazas y mentiras deshonrosas. Quizá tus adulaciones o amenazas te funcionen con otros, pero no conmigo. Yo no te tengo miedo-

Lila apretó los dientes y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Kagami continuó.

-Ah, ah, no he terminado de hablar- dijo la chica japonesa, levantando su dedo índice para hacerla callar- no sé a qué estás jugando, o qué tipo de golpe en la cabeza se dio Adrien para haber hecho algo tan estúpido como aceptar salir contigo, pero si se te ocurre pensar siquiera en hacer algo para lastimarlo, tendrás que responder ante mí. Y créeme, no quedara nada de ti cuando termine contigo- añadió mostrándole su espada.

La chica italiana estaba tan asustada por esa declaración que se quedó boquiabierta, mientras que Kagami se echó los tapetes al hombro y caminó con ellos hacia la entrada de la mansión para dejarlos en su sitio. Tras unos segundos Lila pareció salir de su sorpresa y gruñó, saliendo del patio dando pisotones.

Y Marinette no pudo evitar reír en voz baja al presenciar esa escena. Si bien Kagami y ella habían sido rivales en el pasado, no podía negar que la japonesa la había impresionado.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Más tarde_

Después de su entrenamiento con Kagami, Adrien había pasado el día encerrado y escondido, intentando evitar a toda costa a Lila, sobre todo porque la chica lo buscaba insistentemente a pesar de que le había dicho que no quería ser molestado. Adrien había pasado todo el día en su habitación, comiendo ahí y negándose a recibirla, mientras esperaba que alguien tuviera sentimientos negativos para akumatizarlo.

-Parece que tu novia te está esperando- comentó Plagg, pero Adrien lo ignoró, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la computadora, mirando el Ladyblog y notando que no había ninguna actualización de nueva cuenta. Adrien se sintió horriblemente culpable. ¿De verdad Lila había logrado quebrar a Alya de manera que la pelirroja abandonó por completo su más grande hobby y obsesión?

"Todo esto es mi culpa", pensó el chico mientras los remordimientos lo corroían "yo fui el que aceptó akumatizar a Lila a pesar de saber sobre su odio hacia Ladybug y le proporcionó el poder que necesitaba para lastimar a Alya. Yo soy responsable de lo que le pasó…"

Adrien bajó los ojos y suspiró.

-Parece que la chica de Trixx sigue inactiva, por lo que veo- comentó Plagg mientras que flotaba a su lado- quizá tuvo que ver con tu auténticamente adorable novia que…-

-No estoy de humor, Plagg- dijo Adrien con un tono quebrado en su voz, haciéndolo callar. Pareció arrepentirse de lo que dijo- yo… lo siento, Plagg… no me siento bien…-

El kwami frunció el entrecejo y suspiró. Sabía que en ese edificio estaba Tikki, pues debía viajar con Marinette siempre como él tenía que seguir a Adrien. Si tan solo pudiera presentarse con Marinette… estaba seguro de que algo sospecharía. Pero el kwami miró la expresión atormentada de Adrien por lo sucedido con la pelirroja y desechó su idea. Tenía que darle al chico una oportunidad de arrepentirse y regresar al buen camino. La visita que le hizo a Marinette era la prueba de que no todo estaba perdido con su cachorro.

Por enésima vez esta tarde llamaron a la puerta. Adrien rodó los ojos.

-Lamento molestar, Adrien- dijo Nathalie- pero Marinette me acaba de informar que terminó el programa para la gala de la compañía, pero aún tiene una pregunta que quiere consultar contigo antes de enviar el documento-

El chico rubio suspiró resignado y se puso de pie, dejando que los kwamis se ocultaran bajo su camisa. Tras lanzarles una mirada significativa para que se quedaran ocultos, bajó a la oficina a ver a Marinette.

-Hey- dijo el chico, entrando a la oficina, mientras que Marinette levantaba la mirada hacia él y sonreía. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando alguien más entró a la oficina, y Adrien no necesitó volverse para saber de quién se trataba.

-Hola, Marinette- dijo Lila con su habitual tono empalagoso que usaba para engañar a los demás. Ambos decidieron que lo mejor era ignorarla, aunque en el caso de Adrien era más difícil, porque de nuevo se había aferrado como lapa a su brazo. El chico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer un gesto brusco para quitársela de encima, pues tenía que guardar las apariencias.

-Nathalie dijo que tenías una pregunta que querías revisar conmigo antes de enviar el documento para el evento de la compañía- dijo Adrien.

-Así es- dijo Marinette, pasándole los bocetos de cinco trajes diferentes, con distintos colores y diseños- quería preguntarte cuál ibas a usar tú, para asignar los otros trajes a los demás modelos. Pierre dijo que te sugería este- dijo señalando un traje gris que tenía un corte más largo y botones dorados.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú piensas?- dijo Adrien.

-Considero que la mejor opción para ti es este traje- dijo Marinette, señalando otro traje, con una tela negra suave, con botones color verde brillante, una camisa verde y una corbata negra- realmente creo que este color te favorece mucho más-

-¿Porqué?- intervino Lila. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella, alzando las cejas- ¿porqué le pides su opinión a Marinette, Adrien? Si ella es la que no sabe que hacer y te está preguntando-

Adrien respiró hondo mientras que apretaba los puños con una expresión molesta.

-Porque confío en el criterio de Marinette. Ella es la diseñadora y la experta en el tema, _chérie_\- dijo el chico entre dientes, sobre todo la última palabra le costó horrores pronunciarla sin que se notara la ironía en su tono. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para parecer natural, y se volvió a la pelinegra de nuevo- bien, entonces usaré este-

-Perfecto- dijo Marinette, ignorando las miradas de odio de Lila mientras que apuntaba el nombre de Adrien en el diseño, y asignaba los otros trajes al resto de los modelos- ya está listo. Se lo daré a Nathalie para que lo envíe- tomó su mochila, poniéndosela sobre el hombro, y con una mano tomó su carpeta con todos los diseños que entregaría a la asistente.

Lila frunció el entrecejo al ser ignorada de nuevo, pero tenía una idea para molestar a Marinette y al mismo tiempo, "castigar" a Adrien por haberla ignorado durante ese intercambio. La castaña echó los brazos al cuello de Adrien y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios. El chico rubio pareció sobresaltarse por el beso, pero no se resistió, porque eso significaba meter en problemas a Marinette, haciéndola sospechar que había algo raro en su relación con Lila.

Por su parte, Marinette hizo un gesto de desagrado pero no comentó nada al respecto y salió de la oficina en busca de Nathalie para entregarle la carpeta. Con un "_bonsoir_" rápido e indiferente, salió de la mansión tras entregar las cosas a la asistente.

Mientras tanto parecía que Lila quería comerse el rostro de Adrien.

-Argg… ¡ya basta, Lila!- dijo Adrien finalmente, empujándola para que lo soltara y dando un paso atrás con un gesto de desagrado- ¿qué rayos fue todo eso?-

-Solo quería que esa mustia de Marinette entendiera bien cual es su lugar- dijo Lila con una expresión igual de molesta- yo soy tu novia, y ella es solo tu empleada que…-

-Marinette es una diseñadora muy talentosa y capaz, y no merece que la trates mal de ninguna manera- la interrumpió Adrien, cada vez más fastidiado por su actitud con él y con su amiga- y te agradecería que no la llames así. Marinette no hizo nada que no debería haber hecho. En cambio tú…-

-Y también quería decirte que tu amiga, Kagami, me amenazó y me empujó contra la pared- lo interrumpió la chica con su habitual tono de víctima- es una persona de lo más desagradable y no quiero que la estés viendo porque va a…-

-¡Ya basta, Lila!- la interrumpió Adrien alzando la voz- vamos a dejar un par de cosas bien claras para que no haya ninguna confusión entre los dos. Yo no te amo- dijo en un tono firme, haciendo que la chica hiciera una mueca- y estoy seguro de que tú no me amas tampoco. Sé que para ti solo soy un trofeo para que lo restriegues en la cara de todas las chicas que alguna vez estuvieron enamoradas de mí. Lo entiendo. Estoy cediendo y dejando que lo hagas todo lo que quieres. Ahora tú vas a ceder y dejar en paz a Marinette y a Kagami. Ya tienes tu trofeo, no tienes porqué comportarte tan agresiva con ellas-

Lila parpadeó por un momento, pero sonrió maliciosamente. Adrien no era tan tonto como creía, había entendido perfectamente que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran amor, sino ganas de ganarle a Kagami, a Marinette y a Chloé. Y ya había ganado: Adrien era suyo.

Pero aún así le faltaba algo. Si bien Marinette la había ignorado solamente, ya haría que se las pagara más tarde. Pero Kagami tenía que pagar por haberla amenazado más temprano.

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente! Quiero que akumatices a Kagami como castigo por haberme amenazado- dijo Lila de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dices ahora?- dijo Adrien, haciendo una mueca- ¡por supuesto que no!-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo la chica castaña, cruzando los brazos extrañada- Riposte fue un akuma muy poderoso. Puede no solo vencer a Ladybug, sino a su nuevo novio serpiente, y…-

-No, ya te dije que no voy a akumatizar a Kagami- dijo Adrien en un tono bastante final, cruzando los brazos- no voy a…-

Pero se interrumpió cuando el Miraculous de Papillon brilló en su pecho. Hizo una mueca. Era hora de lanzar un akuma, y la sola conversación con Lila lo había logrado fastidiar aún antes de siquiera salir a pelear contra Ladybug. E incluso su interacción con la heroína sería un alivio para él, comparado con esa conversación que ya le estaba dando un horrendo dolor de cabeza. Respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Siento… enojo- dijo Adrien mientras que ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho y cerraba los ojos para examinar el sentimiento- una furia ardiente. Creo que puedo lanzar un akuma…-

-¿Porqué no me das el Miraculous del Zorro?- dijo Lila volviendo a moderar su tono de voz- si me lo das, yo podría ayudarte a pelear con ella. Quitarle su Miraculous entre los tres será pan comido, mucho más fácil que como hice con Rena Rouge.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo el estómago pesado al recordar nuevamente el incidente con Alya y la noche en la que había salido a verla a través de su ventana. Además, ya se había imaginado que Lila querría que le entregara el Miraculous del Zorro, y tenía un buen pretexto para negarse.

-No es buena idea en esta ocasión, Lila- dijo el chico- si fallamos, Ladybug sabrá que tú portas ese Miraculous, y te atacará cuando estés detransformada para quitártelo. Y por asociación, va a sospechar que yo soy Papillon Noir. No, creo que lo mejor es planear una trampa para Ladybug, y así nos podemos arriesgar a que uses el Miraculous-

Lila volvió a aferrarse a su brazo.

-No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí- dijo Lila. Adrien volvió a soltarse.

-Bien, tengo que irme- dijo el chico rubio como si no hubiera escuchado eso último y reprimiendo una arcada- ¿podrías decirle a Nathalie que estaré fuera?-

Una vez que Lila se fue, Adrien accionó el mecanismo en la pintura de su madre, y desapareció hacia la guarida de Hawkmoth. Una vez estando ahí, solo, el chico gritó frustrado.

-AAARGGGG… - gruñó mientras que se frotaba la frente en una expresión exasperada.

Plagg y Nooroo salieron de su escondite.

-Las cosas están cada vez peor, ¿eh?- dijo Plagg.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Adrien.

-Te entiendo, esa chica se te pega como una lapa- dijo el kwami negro- me pone los nervios de punta, y eso que no es mi espacio personal el que está constantemente invadiendo-

-Ya arreglaré ese problema con ella después- dijo el chico- ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- dijo Plagg, repitiendo la pregunta que el kwami le hacía todos los días.

-Eso espero- dijo Adrien en voz baja- Plagg, Nooroo, transfórmenme-

x-x-x

_Champs-Elysées_

_Más tarde_

Ladybug y Viperion llegaron a la zona donde el akuma estaba aterrorizando: les Champs-Elysées. Ambos héroes aterrizaron en la cima del Arco del Triunfo y observaron la escena. El akuma era enemigo que llevaba consigo un lanzallamas, y estaba quemando todos los árboles y los aparadores de las tiendas en la popular avenida. Pudieron notar que la mayoría de los transeúntes habían huido y se había refugiado en la estación de metro, bajo la calle.

-Otra cita que se ve interrumpida por un ataque- dijo Viperion casualmente, cruzándose de brazos mientras que evaluaba la situación- hemos pasado más tiempo juntos peleando contra akumas que haciendo cualquier otra cosa, LB-

-Tienes razón, pero será mejor que nos concentremos en la tarea que tenemos frente a nosotros- dijo la heroína seriamente- no veo a Papillon Noir por ningún lado. Hagamos esto. Peleemos juntos contra el akuma. Si Papillon Noir llega a aparecer, yo me encargaré de él y tu seguirás con este lanzallamas humano-

-De acuerdo, me agrada el plan- dijo Viperion asintiendo levemente- vamos, el akuma no se vencerá solo-

Ambos se lanzaron a pelear contra el akuma, plantándose frente a él.

-No creo que sea buena idea quemar la ciudad por un berrinche- dijo Ladybug, cruzándose de brazos- ¿porqué no nos das tu akuma y todos nos podemos ir a casa temprano?-

-Ladybug- siseó el hombre- yo soy Pyro, y voy a volver toda la ciudad en un puñado de cenizas, empezando por ti-

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Viperion- oye, LB, ¿no puedes conseguirnos un extintor?-

Ladybug sonrió, divertida. Viperion se había tomado en serio llenar el vacío que había dejado Chat Noir, incluso con sus bromas tontas. Pero cuando la heroína intentó utilizar su Lucky Charm, otra persona casi le cae encima, y apenas logró saltar hacia un lado para protegerse. Levantó la vista, y vio que se trataba de Papillon Noir.

-_Salut, ma lady_\- dijo el recién llegado. No sabía porqué, pero su tono parecía más molesto que de costumbre- ¿porqué no me das tu Miraculous y todos nos vamos contentos a casa?-

-¿Porqué no me sorprende que sigas insistiendo en eso, _chaton_?- dijo Ladybug, sacudiéndose el traje y rodando los ojos, fastidiada- a estas alturas ya deberías saber que eso no va a pasar-

-Entonces no me dejas opción- dijo Papillon Noir- los destruiré a ambos. Pyro- añadió, con la silueta de una mariposa frente a sus ojos- atácalos, y quítales sus Miraculous-

-De inmediato, Papillon Noir- dijo el hombre akumatizado, y volvió a encender su lanzallamas, atacando directamente a Ladybug. La chica lo evadió, y Viperión se lanzó contra él para detenerlo, tal y como habían planeado antes. En la pelea mano a mano con el héroe de la Serpiente, Pyro no podía usar sus manos para activar su lanzallamas, y Viperion parecía tener la ventaja.

Ladybug se volvió a Papillon Noir, quien se lanzó de nuevo a atacarla con su propio bastón. La heroína usó su yoyo para evadirlo, pero el chico no desistió.

-Dame tu Miraculous de una vez y terminemos con esta estúpida pelea, Ladybug- dijo Papillon Noir entre los ataques. A diferencia de sus peleas anteriores, el chico no parecía poner tanto empeño- no tienes idea del infierno que es mi vida por tu culpa-

-En tus sueños, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que defenderse de los agresivos ataques de su enemigo- ¿porqué no me dices para qué lo quieres?¿Qué puede ser tan importante que estás haciendo todo esto para conseguir un deseo?-

-No es tu asunto- dijo el chico mientras que soltaba uno de sus bastones, en favor de intentar atacarla con sus garras- ¡solo dámelo de una vez!-

-Ya te dije que jamás- dijo Ladybug al evadir un golpe- el equilibrio del mundo depende de ello-

-Realmente no quiero lastimarte, _ma lady_-

Ladybug dejó escapar una expresión de escepticismo, aunque sabía bien que toda esa actitud era solo una bravata. Chat Noir había aparecido en su ventana diciéndole que estaba arrepentido de haber lastimado a Alya.

-Sí, claro, tienes una forma bastante peculiar de demostrarlo- dijo la chica, evadiendo una vez más sus garras y dando un salto hacia atrás para alejarse varios metros de él- de verdad quiero ayudarte, Chat Noir, ¿porqué no me dices qué es lo que…?-

-¡LADYBUG, CUIDADO!- se escuchó la voz de Viperion.

La chica se volvió hacia su compañero de equipo y notó, demasiado tarde, que Pyro había incendiado un auto y lo había lanzado contra ella. El akuma no había dejado que Viperion se lanzara a intentar detener el auto, y Ladybug se quedó paralizada, palideciendo al ver que era demasiado tarde y que no iba a poder detenerlo o evadirlo.

Sintió un fuerte empujón en su espalda, que la lanzó volando unos metros adelante, girando sobre la banqueta y deteniéndose dentro de una de las tiendas de Les Champs-Elysées, y un cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo. Ambos se detuvieron, quedando Ladybug con la espalda contra el suelo y Papillon Noir, quien la había empujado, estaba sobre ella, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y sus enormes ojos verdes desmesuradamente abiertos. El cuerpo de él temblaba levemente, como si estuviera asustado, y su piel había perdido el escaso color que tenía.

-Ch…Chat Noir…- intentó decir, pero no estaba segura de que su voz dejó sus labios. Papillon Noir acababa de salvarla de una muerte segura. Se había lanzado sobre ella y la había apartado del ataque de su propio akuma. ¿Qué brujería era esa?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ladybug?- escuchó la voz de Papillon Noir. No, esa era la voz de Chat Noir, su _partenaire_, el amigo que había peleado a su lado todos esos años. El chico aún estaba encima de ella, mirándola asustado y no se movía.

Al caer en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su enemigo, Ladybug se llevó las manos a los oídos para proteger su Miraculous, pero Papillon Noir no parecía estar interesado en ellos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, y al no obtener respuesta repitió su pregunta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Ladybug lo miró sorprendida pero asintió levemente, sus ojos sobre los de él. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Su enemigo la tenía atrapada, a su merced, sin ninguna posibilidad de que Viperion la ayudara, ¿y lo primero que pensó fue en preguntarle si estaba bien?

Al tenerlo tan cerca, la chica recordó bien que su ex compañero era un chico muy apuesto y atractivo. Podía sentir su aliento en su rostro, y podía percibir bastante bien su aroma, con un suave toque a colonia y un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas que le confería un aspecto bastante atractivo. Papillon Noir era bajo la máscara, finalmente, un chico como ella, quizá un año o dos de diferencia. Ladybug casi podía escuchar su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, y sus ojos verdes traicionaban un intenso deseo hacia ella.

_La amaba, Marinette… y no estoy muy seguro de que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado. La admiro tanto, y me odio por haberla perdido así… _le había dicho Chat Noir cuando la visitó en su apartamento.

Los ojos de Ladybug pasaron de los ojos del chico al Miraculous de Papillon en su pecho, y pensó que tenía una oportunidad de recuperar al menos uno de los dos. Podía distraerlo para tomar ese Miraculous y ya sabía exactamente lo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Como había hecho con Chat Noir cuando estaba bajo el hechizo de Le Dislocoeur, puso sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza del chico y lo atrajo a sí misma para acercarlo a sus labios.

La reacción de él fue instantánea. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Papillon Noir cerró los ojos y permitió que la heroína lo besara, dejando escapar un suspiro complacido, disfrutando el contacto con sus labios. Ladybug soltó su cabeza, desenlazando sus dedos de sus cabellos sorprendentemente suaves, y bajó sus manos a los hombros del chico, pensando deslizarlos hacia su pecho para arrancarle el Miraculous de Papillon, pero no contó con que él tomó la precaución de tomar sus muñecas y empujarlas hacia el suelo.

Ladybug iba a intentar soltarse de él, pero estaba disfrutando el beso mucho más de lo que debería. Sus labios eran sorprendentemente suaves, y el chico la besaba con una mezcla de ternura y urgencia que la hacían sentirse renuente a separarse de él.

"Es mi enemigo", le dijo su mente "mi Miraculous está demasiado cerca de él. Tengo que alejarme"

"Pero me acaba de salvar la vida", se respondió "no la habría contado si me hubiera caído ese auto encima"

"No deberías, tienes a Luka", volvió a decirle su mente "quien por cierto está a unos metros siendo achicharrado por un akuma mientras tú estás besando al causante de todos tus problemas"

"Pero no se siente mal o incorrecto. Se siente…como si debiera estar con…"

Finalmente, el chico se separó de ella y a pesar de ello, un gemido decepcionado escapó de la garganta del propio chico. Ladybug lo miró: sus mejillas estaban rojas y el brillo hambriento en sus ojos no se había sino intensificado, pero le mostró una sonrisa triste y torturada.

-No mentía cuando te dije que no quiero lastimarte, _ma lady_\- susurró Papillon Noir.

La chica ya había caído en cuenta de ello.

-Gracias, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug casi sin aliento- por haberme salvado…-

-No… no lo menciones- dijo el chico, rodando los ojos- lo digo en serio, por favor no lo menciones a nadie, ni siquiera a ese nuevo compañero tuyo. No tienes idea de lo peligroso que sería si llegara a…- pero se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Había un toque de amargura en su voz. Papillon Noir se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando que Ladybug se levantar a por sin misma. Una vez que lo hizo, sonrió tristemente y volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Pyro aún peleando contra Viperion y ninguno de los dos parecía haber notado lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

Ladybug lo miró y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero el chico continuó.

-Este akuma es demasiado agresivo. Esto fue una pésima idea- dijo Papillon Noir. Extendió sus manos, y Ladybug vio como una mariposa negra salió del cuerpo del hombre akumatizado. La mariposa se volvió blanca y se alejó volando- hasta la siguiente ocasión,_ ma lady_. Quiero que sepas que…- añadió, como si fuera a decir algo importante, pero se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza- hasta la próxima-

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Papillon Noir saltó a uno de los edificios y se alejó por los techos de París. Viperion, quien se había asegurado de que la víctima del akuma estuviera bien, se dispuso a lanzarse para seguirlo, pero Ladybug lo detuvo.

-No, Viperion, espera- dijo Ladybug.

-¿Qué sucede, LB?- dijo Viperion con una expresión confundida- ¿porqué no lo seguimos?

-Él…- dijo la heroína, aún sorprendida del extraño giro de eventos que acababa de ocurrir- él mismo purificó el akuma...-

Viperion parecía sorprendido al escuchar esa información. ¿Porqué Papillon Noir purificaría su propio akuma?

-¿Porqué haría eso?- dijo el héroe.

-No lo sé, no lo entiendo- dijo Ladybug tan confundida como él- Papillon Noir dijo algo sobre el hecho de que el akuma era demasiado agresivo. Y luego estuvo a punto de decirme algo, pero se fue-

Viperion parpadeó, sin entender tampoco la línea de pensamiento del villano, pero no pudo sino encogerse de hombros y cruzar los brazos levemente.

-Tienes razón- dijo Viperion- fue lo mejor dejarlo ir por ahora. ¿Crees que… esté cambiando de opinión y regrese a nuestro lado?-

Ladybug no sabía, pero creyó que lo mejor era no decir nada al respecto, ni sobre el hecho de que Papillon Noir la había salvado, y menos que ella lo había besado. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando aún calmar los locos latidos de su corazón, pues aún no podía creer lo que había pasado entre ambos. Intentando no pensar en ello ni sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, besar a Papillon Noir a escasos metros de donde estaba Viperion, la heroína llamó un Lucky Charm con la idea de usarlo para reparar el daño causado por Pyro.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Tan pronto como se detransformó, Adrien ya sabía que Plagg lo importunaría por lo que había sucedido, pero no le importó. No se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de que Ladybug lo había besado. ¡Ladybug lo había besado! No había sido él quien había iniciado todo. ¡Había sido ella!

Se tocó los labios con un dedo índice y cerró los ojos. Aún podía percibir la suavidad de sus labios, su delicioso aroma, y el roce de su la punta de nariz con la suya mientras se besaban. Y el hecho de que ella no se hubiera separado había hecho que su corazón latiera con fuerzas. La esperanza comenzaba a formarse en su alma. ¿Acaso Ladybug había se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se sentía en conflicto consigo mismo y lo atrapado que estaba?

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No quería admitirlo, pero aún amaba a esa mujer. Cada vez que tenía que pelear contra ella, arriesgándose a lastimarla, lo hacía sentirse terrible. Y verla pelear junto a Viperion, quien había tomado su lugar, lo hacía retorcerse en celos.

¡Pero lo había besado! Lo había besado a él, no a Viperion. Se dejó caer en su cama y abrazó su almohada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió lleno de esperanza. Quizá podía lograrlo. Quizá podía salir del problema en el que se encontraba.

A diferencia de lo que el chico se esperaba, Plagg no dijo nada al respecto. Lo que había sucedido entre Adrien y la elegida de Tikki le había parecido muy interesante. Su chico no solo aún se sentía atraído a Ladybug, sino que todavía la amaba. De verdad, con todo su corazón. El kwami había sentido su corazón acelerarse con solo tener a la chica tan cerca de él, y casi se había desbocado cuando ella lo besó.

Cierto, ella seguramente lo había besado para distraerlo y poder quitarle su Miraculous, pero Adrien no necesitaba saber eso.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette ya se esperaba la fuerte paliza verbal que le daría Tikki tan pronto como se detransformara por haber besado a Papillon Noir para distraerlo y quitarle su Miraculous, y el regaño de su kwami no se dejó esperar.

-Marinette, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?- dijo Tikki más enojada de lo que la chica la había visto jamás- ¡ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes de mentir sobre tus sentimientos!-

-Arggg… no me regañes, por favor- dijo la chica, visiblemente mortificada por lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y su peor enemigo- creí que Papillon Noir me iba a atacar, pero me salvó del ataque de su propio akuma, y luego…-

-Lo besaste- completó la kwami.

-No, bueno, sí- dijo Marinette con una expresión nerviosa- lo que quería hacer era distraerlo lo suficiente para quitarle el Miraculous de Papillon-

-¿Y me quieres convencer de que no lo disfrutaste?- dijo Tikki mientras que entrecerraba los ojos- yo estuve ahí, Marinette. Pude sentir tu corazón volverse loco tan pronto como estuviste en contacto con ese chico-

-Sí…¡no!- dijo la chica, sonrojándose ligeramente- bueno, la verdad es que…- se cubrió la cara con las manos- argggg… ¡esto es un desastre!-

Tikki no estaba nada contenta con la situación.

-Marinette, si lo hiciste para distraer a Papillon Noir, sabes muy bien que no debes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, incluso si es tu enemigo…- comenzó a decir la kwami.

-No estaba jugando con…-

-Y si no fue por eso- continuó Tikki antes de que la chica terminara de su frase- ¿acaso significa que tienes sentimientos hacia él? Porque si es así, estás en un problema mayúsculo-

Tikki no necesitaba decírselo. Tener sentimientos hacia su peor enemigo no eran precisamente buenas noticias.

-Lo sé…-

-Y además, creo que tienes que decirle la verdad a Luka- añadió la kwami.

Marinette se cubrió la cara con las manos de nuevo y gruñó frustrada. Evidentemente no sabía que pensar al respecto. Ese beso había sido diferente. Su corazón había dado un salto cuando lo había besado. Y sí, originalmente lo había hecho para distraerlo y quitarle el Miraculous de Papillon, pero no pudo dejar de besarlo. Ya lo sabía cuando Chat Noir se lo dijo como Marinette, pero ese beso comprobó que el chico la amaba, lo que la hacía pensar en qué podía ser tan poderoso para obligarlo a traicionarla.

La chica se puso la almohada en la cara y volvió a gruñir. Tikki miró a su elegida con una leve sonrisa. Si tan solo supiera que Adrien Agreste era Papillon Noir. Si tan solo imaginara que al parecer el chico la amaba tanto como ella lo había amado a él…

Y si tan solo supiera que los portadores de los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro estaban destinados a ser almas gemelas.

x-x-x

_Rex Club_

_Esa noche_

Luka llegó un poco tarde al club nocturno en el que trabajaba tocando la guitarra un par de noches a la semana. Entre la universidad, su trabajo de medio tiempo y su papel como Viperion, el chico se sentía muy fatigado. Su jefe lo reprendió por haber llegado tarde, pero le pidió que tocara una canción tranquila antes de que un grupo de novatos subiera al escenario.

El chico se puso la correa de la guitarra a su alrededor, conectó el amplificador y subió al escenario. Nadie le estaba poniendo atención; parecía como si todos estuvieran en su mundo. Ojos mirando en todas direcciones.

-Vaya, parece que hiciste una buena impresión- dijo Sass, asomándose bajo el cuello de su camisa.

Luka no respondió mientras que seguía tocando la guitarra, pero sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Sass. No que le molestara que los otros lo ignoraran, al contrario. El chico cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, como si estuviera en su propio mundo y no hubiera nada más que el dulce sonido de su guitarra. No público, no akumas, no Marinette…

El chico gruñó. Si bien Luka siempre había soñado con salir con Marinette, y su admiración por ella no había disminuido ni un poco al descubrir que ella era Ladybug o desde que ambos comenzaron su relación, tenía que admitir que no era lo que él se había imaginado. Pasaban el tiempo peleando contra los akumas o discutiendo como podían vencer a Papillon Noir.

No que se quejara. La oportunidad de pelear junto a Ladybug era algo que jamás se había imaginado, pero tenía la impresión que algo faltaba en su relación con Marinette. Ella era asombrosa, pero era como si…

-Oh, mira…- dijo su kwami en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- esa chica sí te está mirando. ¿Acaso la conoces?-

Luka abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hacia el público, fijando los ojos donde Sass le indicó. Como había dicho su kwami, entre la multitud había un par de ojos color marrón que estaban fijos en él. El chico reconoció a la persona que lo miraba casi de inmediato.

"¿Kagami?"

La amiga de Adrien estaba en primera fila, mirándolo con atención mientras intentaba ignorar a un aparentemente molesto chico que estaba sentado con ella. Luka le sonrió levemente mientras que continuó con la canción al captar la mirada de Kagami y verla sonreírle.

-Hey, vi eso- dijo Sass mientras que alzaba las cejas- ¿quién es ella?¿La conoces?-

El chico rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su kwami mientras seguía tocando la guitarra, pero una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Cuando la canción terminó, Luka presentó a la banda debutante y bajó del escenario tras empujar a Sass para que se mantuviera escondido bajo su ropa. Buscó con la mirada a Kagami y la encontró cerca de la barra de bebidas.

-_Salut_\- dijo Luka al alcanzarla- no esperaba verte aquí, Kagami-

La chica se volvió hacia él, alzando una ceja como si Luka hubiera dicho algo incoherente.

-¿Porqué no podría venir aquí?- dijo Kagami en un tono molesto- ¿qué tan snob crees que soy para no poder disfrutar de un poco de música?-

-No, no dije nada- dijo Luka en voz baja.

Luka la miró con curiosidad. Sabía bien que esa chica había estado enamorada de Adrien Agreste en el pasado. Las miradas llenas de rivalidad entre ella y Marinette no habían pasado desapercibidas por el chico, aunque evidentemente sí por Adrien. También recordaba que Marinette había mencionado que Kagami no le agradaba mucho, pero Luka estaba seguro que se debía a dicha rivalidad.

Ahora que Adrien se había decidido por Lila, ¿acaso Kagami y Marinette serían amigas ahora? No lo sabía, pero no hacía daño ser amigable con ella. Era, después de todo, la amiga de uno de sus amigos más cercanos de cuando estaba en el colegio.

Luka pidió al encargado un par de cervezas y, cuando las trajo, tomó una y la empujó sobre la barra hacia Kagami, quien parecía estar algo ansiosa. Golpeaba la barra con su dedo índice y medio, pero sonrió levemente al ver la cerveza que el chico le ofrecía.

-¿Está todo bien? Pareces algo molesta- dijo Luka.

-Arggg…- dijo Kagami mientras que tomaba su cerveza y gruñía molesta al recordar lo sucedido con Lila en casa de Adrien y lo frustrada que se sentía por la actitud de su amigo con prácticamente todo el mundo- ¿por dónde empezar?-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lila intentó interponerse en el trabajo de Marinette y en el entrenamiento de Kagami, lo nuevo es que Marinette la ignoró y Kagami la puso en su sitio. El pobre Adrien está ya harto de Lila, y aún no llevan una semana. Ladybug cometió el grave error de intentar distraer a Papillon Noir con un beso… y la distraída terminó siendo ella. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 13

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Dos semanas después_

Luka tocaba su guitarra en silencio mientras que Marinette terminaba de bordar las orillas de su vestido. La fecha de la gala de la compañía Agreste en el Petit Palais se acercaba cada vez más, y la chica había decidido usar su propio vestido a pesar de que Adrien le había ofrecido uno de los diseñados por su padre. Era hermoso, pero ella había preferido ir con uno diseñado por ella misma.

Marinette miró de reojo a Luka, quien seguía en una esquina de su habitación tocando la guitarra en un extraño silencio como llevaba haciendo los últimos días, mientras que la miraba de tanto en tanto, sonriendo levemente. La chica sonrió también, aunque se había sentido un poco culpable desde el incidente durante el akuma lanzallamas. Como era de esperarse, ella le había ocultado el hecho de que Papillon Noir había salvado su vida del ataque de su akuma y sobre todo había guardado silencio sobre el beso que le había dado.

Tikki le había dicho que, si lo había besado solo por quitarle el Miraculous de Papillon, no estaba muy contenta con ella por haber jugado con los sentimientos del chico, pero lo dejaría pasar porque había sido por el bien mayor. Pero hubiera sido por eso o por otro motivo, debía ser sincera con Luka y contarle lo que había pasado.

La chica no le dijo nada. Por supuesto que ese beso no había significado nada para ella.

Lo cierto era que, desde que había besado a Papillon Noir, su relación romántica con Luka se había comenzado a deteriorar. Ambos hacían un excelente equipo juntos como Ladybug y Viperion al combatir akumas, pero cuando salían juntos con sus alter egos civiles no parecían hacer clic de la misma manera que antes.

No solo de parte de ella. Luka también parecía algo distante y pensativo desde la última aparición de Papillon Noir. Y a pesar de que siempre había sido reservado, expresando siempre sus pensamientos a través de su música, pero Marinette lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo lo estaba molestando.

-Estás muy pensativa- comentó Luka de pronto, dejando de tocar la guitarra e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sabía que algo la preocupaba, y él mismo se sentía un poco culpable por sentirse decepcionado de su relación con ella, pero había tenido un par de semanas para pensarlo. Además, a diferencia de Marinette, el kwami de Luka había sido sincero y abierto con él.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rex Club_

_Dos semanas antes_

_Luka acompañó a Kagami fuera del club, donde su chofer la esperaba y abrió para ella la puerta de su auto. No quería admitirlo, pero le agradaba charlar con ella. La japonesa no podía ser más diferente a Marinette, pero había algo en su franqueza que le parecía muy interesante. Ambos habían bebido un par de cervezas y Kagami le había contado sobre lo sucedido en la mansión Agreste y la desagradable actitud de Lila, así como la pasividad de Adrien al verla lastimar a las personas que eran importantes para él. Luka, quien sabía lo que Volpina había hecho y habiendo escuchado sus antecedentes de parte de Marinette, estaba muy extrañado por el hecho de que Adrien hubiera aceptado salir con ella._

_Una vez que se despidieron y Kagami se fue en su auto, Luka suspiró y se puso la guitarra a la espalda, dispuesto a salir de ahí para irse a su casa, cuando Sass se asomó por la solapa de su chamarra._

_-Vi esa expresión tuya- dijo Sass en voz baja- ¿qué estabas pensando?-_

_Luka frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de caminar hacia su apartamento. _

_-Antes de que pienses cosas raras, Kagami es una amiga- dijo Luka seriamente- no hice nada que no debiera. Siempre invito una cerveza a las amigas de Juleka cuando veo que vienen al club- _

_-Sí, claro- dijo Sass- supongo que siempre eres tan amigable también-_

_El chico no sabía que decir. Claro que al haber sido amable con Kagami y pasar algo de tiempo con ella en el club no había hecho nada malo, pero lo que decía Sass lo incomodaba un poco, sobre todo porque justo antes había pensado sobre que algo faltaba en su relación con Marinette, y que no era lo que siempre había imaginado. _

_-Ajá…- dijo el kwami mientras que rodaba los ojos- hay algo que quizá no sepas. Claro, no puedes saberlo porque nunca has conocido al viejo guardián…-_

_-¿Uh?- dijo el chico, alzando las cejas- ¿qué es un guardián?-_

_-Olvídalo- dijo Sass, aclarándose la garganta- lo que quiero decir es que hay algo que debes saber sobre Ladybug. Tikki y Plagg, el kwami de Chat Noir, son dos mitades de un entero. El yin y el yang. Y por consiguiente, sus elegidos suelen ser âmes-soeurs. Almas gemelas-_

_Luka parpadeó, sorprendido al escuchar lo que su kwami le había explicado. ¿Porqué nadie le había dicho eso? Era bastante cruel enterarse de esa manera. ¿Eso significaba que jamás tuvo una oportunidad con Marinette?_

_-Ladybug no lo sabe- continuó el kwami- Tikki seguramente no se lo ha dicho, y no creo que sea sabio hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias. La traición de Chat Noir-_

_El chico entrecerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el cabello. _

_-Eso no es justo, Sass- dijo Luka tristemente- eso significa que ella siempre ha estado destinada a…-_

_-Destinada, sí- lo interrumpió Sass- pero cada humano tiene libertad para tomar su propio camino. No están obligados a terminar juntos, pero…- se aclaró la garganta- es como si una fuerza magnética los atrajera para unirlos, es inevitable. Y realmente creo que su amor por Ladybug es lo que finalmente logrará traer a Chat Noir de vuelta a nuestro lado-_

_Luka escuchaba con atención, y sonrió levemente. La idea de que el corazón de Chat Noir lo trajera de vuelta era esperanzadora. Pensó que quizá incluso su relación con Marinette estaba impidiendo que el chico regresara a ella, al recordar el episodio en el que Chat Noir se enfureció con él y con Ladybug por haberlo reemplazado. _

_-Sass…- dijo Luka, recordando de pronto algo importante y de pronto mucho más interesado en el tema- ¿acaso tus elegidos están destinados a tener un âme-soeur también?-_

_El kwami sonrió de una manera curiosa y siseó en voz baja._

_-Quizá…- dijo Sass, sin elaborar más._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Luka había pasado esas semanas pensando en lo que Sass le había dicho, sobre el hecho de que Ladybug y Chat Noir podían ser _âmes-soeurs_.

-Es solo que… Papillon Noir ha estado inactivo últimamente- le respondió Marinette- ha estado enviado varios akumas contra nosotros, pero ni una vez se ha presentado para intentar quitarnos los Miraculous-

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico, pensativo, dejando de tocar la guitarra por un momento- parece como si no estuviera poniendo mucho empeño. ¿Habrá pasado algo en la última pelea en la que apareció para que no quiera pelear con nosotros?-

Marinette bajó la mirada hacia su vestido para ocultar su expresión culpable.

-Ni idea- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros.

Luka sonrió y volvió a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, mientras que la chica continuó cosiendo el vestido. El chico la miró de reojo y Sass, quien estaba sentado sobre su hombro, siseó en voz baja como si le estuviera diciendo que no fuera un cobarde.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Luka de pronto, dejando la guitarra a un lado.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Acaso hay algo que te esté molestando?- dijo Luka, volviendo a dejar de tocar la guitarra y dejarla a un lado. Marinette abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo decir nada porque el chico continuó- siento como si ya no estuvieras cómoda conmigo-

Marinette subió la mirada de nuevo, sorprendida por lo que había dicho Luka. El chico era mucho más perceptivo de lo que había creído. Y sus sentimientos hacia él eran confusos. Sí, lo quería mucho y quería darle una oportunidad de enamorarse de él, pero había pasado el tiempo y no lo sentía. Y su incomodidad comenzaba a ser aparente.

-Luka, yo…- comenzó a decir ella, dejando a un lado su vestido- realmente disfruto mucho estar contigo. Y creo que el hecho de que sepas que soy… ya sabes, hace que tengamos una relación especial entre nosotros-

-Me parece que hay un "pero" por ahí- dijo Luka, sonriendo tristemente- creo que solo decidiste aceptar ser mi novia porque te viste forzada a revelarme tu identidad. Igual que el hecho de que me dieras el Miraculous y a Sass-

-¡No, por supuesto que no, Luka!- dijo Marinette, sonrojándose levemente- acepté porque realmente me gustabas, y por eso quise darte una oportunidad. Y sobre Sass, yo…-

-Marinette ya lo había considerado antes, Luka- dijo Tikki de pronto.

Marinette la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, molesta por la interrupción, y la kwami regresó a la sala del apartamento seguida de Sass para darles un poco de espacio. Una vez que se quedaron solos, la chica se volvió a él de nuevo.

-Como dijo Tikki, eso no influyó en mi decisión, Luka. Tardé en decidirme porque no quería ponerte en peligro- dijo Marinette- y como dije, es lindo poder hablar con alguien de mi vida oculta. Pero tienes razón- bajó los ojos- he tenido mis dudas y…-

-Entiendo- dijo Luka en voz baja- también quería hablar de eso contigo. Yo también disfruto tu compañía, Marinette, pero también he tendido dudas. Y creo que nuestra relación no se basa en sentimientos mutuos. Me gustas mucho, y admiro tu valentía, pero…-

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Luka había cambiado de opinión?

-¿Pero?-

-Pero algo falta entre nosotros. Te quiero, Marinette, y no quiero lastimarte. Pero creo que deberíamos… no continuar con esta relación, en vista de que ninguno de los dos estamos seguros- dijo Luka en voz baja mientras miraba tristemente su Miraculous- y si quieres… que te devuelva a Sass, lo haré inmediatamente. Y tienes mi palabra que guardaré tu secreto…-

Luka se llevó la mano a su pulsera y Marinette lo detuvo antes de que se la quitara.

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, impidiendo que se quitara la pulsera- Luka, está bien. Confío completamente en ti. Y creo que tienes razón, no estamos yendo a ningún lado juntos-

Luka asintió, respirando aliviado.

-Ahora, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte- dijo Marinette sin soltar su mano, señalando su Miraculous- ¿aún quieres pelear a mi lado, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?-

El chico sonrió, cerrando su mano y mostrándole la pulsera.

-Por supuesto que seguiré peleando a tu lado- dijo Luka, sonriendo de nuevo y guiñando un ojo- por supuesto que no te voy a abandonar en esta batalla. Puede que no seamos una pareja ya, pero aún somos amigos, ¿no es así, Mamamarimanette?-

Marinette sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Luka, muy aliviada de que las cosas estuvieran bien con él, que no lo hubiera lastimado por culpa de sus dudas y que aún estuviera dispuesto a pelear a su lado a pesar de que ya no fueran una pareja. Luka estaba igualmente aliviado de no haber sido el único que tenía esas dudas, y de no haber lastimado a Marinette en esa ruptura.

Ambos sabían que su amistad era la más grande fortaleza que tenía su equipo.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco más tarde_

Adrien había logrado evadir a Lila de nuevo mientras que él y Nathalie se encargan de organizar la gala. La ayuda de Marinette había sido invaluable, habiendo organizado por él los vestuarios de todas las modelos de la compañía sin que hubiera ningún problema. La mayoría de las modelos habían recibido sus vestidos y los habían amado. Incluso Marinette había separado un hermoso vestido para Lila, y la castaña definitivamente no pudo quejarse de la elección que la chica había hecho por ella.

-Nathalie, creo que faltan algunas de las etiquetas y la distribución de las mesas- dijo Adrien, revisando su lista.

-Marinette ya se encargó de eso- dijo Nathalie mientras que miraba la pantalla de su tablet- además de ello, hizo una lista para quien recibirá a los huéspedes con los nombres en orden alfabético para que no sea difícil acomodarlos en sus sitios-

-¿Los reconocimientos?-

-Listos, también Marinette los preparó con anticipación-

-¿Los protectores para los zapatos?- preguntó Adrien.

-Marinetté mandó pedir cuatro docenas- dijo Nathalie, revisando su tablet y mostrándole la pantalla, donde figuraba el material solicitado para el evento- creo que serán suficientes-

-Veo que Marinette asignó dos costureros en cada uno de los baños de los modelos- dijo Adrien, confundido, mientras que miraba la lista que la chica le había dejado la semana anterior- ¿te comentó para qué eran?-

-Sí, son en caso de que algún vestuario se rompa durante la gala, para repararlo rápidamente- dijo Nathalie- también dejó una copia del catálogo para que no haya errores-

Adrien sonrió levemente. La chica había anticipado casi todo lo que se necesitaba para la gala, y había hecho un excelente trabajo. Cada día se convencía más que había tomado una buena decisión en haber elegido a Marinette para ese trabajo.

-¿Separaste una mesa para mis amigos?- dijo Adrien de pronto.

Nathalie asintió levemente sin decir nada, con una expresión que le decía que no aprobaba el riesgo que estaba tomando al invitar a dos de sus amigos del colegio, pero a Adrien no le importó. Había algo importante que tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué vestido eligió Marinette para ella misma?- preguntó Adrien de pronto.

-Ninguno- respondió Nathalie- dijo que ella llevaría su propio vestido, ya que no es una de las modelos de la compañía-

Adrien se encogió de hombros e iba a volver a su trabajo, cuando de nueva cuenta, el Miraculous de Papillon comenzó a brillar. Adrien suspiró y dejó su pluma en el escritorio.

-Bien, ahora regreso- dijo el chico rubio y volviéndose a Nathalie- ¿podrías encargarte de lo que falta?-

Adrien tomó a sus kwamis caminando hacia la oficina, donde estaba la pintura de su madre. Sonrió levemente cuando bajó a la guarida.

-_Jeune maître_, ¿otra vez vamos a pelear?- dijo Nooroo.

-No, solo voy a akumatizar a alguien- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- después, Plagg y yo saldremos a pelear con Ladybug. Nooroo, transfórmame-

Nooroo transformó a Adrien con su poder, y sin su transformación con Plagg tenía un aspecto diferente. Usaba un traje casi idéntico al del Hawkmoth original, excepto por la máscara, la cual solo cubría sus ojos y el dorso de su nariz, y tenía forma de alas de mariposa.

Tomó una de las mariposas y la transformó en un akuma, liberándola por el hueco en la ventana. Tras unos minutos sonrió al abrir la comunicación con la persona afectada por los sentimientos negativos. Su víctima era alguien famoso en esta ocasión: Hugo Lloris, el portero del equipo de fútbol representativo de Francia. Al parecer, se habían burlado de él por haber dejado pasar varios goles y haber perdido el último partido.

-Poulpe Malefic, yo soy Papillon Noir- dijo el chico a través de la comunicación por el akuma- todos los habitantes de París se burlaron de ti sin entender lo difícil que es tu trabajo. Te doy el poder de vengarte destruyendo todo lo que quieras con ocho brazos para que nada vuelva a vencerte. Pero a cambio, deberás darme el Miraculous de Ladybug-

-Puedes contar conmigo, Papillon Noir- respondió el futbolista.

Adrien se detransformó, y se volvió a Plagg.

-Ya sé, ya sé- dijo Plagg, rodando los ojos- ¿aún estás seguro de querer hacer esto?-

-Lo estoy. He estado evitando esto por demasiado tiempo. Necesito… volver a ver a Ladybug- dijo Adrien en un tono exasperado, pero ya se había acostumbrado que su kwami siempre le preguntara eso antes de transformarlo- Plagg, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Stade des Princes_

_Más tarde_

Poulpe Malefic estaba en proceso de destruir el estadio de futbol de París cuando Ladybug apareció en escena, con una expresión verdaderamente fastidiada. No solo acababa de terminar con su novio, sino que su kwami la había vuelto a reprender por haber intentado robar el Miraculous de Papillon Noir mintiendo sobre sus sentimientos, y ahora esto.

La chica saltó sobre la portería, y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tú eres…Hugo Lloris?- dijo la heroína, sorprendida al reconocer al hombre akumatizado- pero… ¿cómo?¿Porqué Papillon Noir hizo esto?¿Acaso no le gusta el futbol?-

-Ya no soy Hugo Lloris, ahora soy Poulpe Malefic- dijo el akuma en un tono furioso- y voy a tomar tu Miraculous para poder destruir el estadio donde todos se burlaron de mí-

El hombre parecía ahora un monstruo inspirado en uno de los dioses hindúes con ocho brazos. Dos de ellos se lanzaron contra ella, pero Ladybug los evadió fácilmente, saltando a la banca del equipo visitante.

-Hey, tranquilo- dijo la heroína, poniendo sus manos en las caderas- no tienes porqué enojarte. Ya sabes que la gente toma muy en serio el futbol, pero es solo un juego, y…-

-¡No!- grito Poulpe Malefic, golpeando el suelo con sus manos, haciéndolo temblar y que Ladybug saltara al suelo para no perder el equilibrio- ¡te voy a hacer pedazos!-

Uno de sus enormes brazos iba a caerle encima, y la chica saltó para evadirlo, pero otro brazo atrapó uno de sus pies y la tiró al suelo. Su caída no fue particularmente desagradable, cayendo en el césped, pero no había quedado en una buena posición para defenderse.

-Arggg…- se quejó la chica. Otro brazo iba a caer sobre ella, cuando llegó Viperion, rodando con ella unos metros a un lado para quitarla del camino.

-Hey, ¿todo bien, LB?- dijo el recién llegado, levantándose del suelo y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla- disculpa la tardanza-

-Gracias, Viperion, te debo una- dijo la heroína, tomando su mano para levantarse.

Ambos se volvieron a Poulpe Malefic y se prepararon para atacarlo. El objeto akumatizado era un guante de portero, y cuando ambos se iban a lanzar contra el akuma los dos escucharon un grito detrás de ellos.

-¡CATACLISMO!-

Los dos héroes se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo contra Chat Noir, quien estaba saltando hacia ellos desde el techo del estadio, con su poder destructivo activado en su mano derecha. Sin esperarse eso, Chat Noir quedó atrapado en el yoyo de Ladybug, cayendo de pie con su brazo derecho en alto y sin la posibilidad de usar su cataclismo para destruir el yoyo y liberarse.

-Arggg… ¡déjame ir, Ladybug!- dijo Chat Noir, forcejeando para liberarse mientras que Viperion se lanzaba contra el akuma para mantenerlo alejado de Ladybug y darle la oportunidad de tomar el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

-¿Acaso ibas a usar tu Cataclismo en nosotros?- siseó Ladybug, toda su simpatía hacia el chico por haber sido salvada por él la vez anterior desapareció por completo- jamás pensé que hubieras caído tan bajo, _chaton_-

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo por un momento. Su intención no era usar su poder de Destrucción en ellos, pero no dijo nada. Miró hacia atrás de Ladybug, donde Viperion peleaba solo contra el akuma, y sonrió levemente.

-Oh, será mejor que me sueltes pronto, _ma lady_\- dijo maliciosamente el chico, señalando detrás de ella- o tu nuevo _partenaire_ va a terminar hecho papilla por el akuma-

La heroína se volvió y notó que, efectivamente, el akuma había atrapado a Viperion en su abrazo fatal, haciéndolo dejar caer su lira al suelo y lo estaba asfixiando, apretando su cuerpo entre sus poderosos brazos. El héroe gritó de dolor y Ladybug estuvo segura de que escuchó algo crujir.

"Luka…"

-¡No!- gritó la heroína, soltando a Chat Noir y lanzándose al ataque contra el akuma, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su yoyo, obligándolo soltar a Viperion mientras daba un alarido enfurecido.

Antes de que Ladybug pudiera hacer algo más, Chat Noir usó su Cataclismo en el suelo del campo de futbol, creando una enorme grieta a la mitad del estadio, que separaba al akuma y a Viperion de él y de Ladybug.

Después de ello, Chat Noir se lanzó contra la heroína, intentando atraparla contra una de las paredes de las gradas, pero Ladybug ya se lo había esperado. La chica lo tomó de uno de sus brazos y con un ágil movimiento lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Puso sus manos sobre las muñecas de él para mantenerlo en su sitio.

-Veo que esto se está haciendo costumbre, _ma lady_\- canturreó Chat Noir con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire, mostrándole todos sus blancos dientes mientras que ponía una de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, buscando a tientas el Miraculous de Papillon- y que no puedes quitarme las manos de encima-

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Ladybug, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Buscabas mi Miraculous?- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo astutamente- tomé mis precauciones, _ma_ _lady_. Quitármelo no será tan sencillo-

La heroína gruñó molesta y miró de reojo a Viperion, notando que el chico seguía peleando contra el akuma y no estaba prestándoles atención.

-Vamos, Ladybug, se razonable- continuó el chico en voz baja. No había ningún tono agresivo en su voz- solo déjame tomar tu Miraculous, y toda esta locura terminará. No lo usaré para algo malo, lo prometo-

-No, jamás- dijo Ladybug con seguridad- ¿cómo quieres que te crea si usas estos métodos para conseguir lo que quieres?- frunció el entrecejo- dame una buena razón para que no te quite tu Miraculous- añadió mirando de reojo el anillo negro en su mano derecha.

Chat Noir no dejó de sonreír.

-Oh, por supuesto que eso te gustaría, ¿no crees, _ma lady_?- dijo el chico- quitarme el anillo y descubrir finalmente quien soy bajo la máscara. Y vaya sorpresa que te llevarías…-

Ladybug lo miró furiosa.

-¡No me vengas con eso, Chat Noir!- dijo la heroína en voz alta- ¿acaso crees que todo esto es un juego? Me traicionaste y has estado atacándome. Secuestraste al maestro Fu y robaste el Miraculous de Rena Rouge, causando que tu akuma le rompiera el brazo a Alya, quien siempre fue nuestra amiga. Quiero saber que fue lo que está sucediendo. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo volverte contra mí?¿Quién te obliga a hacer esto?-

-Ladybug…- comenzó a decir él. El peso de sus acciones, sobre todo lo que había sucedido con Alya, cayó sobre él.

-¿O acaso solo me traicionaste porque querías todo el poder para ti?- escupió ella.

-¡NO!- gritó el villano en un tono furioso, levantando la mano como si fuera a golpearla- ¿cómo puedes decir…? ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo!-

Ladybug cerró los ojos y se separó de él, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, esperando el golpe. Chat Noir pareció caer en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. La miró con enormes ojos y se arrastró hacia atrás alejándose de ella, sacudiendo repetidamente la cabeza mientras que se mantenía arrodillado sobre el pasto.

-No, no, no, no, ¿qué estoy haciendo?- dijo el chico mientras se tiraba de los cabellos- soy un idiota, soy una horrible persona…-

"No puedo hacer eso", pensó Chat Noir, horrorizado "me estoy convirtiendo en él… me estoy volviendo mi padre…"

Ladybug se incorporó sentada, mirando sorprendía el instantáneo remordimiento del chico y las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos por sus mejillas.

-Chat Noir…-

-Juré que no la lastimaría jamás… ¿porqué hice eso? Yo no hago estas cosas…- sugirió diciendo Chat Noir para sí mismo. Levantó los ojos y se volvió con vergüenza hacia Ladybug.

-¿Te encuentras bien, _chaton_?

-¡No!- dijo él, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡claro que no estoy bien! Casi te lastimé. Soy la persona más despreciable del mundo…-

Ladybug tragó saliva y se acercó a él. No sabía que le pasaba al chico, pero se sentía mal por él. Extendió su mano hacia él, tocando su mejilla con cuidado y haciendo que Chat Noir se sobresaltara y cerrara los ojos, como si esperara un golpe de parte de ella. En vez de ello, Ladybug le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla y se separó de él. El rostro del villano se ruborizó completamente.

-Fue un error, _chaton,_ lo comprendo- dijo Ladybug en voz baja- perdona lo que dije. Yo sé que eres un buen chico. Y estoy segura de que hay algo que te impide que regreses a mí, pero eventualmente lo harás-

Chat Noir parpadeó sorprendido. Ladybug lo había leído perfectamente. Sabía que estaba atrapado, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Necesitaba su Miraculous para recuperar a su madre y terminar con toda esa pesadilla. Ni siquiera el poder de Ladybug lo podía salvar.

El chico suspiró tristemente y se levantó, dándole espalda para ver que Viperion había vencido finalmente al akuma.

-Tengo que irme de aquí- dijo el villano fríamente- pero supongo que querrás usar tu Lucky Charm para arreglar todo-

-No necesitas decirme como hacer mi trabajo- sonrió ella.

El chico sonrió tristemente.

-_À bientôt, ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir en un susurro.

Ladybug asintió mientras que el chico extendía su bastón y se perdía entre los techos de París. Casi de inmediato, Viperion rompió el objeto akumatizado, el cual salió de él y fue purificado, haciendo que su víctima volviera a ser el famoso futbolista. La heroína usó su Lucky Charm para regresar todo a la normalidad, pero había una cosa que no lograba entender, y era qué rayos estaba pensando Chat Noir.

x-x-x

_Casa de Alya Césaire_

_Al día siguiente_

Tras su último examen y estar finalmente en cuenta regresiva para la graduación del _lycée_, Marinette fue a visitar a Alya la siguiente tarde para contarle sobre el fin de su relación con Luka, al menos lo que le podía llegar a contar, pero al llegar a casa de su mejor amiga se encontró con Nathaniel y Marc, quienes habían ido a decirle que querían añadir a Rena Rouge con sus superhéroes y le estaban pidiendo tips.

-Entonces, ¿lanzas tu poder con la flauta?- dijo Marc, tomando notas fascinado, mientras que Nathaniel dibujaba en su cuaderno a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Cómo funciona?- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Hay límites en lo que puedes hacer?-

-Veo que estás ocupada con un par de fans- dijo Marinette, interrumpiéndolos con una sonrisa divertida- deberías cobrar por los autógrafos y la información-

-Lo hago- dijo Alya, riendo divertida- pero como Marc y Nathaniel son amigos, lo dejaré pasar como una cortesía amistosa-

Marinette se echó a reír.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Marinette- ¿estás bien?-

-Excelente, como ves- dijo Alya, divertida, pero borró su sonrisa- ¿cómo están tú y Luka?-

Marinette dudó unos segundos, y los instintos de reportera de Alya entraron en función de inmediato. Se ajustó las gafas y se levantó de inmediato, empujando a los chicos hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que ya terminamos con esto por hoy- dijo ella- Marinette y yo tenemos que tener una pequeña discusión. Hablamos después-

-¡Pero Alya…!- protestaron los dos chicos al unísono, pero no alcanzaron a decir nada más, pues Alya les cerró la puerta en la cara. Una vez que ambas estuvieron solas, la chica se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella.

-Cuéntame, ¿que fue lo que pasó?-

Marinette le contó a Alya lo que había pasado entre ella y Luka, sobre que ambos se querían mutuamente pero no se sentían a gusto ahora que estaban en una relación. La pelirroja se sentía un poco mal por Marinette, porque creía que realmente iba a ser feliz con Luka.

-Lo lamento, Marinette- dijo la pelirroja tristemente- realmente creía que las cosas estaban bien entre ustedes dos-

-Estoy bien, Aly, en serio- dijo Marinette en voz baja- después de todo, no estaba segura de que funcionaría. Además, me da más tiempo para concentrarme en el trabajo y en terminar el vestido para la gala de la compañía Agreste-

La pelirroja la miró a través de sus gafas.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Adrien, y por el hecho de que estás trabajando para él, ¿verdad?- dijo Alya, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Alya!- dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos- claro que no. Adrien es solo mi jefe, ya ni siquiera somos amigos, y me lo ha dejado bastante claro. Además, él está saliendo con Lila-

-¿Qué?- dijo Alya, palideciendo, y Marinette se ruborizó levemente. Había sido Lila quien le había robado el Miraculous del Zorro. Estaba akumatizada, sí, pero aún así la pelirroja no sentía mucho cariño haca ella- ¿estás segura?-

-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella, apenada- pero estoy segura. Es más, el otro día vi a Lila casi comiéndole la cara a Adrien. No hay duda de ello-

Alya hizo una mueca de disgusto y alzó las cejas por un momento. No podía creer. ¿Porqué Adrien saldría con una chica tan resbalosa como esa? No tenía ningún sentido, a menos de que Lila tuviera algo en el chico…

-Marinette- dijo la pelirroja de pronto- ¿viste si Adrien estaba incómodo de alguna manera en su interacción con Lila?-

-Tal vez- dijo Marinette pensativa- la verdad era que no se veía muy feliz. ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?-

-¿Crees que Lila lo esté extorsionando de alguna manera?- dijo Alya, pensativa- ¿que Adrien supiera algo sobre su padre, y Lila lo esté obligando a salir con ella a cambio de su silencio?-

La chica pelinegra se quedó pensando en ello. Sí, Adrien parecía cada vez más incómodo, e incluso enojado todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando interactuaba con Lila. Su negativa de siquiera considerarse amigo de ella, o intentar a toda costa mantener su distancia. ¿Acaso era porque Lila lo estaba amenazando para que hiciera eso? Y si Lila sabía algo sobre Hawkmoth o Papillon Noir…

No sabía que hacer. ¿Debía presentarse con Adrien como Ladybug de nuevo para preguntarle si sabía algo? Pronto desechó esa idea. Sería peligroso entrar a la mansión Agreste como Ladybug, sobre todo con el final del juicio contra Gabriel Agreste tan próximo.

-No lo sé, Alya- dijo Marinette- solo puedo decir que no se veía muy contento-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien tampoco había tenido una buena semana en ese departamento. El asunto de Lila estaba comenzando a crisparle los nervios. La chica no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento, y estaba a nada de akumatizarse a sí mismo para tener un pretexto para alejarla de él. Incluso escuchar su voz le causaba náuseas.

Nathalie le había dicho que, mientras arreglaba la gala, había amenazado a algunas de las invitadas famosas, como Aurore o Mirelle, para que no se asistieran al evento. Adrien sonrió levemente, pues Lila no había contado que estas chicas eran famosas presentadoras de televisión, no se iban a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente. Incluso Aurore mostró en su programa un reportaje sobre el "cuestionable gusto de Adrien Agreste" al salir con alguien como esa bruja.

El chico rubio respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse. No era el momento de perder la cabeza. Estaba revisando los videos de seguridad de la mansión, para asegurarse de que funcionaran, y sobre todo porque estaba segura de que Lila había mentido, y que no había forma posible de que Kagami la hubiera atacado sin ninguna provocación.

Encontró el video en cuestión, y comprobó lo que ya sabía. Lila había sido quien amenazó a Kagami, y ésta la puso en su lugar. Después de ello se puso a ver un video antiguo de la oficina, y se encontró uno de Marinette trabajando. Sonrió levemente, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que Lila entró a la oficina también. Adrien subió el volumen.

_-¿Qué quieres, Lila?-_

_-Solo informarte que cumplí la promesa que te hice cuando aún estábamos en el colegio, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que Adrien sería mío. Y bien, ahora lo es. Somos novios- _

_-Oh, muy bien, gracias por la información no solicitada. Ahora déjame decirte algo que no sabes. No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu vida personal, o la de Adrien. Yo solamente trabajo para él. Si me gustaba en el pasado, eso ya lo superé hace mucho tiempo. Y además, ya estoy en una relación-_

_-¿Con quién?-_

_-No es de tu incumbencia. Bonsoir- _

Adrien gruñó en voz baja. Cada vez se arrepentía más de haber aceptado salir con ella. Debió haberla rechazado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No sabía porqué se había dejado extorsionar por ella o había escuchado a Nathalie. Seguramente había otras soluciones, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

-Argggg…- dijo el chico, poniendo los codos en el escritorio y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Adrien golpeó accidentalmente el teclado con su codo, y el video que estaba mirando retrocedió cinco minutos. Adrien levantó los ojos y vio en la pantalla a Marinette cerrar sonriente el cuaderno antes de que llegara Lila, levantándose y estirándose.

-_Por fin terminé_\- dijo la chica en el video, y fue entonces cuando Adrien notó que sus ojos se volvieron hacia el bolso, mirando su interior y, para su sorpresa, guiñando un ojo.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Adrien en voz alta, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Eran sus nervios, o Marinette acababa de guiñar un ojo a su bolso?¿Qué significaba eso?¿Estaba hablando con… su bolso?

El video volvió a tocar la parte donde Lila amenazó a Marinette, y ésta puso sus manos en sus caderas con un gesto muy parecido al de cierta heroína que conocía.

Adrien retrocedió el video nuevamente y vio otra vez a Marinette guiñando su ojo en dirección su bolso. No lo había imaginado. ¿Qué significa eso?

Adrien recordó que también había visto a Marinette después de un ataque de akuma, la última ocasión sin una explicación convincente en una parte de la ciudad que no estaba camino a su casa. Y Alya, la mejor amiga de Marinette, había sido la elegida para ser Rena Rouge.

Y cuando unió esas ideas…

-No…- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio- no puede ser… no, debe ser un error-

Plagg y Nooroo estaban durmiendo en el escritorio, junto al monitor de la computadora, cuando el chico puso sus manos y los despertó. El kwami negro notó la expresión asustada de su portador y se acercó a él tras desperezarse.

-¿Qué te pasa, chico?- dijo Plagg, mirándolo con curiosidad, intuyendo que algo había pasado con su portador y mirando la pantalla-¿porqué esa cara?-

-Plagg…- dijo Adrien en voz baja, volviéndose hacia su kwami tras asegurarse de que Nathalie no lo escuchara- creo… creo que… Marinette es Ladybug-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Respiren, por favor. Adrien acaba de dejar a un lado su ceguera, lo crean o no. ¿Qué hará ahora con ese conocimiento?¿Qué hará Plagg para ayudar a la causa de Ladybug? Luka y Marinette manejaron bastante bien su ruptura. Y Sass sabe mucho más de lo que dice. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 14

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Plagg tuvo un mini infarto cuando escuchó a Adrien decir que sospechaba que Marinette era Ladybug. Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Sabía que, gracias a la magia de su Miraculous, le debía fidelidad a su portador y debía obedecerlo en todo, pero no podía permitir que descubriera a la chica de Tikki tan pronto. Su corazón estaba comenzando a ablandarse de nuevo, pero aún no podía asegurar que el chico no se lanzaría a quitarle a Marinette su Miraculous.

-Plagg, dime la verdad- la voz de Adrien insistió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del kwami, mientras que lo miraba con enormes ojos- ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

Plagg nunca antes había agradecido tanto el candado mágico que le impedía que dijera el nombre de los portadores a otros kwamis o a otras personas, incluso bajo las órdenes de su Chat Noir. Eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras y mantuvo su rostro impasible.

-Sabes bien que no podría decírtelo aunque lo quisiera, Adrien- dijo Plagg, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente- ya te lo había dicho antes: los kwamis tenemos un hechizo sobre nosotros que nos impide revelar el nombre de nuestro portador o de otros-

Adrien gruñó frustrado por lo bajo y volvió a correr el video, viendo a Marinette en la pantalla enfrentando a Lila con una actitud muy Ladybug.

"¿Es posible que sea ella?", pensó Adrien "y si es ella… ¿qué voy a hacer?"

Plagg miró a su elegido mientras que éste procesaba la información. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora ese cachorro idiota con ese nuevo conocimiento?¿Acaso era capaz de ir a buscar a Marinette para quitarle sus aretes? Miró de reojo a Nooroo, quien no parecía estar consciente del peligro en el que estaban.

Plagg volvió su vista a su elegido cuando se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos por su habitación, haciendo girar su anillo alrededor de su dedo y murmurando algo para sí mismo. Parecía nervioso e inseguro de querer continuar al tener ese conocimiento. El kwami entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso se había equivocado y finalmente Adrien había cambiado de parecer?

El chico comenzó a tirarse el cabello en un gesto ansioso, tal y como había hecho después de casi haber golpeado la cara de Ladybug. Parecía que se sentía mal al respecto.

-¿Adrien?¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el kwami al ver que apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, aún revolviéndose los cabellos ansiosamente.

-Tengo que saberlo- dijo Adrien nerviosamente mientras que apretaba los ojos- antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, tengo que saber la verdad…-

-¿Porqué?- dijo el kwami negro con una fingida expresión aburrida- ¿qué más da si es ella o alguien más quién está detrás de esa máscara? Finalmente son los aretes los que quieres obtener, y preferiste traicionar a quienquiera que fuera la chica de Tikki. No parecía importarte en su momento, lo importante era pedir tu deseo, ¿no?-

El chico rubio se mordió el labio.

-Pero… si Ladybug es ella…- comenzó a decir Adrien, mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta, comprobando nuevamente que Nathalie no estuviera ahí- no… no estoy seguro de querer seguir con esto…-

Plagg reprimió una sonrisa. Era su oportunidad.

-¿Porqué no?- insistió Plagg casualmente- ¿qué diferencia hay si es ella o cualquier otra chica?¿Porqué cuando le pones la identidad de una chica que ya conoces cambia las cosas?- sonrió levemente- es más, decías que amabas a Ladybug, y la traicionaste. ¿Porqué tu amiga Marinette sería diferente?-

Adrien tembló levemente al escuchas sus plabras, y Plagg supo que ya había ganado. Su chico había comenzado a tomar el camino que lo llevaría de regreso a Ladybug. Aún había esperanza para el idiota de su elegido, y Plagg no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, chico?- dijo Plagg, flotando hacia él y posándose en su hombro. Su cachorro se veía muy confundido. El kwami apoyó su cabeza en la mandíbula y ronroneó en voz baja. Podía entender la presión que tenía Adrien en ese momento, dividido entre la lealtad hacia su padre y su amistad con Marinette.

El chico rubio se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Creo que tengo una idea para averiguar la verdad- dijo finalmente Adrien en voz baja- lanzaré un akuma al terminar la gala, y seguiré de cerca a Marinette para ver si se transforma en Ladybug. Si lo es…-

-¿Y si no lo es?- preguntó Plagg, cruzando los brazos- habrás puesto en peligro a tu amiga para nada. Oh, no, perdón, no es tu amiga, es solo una chica que trabaja para ti…-

Adrien suspiró mientras que Plagg entrecerraba los ojos. Solo esperaba que Ladybug estuviera a la altura y que Marinette no cayera en su trampa. Había sido descuidada al hablar con Tikki donde había cámaras, pero tuvo suerte que haya sido Adrien y no Nathalie quien notó eso. Y el kwami no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Adrien, tras suspirar resignado y ver a Marinette en la pantalla, borró el video de la memoria de la cámara y del servidor.

-Si Nathalie hubiera visto eso…- escuchó decir a Adrien en voz baja, antes de sacudir la cabeza y regresar a su trabajo.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Dos días después_

Marinette estaba terminando de arreglarse para asistir la gala de la compañía Agreste en el Petit Palais. Estaba un poco nerviosa por el resultado de todo su trabajo, pero estaba segura de que había hecho todo lo posible por estar bien.

Los últimos dos días había pasado trabajando y viajando entre la mansión Agreste y el Petit Palais, y ni siquiera había visto a Adrien. Ella se había imaginado que el chico querría estar al pendiente de los últimos preparativos, pero Marinette supuso que Adrien confiaba en ella y Nathalie para tener todo listo.

-Tranquila, Marinette, estoy segura de que todo saldrá perfecto esta noche- sonrió Tikki al ver que nerviosamente se abrochaba las zapatillas.

-Gracias, Tikki- dijo la chica sonriéndole levemente- solo espero que no haya ningún contratiempo. Y sobre todo, que no haya ningún ataque de akuma-

-Hablando de eso, ¿estás segura de no querer llevar a Luka contigo a la gala?- dijo la kwami con una expresión algo preocupada- aunque ya no sean pareja, él te podría acompañar. Y en caso de que Papillon Noir ataque puede ayudarte a salir de ahí y transformarte-

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Marinette mientras que sacudía la cabeza- si hay un ataque, sería muy sospechoso que los dos desapareciéramos juntos. Quizá sea buena idea de todos modos avisarle donde estaré, para que esté pendiente. Si yo fuera Papillon Noir, una gala sería un buen sitio donde encontrar un akuma-

Tikki asintió sin estar muy convencida de lo que Marinette había dicho. Realmente no creía que Adrien se atrevería a lanzar un akuma contra su propio evento, pero finalmente Hawkmoth lo había hecho. Pensándolo bien, Gabriel Agreste había atacado a su propio hijo.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo la kwami en voz baja.

Marinette sonrió distraídamente mientras que terminaba de maquillarse y se acomodaba el vestido.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a subir el cierre del vestido?- dijo la chica dándole la espalda, recogiendo su cabello y haciéndolo reposar sobre su hombro derecho. Tikki sonrió y asintió, flotando hacia ella y ajustando el cierre con cuidado.

-Te ves muy bien esta noche- dijo la kwami en voz baja, flotando un poco hacia atrás para mirarla mejor y sonriendo traviesa- si Adrien muere en el momento en que te ve, quiere decir que está completamente ciego-

Marinette rió.

-No está ciego, Tikki. Es solo que su vista va a estar fija en otra persona- dijo Marinette sin dejar de sonreír, pero no pudo disimular algo de amargura en su voz.

-¿Realmente no te molesta que Adrien esté con Lila?- le preguntó Tikki.

Marinette suspiró. La verdad sí había algo que le molestaba de ello, y no era precisamente que otra chica estuviera con él, sino que esa otra chica tuviera que ser la mentirosa de Lila Rossi. E incluso lo toleraría si eso hiciera feliz a Adrien, pero el chico parecía cada vez más miserable desde que estaba con ella, lo que le hacía pensar que quizá Alya tenía razón con respecto a que quizá Lila tenía alguna información incriminante sobre Adrien.

Y hablando de Alya, cuando Marinette terminó de arreglarse y se miró al espejo su teléfono celular sonó de pronto.

-Hey, chica- escuchó la voz de Alya a través del auricular- Nino y yo te estamos esperando en el auto. ¿Qué estás esperando?-

-Bajaré en un minuto, Alya, ya estoy lista- dijo Marinette, antes de colgar, y se volvió a su kwami- ¿estás lista, Tikki?-

-Vamos- dijo la kwami, ocultándose en el pequeño bolsillo de su vestido.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Sass olfateó el croissant que Luka había servido en un plato mientras que observaba al chico tocar un par de notas en su guitarra y apuntar algo en la partitura, para después volver a tocar un par de notas, asentir y sonreír.

"Qué chico tan extraño", pensó Sass mientras que veía al chico trabajar en su música.

A pesar de que Luka no decía nada, Sass podía leer sus emociones basándose en las notas de su guitarra. Curioso que pudiera ser más expresivo a través de su música que con sus palabras. Sonrió levemente al recordar lo mucho que su chico tuvo que pensar y planear para poder hablar con Marinette y explicarle cómo se sentía sobre su relación.

El kwami ladeó su cabeza y sonrió levemente. Era un buen chico con un gran corazón. A sus ojos, Luka era ideal para portar un Miraculous, fuerte y valiente, y al mismo tiempo el tipo de persona que aborrecía las peleas.

El teléfono de Luka sonó, avisando que acababa de llegar un mensaje. El chico lo tomó.

-Marinette estará esta noche en el desfile de la compañía Agreste en el Petit Palais- dijo Luka en voz baja- dice que tiene un presentimiento sobre un ataque de akuma-

-¿Una reunión de gente? Es un objetivo obvio- dijo Sass.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que estar al pendiente en caso de que LB necesite ayuda- sonrió Luka levemente, volviendo a recargar la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá, y miró de reojo el croissant que seguía intacto- ¿no tienes hambre?-

Sass volvió a olfatear el panecillo y tomó un bocado.

-No está nada mal- dijo el kwami.

-¿Acaso todos los kwamis comen _croissants de jambon et fromage_?- preguntó Luka, dejando la guitarra de lado por un momento- aunque ahora que lo pienso, Tikki come galletas con chispas de chocolate-

El kwami se echó a reír.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Sass, recordando a sus compañeros- Tikki come galletas de chocolate, por eso a Plagg le gusta llamarla Sucrette-

-¿Plagg es el kwami de Chat Noir?- dijo Luka, y Sass asintió- ¿y él que come?-

-Queso- dijo Sass, torciendo la comisura derecha de sus labios en una leve sonrisa- entre más apestoso, mejor para él. El Camembert es el que más le gusta. Por eso le llaman_ Chaussette qui pue_-

Luka rió en voz baja mientras que seguía escuchando sobre los gustos culinarios de cada uno de los kwamis.

x-x-x

_Fuera del Petit Palais_

_Más tarde_

Marinette fue a la gala acompañada de Alya y Nino. En un gesto excepcional de parte de Adrien, el chico había invitado a la pelirroja a reportar sobre su evento, y le había pedido a Nino que la acompaña también. Al principio el chico moreno había estado renuente a asistir, pero tanto Marinette como Alya lo habían convencido, diciéndole que le diera una oportunidad a su antiguo amigo, quien finalmente era una víctima más de Hawkmoth, y que había necesitado todo ese tiempo para superar el trauma de haber descubierto que su padre era el supervillano que hizo sufrir a los parisinos por todos esos años.

-Wow, Marinette- dijo Alya tan pronto como había visto a su mejor amiga- ¡te ves bien, chica! Adrien se va a desmayar tan pronto como te vea-

-¡Alya!- dijo Marinette, sonrojándose levemente- ya te dije que Adrien ya no me interesa así. Además, ya te había dicho que está con Lila-

-Ewww…- dijo Alya, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

-Bueno, chicas, hemos llegado- dijo Nino seriamente.

Marinette sonrió levemente al ver a su amigo tan molesto. Lo entendía, era normal que se sintiera traicionado, pero también deseaba que por fin se reconciliara con su mejor amigo. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses en los que ambos no se hablaban por el hecho de que Adrien se había encerrado y se había alejado de todo el mundo.

El valet tomó las llaves del auto de Nino, y los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia las rejas doradas en la entrada del Petit Palais, Marinette caminando detrás de sus dos amigos, cuando Adrien los recibió en la puerta, con el elegante traje que ella había elegido para él, y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. La chica pelinegra esperó un momento detrás de ellos, sin saber bien si debía intervenir o no.

Adrien miró a Alya y Nino, y cuando la pelirroja estuvo a punto de romper el incómodo silencio entre ellos, el chico rubio se lanzó a abrazarlos a los dos, uno en cada brazo y dejó escapar un suspiro, como si estuviera aliviado de verlos a ambos. Los recién llegados se sorprendieron de su reacción.

-¡Gracias a los dos por venir! Lo siento tanto, Nino, Alya- dijo Adrien en voz baja mientras los abrazaba- he sido horrible con todos en general, y sobre todo con ustedes dos. Realmente estoy muy agradecido de que sean mis amigos-

Marinette sonrió levemente al ver aquello y puso sus manos en la espalda. Tenía la impresión de que Adrien poco a poco estaba regresando a ser el mismo de antes de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, _mon pote_\- dijo Nino, dándole una palmada en su brazo y sonriendo levemente, igual de aliviado de ver que Adrien volvía a comportarse como antes de la caída de Hawkmoth- estaremos bien-

-Pasen, por favor- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír, dando un paso hacia un lado para dejarlos pasar- disfruten del desfile y de la gala-

Alya tomó el brazo de Nino y ambos entraron al Petit Palais, pasando la rejas doradas en la entrada del palacio. Adrien los siguió con la mirada por un momento, y Marinette notó que frunció levemente el entrecejo con una expresión un poco triste, pero después se volvió a Marinette son su sonrisa radiante.

-_Salut_, Marinette- dijo el chico, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-_Salut_\- sonrió ella de la misma manera. Rayos, ¿porqué tenía que verse tan guapo esa noche?

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien casi se cae de espaldas al ver a Marinette caminar hacia el Petit Palais detrás de Nino y Alya. Ya sabía desde antes que era una de las chicas más hermosas que conocía, pero ahora que la veía vestida así, con su vestido de color azul, apenas arriba de sus rodillas. Tenía el cabello suelto, excepto por un listón del mismo tono azul a un lado de su cabeza. El vestido llevaba los hombros descubiertos, pero Marinette los había cubierto con una torera negra de manga larga, y un escote muy discreto que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. El azul del vestido tenía la mitad superior de un tono más oscuro, y sobre la tela estaban bordados algunos puntos brillantes, que en la distancia el chico no podía distinguir si eran lentejuelas u otro tipo de material, pero parecía la Reina de la Noche del cuento de la Flauta Mágica. No usaba tacones altos, sino unos discretos tacones bajos de color negro, igual que su bolso de mano negro.

Una parte de él estaba decepcionada de que no vistiera de rojo. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá sería más fácil saber si era Ladybug.

"Aunque pensándolo bien, si Marinette es Ladybug, fue muy inteligente de su parte no elegir un vestido rojo", pensó el chico.

Respiró hondo y decidió saludar a Nino y a Alya primero, para darse un momento para tranquilizarse. No quería que Marinette se diera cuenta de lo afectado que estaba por ella.

El haber visto a Alya disparó en Adrien nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa que el chico cargaba desde que había akumatizado a Lila y causado que la chica le robara el Miraculous de Rena Rouge. No podía quitarse de la mente el horrible grito de dolor de la pelirroja o su expresión de horror al ver que Volpina le había roto el brazo y estaba a punto de terminar con ella. Aunque al final Ladybug regresó todo a la normalidad, eso no lo hacía menos horrible.

Al menos Adrien pudo abrazar y disculparse con Nino y Alya, aunque ellos dos no supieran exactamente porqué se estaba disculpando.

-_Salut_, Marinette- dijo el chico, volviéndose a ella con una sonrisa cuando Nino y Alya entraron al Petit Palais.

-_Salut_\- le respondió Marinette.

-Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche- dijo Adrien, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo- más de lo habitual-

Marinette se sonrojó profundamente por su comentario, y el chico comenzó a dudar. ¿Esa chica podía ser Ladybug? Si se portaba tan tímida con él. Aunque… a juzgar como había logrado cerrar la boca de Lila cuando ésta la atacó, con el mismo fuego ardiendo en sus ojos que en los de la heroína de París.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Tenía que averiguar si Marinette era la chica que estaba buscando. Y su corazón estaba dividido. Una parte quería que Marinette fuera Ladybug. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, él aún estaba enamorado de Ladybug y le gustaba la idea que fuera una chica como ella. Y envidiaba a Luka por haberla conquistado primero. Pero otra parte no quería que Marinette fuera Ladybug, porque eso significaría que ya la había lastimado en el pasado. Y le había roto el corazón cuando la traicionó.

Adrien sacudió levemente la cabeza para sacudir ese pensamiento, y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo. Marinette lo tomó con una leve sonrisa sonrojada. Maldita sea, ¿porqué tenía que oler tan bien? Inconscientemente, Adrien puso su mano derecha sobre la de Marinette, la cual estaba tomando su brazo, y sonrió levemente.

De pronto, Adrien recordó que faltaba alguien.

-Espera, ¿no vino Luka contigo?- dijo Adrien entre dientes. No le molestaba que el chico no estuviera, pero le extrañaba su ausencia.

-Eh… no- dijo ella, bajando los ojos apenada- supongo que no te lo había dicho antes. Luka y yo ya no estamos juntos-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. ¿Porqué ya no estaban juntos? ¿Cómo podía Luka dejar ir a una chica como Marinette?¿Era idiota o…? El chico puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la miró fijamente.

-Marinette, ¿acaso Luka te hizo daño?- preguntó el rubio seriamente mientras que miraba sus ojos en busca de cualquier pista de tristeza- porque si lo hizo…-

-No, nada de eso- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo levemente- los dos nos dimos cuenta de que… no estábamos funcionando como pareja. Supongo que estábamos destinados a ser solamente amigos- añadió encogiendo los hombros.

Adrien inspeccionó sus ojos, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Bueno, te creo. Pero basta de charlas, hay unos detalles que ambos tenemos que ir a revisar con Nathalie- dijo Adrien en voz baja, volviendo a sonreír- ¿vamos?-

-Vamos- dijo la chica, y ambos entraron al Petit Palace juntos.

X-x-x

_Dentro del Petit Palais_

_Más tarde_

Tras resolver las dudas que la asistente tenía, con el desfile y después la llegada de Lila, Marinette decidió tomar un poco de distancia de Adrien, principalmente para no causar alguna confrontación con la chica castaña. Al parecer Lila había logrado enfurecer a todo el mundo. Aurore y Mireille principalmente, y a sus respectivos acompañantes, Alec y Théo, quienes le lanzaban miradas de molestia a la chica. Chloé Bourgeois había llegado temprano, pero al ver a Lila pegada a Adrien decidió irse a su casa murmurando que era ridículo. Kagami también estaba presente en el evento, pero como siempre, parecía indiferente a las provocaciones de la castaña.

Una vez libre de sus responsabilidades para disfrutar de la gala posterior al desfile, Marinette se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos, sentándose junto a ellos. Alya estaba filmando todo con su teléfono celular, y Nino miraba a su alrededor. Aparentemente ellos ya habían terminado con el evento y se irían a casa, y le ofrecieron llevarla a la suya.

-No, gracias- les respondió Marinette mientras que se sentaba junto a ellos- tengo que quedarme hasta el final, en caso de que algo se necesite en el evento-

-Hey, chica, hiciste un excelente trabajo- dijo Alya cuando Marinette- no sé que parte de este circo hiciste tú, pero todo está increíblemente bien organizado-

-Gracias, Alya- rió Marinette al ver a Alya dejar de filmar y guardar su teléfono celular- yo solo me aseguré de que los modelos no vinieran desnudos-

-Oh, bueno, eso es algo importante- dijo la pelirroja, mientras que Nino se echara a reír- aunque, por la forma que miras a uno de ellos, me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor que te olvidaras de su traje-

-¡Alya!- dijo Marinette, dándole un codazo y mirando de reojo a Adrien, quien parecía querer soltarse del agarre de Lila, quien seguía pegada a él como lapa mientras intentaba conversar con otra. Los ojos de la pelirroja se volvieron hacia donde Marinette estaba mirando y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pobre de Adrien, sí se ve bastante incómodo. Si yo fuera tú, iría a rescatar a esa pobre alma en desgracia de ese pulpo desagradable- dijo Alya en voz baja.

-Es su novia- dijo Marinette en voz baja- no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-Como quieras, chica- dijo Alya, encogiendo los hombros- nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta mañana, Marinette- dijo Nino con una sonrisa mientras que ofrecía su brazo a Alya y ambos se dirigían hacia la salida.

Marinette sonrió al verlos salir, y pronto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola. Después de un rato los ojos de Adrien pasaron de Lila a las personas que estaban hablando con él, y parecieron fijarse finalmente en Marinette. El chico abrió los ojos grandemente en su dirección, como si estuviera pidiéndole ayuda, y si eso no fuera suficiente, pudo ver en sus labios formándose la palabra "ayuda".

La chica se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el pequeño grupo. Los labios de Adrien se curvaron en una discreta sonrisa al verla acercarse. Marinette hizo un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión seria ante la situación, y se plantó delante del chico y de Lila.

-Lamento interrumpirlo, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Marinette con toda seriedad y con un leve tono de urgencia, mirando con gusto la expresión molesta de Lila, quien hundió sus dedos en el traje de Adrien, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo ir- acaba de ocurrir un imprevisto que requiere su atención inmediatamente. No lo molestaría si su presencia no fuera absolutamente necesaria…-

-Oh, claro- dijo Adrien, soltándose del agarre de Lila y afortunadamente ésta no volvió a tomar su brazo- si me disculpan, _madame, monsieur, chérie_\- añadió en tono casi burlón al dirigirse la pareja con la que había estado charlando y a Lila, quien parecía furiosa por la interrupción de Marinette- por favor, muéstreme el camino, _mademoiselle_-

Marinette asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de la pareja y de Lila, y Adrien la siguió hasta el extremo contrario de la gran sala del palacio, donde ambos se ocultaron tras una columna. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de Lila, Adrien apoyó la espalda contra la columna, puso una mano sobre su propio pecho y dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones.

-Gracias por rescatarme de esa horrenda situación, Marinette- dijo el chico, visiblemente aliviado- es realmente agotador pasar tanto tiempo cerca de esa chica, sabiendo que…- se interrumpió, pensando que quizá había hablando de más. Se aclaró la garganta- lo siento. Supongo que ya te imaginas lo que está pasando entre nosotros, ¿verdad?-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-No lo sé con certeza, pero me imagino que no estás con Lila por tu propia voluntad, ¿no es así?- dijo la chica en voz baja- que ella te está extorsionando de alguna manera para que seas su pareja-

El chico sonrió levemente. Sí, era tan inteligente como su _lady_. ¿Acaso era posible?

-Se… se podría decir que algo así- dijo Adrien nerviosamente.

-¿Tiene que ver con…?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette, pero parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza- lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia. Solo dime, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?-

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Ya has hecho bastante al intervenir y salvarme de sus garras- dijo el chico rubio, tomando una de las manos de Marinette y frotando el dorso con su pulgar, en un movimiento circular- me trajiste aquí para tomar un poco de aire fresco y alejarme un rato de ella- acercó la mano de la chica a sus labios y la besó- te lo agradezco de verdad-

Marinette sintió sus mejillas calientes, y vio que la sonrisa en los labios de Adrien se acentuó.

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien- dijo Marinette en voz baja- ojalá hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer para liberarte-

-No te preocupes por ello. Pero hay algo importante de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, Marinette- dijo Adrien después de una pausa. Se humedeció los labios, como si estuviera nervioso- yo… quería preguntarte que…-

Pero su teléfono celular sonó, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa y Marinette hizo una mueca decepcionada. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué rayos quería preguntarle. Adrien sacó el teléfono celular e hizo una mueca al leer en mensaje.

-Oh, no…- dijo Adrien, tragando saliva y guardando su celular en su bolsillo. Antes de que Marinette le preguntara que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Adrien tomó su mano y tiró de ella, caminando a paso acelerado hacia la entrada del Petit Palais.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette, sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Shhh, solo ven conmigo- dijo Adrien.

Marinette iba a decir algo más, pero el chico volvió a tirar de ella, hasta que ambos estuvieron en la reja dorada de la entrada del Petit Palais.

-Adrien, ¿qué es lo está pasando?- dijo Marinette en un tono preocupado, mirando la reja dorada de la entrada del edificio- me estás preocupando. ¿Porqué no me dices nada?-

-Hay un akuma ahí dentro- dijo Adrien de pronto. Marinette palideció.

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica.

-Un akuma- dijo el chico en voz baja- Nathalie me dijo que vio que una mariposa negra está revoloteando alrededor de Lila. Y si Lila es akumatizada de nuevo deberá estar furiosa contigo y conmigo. Pero tú tienes que salir de aquí-

Marinette se mordió el labio. El hecho de que Adrien la hubiera sacado de ahí antes de que iniciara el ataque era la perfecta excusa que necesitaba para correr y transformarse. La chica asintió levemente.

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien- dijo Marinette en voz baja- no quería que sucediera esto en tu gala, y…-

Adrien le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Tranquila- dijo el chico en voz baja- nada de esto fue tu culpa. Yo fui quien te pidió que me rescataras. Además, estoy seguro de que Ladybug estará aquí en cualquier momento para purificar el akuma. Vete, no puedes quedarte aquí para que Lila te lastime-

Marinette dudó, mirándolo con una expresión intranquila. Sí, ella necesitaba salir de ahí para esconderse y poderse transformar, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Adrien ahí, sobre todo si Lila estaba furiosa con él también.

-Tú tampoco puedes quedarte aquí, Adrien- dijo Marinette en un tono preocupado- ¿si Lila te busca para atacarte? No quiero que te haga daño- añadió antes de poderse detener.

Adrien abrió los ojos, sorprendido por esa declaración, pero sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes por mí. Encontraré un lugar para esconderme- le respondió Adrien con seguridad- además, puedes estar tranquila. Sé que Ladybug llegará muy pronto a detenerla. Ve- añadió en voz baja- en serio, eres tú quien me preocupa-

Marinette asintió, pero no se movió. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y transformarse, pero no quería dejar atrás a Adrien. Si era cierto que Lila estaba furiosa con él también, era probable que lo hiriera, sobre todo porque ya había visto que la chica no se controlaba cuando era akumatizada. La memoria de lo sucedido a Alya plagaba su mente. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Adrien si lo dejaba atrás? Marinette podía sentir a Tikki moviéndose impaciente en su bolsillo, pero no se decidía a salir de ahí.

Notando que la chica estaba dudando, Adrien la empujó suavemente contra la pared junto a la puerta y acarició su mejilla derecha. Sus enormes ojos verdes la miraban con una intensidad impresionante, mientras que su mano se deslizaba de su mejilla hacia atrás, hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos sueltos. Marinette disfrutó la caricia, sintiendo el cuerpo de Adrien cada vez más cerca del suyo, y sonrió mientras sentía el aliento de Adrien sobre sus propios labios.

-¿Ad…?- comenzó a decir Marinette, cuando los labios del chico la silenciaron.

Había imaginado durante todos esos años que un beso del chico del que estuvo enamorada desde hacía todos esos años sería como tocar el cielo, y no se había equivocado. Adrien la besaba con una pasión que jamás habría creído posible en el serio chico, sorprendida de como su boca se movía contra la de ella. Un gemido satisfecho escapó involuntariamente de sus labios, haciendo que Adrien profundizara el beso. Una de las manos del chico se deslizó hacia la espalda de Marinette, acercándola más a él mismo.

Pero fue demasiado corto. Una patada de Tikki desde su bolsillo regresó a Marinette a la realidad. La chica llevó sus propias manos a los hombros de Adrien y lo empujó para alejarlo de ella, muy a su pesar.

-No- dijo Marinette, renuentemente separando sus labios de los de él, visiblemente sonrojada e intentando recuperar el aliento- no debimos hacer eso. Tú estás con… es una mala idea. Lo siento-

El chico la miró con una expresión decepcionada.

-No, no, yo soy quien lo siente, Marinette. Es que estás muy hermosa esta noche… y creo que me dejé llevar- dijo Adrien, sus mejillas impresionantemente rojas, y sus enormes ojos verdes mirándola con intensidad, como si quisiera reconocer algo en su rostro. Se cacheteó mentalmente. ¡Si se suponía que tenía un plan para descubrir si Marinette era Ladybug! ¿Cuál era su plan? Ya lo había olvidado.

Después de observarla por unos segundos, Adrien parpadeó como si quisiera despejar su mente y abrió la reja en la entrada del Petit Palais para dejarla salir.

-Por favor, corre y ponte a salvo- dijo Adrien en voz baja- no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera por mi culpa-

Marinette asintió aún estaba algo turbada y agitada por el beso, pero asintió distraídamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la calle, pero se volvió a él de nuevo mientras que él cerraba la reja. Pasó sus manos a través de los barrotes y tomó las de él.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Me puedes enviar un mensaje?- dijo ella con una expresión preocupada- cuando Ladybug resuelva todo y ya estés a salvo, quiero decir-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente de nuevo, aunque sus mejillas aún estaban visiblemente rojas.

-Tienes mi palabra, Marinette- sonrió él- ten cuidado-

Marinette asintió y tras soltarlo corrió hacia la calle, cruzándola hacia el Grand Palais. No se detuvo, y siguió corriendo hacia el parque cercano, ocultándose en la vacía entrada de la estación del metro. Una vez que se aseguró de que nadie la había seguido, la chica abrió su bolsillo para dejar salir a Tikki.

-Vamos, es hora de pasar a la acción- dijo Marinette tras asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera seguido.

-Vaya, ¡ya era hora!- dijo Tikki furiosa mientras que salía del bolsillo y flotaba frente a su rostro- ¿en serio ibas a dejar que Lila destruyera la mitad del Petit Palais mientras disfrutabas besando a Adrien?-

Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron aún más.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo… no quería dejar atrás a Adrien… arggg… lo siento mucho, Tikki- dijo Marinette, tomando su celular para componer un rápido mensaje a Luka, informándole de lo que estaba pasando para que acudiera en su ayuda- ya me regañarás más tarde. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Interior del Petit Palais_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras ver a Marinette alejarse hacia la estación de metro junto al Grand Palais, Adrien se había apresurado a los baños que estaban junto a la entrada y había cerrado tras de sí la puerta y corrió los pasadores.

El chico se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento. Se puso la mano en el pecho, intentando tranquilizar su corazón desbocado mientras que sonreía levemente. Se tocó distraídamente los labios.

-No recuerdo que hubieras dicho que besar a Marinette era parte de tu estúpido plan- dijo Plagg alzando repetidamente las cejas- o quizá lo olvidé porque me estoy volviendo viejo…-

Plagg tenía razón; las cosas no habían salido como él había planeado. Adrien había pensando en seguir a Marinette cuando saliera del Petit Palais para ver si se transformaba, pero ese beso no había estado planeado, y el chico se había olvidado por completo de toda su estrategia.

No era su culpa. Marinette estaba mucho más hermosa que nunca. Y no era solo su belleza física. Después de todas esas semanas que había pasado intentando evitarla para no ponerla en peligro se había sentido inevitablemente atraído hacia ella. ¿Cuántas veces no la fue a buscar como Chat Noir?

Intentando no pensar en ello, el chico se desabrochó la corbata y luego la camisa, bajo la cual tenía cuidadosamente escondido el Miraculous de Papillon. Respiró hondo. Su corazón comenzaba a serenarse, pero aún se sentía muy afectado.

-No me digas que planeas transformarte así, chico- dijo Plagg mientras que sonreía travieso al ver que Adrien se llevaba distraídamente los dedos índice y medio a los labios- ¿no quisieras darte una ducha fría primero?-

Las mejillas de Adrien se enrojecieron aún más.

-No… ¡no tengo tiempo para esto!- dijo el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo y sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión decidida para quitarse ese pensamiento- tenemos trabajo que hacer. Nooroo, transfórmame-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan sobrevivido la impresión. Estos tontorrones están volviendo a caer uno por el otro. Veamos como les va con Lila nuevamente akumatizada, y si Adrien logra confirmar su teoría sobre la identidad de Ladybug. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Recuerden: de aquí en delante las cosas se pondrán intensas, así que no lean sin pelotita antiestrés. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 15

_Interior del Petit Palais_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras finalmente tranquilizar su respiración, Adrien se transformó con el Miraculous de Papillon dentro de los baños junto a la entrada. El chico tomó una mariposa en sus manos para volverla negra. Sabía que Lila tendría suficientes sentimientos negativos hacia Marinette como para ser akumatizada.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, cachorro?- dijo Plagg en voz baja.

El chico tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros. Realmente no estaba seguro, pero era la mejor idea que tenía. Esperó pacientemente a que la mariposa llegara hacia ella.

-Volpina, soy Papillon Noir- dijo el chico a través de la comunicación del akuma- sé que estás furiosa por haber sido interrumpida por Marinette. Necesito tu ayuda para vencer a Ladybug-

-_¿Qué necesitas que haga?_-

Adrien cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era la segunda vez que akumatizaría a Lila, pero no cometería el mismo error que la vez pasada. Tras haber visto a Volpina herir a Alya se había hecho a la idea de jamás akumatizarla de nuevo sin vigilarla con cuidado y detenerla en caso necesario.

-Necesito que te transformes de nuevo en Volpina- dijo él en un tono decidido- y que causes una conmoción en la gala. Quiero que busques a Adrien Agreste por todo el Petit Palais para vengarte de él por haberte dejado sola durante la gala-

-_¿De qué estás hablando?¿Y si ese eres tú?_-

-Quiero que finjas que estás buscándome para atacarme- le explicó el chico- una vez que lleguen los dos héroes, tú te encargarás de Viperion como hiciste con Rena Rouge, y yo me encargaré de Ladybug-

-_Bien, lo haré, pero con una condición_\- dijo Lila, sonriendo maliciosamente- _que me dejes atacar a quien yo quiera. A Marinette_-

Adrien sonrió levemente al escuchar eso. Sabía bien que Marinette ya no estaba en el Petit Palais y que estaría a salvo de Lila. Si Marinette no era Ladybug, estaría en esos momentos a salvo camino a su casa. Si Marinette era Ladybug, Lila no lo sabría y estaría a salvo también, peleando contra él.

-De acuerdo, hazlo si así lo quieres. Puedes asustarla, pero no quiero que la vayas a lastimar- añadió el chico para no sonar inconsistente, dándole su poder y convirtiéndola en Volpina- detransformación-

Nooroo salió del broche de Papillón y se posó en sus manos. Adrien lo atrapó y le pasó una galleta, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que la consumiera para recargar sus energías.

-¿Me permitirías darte un consejo?- dijo Plagg mientras que cruzaba los brazos- en esta ocasión será mejor que te transformes con nosotros dos. Estoy seguro de que querrás detener a Lila en caso de que intente lastimar a alguien-

-Estoy consciente de ello, Plagg- dijo Adrien en voz baja mientras notaba que Nooroo terminó de comer la galleta que le ofreció.

-Y realmente espero que sepas que es lo que estás haciendo, chico- dijo Plagg, mirándolo fijamente- estás jugando un juego muy peligroso. Puede que Marinette ya no esté aquí, pero Kagami y todos los empleados de la compañía aún no se han ido-

-Yo también lo espero, Plagg- dijo Adrien, respirando hondo un poco preocupado.

Sabía que Marinette estaba a salvo. Lila no lastimaría a Ladybug, porque sería él quien pelearía contra ella, y Viperon… realmente esperaba que se pudiera defender de ella. De todos modos, él podía detenerla si veía que las cosas iban demasiado lejos.

-Bien, es hora de pasar a la acción- dijo él con una leve sonrisa- Plagg, Nooroo transfórmenme-

x-x-x

_Gran Sala del Petit Palais_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Kagami Tsurugi aún estaba en el Petit Palais, sentada en una de las mesas con las piernas cruzadas y meciendo uno de sus pies con impaciencia, esperando tener una pequeña oportunidad de hablar con Adrien. Hacía unos minutos que había intentado y se había arrepentido de ello.

Al ver al chico alejarse de Lila siguiendo a Marinette, la chica japonesa había creído que esa era su oportunidad, solamente para ser sorprendida con una escena bastante peculiar. Vio a Adrien empujar a Marinette contra la pared y besarla por unos segundos, tras los cuales la chica lo rechazó y salió del Petit Palais.

"¿Qué rayos?", pensó Kagami, completamente confundida por lo que sus ojos veían.

Si bien Lila no era de su agrado, sabía que Adrien no era el tipo de chico que engañaría a su novia, y mucho menos que jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien. Todo aquello le parecía sumamente sospechoso.

No pudo pensar en ello, pues una fuerte explosión conmocionó a todos los presentes en el palacio. Nuevamente, Volpina apareció delante de ellos, mirándolos de manera amenazadora con su risa maniática resonando por todo el palacio. La poca gente que quedaba en la gala, la mayoría empleados de la compañía, comenzaron a gritar y correr.

La chica japonesa se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, se sacó los tacones para poderse mover mejor y corrió hacia la salida, buscando algo con que defenderse y ayudando a las personas a salir del palacio.

"Rayos, ¿porqué siempre tiene que pasar esto?", pensó Kagami mientras buscaba con su vista a Adrien para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, porque tenía el horrible presentimiento de que su amigo y el beso que había presenciado podrían haber contribuido con la akumatización de Lila. Y el grito furioso de Volpina confirmó sus sospechas.

-¡Adrien Agreste!¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng!- gritó Volpina, su voz resonando por las bóvedas del Petit Palais y estremeciendo a todos los presentes- ¡los haré pagar por humillarme! ¿Dónde están los dos, cobardes? ¡Muéstrense de una vez!-

Los ojos de Volpina se fijaron en Kagami, quien seguía ayudando a los invitados a salir del Petit Palais, y sonrió maliciosamente. La chica akumatizada se llevó la flauta a sus labios, creando una copia de sí misma amenazando a Adrien. Cuando Kagami la vio, palideció y corrió a intentar ayudar a su amigo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que era una ilusión. Volpina aprovechó su distracción y la atacó, atrapándola por la espalda y poniendo la flauta en el cuello.

-Arggg…-

-Bueno, mira nada más quien está aquí. Kagami Tsurugi- siseó Volpina entre dientes mientras apretaba la flauta sobre su cuello y reía en su oído- creí que habías dicho que mis amenazas no te hacían daño, y que no me tenías miedo-

Kagami forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de soltarse de la chica, pero no lo logró. Además de la flauta en su cuello, las garras de Volpina se estaban hundiendo sobre uno de sus brazos.

-Yo no te tengo miedo, Lila, no eres más que una…- respondió la chica japonesa con convicción. Volpina apretó aún más la flauta contra su cuello, cortándole la respiración- arggg…-

-¿Así que crees muy valiente, Kagami?- canturreó la chica akumatizada mientras que Kagami forcejeaba para soltarse de ella- ya verás, te voy a… ¡aaaaarggg!-

Mientras Volpina hablaba, Kagami se inclinó hacia delante, y tomó uno de los hombros de la chica akumatizada, tirando de ella y tumbándola al suelo.

-Sí, me creo valiente y no te tengo miedo, Lila- siseó Kagami tras recuperar el aliento, mientras que daba un paso atrás y se alejaba de ella. Volpina gritó furiosa mientras que se levantaba y se lanzó contra ella de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla finalmente llegó Ladybug y se interpuso entre ambas, rechazando a Volpina con su yoyo.

-¿Porqué no te metes con alguien con poderes, Lila?- dijo Ladybug mientras hacía girar su yoyo para proteger a la chica- aunque pensándolo bien, Kagami lo hacía bastante bien por ella misma- hizo una señal a la chica- ve y ponte a salvo-

Kagami asintió seriamente y corrió a refugiarse tras las columnas cerca de la entrada.

-Ah, Ladybug. Por fin haces tu aparición- dijo Volpina maliciosamente, haciendo girar su flauta y sonriendo- dime, ¿dónde está tu novio?¿No vendrá a rescatarte, como siempre?-

Ladybug sonrió levemente y miró a su alrededor, buscando con la vista a Adrien, pero no lo vio. Frunció el entrecejo. Adrien le había dicho que buscaría un lugar seguro para ocultarse, así que seguramente estaría a salvo, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Parece que Adrien y Marinette tendrán que esperar un poco- dijo Volpina, llevándose la flauta a los labios y creando una docena de ilusiones suyas, todas hablando al unísono- primero vamos a destruirte, Ladybug-

La heroína hizo girar su yoyo a su alrededores deshaciendo las ilusiones, cuando la verdadera Volpina saltó sobre ella. Ladybug saltó también, quitándose del camino, y saltando a la parte alta de una de las columnas.

-Buen intento, Volpina, pero no vas a alcanzarme tan fácilmente- dijo la heroína.

Volpina sonrió maliciosamente, tomando una de las mesas, y lanzándola contra Ladybug. Ésta la evadió, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había usado como distracción para atacar de nuevo a Kagami, seguramente con la intención de usarla como rehén.

La chica japonesa copió su estrategia y tomó una silla, defendiéndose con ella, pero Volpina la hizo a un lado, y estuvo a punto de atraparla de nuevo cuando Viperion por fin llegó, lanzándose contra Volpina y azotándola contra una columna de un golpe.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Viperion entre dientes.

Ladybug lo miró, sorprendida. Sabía bien que Luka había quedado un poco resentido con Volpina por haberle quitado el Miraculous a Rena Rouge la última vez que había sido akumatizada y haberla lastimado de esa manera, así como sus comentarios despectivos hacia Marinette, pero nunca lo había visto tan furioso con nadie. Viperion parecía como si estuviera dispuesto a estrangular a Lila.

-Oh, por fin llegó tu novio, Ladybug- dijo Volpina maliciosamente mientras que se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo- prepárense a perder sus Miraculous-

-Parece que se están olvidando de mí- dijo una voz masculina. Papillon Noir apareció en la escena, con su bastón en sus hombros y una sonrisa traviesa. Guiñó su ojo derecho en dirección a los héroes- _ma lady, _Viperion. Es un placer volver a verlos-

-Te habías tardado en aparecer, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, sonriendo levemente- ¿qué es lo que estás tramando esta vez?¿Llegas tarde porque tenías cita en el veterinario?-

-Solo vine a pedirte tu Miraculous para que esto termine de una vez por todas- dijo Papillon Noir- no queremos causar más problemas- miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien- ¿acaso no te da pena el pobre Adrien Agreste? Estoy seguro de que puso mucho empeño en este evento para que vengamos a arruinarlo-

-Ya sabes la rutina, Papillon Noir- dijo Ladybug, frunciendo el entrecejo e ignorando lo que su enemigo había dicho sobre Adrien- lanzas tu akuma, nos atacas junto a él, Viperion y yo pateamos tu trasero, y tú huyes con la cola entre las patas… literalmente-

Si Ladybug creía que Papillon Noir se enojaría con su comentario, estaba muy equivocada. El villano rubio se echó a reír de buena gana y se volvió a Volpina, asintiendo levemente. La chica akumatizada se lanzó contra Viperion, mientras que Papillon Noir hizo girar su bastón contra Ladybug.

-¿No te aburres de hacer esto, Chat Noir?- dijo la chica.

-Para nada, _ma lady_\- dijo el villano, sonriendo travieso mientras que la trataba de atrapar contra la pared- esto es bastante divertido. Aunque debo admitir que siempre me he preguntado quien puede ser la chica detrás de la máscara-

-Y pensar que estuviste a punto de saberlo, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug mientras que fruncía el entrecejo- si no me hubieras traicionado. Estaba preparada para revelarte todo-

-Oh, pero quizá pueda llegar a adivinarlo, _bugginette_\- dijo el chico en un tono travieso, mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien- por cierto, ¿no has visto a ese idiota de Adrien Agreste? Parece que él fue el que causó todo este desastre- sonrió maliciosamente- ¿y si se lo entregamos a Volpina para que se calme?-

-Deja a Adrien en paz- dijo Ladybug, frunciendo el entrecejo- él no tiene ninguna culpa de nada. Tú fuiste el que lanzó el akuma y volvió a darle poderes a esta loca para destruir este sitio. ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

Una escoba roja con motas negras apareció en sus manos, y Ladybug hizo una mueca. Chat Noir sonrió levemente, pero su sonrisa no era maliciosa como antes, sino que parecía genuinamente divertida. Ladybug frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese idiota?

-¡Arggggg!- escuchó el grito de dolor de Viperion, y ambos se volvieron hacia su origen. El héroe había sido acorralado por Volpina contra la pared, con el antebrazo de la chica akumatizada en su cuello.

Papillon Noir frunció el entrecejo y llamó su poder, hablando con Volpina a través del contorno de mariposa frente a su rostro.

-Recuerda lo que acordamos, Volpina. No lo vayas a lastimar- dijo Papillon Noir en voz baja par que Ladybug no lo escuchara- si vas a hacer algo, solo quítale su Miraculous-

-¡Viperion!- dijo Ladybug, e intentó lanzarse a ayudarlo, pero Papillon Noir se lo impidió- ¡hazte a un lado, Papillon Noir!-

-Jamás, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico, bloqueándole el paso con su bastón, efectivamente acorralándola contra la pared, mientras que otro gemido de dolor de parte de su compañero hizo que Ladybug comenzara a impacientarse- vamos a dejar que Volpina y Viperion solos resuelvan sus problemas-

-Arrggg…-

-Vamos a tomar tu Miraculous y saber por fin quién está detrás de la máscara, Viperion, ¿te parece?- dijo Volpina con su tono empalagoso. Viperion trató de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Volpina lo tomó de la muñeca donde estaba la pulsera que era su Miraculous y sonrió- tu Miraculous es mío-

Pero la chica no pudo siquiera tocar el Miraculous porque una silla cayó pesadamente sobre su cabeza. Kagami no se había rendido y por supuesto que intervino para ayudar, tomando una silla y lanzándola contra la chica akumatizada.

-¡Déjalo!- dijo Kagami seriamente.

Volpina soltó a Viperion dando un alarido, quien tosió un par de veces intentando recuperar el aliento. La chica akumatizada gritó furiosa y se volvió dispuesta a golpear a Kagami, pero Viperion la detuvo de nuevo, tomando su brazo con ambas manos y lanzándola contra la pared.

Ladybug respiró aliviada y Papillon Noir, por alguna razón se había tensado cuando Volpina estuvo a punto de atacar a Kagami, y se relajó cuando vio que Viperion la alejó de la chica japonesa.

-Estás visiblemente incómodo con esto, _chaton_\- observó Ladybug en voz baja.

-Es tu imaginación- siseó su enemigo.

Pero Ladybug sabía que no era su imaginación. El chico estaba visiblemente tenso cuando Volpina estuvo a punto de lastimar a alguien.

-Creo que te arrepientes de haber akumatizado a Lila otra vez, ¿no es así?- dijo la heroína.

-Para nada- dijo Papillon Noir en voz baja, de modo que solo ella lo escuchara- ya te había dicho que no quiero lastimar a nadie. Y especialmente no quiero lastimarte-

La heroína no sabía que decir.

-¿Porqué tan seria, _ma lady_?- dijo Chat Noir, atacándola con su bastón y alzando las cejas repetidamente cuando Ladybug bloqueó su ataque con el mango de la escoba que había recibido como Lucky Charm- dame tu Miraculous y todo estará bien, antes de que Volpina haga papilla al chico con el que me reemplazaste-

-¡No!- dijo Ladybug intentando empujar al chico- Papillon Noir, tenemos que terminar con esta locura. Sé que eres una buena persona, y sé que tienes una buena razón para haberme traicionado- empujó el bastón de Papillon Noir con la escoba y extendió una mano hacia él- y creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, _chaton_. Tú eres irremplazable. Por favor, regresa a mi lado-

El chico la miró por un momento y desvió sus ojos hacia Viperion, quien seguía peleando contra Volpina e intentaba mantener a salvo a Kagami, pero su vista rápidamente volvió hacia ella.

-_Ma lady_… yo…- comenzó a decir, mirándola con enormes ojos. Ladybug casi podía decir que las lágrimas iban a escapar de sus ojos- no es tan fácil. Créeme que, si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Ladybug confundida- ¿porqué no habría vuelta atrás? Te extraño, y te necesito- sonrió levemente- podemos terminar con esto-

Papillon Noir se mordió el labio. Sabía que no podía. Su padre estaría decepcionado. Y el maestro Fu…

-Lo siento, _bugginette_\- dijo él, pero un grito furioso los interrumpió.

Ambos se volvieron hacia la pelea entre Viperion y Volpina, en la que el chico ya había roto el objeto akumatizado y liberado la mariposa negra. Ladybug lanzó el yoyo, atrapando y purificando el akuma. Papillon Noir sonrió.

-Bueno, parece que aquí terminamos por esta vez, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico, haciendo una inclinación burlona- ha sido un plancer. _Á bientôt_-

Antes de que ella o Viperion pudiera hacer algo, Papillon Noir saltó al techo y desapareció. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Ladybug se volvió a Viperion.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Perfecto, LB- dijo Viperion en voz baja- pero estuvo cerca. Si no fuera por…- añadió, volviéndose a Kagami, quien buscaba sus zapatos entre las sillas y mesas destruidas.

-Lo sé- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su hombro y tomando su Lucky Charm con la otra mano, lanzándolo al cielo- regresemos todo a la normalidad. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Marinette no se quedó en el Petit Palais por mucho que quería verificar que Adrien estuviera a salvo. Salió por su techo y cruzó la ciudad a toda prisa. Se detransformó tan pronto como llegó a casa, y tras recuperar el aliento y alimentar a Tikki, tomó su teléfono celular y lo encendió. Vio con horror que no tenía ningún mensaje de parte de Adrien. ¿Acaso lo habían herido? No, seguramente todo habría regresado a la normalidad con su poder. Pero aún así Marinette compuso un mensaje para el chico.

_M: Acabo de llegar a salvo a casa. Cuando Ladybug venza al akuma y estés a salvo también, házmelo saber, por favor._

_M: Estoy muy preocupada por ti.__ Bisous, Marinette. _

Marinette suspiró y dejó su celular a un lado y dejándose caer a la cama, cubriéndose la cara. Aún estaba usando el vestido que había llevado a la fiesta. La chica se sacó los zapatos, un pie con el otro, y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien, Marinette?-

-No lo sé, Tikki. Mi cabeza está llena de…- comenzó a decir Marinette- mi corazón está lleno de sentimientos encontrados-

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó la kwami.

-Bueno, para empezar, Volpina casi le quita su Miraculous a Luka- dijo Marinette, sentándose sobre la cama y comenzando a sacarse las medias- y Kagami… se comportó muy valiente-

-Puede que Kagami no te agrade mucho- dijo Tikki en voz baja- pero sabes que es una chica valiente y con buen corazón. Me impresionó como se lanzó contra Volpina a pesar de no tener poderes-

Marinette asintió, sonriendo levemente. No quería admitirlo, pero la chica japonesa la había impresionado. Quizá hubiera sido buena idea otorgarle un Miraculous en vez de arriesgar a Luka.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Tikki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No- dijo Marinette en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza- Chat Noir… me intriga. Creo que está usando los ataques de akuma para tratar de acercarse y decirme algo-

Tikki frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué crees que estaría tratando de decirte?-

-No lo sé- dijo ella- la causa de que me haya traicionado. O si alguien lo está obligando a hacer esto. ¿El verdadero Hawkmoth?¿O será Mayura o alguno de sus cómplices de los que no sabemos?-

La kwami la miró, pensativa. Ella sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir, y si éste era el hijo del verdadero Hawkmoth, era bastante posible que su padre o algún cómplice que tuviera en la mansión podría estarlo obligando a ser Papillon Noir. Y si lo hacía voluntariamente, quizá lo estarían engañando. Muy a su pesar, sabía que Adrien tenía buen corazón.

-Es posible- dijo Tikki.

-Y… Adrien me besó- dijo Marinette, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- ¡Adrien me besó! No entiendo nada-

-Es normal, Adrien no está feliz con Lila- dijo Tikki.

-No es normal, Tikki. Él ha insistido desde el principio en que quería mantener las cosas profesionales entre nosotros- dijo Marinette mientras se frotaba la frente con las manos- yo ya había empezado a superar mi enamoramiento hacia él. ¿Porqué tenía que hacer eso?-

Marinette se dejó caer sobre la cama en un gesto exasperado. Tikki iba a decir algo, pero el celular de Marinette sonó, haciendo que ambas dieran un respingo y la chica se incorporada sentada sobre la cama para ver la pantalla. Era el esperado mensaje de Adrien.

_A: Estoy bien. Ladybug regresó todo a la normalidad, y ya estoy de regreso en casa. Gracias por escucharme y haberte puesto a salvo. Te veré mañana. _

Marinette sonrió levemente y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco más tarde_

Adrien fue llevado a casa por el Gorila tras haberse detransformado de nuevo en el baño del Petit Palais y tras una breve conversación con Kagami, quien le dijo que había presenciado el beso que le dio a Marinette y que no entendía bien que estaba sucedido con Lila. Adrien no le había dado ninguna explicación satisfactoria y la chica japonesa le había lanzado una dura mirada llena de reproche.

-_Sé que no eres el tipo de persona que jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica, Adrien_\- le había dicho Kagami antes de irse- _al menos espero que sigas siendo la buena persona que conocí hace todos esos años-_

Una vez en su habitación en la mansión, Adrien se dio una ducha caliente y se puso el pijama en silencio mientras que los dos kwamis se alimentaban para recargar su energía tras la última pelea.

Cuando Adrien salió del baño, secándose distraídamente el cabello con una toalla, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Plagg en voz baja- ¿obtuviste tu respuesta?-

-No, no la obtuve- dijo el chico, llevándose sus dedos índice y medio a los labios- ese beso… me distrajo. Sé que Marinette no es indiferente a Adrien. Ladybug… no lo sé-

El chico se llevó las manos a los labios. Había algo familiar en los labios de Marinette. ¿Eso significaba que ella era Ladybug, y recordaba su beso?

-Adrien, sabes bien que Kagami tiene razón con lo que te dijo- dijo Plagg mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no creo que sea buena idea jugar así con sus sentimientos-

-No estoy… no estoy jugando con sus sentimientos, Plagg- dijo Adrien- por eso me sentía tan molesto cuando la veía con Luka. Creo… creo que mis sentimientos hacia Marinette son reales. Y si ella es realmente Ladybug…-

-¿Y qué harás entonces con Lila?- dijo Plagg con curiosidad- claramente no te gusta estar con ella, y parece que Marinette sí, al menos a juzgar la manera de casi olvidas tu misión de crear caos en la gala de la compañía a favor de pasar tiempo de calidad con ella intercambiando saliva, si sabes a lo que me refiero- añadió, alzando repetidamente las cejas.

-¡Plagg!- dijo Adrien, sonrojándose furiosamente ante el comentario del kwami.

-Bromas aparte, tienes que hacer algo- dijo Plagg seriamente- decidirte finalmente. Estas actuando muy errático, igual como Adrien y como Papillon Noir. Estás confundiendo a todo el mundo, incluyéndonos. ¿Finalmente quieres o no el Miraculous de Ladybug?-

-No… ¡sí!- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- argg… no lo sé-

Plagg sonrió levemente. Su cachorro estaba demasiado abrumado. Necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas.

-Consúltalo con la almohada, chico- dijo el kwami- y pon tus malditos pensamientos en orden antes de que sigas haciendo tonterías y le rompas el corazón de alguien más-

x-x-x

_Oficina de la mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras haberse asegurado de que Adrien estuviera dormido, Nathalie había bajado al sótano de la mansión a interrogar de nuevo al maestro Fu, y acababa de regresar, frustrada por el éxito no obtenido. El anciano se negaba a revelar la identidad de Ladybug o dónde estaba la caja con el resto de los Miraculous. Seguramente Ladybug debía saberlo, pues ella había entregado otro Miraculous además del que Lila robó de Rena Rouge.

"La Miraclebox debe estar en poder del nuevo Guardián", pensó Nathalie frustrada "perdimos la oportunidad de robarla cuando secuestramos al maestro Fu"

No solo esto la frustraba. También parecía que la atención de Adrien estaba fluctuando en otros temas. Se estaba distrayendo, y eso la estaba comenzando a impacientar. También Gabriel Agreste comenzaba a impacientarse, y amenazaba con tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, lo cual no sería buena idea en su opinión.

Tenía que encontrar una manera más rápida de conseguir el Miraculous de Ladybug antes de que Adrien cambiara de opinión y arruinara las cosas. Si el chico llegaba a rebelarse contra su control y volvía a unirse a Ladybug, todo estaría finalmente perdido.

Nathalie ya sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta de parte del Guardián de los Miraculous. Era demasiado obstinado, y no temía por su vida mientras que los Miraculous estuvieran a salvo. Encontrar al nuevo Guardián estaba también fuera de discusión, aunque fuera joven e inexperto, estaba segura de que tampoco ayudaría, y quizá no sabría la identidad de Ladybug.

Tenía que descubrir una debilidad de Ladybug y para ello necesitaba hablar con una persona que la odiara tanto como Gabriel y ella misma, si no es que más. ¿Y quién había jurado destruir a Ladybug en el pasado?

Nathalie sonrió levemente. Ya había reclutado a esa persona para que les ayudara a vencer a Ladybug. Adrien no necesitaba saber que había sido ella quien le reveló su identidad secreta a Lila y le dio la idea de extorsionarlo para que la aceptara en su equipo contra Ladybug.

La chica castaña abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Adrien ya está dormido?- dijo Lila en voz baja. Nathalie asintió, indicándole que entrara a la oficina- volvió a detenerme. No me dejó herir a Viperion cuando tuve la oportunidad-

Nathalie frunció el entrecejo. Había esperado que los celos de Adrien hacia Viperion sobrepasaran sus escrúpulos sobre no querer que nadie fuera lastimado, pero al parecer no fue así.

-No importa- dijo Nathalie seriamente- solo nos queda una opción. Tenemos que convencerlo de que te dé uno de los Miraculous capturados. Así podrás hacer lo necesario sin que él te detenga-

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- dijo Lila- está comenzando a desconfiar de ti-

La asistente entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero podemos orillarlo a aceptar entregarte uno de los Miraculous- dijo Nathalie con una expresión pensativa- además, muy pronto su cooperación no será necesaria-

Lila sonrió mientras que Nathalie le explicaba su plan. El fin de Ladybug estaba cerca.

x-x-x

_Trocadéro _

_Esa noche_

_-¡Por favor, Chat Noir, no hagas eso!- gritó Ladybug. _

_Chat Noir miró sus propias manos, y miró a su alrededor. El edificio de Trocadéro estaba en llamas, la torre Eiffel yacía derrumbada en el campo de Marte frente a él. La policía y el ejército francés ya había huido del lugar al ver que todo estaba perdido. Podía distinguir a Alya y Nino, escondidos en una de las columnas de Trocadéro que aún estaban de pie, sus valientes expresiones de siempre desaparecidas por completo de sus rostros. _

_Ladybug se detenía su hombro derecho con su mano contraria para contener la sangre que fluía a borbotones de él. Algunos sitios de su traje estaban rasgados, exponiendo su piel, la cual estaba enrojecida por los golpes recibidos. La heroína había perdido su expresión confiada y estaba arrodillada junto a Viperion, quien yacía inmóvil tumbado en el suelo, su rostro con una palidez mortal. Ladybug lo miró tristemente y extendió sus manos hacia él para cerrar los ojos del chico, antes de ponerse de pie débilmente con su vista hacia su enemigo._

_Chat Noir mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, y se lanzó contra Ladybug. La chica se defendió con movimientos débiles, pues claramente ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Chat Noir la golpeó en la boca del estómago, obligándola a doblarse sobre sí misma, y le fue fácil someterla, tirándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella._

_-¡No!- forcejeó débilmente la chica en el suelo, sus enormes ojos azules llenos de terror, rogándole que se detuviera- Chat Noir, por favor, no lo hagas…-_

_-Por fin te atrapé, ma lady- siseó peligrosamente el chico de negro, sus dedos tocando los aretes. Ladybug intentó cubrir sus oídos con sus manos, pero Chat Noir la detuvo, sosteniendo las manos de la heroína sobre su cabeza con una mano, y pasó la otra sobre las mejillas de Ladybug, causándole un leve gemido de terror._

_-Chat Noir, por favor…-_

_El chico ignoró sus ruegos. Con su mano libre, arrancó los aretes de su sitio. Con un grito de desesperación, Ladybug se detransformó frente a sus ojos, y se convirtió en su querida amiga, Marinette. Chat Noir se sintió sorprendido, pero su rostro se mantuvo completamente impasible. _

_Cuando Marinette trató de levantarse, extendiendo su mano para recuperar su Miraculous, Chat Noir puso su mano sobre su cuello, manteniéndola contra el suelo._

_-Chat…- un sollozo escapó los labios de Marinette, pero éste mantuvo su expresión despiadada- Chat… te lo suplico…- _

_Una mano se posó en el hombro de Chat Noir. Este se volvió hacia atrás y vio que se trataba de Gabriel Agreste, extendiendo su otra mano hacia él. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Chat Noir puso los aretes en la mano abierta de su padre y éste sonrió._

_-Bien hecho, Adrien- Chat Noir escuchó la voz de su padre- estoy muy orgulloso de ti-_

_Los labios de Chat Noir se curvaron en una sonrisa. Por fin, después de todos esos años, después de todos sus esfuerzos, su padre admitía en su cara que estaba orgulloso de él._

_-Termina con este asunto de una vez para que puedas darme tu Miraculous- añadió Gabriel Agreste en un tono frío, mirando despectivamente a la chica que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Chat Noir. _

_Chat Noir asintió y volvió sus despiadados ojos hacia Marinette, quien seguía mirándolo con verdadero terror. _

_-Por favor, Adrien…- escuchó la voz ahogada de Marinette mientras que Chat Noir ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho- detente, por favor…-_

_-Lo siento mucho, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir con la misma expresión fría y cruel que había portado desde el principio. Los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en los suyos, horrorizada al comprender que su antiguo amigo y compañero no se iba a detener. Esos despiadados ojos le estaban diciendo que iba a morir._

_-Adrien, por favor…- _

_-¡Hazlo!- insistió Gabriel Agreste- ¡hazlo ya!-_

_-¡Adrien…!- suplicó Marinette una vez más. _

_-¡CATACLISMO!- _

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

Adrien se levantó de golpe, sentándose sobre su cama y extendiendo su mano hacia delante, empapado en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Plagg y Nooroo también se despertaron de golpe, asustados por el grito del chico.

Tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de que eso no había pasado de verdad, que había sido solo una pesadilla. Que no importara lo que dijera su padre o cualquier otra persona, él jamás haría algo para lastimar a Ladybug o a Marinette.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Plagg en voz baja, levantándose perezosamente y flotando hacia él- ¿qué te sucede?-

El chico comenzó a intentar normalizar su respiración cuando gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y resbalar a través de sus mejillas.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Todo salió bien a pesar de que Volpina apareció en la pelea. Nuestros héroes están completamente confundidos. Nathalie y Lila ya comenzaron a conspirar contra Adrien, y éste está comenzando a tener pesadillas sobre lastimar a Marinette. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 16

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien tardó un par de minutos en calmar su respiración. Todo había sido un sueño. No, todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla en la que había asesinado a Marinette con su poder de Destrucción. Tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta seca. Todo aquello se había sentido tan horriblemente real. Sí, deseaba con toda su alma que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, pero no a costa de lastimar a nadie. Menos a Ladybug. O a Marinette.

¿Y si tenía razón y ambas eran la misma persona?

-Chico, me estás preocupado- dijo Plagg en un tono impaciente al ver las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y no entender que era lo que lo había puesto así- ¿no me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?-

-Tuve… una pesadilla- dijo Adrien nerviosamente- Marinette… y mi padre me dijo… no puedo creer que lo haya hecho…-

Plagg respiró hondo, dándole oportunidad al chico de tranquilizarse, y volvió a preguntar en voz baja una vez que vio que su cachorro se hubo calmado. Finalmente, Adrien le contó su sueño, que había vencido a Ladybug y Viperion, que había tomado sus aretes de la heroína, descubriendo que era Marinette, y se los había dado a su padre, quien le había ordenado que terminara con ella antes de darle su anillo.

El kwami lo escuchó atentamente con preocupación, pero con algo de alivio. El hecho de que se horrorizara ante la idea de lastimar a Ladybug o a Marinette, o incluso a Viperion, quien no le agradaba mucho, era bastante tranquilizador para Plagg.

-Ya, ya, cachorro, fue solamente un sueño- dijo Plagg, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza con una de sus patas delanteras- todo va a estar bien. Sé que no eres capaz de lastimar a Ladybug o a Marinette de ninguna manera. Estoy seguro de que ambas estarán a salvo-

Adrien se llevó las manos al cabello nerviosamente. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, deteniéndose frente al espejo y abrió la llave del agua para lavarse la cara.

-¿Plagg?- dijo Adrien, sabiendo que el kwami lo había seguido- Marinette es Ladybug, ¿verdad?-

El kwami sacudió la cabeza. Abrió la boca, pero un puñado de burbujas verdes surgieron de ella.

-¿Lo ves? Sabes bien que la magia del Miraculous me prohibe decirlo- dijo Plagg seriamente- incluso aunque quisiera revelarte la verdad-

Adrien respiró hondo antes de sacudir la cabeza y arrastrar los pies de regreso a su cama.

x-x-x

_Fuera del lycée_

_Al día siguiente_

-¿Que Adrien hizo qué?- dijo Alya en voz alta.

-Shhhh…- dijo Marinette, poniendo una una mano sobre su boca mientras que miraba a su alrededor. Chloé y Sabrina se le quedaron viendo- no tan alto. Ya te lo dije lo que pasó antes de que hubiera un ataque- se aclaró la garganta- de todos modos, no fue nada…-

-Ajá…- dijo la pelirroja, acomodándose las gafas mientras que la miraba fijamente- ¿y es por eso que estás aquí y no en la mansión Agreste? Creí que te gustaba llegar temprano a tu trabajo-

Marinette se ruborizó.

-Estoy esperando un poco- dijo la chica- tan pronto como Adrien se meta a su habitación a terminar con sus asuntos. Sé que estará ocupado y no tendré que cruzarme con él-

-¿Hoy?- dijo Alya- ¿esta semana?-

-Esta vida- dijo Marinette en un tono derrotado, cubriéndose la cara- no quiero cruzarme con él y tener que hablar de eso…-

-De que te besó- dijo la pelirroja en un tono travieso- Adrien Agreste te besó-

-¡Alya!-

La pelirroja se echó a reír.

-Vamos, chica, no puedes seguir comportándote como una cobarde- dijo Alya- si le gustas a Adrien, quizá deberías darle una oportunidad. Siempre has estado enamorada de él, y…-

Marinette rodó los ojos. No quería seguir hablando del tema con Alya, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que terminaría convenciéndola de que volviera a perseguir a Adrien, y era algo que la chica no quería hacer. Había tomado mucho tiempo y dolor de corazón dejar de sentirse afectada por él, y no quería volver a caer. Sea por la causa que fuere, Adrien aún estaba con Lila.

-¿Cómo te fue con el video que tomaste?- preguntó Marinette, decidiendo cambiar el tema.

-Ah, sobre eso- dijo Alya- Nino lo editó, y me pidió que te lo diera para que se lo hagas llegar a la asistente de Adrien-

La pelirroja abrió su bolso y sacó un disco, entregándoselo a Marinette, quien lo guardó en su propia mochila.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes- dijo Marinette- supongo que nos veremos después-

-Claro- dijo Alya- y me cuentas como te fue con…- alzó las cejas repetidamente.

Marinette gruñó, ruborizándose de nuevo, y se alejó hacia la estación de metro a paso acelerado, mientras que la pelirroja se echaba a reír y buscaba con la vista a Rose y Juleka. Se encontró a las dos chicas saliendo del edificio del lycée.

-Hey, Alya- dijo Rose con una sonrisa- ¿qué harás esta tarde?-

-No lo sé. Nino va a hacer de DJ en una fiesta. ¿Ustedes tienen planeado algo?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Vamos a ensayar con la banda- dijo Rose.

-Si es que Luka no desaparece de nuevo- dijo Juleka entre dientes, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Uh?-

-Juleka se refiere a que Luka ha estado actuando muy misterioso últimamente- dijo Rose con una expresión pensativa- todo empezó desde unos días, poco antes de terminar su relación con Marinette. Al principio creímos que era por eso, pero al parecer hay algo más que el drama entre esos dos-

-Según lo que me contó Marinette, no hubo mucho drama- dijo Alya, pensativa.

-No lo sé- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros- lo único que sabemos es que antes Luka jamás faltaba a un ensayo, no llegaba tarde ni soltaba su guitarra. Ahora desaparece repentinamente a la mitad de los ensayos y se ha presentado sin su llevar consigo su guitarra. Es realmente extraño-

-Seguramente se habrá contagiado del mismo bicho que Marinette ha tenido desde el colegio- se burló Alya, cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos- la chica siempre ha sido así, desde que la conozco-

-Bueno, vamos a ensayar- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera resignada a que eso no cambiaría- ¿vienes?-

-Claro- sonrió Alya, siguiendo a las chicas y a Ivan hacia el barco de _madame_ Couffaine.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Marinette miró dudosa la entrada a la mansión. No estaba segura de qué era lo que iba a pasar cuando viera a Adrien. ¿Le diría que el beso fue un error?¿O le diría que no era un error? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la peor. Se mordió el labio inferior y llamó a la puerta. La cámara de seguridad la miró, y la reja automática se abrió para dejarla pasar.

La chica tomó aire antes de entrar a la mansión, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la oficina cuando Nathalie la detuvo.

-Disculpa, Marinette- dijo la asistente con su habitual tono serio de siempre- Adrien me comentó que quería hablar contigo antes de que comenzaras a trabajar el día de hoy-

-Ah… ¿de serio? Digo, ¿en serio?- dijo la chica con una expresión nerviosa. No sabía que tenía Nathalie que le ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Era esa fría mirada, como si quisiera ver el fondo de su alma? No sabía, pero Marinette no atinó sino a bajar sus ojos al suelo.

-Está en su habitación- dijo Nathalie, señalando hacia la parte alta de las escaleras- primera puerta a la derecha, subiendo la escalera-

La piel de Marinette se enrojeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar a Nathalie decirle que debía subir a la habitación de Adrien. Agradeciendo a Nathalie con la cabeza agachada (y agradeciendo que no la vio ruborizarse), la chica subió al sitio indicado y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasen-

La chica tragó saliva, y entró a la habitación. No había cambiado absolutamente nada desde el día en que había descubierto que Gabriel Agreste era Hawkmoth y ella, como Ladybug, había ido a la mansión Agreste a intentar consolar a Adrien. El chico estaba sentado frente a su computadora, en el escritorio, tirando de sus cabellos dorados con una mano en una expresión frustrada, y mordiendo el pulgar de su otra mano mientras que pensaba.

-Eh… ¿Adrien?-

El chico dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ella, pero al verla relajó su mirada y sonrió. Marinette se iba a disculpar por haberlo asustado, pero Adrien se levantó y se apresuró hacia ella, abrazándola tan pronto como estuvo frente a ella. Marinette casi se desmaya por el contacto tan repentino.

-Marinette, estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras que la abrazaba. Marinette sintió un escalofrío al sentir que él hundió su rostro en el ángulo entre su cuello y su hombro- menos mal que estás bien… que me escuchaste-

-A…Adrien, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Marinette, confundida.

-Me refiero a la gala de anoche- dijo Adrien sin soltarla. Al contrario, la estrechó aún más contra sí mismo- el ataque de Volpina. Y todo esto fue mi culpa. Si no te hubiera hecho que me rescataras de Lila, no se hubiera enojado y…-

-Adrien…- comenzó a decir ella, pero el chico no la estaba escuchando.

Adrien había cerrado los ojos y abrazado a la chica con un poco más de fuerza, frotando la parte alta de su espalda. Respiró hondo, percibiendo su dulce aroma y sintiéndose aliviado de que estuviera a salvo en sus brazos. Había estado tenso y preocupado por ella desde la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. La idea de que él hubiera podido lastimar a esa chica era verdaderamente insoportable.

Sintió que Marinette le dio una torpe palmada en su espalda, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, y dijo algo en voz baja que el chico no escuchó.

"Todo está bien", se repitió el chico "ella está bien".

-¡Adrien Agreste!- dijo Marinette, poniendo su mano en el pecho de él, empujándolo para soltarse de él y dar un paso atrás para tomar algo de distancia y poderlo mirar a los ojos- nada de lo que pasó anoche fue tu culpa. Lila estaba invadiendo constantemente tu espacio personal, y creo que eres demasiado amable como para decírselo directamente. Alguien tenía que ayudarte. Siempre haces lo que otros esperan de ti-

El chico parpadeó, ruborizándose levemente y sonriendo, recordando que Kagami siempre le había dicho eso. Quizá debía escuchar a sus amigas.

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo él, sonriendo apenado- tienes razón, debería ponerle un límite. Ojalá fuera sencillo hacerlo…-

Marinette sonrió un poco apenada. Se imaginaba que Lila estaba extorsionándolo de alguna manera y por eso

-Eh… Nathalie me dijo que había algo de lo que querías hablarme- dijo la chica.

-Sí, eso quería- dijo Adrien, tomando sus manos- quería disculparme contigo por lo que pasó ayer, y no me refiero al akuma. Te acorralé y te besé en contra de tu voluntad. Me comporté como un completo patán. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que fue un error. Debí haberte preguntado-

Marinette sonrió levemente mientras intentaba ignorar el calor en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, Adrien- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- eres un buen chico, y no creo que haya algo que no pueda perdonarte-

La sonrisa de Adrien era triste, pero asintió levemente. Ojalá eso fuera cierto pero, ¿Marinette lo perdonaría si supiera que él era Papillon Noir? Quizá sí, ella tenía un buen corazón. Quería decirle algo más, hacerla hablar un poco más sobre ella, descubrir si realmente era Ladybug, pero se contuvo. No podía confrontarla, o sospecharía que él era su enemigo. Además, si Nathalie llegaba a escuchar algo…

-Bueno, no te quitaré más tiempo- dijo Adrien tras unos segundos- muchas gracias por todo-

La chica asintió y salió de la habitación para regresar a la oficina, no sin antes acercarse a él y besar su mejilla con una sonrisa. Una vez que se quedó solo, Adrien se volvió a su escritorio, donde estaban Plagg y Nooroo, volviendo a poner sus manos en su cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?- dijo Plagg- te lanzaste sobre ella y estoy seguro de que la asustaste. Además- añadió- sabías bien que estaba a salvo anoche. Tú mismo la hiciste huir del Petit Palais-

-Lo siento, es que… mi pesadilla…- dijo Adrien tristemente- después de mi pesadilla, solo quería ver que estuviera a salvo-

El kwami suspiró, frotándose la frente. En todos sus milenios de existencia jamás había tenido un portador tan problemático como ese.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Cuando Marinette regresó a casa, se encontró a Luka esperándola en la entrada de su apartamento. El chico rápidamente le dijo que todo estaba bien, pero que había un asunto del que quería hablar con ella. Como se veía un poco preocupado, Marinette abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

-Lamento molestarte a esta hora, Marinette, pero eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto- dijo Luka apenado.

Marinette lo miró. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba que estaba preocupado por alguna cosa, aunque Sass parecía estar más bien divirtiéndose un poco con el nerviosismo de su portador. La chica lo hizo pasar y le indicó que tomara asiento en el sofá mientras que preparaba un poco de café para ambos.

-No te preocupes, Luka. Créeme que entiendo completamente la necesidad de desahogar tus pensamientos sobre todo este asunto- dijo ella, entrando a la cocina y regresando con un par de tazas de café y un poco de pan dulce- todos estos años solo había podido hablar al respecto con Tikki, lo cual no es ideal-

-¡Hey!- reclamó la kwami enojada, haciendo que Sass riera en voz baja.

-Lo siento mucho, Tikki- dijo Marinette en tono de disculpa- no me quejo, eres una gran amiga, pero… es lindo hablar con alguien más que esté pasando por lo mismo que yo, como el maestro Fu y ahora Luka-

-Marinette tiene razón, Tikki- intervino Sass, quien estaba sentado sobre el hombro derecho de Luka y seguía atentamente la conversación- es una pena que no todos los elegidos puedan conocer sus identidades. Es más agradable así-

-Lo sé, pero hay una razón para ello- dijo Tikki- es para proteger a los portadores-

Luka se esforzó por sonreír. Dio un sorbo a su taza de café, y miró fijamente a Marinette.

-Esto es de lo que quería hablarte. La última pelea contra Volpina en el Petit Palais- dijo Luka, frunciendo el entrecejo al dejar la taza en la mesita de café para poder llevándose una mano a su Miraculous- ella era muy poderosa. Casi me quita el Miraculous, como hizo con Rena Rouge. Si no fuera porque Kagami la distrajo…-

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió Marinette, poniendo una mano en su hombro libre- realmente me asuste por ti. Realmente creí que Volpina te iba a a hacer daño, y no me lo hubiera podido perdonar, sobre todo porque fui yo quien te metió en todo este lío. Pero finalmente no sucedió nada-

-Y luego está Chat Noir- continuó el chico con una expresión pensativa- Papillon Noir, quiero decir. Él se ha estado comportando muy extraño en las últimas peleas. A veces es muy agresivo contigo, y a veces parece que solo usa el ataque de akuma para acercarse y poder conversar contigo. Como si quisiera decirte algo-

Marinette asintió. Ella misma había notado todo lo que Luka le había explicado sobre Chat Noir.

-Y bueno, hablando de Kagami…- dijo Luka aclarándose la garganta después de una breve pausa en silencio. Ese comentario hizo que Marinette alzara las cejas, pues no habían estado hablando de Kagami, sino de la extraña conducta Chat Noir- hay algo que te quería decir. Digo, como solíamos salir juntos, y…-

La chica acentuó aún más su expresión confundida y Luka se aclaró la garganta otra vez. Vaya que estaba más nervioso de lo que Marinette jamás lo había visto.

-Bueno, desde que sucedió eso con Volpina, he estado pensando que… me gustaría conocer un poco mejor a Kagami- dijo el chico, y Marinette sonrió al ver el rubor en sus mejillas- es una chica increíble… digo, no que tú no lo seas, claro que no, tú también lo eres… lo que quiero decir es…-

"Oh, con que es eso…", pensó Marinette, entendiendo el motivo de la preocupación de su compañero.

-Luka, está bien, lo comprendo- lo interrumpió Marinette con una sonrisa, indicándole que entendía lo que estaba tratando de comunicarle- no te preocupes por mí. Realmente no me molesta en lo más mínimo que salgas con Kagami, si eso es lo que quieres hacer y te hace feliz. De hecho- añadió acentuando su sonrisa- creo que Kagami es una chica genial-

Luka sonrió ampliamente, aliviado de que Marinette no se hubiera molestado con esa sugerencia.

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa, dejando un lado su taza de café y besando la mejilla de la chica- eres una chica impresionante-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien respiró hondo, haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que pudiera reunir para soportar la reunión con Lila y Nathalie que la última había propuesto. Para su alivio, la chica castaña mantuvo su distancia de él y respetó su espacio personal, pero la reunión no auguraba nada bueno. Además, el chico estaba muy preocupado en sus pensamientos por intentar saber si su sospecha de que Marinette era Ladybug era correcta o no, y aquella reunión era una molesta distracción a sus planes de averiguar la verdad.

Sea como fuere, Adrien había decidido que no iba a mencionar su teoría a Nathalie y mucho menos a Lila. No podría soportar que algo le sucediera a Marinette a manos de alguna de ellas dos.

-Bueno, creo que estás dando muchos rodeos para capturar el Miraculous de Ladybug, Adrien- dijo Lila finalmente, volviéndose al rubio- perseguirla por todo París no va a servir. Tenemos que hacer algo para que ella venga a nosotros. Una trampa-

Adrien sintió un horrible peso en el estómago. Poner una trampa para Ladybug. Hacer que ella viniera a él para poder quitarle su Miraculous. El chico imaginó como iría eso, e inconscientemente recordó su sueño. Excepto que él jamás lastimaría a Marinette o a Ladybug, menos si las dos eran una misma chica. Pero en vez de herirla él mismo, estaba seguro de que Lila lo haría, y eso no lo podía permitir.

-¿Una trampa para que puedas lastimarla?- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo- no creas que no sé que quieres herirla. Ya te dije que la condición para seguir con esto es que no lastimemos a nadie-

"Mucho menos a Ladybug", añadió en su mente.

-Lo que Lila quiere decir con eso- intervino Nathalie antes de que los dos chicos comenzaran a pelear, ajustándose las gafas y claramente intentando hacer acopio de su paciencia- es que podríamos fingir un secuestro y obligarla a entregarnos su Miraculous. Obviamente no lastimaríamos a nadie, pero Ladybug no necesita saber eso. Ella entregará su Miraculous voluntariamente para evitar que esa persona sufra daño. ¿Qué dices?-

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido. Aquella no era una mala idea en principio. Obligaría a Ladybug a entregar su Miraculous sin violencia o peligro de que fuera lastimada; y así obtendría todo lo que necesitaba, los aretes para pedir un deseo, y estaría sin culpa ya que la heroína jamás sabría que él había sido Chat Noir. Estaría segura de su identidad y además podría seguir con su vida e intentar conquistar a la chica detrás de la máscara como Adrien.

Pero aún había un pequeño problema con ese plan que haría que inevitablemente fracasara.

-No es una mala idea- aceptó Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- pero creo que no es el mejor plan en este momento porque la presencia de Viperion lo arruinará todo. Lo que hará Ladybug es presentarse para "entregar su Miraculous" mientras que Viperion nos atacará por la espalda para tratar de rescatar al secuestrado-

Lila y Nathalie se miraron entre sí. Lo que decía el chico tenía bastante sentido.

-Bien, en ese caso la respuesta es primero eliminar a Viperion del camino- dijo Lila, cruzándose de brazos. Adrien reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar la elección de palabras de la castaña- así dejaremos a Ladybug completamente sola. Tendrá miedo de llamar a otro héroe a su ayuda por miedo a perder otro Miraculous. Es más, incluso podríamos usar al mismo chico detrás de la máscara de Viperion a cambio del Miraculous de Ladybug-

Adrien hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no tuvo otra opción más que estar de acuerdo. Obtener el Miraculous de Viperion era una buena idea. Aunque tomar al portador como rehén, no estaba tan seguro. Sí, había estado celoso de él, pero le parecía cruel llevar a cabo ese plan.

-Y creo que deberías darme uno de los Miraculous que capturaste en vez de akumatizarme de nuevo- continuó Lila, volviéndose al chico rubio con una expresión decidida- así seremos tres personas peleando contra ellos: el akuma, tú y yo-

-¿Porqué crees eso?- dijo Adrien- ya te había dicho que, si te doy el Miraculous del Zorro, Ladybug y Viperion sabrán que tú eres la portadora. Además, como supuestamente somos novios, sospecharán que yo soy Papillon Noir y arruinarán todo-

-Tienes razón, Adrien, pero Lila podría esconderse después de usar el Miraculous para que Ladybug no se lo trate de quitar- dijo Nathalie, y se volvió a la chica castaña- pero para proteger a Adrien, ambos tendrán que oficialmente terminar su relación-

-Lo sé- dijo Lila cruzando los brazos, con tan buena disposición que el rubio se sorprendió- ya había pensando en eso. Desde el día de la gala comencé a esparcir el rumor de que terminamos después de que fui akumatizada para que Adrien no se vea implicado de nuevo-

Adrien se mordió el labio al escuchar a las dos mujeres. Parecía como si Lila y Nathalie estuvieran de acuerdo con todo. ¿Acaso ellas dos sabían algo que él no? Podía sentir la mirada de Plagg, asomándose desde el bolsillo de su camisa, como si estuviera diciéndole que algo no andaba bien. Él mismo tenía esa impresión.

-Bien, entonces está decidido- dijo Nathalie en un tono bastante final, nuevamente sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos- nos encargaremos de Viperion tomando su Miraculous, y después planearemos cuál es el siguiente paso. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello, Adrien?-

Tras unos segundos de reflexión Adrien sacudió la cabeza sin ocultar lo incómodo que se sentía con toda esa situación.

-No… no me gusta esto- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Adrien, sabes que es la mejor opción- dijo Nathalie mientras que lo miraba fijamente- entre más rápido consigamos el Miraculous de Ladybug, más pronto tu familia podrá estar finalmente reunida. Y también- añadió con una expresión que no le gustó ni un poco al chico- más pronto podremos liberar al Guardián-

Adrien tragó saliva. Nuevamente estaba la nada sutil amenaza de que algo malo le pasaría al maestro Fu si no cooperaba con Nathalie. Y como no sabía dónde estaba o como liberarlo, no tenía más remedio que seguir con el plan.

-Bien, hagámoslo entonces- dijo el chico en un tono resignado, ignorando el hecho de que Plagg estaba retorciéndose bajo su camisa con evidente disgusto. Se cruzó de brazos- el Miraculous de Viperion es el objetivo. Lila y el akuma se encargarán de él mientras que yo mantengo ocupada a Ladybug- miró a la chica castaña- bien, te daré el Miraculous del Zorro. Pero la condición sigue siendo la misma: no debes de lastimar a nadie-

Una vez que la reunión terminó, Adrien subió a su habitación con evidente inquietud en sus facciones. Sus manos estaban empuñadas en un gesto tenso. Plagg lo seguía con una expresión de incomodidad y preocupación idéntica a la de su elegido. Nooroo dormía plácidamente en el escritorio del chico, y tanto Plagg como Adrien lo miraron con un poco de envidia.

-Chico, ¿darle un Miraculous a Lila?- dijo Plagg una vez que estuvieron a solas- ¿estás seguro de que eso es sabio? No vas a poder controlarla si decide atacar a alguien. Y además, estoy seguro de que va a maltratar a Trixx-

Adrien se volvió hacia él mientras que abría la caja fuerte donde tenía los Miraculous de la Tortuga y del Zorro, y tomaba el último en sus manos. Quizá Plagg tenía razón, y se sentía mal por el kwami. Recordando lo asustado que había estado Nooroo cuando lo rescató de manos de su padre, no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por él. Pero realmente no tenía otra opción.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, Plagg?- dijo Adrien, volviéndose a él. El kwami hizo una mueca al ver la expresión completamente mortificada de su elegido- sabes bien que si me niego a seguir con este plan, no sé que le hará al maestro Fu-

-Sí, pero también sé bien que el Guardián de los Miraculous estaría dispuesto a dar su vida para que las joyas mágicas no caigan en manos equivocadas- dijo Plagg seriamente- estoy seguro de que no le ha revelado a Nathalie el nombre de Ladybug, sin importar lo que haga. Y te protegería a ti con su vida de igual manera-

El chico rubio sintió un escalofrío al escuchar lo que dijo su kwami, pero sacudió la cabeza. No podía hacer eso.

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, tirando sus cabellos con desesperación- no puedo ser la causa de eso, Plagg. Ya causé…- se aclaró la garganta- ya causé suficiente mal a esta ciudad como para también tener que cargar con la vida del maestro Fu en mi conciencia por el resto de mis días-

Plagg asintió seriamente. Su elegido era un buen chico, pero estaba atrapado en una situación imposible. Realmente esperaba que Ladybug y Viperion salieran bien librados.

Adrien arrastró los pies y se dejó caer sobre la cama con una expresión frustrada. El día siguiente sería muy peligroso para Ladybug. Esperaba poder hacer lo suficiente para sabotear los planes de Lila y protegerla.

x-x-x

_Café en el centro de París_

_La tarde siguiente_

Kagami Tsurugi golpeaba impacientemente la mesa del café con la cuchara de su té mientras esperaba a que su cita llegara. La noche anterior se había sorprendido enormemente al recibir una llamada de parte de Luka Couffaine, uno de los mejores amigos de Marinette, quien la invitó a tomar algo al día siguiente.

No era tan sorprendente. Kagami ya había charlado con él hacía un tiempo, cuando fue al Rex Club y Luka le había invitado una cerveza y la había acompañado a su auto al terminar el día. Era un chico dulce y de buen corazón.

La chica tenía sus dudas de salir con él, pero finalmente aceptó pensando que no haría daño conocer a alguien más en París, sobre todo ahora que no podía ver a Adrien tan seguido gracias a su encierro autoimpuesto y su nueva novia lunática.

Y después de lo que sucedió la última vez que Lila fue akumatizada, Kagami decidió tomar su distancia, no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque no quería causar más problemas a su amigo, a pesar de que el rumor decía que Lila y Adrien se habían separado. Además, por lo que había visto en la gala, parecía que Adrien comenzaba a fijarse en Marinette, así que sería mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

En todo caso, Kagami prefería perder contra Marinette que contra Lila.

Kagami había pedido un té mientras que Luka llegara a la cita, pero ya había esperado más de media hora después de la hora acordada y el chico no daba señales de aparecer. Una parte de ella pensó en que quizá todo había sido una broma, pero pronto sacudió ese pensamiento al recordar que Luka no parecía ser ese tipo de chico.

"¿Dónde está ese idiota?", pensó Kagami, aún golpeando la mesa con la cuchara "voy a patearle el trasero por haberme hecho esperar"

Kagami le envió un mensaje a Luka, preguntándole dónde estaba, y miró su reloj. Treinta y cinco minutos. Pensó en que debería esperar diez minutos más, y si el chico no llegaba, se iría a casa y sabía que le daría una paliza la próxima vez que lo viera por haberla hecho perder el tiempo.

La chica pensó en lo que había sucedido ese día, sobre todo el hecho de que Adrien la hubiera llamado para decirle que no podría verla para su entrenamiento de esgrima porque tenía que trabajar en algunos detalles que había dejado pendiente por la gala, y que utilizaría el tiempo para ponerse al corriente.

El tiempo pasó, y los diez minutos se cumplieron, terminando con la paciencia de Kagami.

"Ese idiota me las va a pagar por haberme dejado plantada"; pensó Kagami rodando los ojos mientras que se levantaba y, tras dejar un par de monedas sobre la mesa, tomó su chamarra para ponerla sobre su brazo derecho y se dirigió a la salida.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la pantalla del televisor que estaba junto a la salida del café. No solo ella, sino la mayoría de los clientes del café se habían levantado para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh, por todos los… -

En esos momentos había un ataque en la torre Eiffel, pero no era solo un ataque de akuma común y corriente. Nadja Chamack estaba narrando la pelea, pero Kagami no la estaba escuchando, sino que su atención estaba fija en las imágenes. Además de la víctima, peleando junto a él estaban Chat Noir y Volpina de nuevo. Kagami frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella creía que Hawkmoth y Papillon Noir solamente podían crear un akuma a la vez, excepto por una ocasión en la que el villano original lo logró. ¿O tenía eso que ver con el hecho de que habían robado el Miraculous de Rena Rouge?

Kagami entrecerró los ojos. Entonces eso significaba que Lila se había unido voluntariamente a Papillon Noir y estaba usando un Miraculous. No le extrañaba ni un poco que la castaña hubiera caído tan bajo.

-¿Qué está pasando?¿Hay dos akumas?-

-¿Quién es esa chica tan agresiva?¿Será…?-

-Oh, no… ¡Ladybug!-

Los comentarios de los demás clientes del café que miraban la televisión no ayudaban ni un poco para mantener a raya los nervios de la chica al ver a los héroes peleando.

Ladybug y Viperion parecían estar completamente abrumados por los ataques de los tres. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía que los héroes iban a perder. Kagami gruñó preocupada. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder ayudarles! Unas patadas podrían ser catárticas, sobre todo si patearía a Lila. Pero también sabía que, sin poseer un Miraculous y superpoderes como los otros, solo los estorbaría y se arriesgaría a ser atacada de la misma manera que se había puesto en peligro el día de la gala, sobre todo porque conocía el odio de Lila hacia su persona.

De pronto, todos los clientes en el café dejaron escapar una expresión de horror al mismo tiempo que la chica no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca con las manos al mirar la pantalla.

-¡Luka!- dijo Kagami reprimiendo un grito ahogado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! No se preocupen, la pelea será descrita en el siguiente capítulo, pero nuevamente les recomiendo que tengan a la mano la pelotita antiestrés porque las cosas estarán intensas (digo, por si no fue obvio con el fin de este capítulo). Las cosas no se ven nada bien para nuestro equipo de héroes ni para Adrien. (Muajajaja... soy cruel). Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	17. Capítulo 17

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 17

_Torre Eiffel_

_Poco antes_

Ladybug y Viperion habían llegado a la torre Eiffel listos para pelear contra el nuevo akuma. El héroe portaba una expresión un poco molesta y Ladybug pudo adivinar que su molestia era porque estaba perdiéndose de una cita en esos momentos. La chica sonrió comprensivamente, ya habiendo estado en su situación en el pasado, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hey, tranquilo, espero que no tardemos mucho en terminar con todo este asunto- dijo Ladybug en voz baja.

-Si me voy justo ahora, llegaré diez minutos tarde- dijo Viperion en voz baja, visiblemente incómodo de que llegaría tarde a su primera cita con Kagami.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de este asunto yo sola por esta vez? Por mí no hay problema- dijo ella girando su yoyo, pero el héroe sacudió la cabeza.

-Nah, por supuesto que no te voy a dejar enfrentarte a esto tú sola, LB. Terminemos rápido con esto, y ya pensaré en una buena excusa que darle para haber llegado tarde- dijo Viperion mientras encogía los hombros en una expresión resignada.

Ladybug asintió mientras que hacía girar su yoyo al ver llegar al akuma, que en esta ocasión era un supervillano llamado Psyco con poderes de telequinesi y que los aprovechaba lanzando rocas a los turistas que estaban en el campo de Marte o en la fila para tomar el ascensor de la torre Eiffel. Con la intención de terminar rápido con esa pelea, Viperion se lanzó al ataque, seguido de Ladybug, en un intento por atrapar al chico akumatizado con su yoyo, que Viperion rompiera el objeto donde estaba el akuma, y terminar esa pelea antes de que llegara Chat Noir (o Papillon Noir) a estorbarles.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Ladybug, lanzando su yoyo contra Psyco, pero éste usó sus poderes para devolverlo a ella, quedando atrapada en el hilo del yoyo y cayendo al suelo- aaaarggg…-

-Ladybug- dijo Viperion, intentando correr hacia ella para ayudarla, pero Psyco uso sus poderes para hacerlo flotar y lanzarlo contra una de las columnas de la torre Eiffel- ouch…-

-Creo que tienes problemas, _ma lady_\- dijo Papillon Noir, sonriendo socarronamente mientras que caía al suelo de pie junto a Psyco, cruzándose de brazos y riendo- veamos como sales de este problema-

Ladybug se desenredó de su yoyo y se puso de pie frunciendo el entrecejo. Iba a necesitar usar otra estrategia diferente al ataque frontal, o Psyco terminaría ganando. Se puso en guardia, y esperó a que Viperion la alcanzara.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan, LB?- dijo Viperion.

-Creo que necesitamos un poco de suerte para terminar con esto rápido- dijo Ladybug mientras su vista estaba fija en los dos enemigos- LUCKY CHARM-

En las manos de Ladybug cayó un boomerang rojo con motas negras.

-Argg… ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?- dijo la chica, mientras que Viperion tomaba su lira y fruncía el entrecejo. Las pistas que vio la heroína fueron la lira de Viperion, Papillon Noir y Psyco. Frunció el entrecejo. Parecía complicado- no entiendo qué es lo que quiere decirme el Lucky Charm, pero es mejor tener confianza. Mantente alerta, Viperion, parece que voy a necesitar tu lira-

Viperion asintió y Ladybug lanzó el boomerang hacia Papillon Noir y Psyco, y ambos desaparecieron al contacto con el arma en un pequeño puñado de humo de colores, dejando boquiabiertos a los dos héroes. Viperion fue el primero en reaccionar y entender lo que había pasado.

-¡Ladybug, es una trampa!- dijo Viperion, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al comprenderlo y empujándolo hacia un lado antes de que el verdadero Psyco cayera sobre ella desde el primer piso de la torre Eiffel. Ladybug rodó unos metros por el suelo y estuvo a una distancia segura del akuma, pero Psyco logró atrapar a Viperion por la espalda, pasando una mano sobre su cuello y la otra forzando sus brazos a la espalda. Era demasiado fuerte para ser un chico tan delgado

-¡No!- dijo Ladybug, levantándose e intentando correr hacia ellos para ayudar al chico, pero Chat Noir, el verdadero Chat Noir, cayó detrás de ella también y la atrapó a su vez de la misma manera.

-Ah ah, ¿a dónde crees que vas, _bugginette_?- dijo el villano a su oído, causándole un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de su enemigo sobre su piel. A pesar de sus palabras, su tono de voz no era burlón sino parecía aburrido y desinteresado.

Aún así, Ladybug no perdió el tiempo. Sabía que debían hacer para salir de eso.

-¡Viperion, ahora!- gritó la chica.

El héroe la miró, interrogante, pero pronto supo de qué estaba hablando. Logró soltar una de sus manos y tocar una nota en su lira, paralizando a Psyco y librándose de él. Viperion se debatió entre tomar el objeto akumatizado o ayudar a Ladybug, pero optó por lo primero. Tomó un collar que parecía ser el objeto con el akuma, liberándolo del poder de Papillon Noir, y luego se lanzó a intentar ayudar a Ladybug.

La chica sonrió levemente, aliviada de que Viperion hubiera tomado el objeto akumatizado, pero pudo escuchar la risa sin humor de Chat Noir en su oído. El chico no parecía estar disfrutando lo que estaba pasando, pero ¿porqué reía? Ladybug tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-No cantes victoria aún, _ma lady_\- dijo él en voz baja- lamento informarte que esta pelea aún no se termina-

La heroína levantó los ojos y vio que Viperion no alcanzó a dar siquiera dos pasos hacia delante cuando otra persona cayó sobre él, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo e impidiéndole levantarse.

-Aaaaarrrgg…-

Ladybug palideció al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Vo… Volpina?- dijo Ladybug, horrorizada mientras que la recién llegada clavaba su rodilla en la espalda de su compañero y empujaba su cabeza hacia el pasto para que no pudiera levantarse- pero no es posible, solo puedes akumatizar a una persona a la vez y…- cayó en cuenta de que Chat Noir tenía el Miraculous que había robado de Rena Rouge- ¡no, no hiciste eso…!-

Las mejillas de Chat Noir se enrojecieron levemente y desvió su vista hacia un lado, evitando las miradas horrorizadas de Ladybug y Viperion.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug, cayendo en cuenta que su enemigo había dado el Miraculous del Zorro, a Trixx, a la misma chica que lo había arrancado a Alya y la había herido en el proceso- ¿cómo pudiste…?-

-Por fin caíste en cuenta, Ladybitch- dijo Volpina en un tono burlón mientras que forzaba las manos de Viperion sobre su espalda al punto de quiebre, tal y como había hecho con Rena Rouge, arrancando un grito de dolor de los labios del chico- acabo de unirme a Papillon Noir, lo más sencillo para que esto funcionara era darme el Miraculous que tu amiga Rena Rouge tan amablemente nos proporcionó-

Ladybug sintió un horrible hueco en el estómago al ver los esfuerzos de Viperion para soltarse de ella y volvió sus ojos a Chat Noir, quien asintió tristemente.

-Realmente lo siento,_ ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, sin soltar a Ladybug- ya sabes que hacer, Volpina-

-¡No!- gritó Ladybug, forcejeando para soltarse del chico, sin tener éxito- ¡déjalo, Lila!¡No lo toques!-

Volpina la ignoró mientras que seguía forzando los brazos de Viperion sobre su espalda, y a pesar de que el chico se resistió forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, la villana deslizó la pulsera que era su Miraculous fuera de su muñeca. Una brillante luz color turquesa recorrió al chico de pies a cabeza, y delante de todos apareció Luka Couffaine.

Volpina se echó a reír al verlo, seguramente reconociéndolo como el hermano de Juleka. Chat Noir, por su parte, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó escapar una exclamación sorprendida. Ladybug pensó que seguramente no se esperaba que fuera ese chico.

-No…- Ladybug escuchó decir a Chat Noir detrás de ella.

Ladybug sintió una punzada de pánico al ver a Sass ser forzado a regresar dentro del Miraculous por Lila tras una última mirada preocupada hacia Luka, quien seguía inmovilizado sobre el pasto del Campo de Marte. La heroína estaba atrapada en los brazos de Chat Noir y sabía que Viperion ya no la podía ayudar. Y no podía volver a perder otro Miraculous. ¡No podía! ¿Qué clase de guardiana sería si lo hacía?

Frustrada y absolutamente desesperada forcejeó con Chat Noir, pero no pudo soltarse de él.

-Tranquila, _ma lady_. Ya sabes que no te quiero lastimar. Vamos a terminar todo esto de una vez- dijo Chat Noir, sus ojos brillando de curiosidad- estoy seguro de que me voy a llevar una grata sorpresa al conocer tu verdadera identidad…-

-¡No!- dijo Ladybug, forcejeando para impedir que su enemigo le quitara sus aretes- ¡suéltame, Chat Noir!-

Luka, mientras tanto, miraba la escena sintiéndose culpable por haber perdido su Miraculous y dejado que se conociera su identidad. Levantó los ojos y vio que Ladybug forcejeando con Chat Noir para intentar soltarse, y que al mismo tiempo Volpina estaba admirando el Miraculous de la serpiente tras haber ordenado a Sass que regresara a su interior.

"Sass", pensó Luka desesperado "no puedo dejar que se lleve a Sass. El enemigo no debe obtener mi Miraculous".

El chico se giró sobre el suelo, levantando su brazo y manoteando con todas sus fuerzas, tumbando el Miraculous de la mano de Volpina. La pulsera metálica cayó de las manos de la chica y rodó por el pasto en el campo de Marte. Cuando Volpina soltó a Luka para intentar recuperar el Miraculous, el chico se lanzó hacia ella y la tomó del tobillo para detenerla e impedírselo.

-¡LB, ahora!- gritó Luka mientras intentaba detener a Volpina para que no alcanzara su Miraculous.

Ladybug sonrió levemente. Dio un codazo a Chat Noir en la boca del estómago, obligándolo a soltarla antes de que pudiera tocar siquiera sus aretes, y lanzó su yoyo para atrapar el Miraculous de la Serpiente, alcanzando a enlazarlo con el yoyo antes de que Volpina se pudiera soltar de Luka.

Volpina gritó furiosa al ver que había perdido el Miraculous y se volvió furiosa hacia Luka, quien seguía en el suelo intentando levantarse.

-Arrrgggg… ¡vas a pagar bastante caro lo que acabas de hacer, estúpido!- dijo Volpina, pateándolo en la cara con fuerza, haciéndolo perder la conciencia y volver a caer pesadamente al suelo.

-¡No!- gritó Ladybug, y para su sorpresa, Chat Noir gruñó al ver lo que había hecho Volpina. La villana no pareció ponerles atención.

-Dile adiós a tu querido compañero, Ladybug- dijo Volpina mientras que saltaba hacia el techo del edificio más cercano, llevándose consigo a Luka.

-¡No!¡Luka!- dijo Ladybug horrorizada, tratando de seguirlos, pero Chat Noir se interpuso en su camino y le impidió continuar. Ladybug palideció. ¡Volpina estaba cada vez más lejos!

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido, _ma lady_?- dijo el villano al tiempo que hacía girar su bastón- aún tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo-

-Arrggg, ¡hazte a un lado, Chat Noir!- gritó Ladybug, intentando evadirlo, pero el chico volvió a interponerse en su camino con una expresión seria en su rostro, sin estar dispuesto a dejarla pasar- ¡te lo advierto!¡Déjame pasar o te voy a…!-

-No, hasta que me des tu Miraculous- dijo Chat Noir, señalando los aretes de la chica, que sonaban su segunda advertencia- y aunque logres alcanzar a Volpina, no te queda mucho tiempo para rescatar a tu amigo-

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sí, había logrado conservar el Miraculous de la Serpiente, pero, ¿a qué precio? Volpina había secuestrado a Luka y se lo había llevado consigo. Luka, su generoso amigo a quien no quería arriesgar, estaba ahora en poder del enemigo.

-Chat Noir, ¡hazte a un lado de una maldita vez!- gritó Ladybug en un tono desesperado. Chat Noir volvió a sacudir su cabeza mientras que se lanzaba contra ella, empujándola y aprisionándola contra una de las columnas de la torre Eiffel con su bastón.

-Es una trampa, Ladybug. ¿No lo entiendes?- dijo Chat Noir entre dientes a su oído en un tono serio. El chico no se estaba burlando de ella: le estaba advirtiendo- Volpina se llevó a tu compañero porque quiere que la sigas. Ella sabe muy bien que no te queda mucho tiempo. Te vas a detransformar delante de ella si la sigues-

-¿Y qué? Ella también se va a detransformar-

-Sí, pero tu ya sabes su identidad- dijo el chico seriamente- ella no sabe la tuya. Y sabes que es lo único que necesita para poder lastimarte-

Ladybug lo miró con enormes ojos. Chat Noir tenía razón: no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y si seguía a Volpina, seguramente estaría a su merced.

-¿Porqué, Chat Noir?- dijo Ladybug, intentando que su voz no se quebrara- ¿qué fue lo que hizo que cayeras tan bajo?-

El chico parpadeó, dando un paso atrás, sorprendido y quizá un poco culpable de ver lágrimas de frustración en los ojos de la heroína. El hecho de que Ladybug se preocupara tanto por Luka, en quien había confiado lo suficiente como para darle un Miraculous, apoyaba fuertemente su teoría sobre su identidad. Alya y Luka, los dos portadores de Miraculous, los dos amigos cercanos de Marinette.

Chat Noir tragó saliva dolorosamente. Secuestrar al chico que era Viperion no había sido parte del plan. Ladybug hacía bien en preocuparse, no sabía que pasaría con Luka, seguramente tendría el mismo destino que el maestro Fu. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en ello. Estaba demasiado cerca de tener su objetivo.

-Lo lamento, _ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir, extendiendo su mano hacia ella- dame tu Miraculous y haré que lo libere de inmediato sin hacerle ningún daño-

Ladybug dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos y temblando de rabia.

-No- dijo la chica- sabes que no puedo, y…-

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros.

-En ese caso no hay nada más que discutir. Nos veremos pronto, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir.

-¡Chat Noir, no…!- comenzó a decir, pero el chico ya estaba lejos.

La heroína estuvo tentada a seguirlo, pero tenía un akuma que purificar. Era demasiado riesgoso dejar libre un akuma mientras intentaba salvar a Luka, pues mucha gente estaría en riesgo. Y Chat Noir tenía razón: ya no tenía tiempo, se iba a detransformar.

Con una última mirada hacia donde Chat Noir desapareció, la chica se mordió el labio y procedió a purificar el akuma.

-Perdóname, Luka- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, cayendo de rodillas una vez que liberó la mariposa blanca de su yoyo y regresaba todo a la normalidad con su poder- perdóname… todo esto es mi culpa-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

La chica se dejó caer al suelo tan pronto como entró a su apartamento. Tenía verdaderas ganas de ponerse a llorar. Luka estaba en manos de su enemigo, igual que el maestro Fu. Las únicas dos personas que conocían su identidad secreta estaban en poder de su enemigo.

-Todo es mi culpa- dijo Marinette en voz baja, algunas silenciosas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Luka está en las garras de Lila. Si ella le hace daño…-

Tikki la miró llena de preocupación.

-No es tu culpa, Marinette- dijo la kwami, volando hacia ella y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus diminutas manos- por favor, no llores. Recuerda que tienes que mantener tus emociones controladas, o Papillon Noir te akumatizará…-

La chica asintió y se terminó de limpiar los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Además de estar preocupada por Luka, el hecho de que el enemigo conociera su verdadera identidad era realmente peligroso. Con el hecho de que Ladybug hubiera otorgado un Miraculous a Alya y luego a Luka, quizá Chat Noir no tardaría en hacer la conexión, sobre todo porque el villano ya la había visto un par de veces después de un ataque de akuma.

-Tikki, esto es muy malo- dijo Marinette finalmente- el hecho de que tengan a Luka puede hacer que descubran mi identidad-

-Sabes bien que Luka jamás te traicionará, Marinette- dijo Tikki intentando consolarla- no va a decir tu identidad, ni que tú tienes el resto de los Miraculous-

-No, pero quizá sería buena idea que la Miraclebox cambiara de lugar- dijo Marinette- a un sitio donde Papillon Noir no piense en buscar si llegara a saber que yo soy Ladybug. Además…-

-¿Además?-

-Si Lila es Volpina y tiene el Miraculous del Zorro que robó de Rena Rouge…- dijo Marinette, reflexionando lo que acababa de aprender. Lila no había sido akumatizada, sino era una portadora de Miraculous. Lo que significaba que los había atacado voluntariamente. Había una pregunta que comenzaba a plagar su mente, y no estaba muy segura de querer saber la respuesta- ¿crees que Adrien pueda ser Papillon Noir?-

Los ojos de Tikki brillaron. Por fin Marinette comenzó a sospechar que Adrien era su enemigo. Y si bien ella no podía confirmar o descartar su teoría, el hecho de que tuviera la sospecha era un gran avance.

-Sabes bien que no te puedo decir nada sobre la identidad de otros portadores- dijo Tikki tristemente- aunque realmente quiera hacerlo. La magia de los Miraculous me lo impide-

Marinette se frotó la frente mientras que pensaba. Lila era la novia de Adrien. Y si Lila trabajaba para Papillon Noir, no era imposible que el chico fuera su enemigo, sobre todo porque Adrien parecía estar incómodo alrededor de Lila y le había confirmado que no estaba con ella por su propia voluntad. ¿Era acaso ese el secreto que Lila usaba para extorsionarlo? Se llevó las manos a los labios. Había besado a Chat Noir como Ladybug, y a Adrien como Marinette. ¿Había encontrado similitudes en los labios de ambos chicos? No podía decirlo, pero no era imposible, ¿verdad?

Pero Marinette sacudió la cabeza. No, el chico rubio no podía ser Papillon Noir, menos después de lo devastado que había estado al haber descubierto que su padre era Hawkmoth. Estaba segura de que Adrien no cometería el mismo error que su padre. Entonces, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

La chica dejó salir a Sass de su Miraculous, y tras explicarle lo que había pasado y consolándolo asegurándole que pronto rescatarían a Luka, lo alimentó antes de volverlo a enviar de regreso a su forma durmiente dentro de la Miraclebox. El kwami asintió tristemente antes de desaparecer al interior de su Miraculous.

-No lo sé- dijo finalmente Marinette para decepción de Tikki- pero necesitamos hacer algo. Proteger la Miraclebox. Rescatar a Luka y al maestro Fu. Y vencer a Papillon Noir lo más pronto posible-

-¿Otorgarás otro Miraculous a alguien para que te ayude a pelear contra Papillon Noir?- dijo Tikki, y Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

-Supongo que tendré que hacer eso. Otorgar un Miraculous, pero no será para pelear a mi lado en esta ocasión- dijo Marinette de pronto- tengo una idea para mantener a salvo la Miraclebox-

x-x-x

_Sótano de la Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Nathalie había estado a punto de perder la paciencia cuando Volpina llegó con ese magnífico regalo. Un chico llamado Luka Couffaine, que resultó ser Viperion, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? La asistente recordaba que ese chico había sido un amigo de Adrien cuando éste estaba aún en el coleigo. Ambos habían tocado en una banda juntos en algunas ocasiones en el barco de _madame_ Anarka Couffaine. Y era el hermano mayor de una de las compañeras del colegio de Adrien.

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Volpina arrojar al chico al suelo en el pasillo donde estaban las celdas, pensando que seguramente si el anciano se negaba rotundamente a responder sus preguntas, quizá el chico sería más fácil de persuadir.

-Yo me encargaré- dijo Nathalie a Lila en voz baja, mirando fríamente al chico en el suelo- regresa a la mansión y encárgate de distraer a Adrien mientras que regreso-

El chico había recobrado la conciencia tan pronto como Volpina lo dejó caer al suelo. Se intentó incorporar, pero solo atinó a ponerse de rodillas. Se sentía mareado y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Nathalie sonrió al verlo tan debilitado mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo un taser para amenazarlo con él. Iba a ser muy sencillo conseguir de él la información que necesitaba.

Luka la miró con una expresión desafiante. Reconoció a la mujer como la asistente del padre de Adrien. La había visto incontables veces ir al muelle donde estaba La Liberté a recoger al chico de la práctica de la banda y llevarlo a casa. Siempre le había dado mala espina, pero jamás habría imaginado que ella tuviera algo que ver con todo el asunto de Papillon Noir. Había escuchado a Nathalie decirle a Lila que distrajera a Adrien, y supuso que éste ignoraba completamente lo que su asistente y su novia estaban haciendo.

"Pobre Adrien", pensó Luka mientras veía a Lila subir las escaleras hacia fuera del sótano y a Nathalie encendiendo el taser "primero su padre, y ahora su asistente y su novia"

Luka también sabía que sus captores estaban preocupados porque no habían obtenido aún el Miraculous de Ladybug, y no estaban más cerca de lograrlo.

-Muy bien- le dijo Nathalie seriamente al verlo, su voz resonando en el sótano- iré al grano. Necesito que me digas la identidad de Ladybug, y donde tiene la caja con los otros Miraculous. Si lo haces, tienes mi palabra de que te liberaremos inmediatamente y no te volveremos a molestar-

Luka rodó los ojos.

-No sé quien te has creído, pero yo no conozco la identidad de Ladybug- dijo Luka, mirando en dirección contraria a ella- así que deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo y utilízalo para algo más útil que esto-

Nathalie frunció el entrecejo.

-Vamos, es muy sencillo, chico- dijo la asistente mientras que acercaba el taser hacia él mientras que Luka mantenía su vista firmemente en la pared contraria- solo queremos sus aretes. No le haremos daño, ni a ti si solo decides cooperar-

-No- dijo Luka en un tono firme, volviéndose hacia ella sin ningún rastro de miedo o preocupación en sus ojos- no sé quien es Ladybug o si ella tiene otros Miraculous. Y si lo supiera, no se los diría-

-Bien, si así lo quieres- dijo la mujer, pensativa, apagando el arma al ver que eso no intimidaba al chico y cambiando de estrategia- pensé que no te gustaría que enviemos el siguiente akuma a lastimar a tu familia. A tu madre y tu hermana. O a hundir esa casa flotante que tienen…-

Luka palideció levemente, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé nada de lo que me está preguntando- dijo el chico- ya dije que no sé quien es Ladybug, y no sé si guarda otros Miraculous. Lo único que sé es que un día ella se presentó en mi casa con el mío para pedirme ayuda. Nada más. No me dio otra explicación más que como transformarme y que tenía que mantener mi identidad en secreto-

Nathalie frunció el entrecejo, un poco decepcionada de que el chico no supiera nada, o al menos eso dijera. Quizá un poco de tiempo y la idea de que su familia podría estar en peligro podría ayudarlo a volverse más cooperativo con ellos.

La mujer lo obligó a levantarse y lo arrastró a la misma celda donde estaba encerrado el maestro Fu. Cerró la puerta de la celda y regresó a la mansión, encontrando a un molesto Adrien regresando de la pelea contra Ladybug, cruzándose de brazos en la parte alta de la escalera de la mansión tras haber evadido a Lila.

-¿Dónde está Luka?- demandó saber el chico.

-Adrien…-

-¡Esto no era parte del plan, Nathalie!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas de furia- ¡quiero hablar con él! ¡Responde! ¿Dónde está Luka?-

-No es algo que necesites saber- dijo la asistente.

-¡Ya basta, Nathalie!- gritó Adrien perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Luka es mi amigo! Ya estoy harto de estos juegos. Si no me dices dónde está, iré inmediatamente con Ladybug y le contaré toda la verdad-

Nathalie frunció el entrecejo.

-Podrías hacer eso- dijo la mujer- y tu amigo y el anciano morirán. O podrías confiar en mí-

Adrien la miró con los ojos encendidos de furia, apretando los puños y temblando de enojo e impotencia. Si iban a prisión, Luka y el maestro Fu morirían de hambre porque Nathalie no les diría dónde estaban. El chico sabía que no había nada que podía hacer más que mirar con furia a la asistente.

-El chico estará a salvo mientras que guardes silencio y sigas enviando akumas para atrapar el Miraculous de Ladybug- dijo Nathalie en un tono bastante final, frunciendo el entrecejo antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse al comedor donde podría evadir al chico y sus preguntas- no tienes opción; tendrás que confiar en mí, Adrien-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Poco después_

Adrien se dejó caer sobre su cama y gritó frustrado contra su almohada. No esperaba a que Volpina secuestrara a Luka. Sí, habían dicho que la mejor opción era sacar de combate a Viperion, pero por medio de robar su Miraculous, no secuestrar a su portador. Y después de ello, Nathalie de nueva cuenta se había negado a decirle dónde se encontraba Luka, tal y como había hecho cuando secuestró al maestro Fu.

No quería admitirlo pero estaba comenzando a tener miedo.

Adrien había dejado un trozo de queso y unas galletas sobre su escritorio. A esas alturas, Nooroo ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo, pero Plagg no quitaba la vista de su elegido, incluso ignorando el trozo de queso.

-Nathalie se está volviendo cada vez más impredecible, chico. Y Lila también- le dijo Plagg seriamente, diciendo en voz alta lo que él mismo se había estado repitiendo- estoy seguro de que tú también te diste cuenta de que algo no anda bien. Te dije que entregar a Trixx a la mentirosa era una terrible idea-

-Lo sé, Plagg, lo sé- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?-

Plagg bufó frustrado.

-Esta mujer te está haciendo bailar a la melodía que quiere- dijo el kwami- las cosas no pueden seguir así. Tienes que reaccionar-

-Sé que tendré… tendré que hacer algo al respecto- dijo Adrien en voz baja- pero primero, necesito saber la verdad-

-¿Qué necesitas saber, chico?- dijo Plagg.

-Luka es… era el novio de Marinette- dijo Adrien pensativo, recordando todas las situaciones en las que parecía que Ladybug y Viperion eran una pareja- si Luka es Viperion y Alya era Rena Rouge, eso significa que Marinette debe de ser Ladybug. Que Ladybug hubiera elegido a gente tan cercana a Marinette para portar un Miraculous no puede ser una coincidencia-

Plagg gruñó en voz baja. Mientras que Nathalie y Lila estaban seguramente conspirando contra Adrien, su chico estaba obsesionado con saber si su _c'est-juste-une-amie_ era Ladybug. Pero si eso era lo que haría que su cachorro finalmente regresara al lado de su _partenaire_…

-Necesito saberlo, Plagg- el kwami escuchó a Adrien decir en voz baja- antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Necesito saberlo ya-

-Ajá, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- dijo el kwami mientras que rodaba los ojos, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía una idea, pero no sabía si valdría la pena arriesgarse de esa manera para obtener su respuesta. La verdad era que estaba dudando de querer continuar con este plan de robar el Miraculous de Ladybug y quería regresar a su lado.

Tras la negativa de Nathalie de mostrarle donde estaba Luka, Adrien comenzó a pensar que Plagg había tenido razón todo este tiempo y él estaba siendo manipulado por Nathalie… y quizá por su padre. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello, al menos no en ese momento.

-Marinette es Ladybug- repitió Adrien en voz baja mientras que se frotaba la frente- y creo que ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer para confirmarlo-

Y Adrien comenzó a contarle su idea. Plagg no parecía nada impresionado al terminar de escuchar el plan del chico rubio.

-Ese es el plan más idiótico que he escuchado en toda mi existencia. Y eso que tengo más de cinco mil años lidiando con portadores idiotas como tu…- se quejó el kwami- ¿crees que crear otro akuma es…?-

-Si no continúo lanzando akumas e intentando tomar los aretes de Ladybug, Nathalie y Lila sabrán que algo anda mal y no sabemos que van a hacer- dijo Adrien en voz baja- tengo que seguir con ello para que el maestro Fu y Luka estén verdaderamente a salvo-

x-x-x

_Patio del Lycée_

_La mañana siguiente_

Todos los alumnos del último año del _lycée_ estaban ausentes, pues ya habían terminado sus exámenes y se preparaban solamente para la fiesta de graduación. Marc Anciel se encontró a sí mismo solo y extrañando a sus amigos, principalmente Nathaniel y Alix, y suspiró resignado en su banco favorito mientras que seguía escribiendo en su libreta.

Inadvertida para Marc, una de las alumnas de primer año entró llorando al baño de chicas después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaba. Tras ser rechazada y subsecuentemente humillada por sus compañeros, la chica se había encerrado en uno de los cubículos a llorar.

-¿Porqué todos me odian?- sollozó la chica completamente sola- ¿porqué nadie me quiere?-

Desapercibido para todos, una mariposa negra apareció frente a ella y aterrizó en la carta que la chica había escrito para poder confesarle su amor al chico que amaba. La silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos, y la víctima hizo una mueca de enojo.

-¿No estás harta de que los chicos del _lycée_ se burlen de ti y no te aprecien?- dijo una voz masculina en su mente- Serpentine, yo soy Papillon Noir. Te otorgo el poder de atrapar y controlar la mente de todos los chicos que quieras para que te sigan sin chistar. Pero a cambio, necesitaré que me hagas un favor-

-¿Quieres que te consiga el Miraculous de Ladybug?- dijo la chica.

-No exactamente- le dijo Papillon Noir- primero necesito que hagas algo por mí. Tu primera víctima será un chico al que seguramente conoces, pues es bastante famoso y conocido. Su nombre es Adrien Agreste-

x-x-x

_Patio del Lycée_

_Poco antes_

Marc estaba aún concentrado escribiendo cuando se encontró a una persona conocida saliendo del baño de chicos y caminando hacia la oficina del director. El chico pelinegro lo miró con una leve sonrisa y lo saludó.

-Ah… _salut_, Adrien- dijo Marc tímidamente en voz baja- hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Pues… regresé a mis clases particulares en casa después de… lo que pasó- dijo Adrien, ladeando la cabeza levemente mientras que le sonreía a Marc- solo vine a ver al director para recoger mis papeles, porque sin ellos no podré entrar a la universidad. Bueno, me dio gusto verte de nuevo…-

Marc asintió levemente mientras que Adrien se despidió de él con la mano, y estuvo a punto de seguir escribiendo sobre su libreta, cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente del baño de chicas. Dio un respingo de sorpresa, y vio a Adrien dar un respingo también.

Una enorme serpiente de color rojo rompió la puerta del baño de chicas y se dirigió hacia ambos chicos. Adrien sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta de que su plan había funcionado, y se quedó en el mismo sitio, esperando que la chica akumatizada lo atacara de acuerdo a su plan. Cuando esto iba a suceder y la serpiente se lanzó hacia él, Adrien sintió un empujón, que lo hizo caer a un lado, evitando el golpe.

-¡Cuidado, Adrien!- el chico escuchó gritar a Marc mientras era empujado a un lado.

Cuando el chico rubio levantó la vista, la serpiente se había enredado alrededor de Marc, atrapándolo y constriñendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo emitir un grito ahogado.

-¡Marc, no!- dijo Adrien con una pizca de remordimiento. Eso no era parte de plan. ¿Qué había hecho? Y como no estaba transformado en Papillon Noir no podía controlar a Serpentine para evitar que le hiciera daño a su amigo.

Los enormes ojos amarillos de la serpiente se fijaron en los del asustado chico pelinegro, comenzando a hipnotizarlo. Apenas unos segundos después, Marc dejó de forcejear contra la serpiente y se quedó quieto, su cabeza agachada y sus ojos vacíos como si estuviera en un trance.

"Marc…", pensó Adrien al ver que Serpentine ponía al chico de nuevo en el suelo, pero sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que todo regresaría a la normalidad cuando Ladybug purificara al akuma, lo que significaría que el chico estaría bien. Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia Serpentine, bloqueándole el paso cuando se dispuso a atacar a otro chico de primer año.

-¡Hey, tú, detente!- dijo Adrien.

Serpentine rió maliciosamente.

-Justamente a ti te estaba buscando, Adrien Agreste- dijo la chica akumatizada- prepárate a convertirte en mi marioneta también-

Adrien fingió estar asustado e intentar huir, corriendo de un lado al otro para evadir los ataques de Serpentine, pero finalmente se dejó atrapar por el akuma.

-Por fin te tengo- siseó Serpentine, su lengua bífida demasiado cerca de la cara del chico, quien apretó los ojos tan pronto como fue atrapado- una vez que termine contigo, podré hacer que todos los chicos del _lycée_ caigan a mis pies-

Por un breve momento, Adrien se arrepintió de haberse decidido a ejecutar ese estúpido plan. La constricción de la serpiente era sumamente desagradable, y sentía como si sus huesos fueran a crujir en cualquier momento. Se mordió el labio, pensando en el pobre Marc. Pero sacudió la cabeza, aún apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Casi podía sentir la mirada de Serpentine sobre él.

"No abras los ojos", dijo el chico para sí mismo "no hasta que llegue Ladybug. No cedas a la tentación o el riesgo que estás tomando no servirá de nada…"

-Vamos, chico, sé que quieres ser uno de mis seguidores- escuchó decir a Serpentine, sintiendo unos golpecitos en su mejilla- abre los ojos…-

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!-

El corazón de Adrien sintió un vuelco al escuchar esa voz. ¿Era Ladybug?¿Marinette?¿Ambas? Tragó saliva. No podía abrir los ojos, por el riesgo de que la serpiente lo hipnotizara como a Marc, así que se quedó quieto haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar.

-Ah, por fin llegas, Ladybug- siseó Serpentine con una sonrisa maliciosa- es hora de que te rindas y me entregues tu Miraculous-

Adrien cedió a la tentación y entreabrió los ojos. La atención de la chica akumatizada estaba en Ladybug, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

-Suelta a Adrien en este instante, y pelea limpio- dijo Ladybug, haciendo girar su yoyo.

-¿Porqué?- dijo la enorme serpiente, agitando a Adrien, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos para quitarse la sensación de vértigo que le causaba el movimiento, además de que sentía que se quedaba sin aire al estar atrapado así- ¿qué te importa este tonto?-

-¡Suéltalo!- dijo de nuevo Ladybug- ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

Una sombrero de bombín con una pluma, muy parecido al que había diseñado Marinette para Adrien, cayó en sus manos. Ladybug miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Tomó la pluma, y se dispuso a lanzarse contra Serpentine, cuando Marc la atrapó por la espalda.

-Arggg… Marc, ¡suéltame!- dijo Ladybug- ¿qué haces?-

-¡Marc!- gritó Adrien al mismo tiempo, abriendo los ojos y mirando horrorizado a Ladybug atrapada por el chico hipnotizado. Todo había ido tal y como lo había planeado, excepto por la intervención de Marc. Si el chico no soltaba a Ladybug, todo se arruinaría- déjala en paz, no vayas a…-

-Oh, parece que alguien decidió escucharme y abrir los ojos- dijo Serpentine, fijando sus enormes ojos amarillos en los de Adrien. El chico se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había puesto en riesgo inútilmente. Adrien se sintió de pronto perdido en esos ojos amarillos. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él al no poder quitar su vista o cerrar los ojos. No podría llevar a cabo su plan. Y todo habría sido para nada. Pero… no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos de la serpiente.

"No…"

Adrien intentó luchar contra el control de Serpentine, pero tras escuchar un grito de Ladybug, todo se fue a negro.

x-x-x

_Más tarde_

Una mano acariciaba su mejilla suavemente y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa caricia. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y no los podía abrir. Escuchaba una voz llamándolo en la distancia, y quería responderle, pero no podía hacer nada, sus labios permanecían firmemente cerrados y se negaban a separarse.

-Adrien…- repitió la dulce voz que lo había estado llamando.

El chico arrugó su nariz, y finalmente abrió sus ojos, encontrando delante de él un par de enormes ojos azules que le parecían extrañamente conocidos. Parpadeó y frunció el entrecejo para ajustar su vista, y vio que Ladybug lo estaba mirando con una expresión aliviada.

-¿Lady… Ladybug?- dijo el chico débilmente. Palideció al darse cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Ladybug. La chica no parecía estar nada incómoda al respecto.

-Menos mal que estás bien, Adrien- dijo la heroína, poniendo una mano sobre su propio pecho- me diste un horrendo susto cuando el akuma te atrapó-

Adrien la miró, sin entender. Ah, claro, había lanzado un akuma, y él se había visto atrapado en su propio plan, abriendo los ojos cuando no debía. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, seguramente con el poder curativo de Ladybug, y ambos estaban solos, lejos de la vista de los demás chicos. La heroína lo miró con una sonrisa y le quitó un mechón de cabello de los ojos con un gesto cariñoso.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Nada importante, solo un akuma que te atacó y te controló- dijo la heroína, encogiendo los hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto- no te preocupes, no lastimaste a nadie. Marc también está bien, acaba de irse-

Los ojos de Adrien estaban fijos en la heroína, y sobre todo estaba muy sorprendido por su actitud hacia él. Como lo sospechaba, su interacción con él como Adrien era muy diferente a las interacciones con otras personas a las que había salvado. ¿Era porque lo conocía?¿O porque estaba enamorada de él?

-Gracias por salvarme, Ladybug- sonrió Adrien mientras que se incorporaba sentado en el suelo, y de inmediato un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la heroína. El chico acentuó aún más su sonrisa- eres verdaderamente increíble-

El chico extendió su mano derecha hacia ella, y tocó su mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que la heroína se ruborizara aún más. Adrien se acercó a ella, pero la advertencia de sus aretes sonó y la heroína se levantó antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

-Yo… tengo que irme- dijo Ladybug en tono de disculpa- por favor, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Adrien. Hasta pronto-

Antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, la heroína lanzó su yoyo y desapareció en la distancia. El chico se levantó de golpe, sacudiéndose la ropa y corriendo al baño de chicos mientras que abría la solapa de su camisa.

-Arggg… ¿estás seguro?- se quejó Plagg, adivinando lo que su elegido quería.

Adrien rodó los ojos. No tenía tiempo para explicarle a Plagg, tenía que alcanzarla. Tenía que saber de una vez por todas si Marinette era su _Lady_.

-Sí, necesito alcanzarla antes de que se detransforme, o todo esto habrá sido por nada- dijo Adrien con un gesto impaciente- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Uff... capítulo largo. Ahora Nathalie tiene a Luka también, y no parece que estén cerca de liberarlo. Adrien ya cayó en cuenta de que no debe de confiar en Nathalie. Pobre Marc, él solo quería ayudar y terminó en medio del ataque. Veamos si Chat Noir puede confirmar que Marinette es Ladybug (no que tenga dudas, pero quiere verlo con sus propios ojos). Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	18. Capítulo 18

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 18

_Sótano de la mansión Agreste _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lila sabía que esa mañana Adrien había salido de la mansión al lycée con la intención de lanzar un akuma. Aunque parecía que hasta ese momento el chico seguía cooperando, Nathalie le había mencionado que Adrien estaba comenzando a resistirse a su control, sobre todo desde que secuestro al portador del Miraculous de la Serpiente.

No importaba. Después de ese día no importaría si Adrien cooperara o no.

Mientras salía del elevador y bajaba por las escaleras detrás de la cápsula donde se encontraba Emilie Agreste, un grito de dolor resonó por todo el sótano. Lila sonrió maliciosamente al escucharlo. No le importaba si pertenecía al hermano de su compañera del colegio, no le importaba si el chico había sido un amigo de Adrien. Desde que Luka Couffaine decidió aceptar el Miraculous de manos de Ladybug se había convertido en un enemigo, y merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Un nuevo grito resonó por el sótano cuando la chica llegó a la base de la escalera y cruzó hacia el pasillo, justo cuando Nathalie empujó con desprecio al chico dentro de una de las celdas.

-Esto es inútil- siseó Nathalie, apagando su taser y guardándoselo- este chico no nos va a ayudar-

Lila miró de reojo a Luka, tirado en el suelo de la celda y encogido sobre su propio abdomen, apretando los dientes para disimular el dolor. Aún así, el chico lanzó a las dos mujeres una mirada desafiante.

-Es hora- dijo Lila seriamente, apartando la vista del chico mientras que Nathalie cerraba con llave la puerta de la celda- el auto está preparado. Solamente te estamos esperando-

-Bien- dijo la asistente- estaré ahí tan pronto como me lave las manos-

-¿No se le avisará a Adrien?- dijo la chica castaña.

-No es necesario que lo sepa- dijo Nathalie en un tono indiferente mientras que seguía a Lila fuera del sótano- se enterará cuando sea pertinente-

x-x-x

_Calles de París_

_Más tarde_

Desde lo alto de una luminaria Chat Noir suspiró frustrado. No había alcanzado a Ladybug, y a juzgar por la advertencia que había escuchado antes de que la heroína se fuera del _lycée_, para ese momento ya se habría detransformado.

El chico se sentía frustrado por lo que había sucedido. No solo había caído en la trampa de su propio akuma, sino que había tenido que ser salvado por Ladybug y había perdido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella lo suficiente para adivinar si se trataba o no de Marinette.

Y hablando de Marinette…

Justo cuando Chat Noir se había rendido y había dado media vuelta para alejarse, algo golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza. El chico se volvió hacia el sitio donde había provenido el proyectil, y se encontró con un par de furiosos ojos azules mirándolo.

-¡Chat Noir!- la voz furiosa de Marinette lo hizo dar un respingo- ¡baja aquí en este instante!-

"Por supuesto, perdí a Ladybug y de pronto aparece Marinette"; pensó el chico con una leve sonrisa traviesa mientras que la miraba. Marinette lo miraba con una expresión resentida, pero finalmente Chat Noir saltó al suelo y la miró fijamente, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué fue eso, _princesse_?- se quejó Chat Noir, fingiendo estar molesto mientras que se frotaba la zona golpeada en su cabeza- no creas que no dolió, porque…-

¡PAFF!

Marinette lo interrumpió dándole una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla. Por supuesto, estando transformado no le dolió tanto como le habría dolido a ella, pero aún así borró su sonrisa y la miró con una expresión resentida.

"Ouch…", pensó Chat Noir mientras se llevaba la mano a la zona golpeada "esa es la mano de Ladybug. La reconocería en cualquier parte".

-¿ERES IDIOTA O EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?- gritó Marinette, su rostro rojo de furia.

-¿De qué…?- comenzó a decir Chat Noir, pero como respuesta, Marinette puso una mano en el pecho de él y lo empujó contra la pared. No que fuera muy fuerte o que Chat Noir no pudiera evitarlo, pero el chico estaba tan sorprendido de esa acción que no se resistió y retrocedió mientras que ella lo empujaba.

-¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Luka?- dijo la chica en el mismo tono agresivo- ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño a mi amigo?¡Creí que habías dicho que tú y yo éramos amigos!-

Chat Noir parpadeó, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Por un momento se había olvidado por completo de Luka y lo que había hecho Lila con él. Por supuesto, el chico estaba en algún lugar retenido por Nathalie, y seguramente estaría a salvo con el maestro Fu. Tragó saliva.

-Lo siento mucho, _princesse_\- dijo Chat Noir- no sabía que Luka era Viperion cuando peleaba contra él- bajó los ojos- nada de eso era parte del plan y…-

-¡Y LE DISTE UN MIRACULOUS A LILA!- continuó la chica- ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso? ¡Después de que ella lastimó a Alya y luego a otros en la gala de los Agreste! ¡No la puedes controlar! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

Chat Noir la miró fijamente. Sabía bien que Marinette tenía razón. Había metido las patas hasta el fondo, pero no había tenido otra opción. Nathalie tenía al maestro Fu como rehén, y ahora a Luka. ¿Podría decirle eso a Marinette?

-Yo…-

-Déjalo ir- lo interrumpió la chica de nuevo, soltándolo y poner las manos en las caderas- Luka no te ha hecho nada-

-No… no puedo hacer eso- dijo Chat Noir, con una expresión mortificada- no puedo dejarlo ir hasta que no tenga los aretes de Ladybug. Yo…-

Marinette frunció en entrecejo.

-Por favor, Chat Noir- dijo la chica, y a él le pareció que su voz se quebraba- déjalo ir-

-Marinette- dijo el chico, poniendo a su vez sus manos en los hombros de ella y mirándola fijamente- no puedo dejarlo ir, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo-

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene?- dijo Marinette.

-Hay… alguien que…¿recuerdas que te dije que no podía…?- dijo Chat Noir, pero sacudió la cabeza- ¿a quien engaño? Estoy tan atrapado como Luka en todo este asunto- levantó los ojos hacia Marinette. Si ella era Ladybug, esa era su oportunidad de decirle lo que sucedía- lancé el akuma en el _lycée_ porque necesitaba hablar con ella, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Si pudiera… si hubiera alguna manera de comunicarme con ella, le diría que quisiera verla esta noche en el campanario de Notre Dame. Quisiera explicarle todo-

Marinette vio al chico agachar la cabeza tristemente, haciendo la nota mental de acudir a Notre Dame esa noche. Quizá era una trampa, pero sonaba a que Chat Noir quería decirle algo a Ladybug. ¿Sería acaso que volvería a su lado?

-No puedo liberar a Luka, pero tienes mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para evitar que sea lastimado- dijo Chat Noir antes de tomar la mano de la chica y la acercarla a sus labios- tengo la impresión de que nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto, _ma lady_-

Y tras guiñar un ojo, el chico accionó su bastón y desapareció en los techos de la ciudad. Una vez sola, Marinette tembló, y se volvió a su bolso.

-¿Me… me llamó _ma lady_?- dijo la chica en voz baja, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de ella. ¿Era posible que Chat Noir hubiera adivinado su identidad? No, no podía ser. Si el villano creyera que ella era Ladybug, ya no tendría sus aretes, pues Chat Noir se habría lanzado contra ella y le habría arrancado su Miraculous. Entonces, ¿porqué la había llamado así?

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien se detransformó al regresar a la mansión. Estaba vacía, y el chico lo agradeció en el alma. Las palabras de Marinette dando vueltas por su mente. Estaba preocupada por Luka, y si era sincero consigo mismo, él también lo estaba desde que había visto a Volpina huir con el chico después de haberlo hecho detransformarse.

Supuso que Volpina lo había entregado a Nathalie y que estaría en el mismo sitio que el maestro Fu. ¿Y si le habían hecho daño o peor? Adrien gruñó. ¿Cómo iba a cumplir su promesa a Marinette si no sabía dónde estaba Luka?

-¿Qué te pasa, chico?- dijo Plagg, mirándolo de reojo mientras se terminaba un trozo de Camembert- tienes una expresión como si hubieras visto un fantasma. ¿Te arrepientes de haberle dicho eso a Marinette?-

-No es eso, Plagg- dijo Adrien, pasando nerviosamente sus dedos por sus cabellos- estoy preocupado por Luka y por el maestro Fu. Marinette tiene razón, no debí darle ese Miraculous a Lila, pero no tuvo opción…-

Las orejas de Plagg se levantaron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tienen ellos?- dijo el kwami.

-Nathalie siempre me ha asegurado que estaban a salvo, pero siempre se ha negado a dejarme verlos Quiero pensar que están a salvo, como ella dijo, pero…- se interrumpió al ver a Plagg lanzándole una mirada escéptica, lo cual nunca era un buen augurio. Tragó saliva. Nathalie nunca le había mentido en el pasado. ¿Era capaz de haberle mentido sobre esto?- Plagg, ¿tú sabes dónde están?-

Plagg lo miró y tragó saliva, pero sacudió la cabeza. Decepcionado, el chico se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-_Jeune maître…_\- dijo tímidamente Nooroo- quizá yo lo pueda asistir con este asunto-

Adrien abrió los ojos y se volvió al callado kwami, mirándolo confundido, como si apenas estuviera procesando las palabras.

-Nooroo, ¿tú sabes dónde está el maestro Fu?-

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tengo una idea de donde puede llegar a estar- dijo el kwami morado con una expresión mortificada- ayer, antes de que volvieran de la pelea contra Ladybug, vi a Volpina entrar a la oficina, llevando consigo al chico. Recuerdo que mi antiguo amo había preparado un sitio en el sótano de la mansión, en caso de que capturara al Guardián o a uno de ustedes dos-

Plagg y Adrien se miraron entre sí. Primero que nada, ambos estaban horrorizados al escuchar eso sobre el padre de Adrien. El chico meditó las palabras del kwami. Si él fuera Nathalie y tuviera esas instalaciones a su disposición, seguramente escondería a sus rehenes ahí, sobre todo porque la mujer no le había mencionado ese sitio.

-¿Puedes mostrarme el lugar?- dijo Adrien, reprimiendo un escalofrío- necesito estar seguro de que se encuentran bien. Porque tienes razón, Plagg- añadió volviéndose al otro kwami- hay algo raro en todo este asunto con Nathalie y yo… solo quiero asegurarme de que no me está mintiendo sobre ellos… o sobre todo lo demás- se volvió de nuevo al kwami morado- por favor, Nooroo-

Nooroo volvió a asentir tristemente, y flotó hacia el cuadro de _madame_ Agreste. Adrien lo siguió, sus ojos fijos en los de Nooroo mientras que éste oprimía algunos botones, en una secuencia distinta a la que Nathalie le había enseñado al chico para llegar a la guarida de Hawkmoth. En el suelo se abrió una trampilla, conduciéndolo a otro nivel de la mansión, esta vez en el sótano.

Adrien casi se va de espaldas al encontrar la enorme construcción en el sótano. Había incluso un puente y, al fondo, una cápsula brillante.

-¿Qué es eso, Nooroo?- preguntó Adrien en voz baja. El kwami no respondió, pero hizo una señal al chico para que se acercara. Cuando Adrien lo hizo, vio que la cápsula contenía nada menos que el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

El chico palideció y corrió hacia la cápsula, poniendo sus manos sobre el cristal transparente, sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas. No lo había querido creer, pero ahí estaba delante de sus ojos. Su madre estaba ahí, tan hermosa y perfecta como el último día que la había visto con vida antes de su desaparición.

-_Maman_…- susurró en voz baja.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano. No era momento de llorar, tenía cosas que hacer. Nathalie ya le había mencionado que su padre tenía el cuerpo de su madre preservado en algún sitio de la mansión, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era una cosa completamente diferente.

"_Maman_, no puedo creer que hayas estado aquí todo este tiempo", pensó Adrien mientras que sollozaba "me pregunto si perdonarías a _père_ por lo que hizo…"

-Vamos, chico- dijo Plagg después de unos minutos de ver a Adrien mirando a su madre- no es ella por quien vinimos aquí abajo. Recuerda que Nooroo te iba a mostrar donde están Luka y el Guardián-

Adrien asintió, volviendo a quitarse las lágrimas de su cara con sus manos, y siguiendo a los kwamis en silencio. Ambos volvieron a cruzar el puente y bajaron a un piso inferior donde había un largo pasillo, lleno de pequeñas celdas de menos de dos metros cuadrados y fuertes puertas de metal en la entrada de cada una. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas, excepto la última.

Nooroo lo guió por el pasillo hasta la última celda, que parecía ser un poco más grande que las anteriores y se asomó por un pequeño hueco en la puerta, y para su sorpresa, alcanzó a ver los cabellos turquesa de Luka brillando en la escasa luz que se filtraba por el hueco.

Adrien sintió un vuelco al ver a su amigo ahí y buscó rápidamente el pasador de la puerta, corriéndolo e intentando abrir la puerta. Ésta estaba muy pesada, y el chico tuvo que tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas, incluso dejándose caer hacia atrás para que su peso ayudara a abrirla, produciendo un sonoro rechinido que hizo que Luka levantara la vista hacia la puerta, haciendo una mueca molesta por la luz.

-¡Luka! ¿Estás…?- dijo Adrien, pero se interrumpió cuando el chico se volvió hacia él, y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror.

Luka tenía una mejilla con un golpe de color amarillento, que seguramente antes había sido morado y una fea herida que cortaba su lado inferior de manera vertical de lado a lado y lo hinchaba, seguramente cuando Volpina lo golpeó durante la última pelea contra Ladybug. Estaba descalzo, y uno de sus tobillos estaba sumamente inflamado. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes, y sus cabellos y ropas estaban sucios.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Luka reconociendo la voz, abriendo sus ojos al acostumbrarlos a la luz. Se levantó tembloroso y se acercó tambaleantemente al chico rubio para tomarlo de los brazos y sacudirlo débilmente- escucha, tienes que salir de aquí rápido y buscar ayuda. Tu asistente está trabajando para Papillon Noir, y si no sé que te hará si llegara a saber que nos encontraste…-

-¿Nos?- dijo Adrien, buscando con su vista dentro de la celda, y notando que el maestro Fu también estaba ahí, escondido en una oscura esquina- ¡maestro Fu!-

El anciano no se veía tan mal como Luka, pero aún así tenía una expresión cansada. Y a diferencia de Luka, no podía levantarse de su sitio porque estaba encadenado a la pared. El anciano tenía sobre los hombros la chamarra de Luka, que el chico seguramente le había dado.

-Adrien- dijo seriamente el maestro Fu.

-No puede ser… ¿ella les hizo esto?- dijo Adrien, horrorizado- ¿porqué?-

-Porque quería que le dijéramos la verdadera identidad de Ladybug- dijo el maestro Fu en voz baja- quería terminar rápido con esto. Y estaba preocupada por que cambiaras de opinión sobre querer completar lo que hizo tu padre-

Adrien bajó la mirada, avergonzado de enfrentar al maestro Fu sobre el hecho de que los había traicionado, pero los ojos de Luka se encendieron de enojo y furia al entender a qué se refería el anciano.

-¡Tú!- dijo Luka en un tono agresivo, haciendo que Adrien diera un respingo- ¿tú eres Papillon Noir?- antes de que Adrien pudiera hacer algo. Luka lo tomó por la camisa y lo empujó contra una de las paredes- ¿tú fuiste el que causó todo este dolor a Ladybug y a todo en París?-

Adrien podía sacudirse fácilmente a Luka, pues el chico estaba bastante débil, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, lo miró con una expresión afligida.

-Yo…- dijo en voz baja, pero no necesito continuar. Sus ojos delataban lo culpable que se sentía.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- continuó Luka- ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que Ladybug sufrió al ver que lo habías traicionado?¡Todo este circo hubiera terminado el día en que capturaron a tu padre! Y entiendo que te haya sorprendido descubrirlo, pero no era para que te volvieras loco y comenzaras a atacar a todos en París…-

Adrien miró al chico mayor. A pesar de sus golpes y su expresión cansada, parecía mucho más grande y fuerte que él. Adrien se sentía un niño estúpido, engañado para continuar con el trabajo de su padre con la pretensión de que era lo mejor para él y para su familia. Le había dado la espalda a sus verdaderos amigos y la gente que lo quería, ¿y todo para qué?

Ahora que veía lo que Nathalie había hecho con Luka y con el maestro Fu, todas sus mentiras se volvieron evidentes, y el chico caía en cuenta de que Plagg había tenido razón todo ese tiempo. Nathalie lo había estado engañando, manipulándolo con palabras bonitas y mientras que le decía que estaba todo bien, había estado torturando a Luka y al maestro Fu para obtener lo que quería, todo a sus espaldas.

Adrien sintió una punzada de dolor al caer en cuenta de que el orgullo de su padre era ficticio también. Gabriel Agreste solo había dicho eso para convencerlo de seguir con el plan de Nathalie en vez de entregar el Miraculous a Ladybug y al maestro Fu.

-Sí, tienes razón, Luka. Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Adrien tristemente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- ¿qué fue lo que hice? Los lastimé a todos. Me dejé engañar con tal de no ver la verdad. Lo siento, yo…-

-Ya basta, los dos- dijo el maestro Fu en voz alta dirigiéndose a los dos chicos- Luka, suéltalo, no sirve de nada pelear entre nosotros. Adrien cometió un error, pero es también una víctima de Hawkmoth. Y tú, Adrien, aún tienes tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Tienes que encontrar a Ladybug lo más pronto posible y contarle toda la verdad-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Adrien, sus manos tirando de sus cabellos- voy a confesarle la verdad, darle los Miraculous y… todo estará bien-

El maestro Fu sonrió levemente, y tanto Nooroo como Plagg salieron de su escondite.

-No necesitas hacer eso, chico- dijo el kwami negro- tú fuiste elegido. Simplemente tienes que regresar al lado del bien. Estoy seguro de que Ladybug te perdonará-

-Plagg tiene razón- dijo Nooroo en voz baja- a diferencia de tu padre, tú jamás quisiste lastimar a nadie, y estás convencido de que hay líneas que no deben ser cruzadas-

Adrien asintió tristemente, y acunó sus manos para que los kwamis se posaran en ellas.

-Lo siento mucho, los dos- dijo el chico rubio- pero a partir de ahora las cosas van a ser muy diferentes. Tienen mi palabra-

Los dos kwamis lo miraron y asintieron.

-Bueno, iré a buscar a Ladybug- dijo Adrien y se volvió a Luka- será mejor que te quedes a cuidar del maestro Fu. No tardaré en regresar-

Luka lo miró furioso, pero se apartó y dejó que saliera de la celda. Pero cuando Adrien apenas puso un pie fuera chocó contra alguien y cayó sentado hacia atrás, en el umbral de la puerta. Los ojos de Luka se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero su sorpresa y terror no eran nada comparados con la expresión de Adrien.

Un par de fríos ojos azules lo miraban entrecerrados desde arriba, arrugando aún más el entrecejo, a través de un par de gafas. Adrien no esperaba encontrarse con él tan pronto y mucho menos en ese sitio.

-_P…Père…_\- dijo el chico, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que sentía que toda la sangre abandonaba su piel y su corazón latía con fuerza de miedo- ¿qué… que estás haciendo aquí?-

Gabriel Agreste no respondió. Se inclinó para tomar a su hijo por los hombros, provocando que el chico diera un respingo por el brusco contacto, y lo hiciera ponerse de pie, con la espada contra la pared.

-_Père_, yo…-

Su mente pensaba a mil por hora. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre ahí si se suponía que estaba en prisión? Realmente estaba en prisión, ¿no? ¿O acaso había olvidado una audiencia de su juicio? No, seguramente Nathalie le habría avisado, ¿verdad?

Si eso era verdad, ¿cómo era posible que su padre estuviera ahí?

Sin dejar que Adrien terminara su frase, Gabriel tiró del chico, haciéndolo acercarse a él, y lo abrazó. Adrien tensó la espalda y tembló levemente ante ese contacto hacia el que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Adoraba que su padre lo abrazara, pero no podía olvidar lo que acababa de ver, los golpes en el rostro de Luka y la celda donde él y el maestro Fu habían estado encerrados todo ese tiempo.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Adrien- dijo Gabriel Agreste.

¡Cuánto había esperado Adrien para escuchar esas palabras! Literalmente años para que su padre finalmente admitiera que le quería y que estaba orgulloso de todos sus esfuerzos. Pero, ¿tenía que hacerlo justamente cuando Adrien se odiaba tanto por lo que acababa de ver eran las consecuencias de sus acciones y decisiones? Porque en esos momentos se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Asustado, empujó a su padre para hacerlo soltarlo, y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No!- dijo el chico- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, _père_?-

-¿Nathalie no te lo dijo?- dijo Gabriel, volviéndose a un lado suyo y fue cuando Adrien vio que la asistente de su padre estaba ahí también. El chico tragó saliva mientras que sentía el pánico apoderarse de él. Eso no era bueno.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que gracias a ti y a tus esfuerzos me tuvieron que dejar ir por falta de pruebas- dijo el hombre, estando a punto de abrazar de nuevo a Adrien, pero éste dio un paso atrás, chocando su espalda de nuevo contra la pared- gracias a que tú te llevaste el Miraculous de Papillon y luego creaste caos en París estoy libre-

Adrien miró de reojo hacia atrás, donde Luka aún se asomaba por la puerta abierta de la celda con una expresión preocupada. Gabriel volvió a intentar acercarse a su hijo extendiendo la mano hacia él.

-Pero aún no hemos terminado con nuestra misión, _mon fils_\- dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa que parecía lograr ocultar las horribles cosas que había hecho- únete a mí. Sé que los dos juntos podremos vencer finalmente a Ladybug y traer de regreso a tu madre-

El chico rubio tragó saliva. No quería atacar de nuevo a Ladybug. No podía hacerlo de nuevo. ¡No lo haría!

-_Père_, yo no creo que…- comenzó a decir.

-Con tu anillo y sus aretes, podremos por fin volver a ser una familia, hijo- dijo Gabriel, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Adrien como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

El chico rubio captó la mirada de Luka, quien lo veía preocupado desde la puerta de la pequeña celda donde él y el maestro Fu habían estado encerrados. Luka pateó con cuidado una pequeña roca para acomodarla en el marco de la puerta para que interfiriera con ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en el otro chico. Adrien le devolvió la mirada, asustado, mientras que cerraba su mano derecha en un puño como reflejo para proteger su anillo. No sabía que hacer. ¿Debería razonar con su padre?¿Huir de ahí?¿Transformarse? Podía sentir a Plagg agitándose bajo su camisa, como si se sintiera igual de tenso que él.

-Pero, ¿te encuentras bien, _mon fils_?- dijo Gabriel en tono de preocupación- te ves preocupado. Nathalie, ¿puedes traerle un café? Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar tu y…-

-¡_Père_!- dijo Adrien finalmente, alzando la voz- ¡basta! ¿Porqué hablas de quitarle su Miraculous a Ladybug?-

Gabriel parecía no entender su reclamo y solo sonrió levemente.

-Porque es lo único que nos falta para traer a tu _maman_ de vuela- dijo Gabriel, mirando de reojo la mano derecha del chico- ¿acaso no quisieras volver a verla reír?¿Comer y viajar con nosotros? Todo volverá a ser como era antes…-

Los ojos de Adrien se desviaron hacia la parte superior, donde la cápsula donde había visto el cuerpo inerte de su madre cuando había bajado a ese sótano seguía brillando, y tragó saliva. Por supuesto que le hubiera gustado volver a verla, abrazarla y escucharla reír. Pero no quería volver a lastimar a los demás, no quería que Ladybug siguiera sufriendo por su culpa. No quería seguir poniendo a Marinette en peligro. Porque estaba seguro de que Marinette era…

Al haber caído en cuenta de que Marientte seguramente era Ladybug y que lo amaba a él como Adrien y aún le tenía mucho cariño a Chat Noir a pesar de todo, había comenzado a considerar regresar a su lado. Y tras haber visto con sus propios ojos las mentiras y acciones de Nathalie, cómo había maltratado a Luka y al maestro Fu, había terminado de convencerlo.

Su padre le había mentido. Nathalie le había mentido. Ambos usaron sus dudas y su dolor a su favor, para conseguir lo que querían: liberar a su padre de la prisión, y que él peleara contra Ladybug e hiciera todo el trabajo sucio.

-_Père_, claro que me gustaría mucho recuperar a _maman_\- dijo Adrien finalmente, sacudiéndose los hombros y alejándose de su padre, acercándose aún más a la salida del sótano- pero no así. Esta no es la manera-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Gabriel en un tono genuinamente sorprendido y confundido.

-No así- repitió Adrien, señalando a Nathalie, quien intentaba empujar a Luka de regreso a la celda, amenazándolo con un taser- ¡déjalo en paz, Nathalie!-

-Adrien… _mon fils_…- dijo Gabriel en tono de súplica, tomándolo de la barbilla para que se volviera hacia él y dejara de prestarle atención a Luka- por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Sin ti y tu anillo, jamás lograré recuperar a tu madre. Todo lo que he hecho, lo hice por nosotros dos y…-

-¡Basta!- gritó Adrien, volviendo a cerrar su mano derecha en un puño de manera instintiva, protegiendo su Miraculous- ¡basta de tus mentiras! No te creo nada- frunció el entrecejo- ¡esto se acabó!-

El chico rubio le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Adrien?- dijo Gabriel, la tonalidad previamente amable y comprensiva había desaparecido por completo, y Adrien reconoció de inmediato el tono de su frío padre al que estaba tan habituado.

-A buscar a Ladybug- dijo Adrien con convicción sin siquiera volverse hacia él, apretando sus manos para no temblar- le voy a confesar toda la verdad de una vez por todas. Y me voy a atener a las consecuencias de mis acciones-

-Parece que no estás pensando bien- dijo Gabriel fríamente- te vas a quedar a mi lado y vamos a trabajar juntos. Tú vas a seguir atacando a Ladybug e intentando tomar su Miraculous hasta que lo consigas-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo mientras se volvía al hombre. Su padre estaba acostumbrado a su obediencia incondicional desde que tenía trece años… desde que su madre desapareció. Pero no esta vez. Ya no era un niño, y a pesar de que había cometido muchos errores desde que desenmascararon a Hawkmoth, Adrien ya había abierto los ojos. No seguiría ayudando a su padre a aterrorizar París.

-No voy a hacer eso, _père_\- dijo Adrien con firmeza.

Su padre frunció el entrecejo aún más mientras que lo miraba fijamente, su expresión era imposible de leer.

-En ese caso, si no vas a cooperar conmigo, me vas a entregar ese anillo- dijo Gabriel Agreste, extendiendo su mano hacia él- yo me encargaré de que esté a salvo hasta que consiga su pareja…-

Adrien hizo un esfuerzo para que su padre no notara el miedo que sentía al ver la mano extendida de su padre hacia él

-¡No!- dijo Adrien con firmeza, dándole la espalda de nuevo con la intención de dirigirse a la salida- no te voy a dar mi Miraculous, ni dejaré que te acerques a él. Ya tuve suficiente de este asunto, de tus mentiras y engaños. ¡Esto se acabó!-

Pero Adrien no alcanzó a siquiera a dar un paso más cuando su padre se lanzó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo y cayéndole encima, intentando arrebatarle los dos Miraculous que tenía. Adrien gritó de dolor al golpear el frío suelo, pero instintivamente cerró su mano derecha en un puño y se encogió sobre su abdomen, intentando proteger los Miraculous.

Pero no era rival para Gabriel, quien lo forzó a volverse sobre su espalda y le arrebató el broche de Papillon con relativa facilidad, arrancándolo de su pecho sin ninguna consideración.

-¡Arggg…!- se quejó Adrien, sintiendo el brazo de su padre sobre su cuello, mientras que éste intentaba tomar su mano derecha para ahora arrebatarle su anillo. Forcejeó y logró empujar a su padre y proteger su Miraculous al menos por el momento- ¡no!¡No me toques!¡Déjame!-

-Adrien, transfórmate- escuchó el tono urgente de Plagg bajo el cuello de su camisa mientras que su padre aún intentaba tomar su mano derecha para quitarle el anillo- ¿qué esperas? ¡Apresúrate!-

El chico sintió el pánico apoderarse de él. ¡Su padre lo estaba atacando, y le iba a arrancar su Miraculous!¡El Miraculous que el maestro Fu confió en sus manos para proteger! Plagg tenía razón; tenía que transformarse, o no sería rival para un hombre mucho más grande que él.

-Plagg, transf… ¡aaaaaaaaah!- Adrien iba a decir las palabras, pero Nathalie, tras golpear a Luka y empujarlo al interior de la celda se había apresurado al lado de Gabriel y había puesto su taser contra una de las piernas del chico, arrancándole un horrible grito de dolor y debilitándolo seriamente. Adrien sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaron dolorosamente, y sintió como si incluso el roce de su ropa le causara un dolor insoportable.

La descarga eléctrica sobre su cuerpo duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Adrien no se moviera. Lo único que el chico pudo hacer es cerrar su mano con todas sus fuerzas para proteger su Miraculous.

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien- escuchó decir a su padre en medio del dolor que sentía, mientras que el hombre se incorporaba sobre él y buscaba a tientas su mano derecha- pero necesito tu anillo y necesitaré tu ayuda para hacer que Ladybug venga a mí-

El chico rubio apretó los dientes y tembló de dolor mientras intentaba proteger su anillo de las manos de su padre. No iba a dejar que se lo quitara. No podía. Su padre era Hawkmoth. ¡Y Hawkmoth no debía tomar su Miraculous jamás!

Adrien sintió una segunda descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, que nuevamente le arrancó un grito de dolor que resonó por todo el sótano.

-Se razonable y dame ese anillo, Adrien- escuchó decir a Gabriel- esto no necesita ser más doloroso para ti…-

-Jamás- dijo el chico entre dientes, sintiendo algunas lágrimas de rabia escapándose de sus ojos- no… no te ayudaré a… a lastimar a Ladybug…-

-Bien, tú lo quisiste- dijo Gabriel, volviéndose a Nathalie y asintiendo- después de todo, esto será mucho más fácil si estás inconsciente…-

Pero antes de que Nathalie o Gabriel pudieran hacerle daño de nuevo, Luka había escapado de la celda donde estaba encerrado, ya que Nathalie no notó la roca que el chico había puesto en el marco de la puerta impidiendo que se trabara y quedara encerrado. El chico mayor se lanzó contra la asistente y Gabriel, golpeando a la primera y quitando al último de encima de Adrien.

-¿Luka?- dijo Adrien débilmente.

-Corre, idiota- dijo Luka bruscamente, arrastrando su tobillo lastimado, pero interponiéndose entre los dos enemigos y él- yo los detendré para darte tiempo, solo corre y sal de aquí-

Adrien asintió y se levantó débilmente del suelo. Sentía un horrendo calambre que paralizó su pierna derecha, pero la arrastró para alejarse de donde estaban los enemigos. No pudo llegar muy lejos, porque su otra pierna se acalambró también y el chico rubio cayó de bruces al suelo apenas a unos metros del elevador que lo llevaría de regreso a la mansión.

-No puedo…- dijo el chico rubio en un tono derrotado.

-No, no, no puede pasar esto- dijo Plagg, saliendo de su escondite y flotando frente a la cara de Adrien- vamos, chico, levántate. Tienes que salir de aquí. Recuerda que no puedes decepcionar a Ladybug-

-No… no puedo moverme, Plagg- dijo débilmente el chico, llevándose la mano izquierda a su anillo y deslizándolo fuera de su dedo para pasárselo al kwami- tú eres el que tiene que salir de aquí y poner a salvo el Miraculous-

-Pero…-

-Plagg, por favor- dijo Adrien con voz quebrada- llévaselo a Ladybug… dile… dile que cometí un grave error. Dile que no espero que me perdone, pero que me arrepiento de haberla traicionado…-

El kwami negro sacudió la cabeza, negándose a dejar a su cachorro a merced de su padre. Adrien comenzó a impacientarse al ver que Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie habían logrado finalmente someter a Luka y se acercaban cada vez más a él.

-Adrien, no puedo dejarte atrás…- dijo Plagg con voz quebrada.

Adrien gruñó de nuevo. ¡No había tiempo!

-Plagg, te ordeno… que escapes sin mí y lleves el Miraculous a Ladybug…-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Plagg asintió y desapareció a toda velocidad con el Miraculous del Gato Negro en sus manos, perdiéndose de vista entre las paredes del sótano de la mansión. Adrien sonrió levemente cuando su kwami desapareció de la vista y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

"Espero que puedas perdonar mi estupidez, _ma lady_" pensó el chico.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su padre lo atrapó de nuevo y lo obligó a volverse sobre su espalda mientras que intentaba tomar su mano derecha para quitarle el anillo que no sabía que ya no tenía. Adrien aún se resistió como si estuviera protegiendo el Miraculous, lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Plagg de escapar de ahí y ponerse a salvo.

Finalmente Gabriel tomó la mano derecha de Adrien y la abrió, notando enfurecido que estaba desprovista del anillo plateado que su hijo siempre usaba.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, estúpido?- rugió Gabriel con sus facciones torcidas y sus ojos desorbitados de furia, tomando a Adrien por el cuello de su camisa y forzándolo a levantar la vista hacia él- ¿dónde está el Miraculous?-

Adrien no respondió, mirándolo desafiante y enfureciendo aún más a su padre. Vio que Luka también estaba tirado en el suelo a los pies de Nathalie, quien seguramente había usado su taser con él. El chico se volvió a su padre.

-Ya te lo dije- dijo Adrien entre dientes, disimulando el dolor que sentía en todo tu cuerpo- jamás te voy a volver a ayudar a lastimar a Ladybug. Y sé que jamás podrás vencerla porque ya no tienes mi anillo. Ya no tienes ninguna ventaja sobre ella-

Y, completamente inesperado para el chico, su padre sonrió maliciosamente mientras que lo tomaba de la barbilla.

-No sabes lo equivocado que estás, Adrien, en ambas cosas- el chico escuchó sisear a su padre mientras que sus ojos se cerraban- aún tengo una pequeña ventaja sobre Ladybug, y eso es precisamente en lo que tú me vas a ayudar-

Antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, Gabriel lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza y todo se fue a negro.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos!

Este es un mensaje automático de Abby. Dados los acontecimientos de este capítulo, Abby ha decidido comunicarse con los lectores por este medio por su propia seguridad. Realmente espera que la hayan escuchado sobre la pelotita antiestrés. Agradece infinitamente sus reviews, y espera leerlos pronto (cuando se hayan calmado). Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3…2…1…

Abby L.


	19. Capítulo 19

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 19

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Marinette estaba realmente preocupada por Luka y no podía creer que había confrontado a Chat Noir al respecto. ¡Por Dios, si lo había abofeteado y empujado contra la pared! Le consolaba un poco el hecho de que el chico estaba genuinamente mortificado de tener que retener a su amigo y le había dado su palabra de que haría todo en su poder para evitar que fuera lastimado. Solamente esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

Aquello la hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Chat Noir, o Papillon Noir, en realidad no era una persona malvada. La había salvado un par de veces de ser lastimada por los akumas. Había controlado a los akumas para detenerlos antes de que hirieran a alguien, incluso a alguien que le desagradaba, como Viperion. Se había sentido realmente afligido cuando su akuma robó el Miraculous de Rena Rouge y cuando Volpina había secuestrado a Luka.

En resumen, Chat Noir no era malvado, solo era idiota. Y el ejemplo más prominente era el hecho de que había dado un Miraculous a Lila.

A juzgar por sus palabras, Chat Noir no trabajaba solo. Había alguien detrás de él, controlando sus acciones y seguramente, amenazándolo para que continuara peleando con ella.

-_No se lo menciones a nadie. Si lo llegara a saber…_\- le había dicho Chat Noir una vez, cuando la salvó del auto en llamas que Pyro le había lanzado. Y justo ese mismo día había dicho que él estaba tan atrapado como Luka en ese asunto.

Todo eso había hecho pensar a Marinette que seguramente había alguien lo suficientemente poderoso detrás de él para controlarlo e incluso inspirarle miedo. ¿Quién podía ser?¿Hawkmoth?

Marinette sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser Hawkmoth, ya que éste estaba en prisión. Además, Gabriel Agreste no daba la impresión de ser alguien que dejara que otra persona tuviera el control absoluto de la misión.

Y luego, Chat Noir la había llamado "_ma lady_" cuando era Marinette. No sabía si ese tonto lo había hecho en broma o si sabía que ella era Ladybug, pero ese detalle había hecho que por fin se decidiera a sus planes de mover la Miraclebox a un sitio más seguro, y ya sabía que hacer con ella aunque Tikki no aprobara su idea.

Chat Noir le había mencionado que quería encontrarse con Ladybug en el campanario de Notre Dame esa noche. No estaba muy segura de querer ir a esa reunión de la que había hablado el chico. ¿Podría ser una trampa? La chica miró por la ventana. Faltaba poco para que oscureciera, así que tendría que decidirse pronto.

Sin saber qué pensar, Marinette decidió ponerse coser una prenda. Eso le podía ayudar un poco a aclarar su mente y analizar mejor la situación. Cuando la chica encendió el televisor para escuchar las noticias mientras que trabajaba, casi se va a de espaldas cuando anunciaron la noticia principal.

-_Así es, queridos teleespectadores_\- dijo la voz de Nadja Chamack por la televisión, aparentemente reportando desde el Palacio de Justicia- _Gabriel Agreste, sospechoso de ser Hawkmoth, fue liberado de prisión hace apenas una hora por falta de pruebas a pesar de que Ladybug testificó en su contra en el juicio. Según la declaración de su abogado y del juez, si los ataques de akuma no se habían detenido después de su arresto, quería decir que era inocente y debía ser liberado inmediatamente- _la reportera hizo una pausa_\- tras ser liberado hace una hora, Gabriel Agreste fue llevado a su hogar por su asistente, en donde se negó a dar una declaración y…- _

-¡Mentiras!- dijo Marinette en voz alta, tomando su peluche de Rogercop y lanzándolo contra la pantalla. Después tomó el de Le Dessinateur, Lady Wifi y Ladybug, y los lanzó contra la pantalla también. Tomó el de Chat Noir y lo iba a lanzar también, pero se detuvo.

"Chat Noir…", pensó en voz baja. ¿Qué pasaría con él ahora de que Hawkmoth estaba libre?¿El villano lo estaría controlando ahora? No lo sabía, pero la chica no pudo evitar abrazar el peluche y suspirar frustrada "_chaton_, espero que estés bien… y que pronto puedas regresar a mi lado".

Tikki también parecía horrorizada por la idea de que Hawkmoth estuviera libre de nuevo.

-Es una verdadera tontería- dijo la kwami completamente indignada- tú lo viste con tus propios ojos y testificaste al respecto-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo la chica- argggg…-

Marinette se sentía terrible mientras estrechaba el peluche de Chat Noir. ¿Qué es lo que pasaría con Adrien? El pobre tendría que regresar a vivir con su abusivo padre, que ahora todo el mundo sabía que era Hawkmoth. ¿Ella seguiría trabajando para él? No, sería muy arriesgado que Gabriel pudiera descubrir que ella era Ladybug.

Mientras que Marinette movía los pies nerviosamente, Tikki notó algo en la ventana. Un manchón negro flotando detrás del vidrio. La kwami flotó hacia ese sitio y vio con horror que se trataba del kwami de la Destrucción.

-¡Plagg!- dijo Tikki en voz alta, llamando la atención de Marinette, quien se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a abrir la ventana para dejar pasar al kwami, quien ya no tenía fuerzas para traspasar el vidrio con todo y el anillo que llevaba en sus manos.

-Plagg, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Marinette, acunando sus manos para atrapar al kwami antes de que este cayera al suelo fatigado tras haber volado por los techos de la ciudad llevando con la carga que llevaba consigo- ¿qué haces aquí y qué es lo que… sucedió?- su vista se fijó en el anillo en sus manos- ¿eso es lo que creo que es?-

-Deja… déjame recuperar el aliento,_ Coccinelle_\- dijo Plagg, dejándose caer pesadamente entre las manos de la chica y respirando agitadamente- fue muy difícil escapar y…-

-¿Acaso… te escapaste de tu portador?- preguntó Marinette sorprendida. No podía creer que Plagg estuviera ahí, y aún más con el anillo del Gato Negro que había estado todos esos años en la mano derecha de Chat Noir. Marinette jamás había visto el anillo en su forma inactiva. Era de color plata y le parecía extrañamente conocido.

-Eso es imposible, Marinette- dijo Tikki interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su portadora- ningún kwami puede alejarse de su portador sin su permiso, y mucho menos llevando su Miraculous consigo. No sé que fue lo que le pasó a Chat Noir, pero él debió haber permitido que Plagg viniera-

-_Sucrette_ tiene razón- dijo Plagg tras unos minutos, finalmente normalizando su respiración, aunque no se levantó de entre las manos de Marinette. Sus orejas estaban caídas y sus vista hacia abajo- mi portador fue quien me ordenó venir aquí y traerte su anillo-

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Chat Noir?- dijo Marinette haciendo una mueca preocupada, frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar la noticia sobre Hawkmoth- ¿se encuentra bien?-

Plagg sacudió la cabeza.

-El chico es un idiota. Es un completo idiota de buen corazón, por eso hicieron con él lo que quisieron- dijo el kwami negro tristemente- han estado manipulándolo desde el inicio y por eso se convirtió en Papillon Noir. Pero poco a poco fue cayendo en cuenta de su error, y cuando hoy estuvo a punto de venir a confesarte la verdad…-

-¿Se arrepintió?-

-No, fue capturado por el verdadero Hawkmoth, quien está libre de nuevo- dijo Plagg tristemente. Marinette frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ello. Lo había visto en la televisión hacía un rato- el chico me ordenó que huyera, para que Hawkmoth no obtuviera mi poder, y que te trajera el anillo. Será mejor que se lo entregues al nuevo Guardián-

-Marinette es la nueva Guardiana, Plagg- dijo Tikki en voz baja, posándose en las manos de Marinette y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, Plagg- dijo Marinette en un tono serio- mantendré tu anillo a salvo mientras que rescatamos a Chat Noir y hacemos que todo regrese a lo normal-

El kwami asintió mientras que meditaba en lo que había dicho Plagg. Que Hawkmoth había capturado a Chat Noir. Y en las noticias habían dicho que Gabriel se dirigió a casa saliendo de prisión y que no había salido… eso significaba que Adrien podía ser…

-¿Puedes decirme quién es Chat Noir, Plagg?- dijo Marinette, pero el kwami sacudió la cabeza.

-Coff…coff..- dijo Plagg, tosiendo burbujas verdes- su identidad es…cofff…coff… lo que pasó fue que su cof…cofff…-

-Los kwamis no solo no podemos decir las identidades de nuestros portadores, sino que no podemos dar ni siquiera pistas al respecto- dijo Tikki tristemente- pero creo que ya te lo imaginas, Marinette-

"Adrien es Chat Noir", pensó Marinette "esa es la respuesta. Adrien debe de ser Chat Noir".

La chica comenzó a recordar todas las conductas extrañas del chico. Cuando dejó el colegio y se alejó de todos para volver a tomar clases en casa. Cuando en la gala la ayudó a escapar antes de que apareciera el akuma. Como se sintió horrorizado al ver que Alya y Luka habían sido los aliados de Ladybug. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo de la impresión. No estaba aún segura, pero era muy probable. Tragó saliva. Si Adrien era Chat Noir…

-Una última cosa, _coccinelle_\- dijo Plagg antes de regresar al interior de su Miraculous- el chico es un idiota, pero me dio un mensaje para ti. Dijo que sabe que cometió un error y que no espera que lo perdones. Y que realmente se arrepiente de haberte traicionado-

Marinette sonrió levemente al tener una cálida sensación en su corazón. Chat Noir se había arrepentido, y había intentado regresar a su lado. Y como Hawkmoth lo capturó, al menos envió a Plagg para mantener a salvo su Miraculous. ¡Su _chaton_ había regresado a su lado y quería hacer lo correcto!

-No te preocupes, Plagg. Pronto liberaremos a tu portador- dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo y levantando su mano con su Miraculous- regresa a tu anillo-

El kwami negro asintió y desapareció con una luz verde al interior del anillo, cambiándolo de color plata a negro. Marinette lo tomó con cuidado y sacó la Miraclebox de su escondite para guardarlo. Suspiró mientras que guardaba el anillo con cuidado y volvía a cerrar la tapa.

-Chat Noir se arrepintió de sus acciones- dijo Tikki tras unos minutos de silencio- e intentó arreglar las cosas-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette, pasándose la mano por los cabellos en una expresión nerviosa- no me equivoqué. Chat Noir es un buen chico y estaba siendo manipulado. Pero estamos de regreso en el punto de partida. No sé donde encontrarlo o como rescatarlo-

Tikki asintió levemente. Pensó en el hecho de que hubieran liberado a Gabriel Agreste, y las malas noticias que sería eso. Lo que dijo Plagg seguramente significaba que Adrien había confrontado a su padre, y apenas había logrado ayudar al kwami a escapar. Tikki sintió un súbito golpe de respeto hacia el chico. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Marinette si estuviera en la misma situación que Adrien: alguien a quien tanto quería fuera también alguien tan malvado.

La kwami iba a decir algo cuando en la televisión volvió a apareció nuevamente Nadja Chamack.

-_Bonsoir, París, aquí Nadja Chamack con graves noticias de última hora_\- dijo la reportera-_ hemos recibido un mensaje urgente de parte del villano que se hace llamar Papillon Noir, dirigido hacia Ladybug_\- Marinette dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre mientras que Nadja Chamack desdoblaba la hoja de papel con el mensaje del villano- _"Ladybug: tengo en mi poder a Adrien Agreste, el chico dorado de París. Si quieres que te sea devuelto ileso, tienes que venir sola a la torre Eiffel a la media noche y entregarme tu Miraculous"_-

x-x-x

_Sótano de la mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien despertó más tarde, encontrándose atado a una silla a la entrada del pasillo donde estaban Luka y el maestro Fu. El chico sintió un horrendo vuelco por un momento al sentir la ausencia de su anillo en su mano derecha, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al recordar que Plagg había logrado escapar.

"Todo está bien, Plagg debe estar a salvo con Ladybug, todo estará bien", pensó el chico mientras que respiraba hondo "_ma lady_… ella sabrá que intenté regresar a su lado. Y mi padre no podrá usar mi anillo para hacerle daño"

-Veo que por fin despertaste de tu sueño, bello durmiente- dijo una voz empalagosa. Adrien levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo al ver a Lila jugando con el Miraculous del Zorro, el cual estaba colgando alrededor de su cuello. Frunció el entrecejo. Jamás debió haberle dado el Miraculous. ¡Era un estúpido!- no te preocupes, ya enviamos un mensaje a tu amada Ladybug, para que venga a rescatarte-

Los ojos del chico pasaron de ella a su padre y a Nathalie, quienes estaban en la entrada del sótano, y la mirada de los ojos fríos de Gabriel Agreste le causó un horrible escalofrío. Porque no era su padre en ese momento: era Hawkmoth de nuevo.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. No se iba a dejar intimidar. Por horrible que fuera todo aquello, el chico sabía bien que no podía rendirse en ese momento. Él ya no era Adrien Agreste, el hijo de Hawkmoth. Él era Chat Noir, _partenaire_ de Ladybug y héroe de París. No podía tener miedo de su enemigo.

-Todo sería mucho más fácil si me ayudaras, Adrien- dijo Gabriel Agreste mientras que caminaba hacia él- solo tienes que decirme donde está el anillo de Chat Noir. Y con los aretes de Ladybug, podremos cumplir nuestro sueño-

-Es tu sueño, _père, _no el mío- dijo Adrien fríamente- yo soy Chat Noir y jamás te voy a volver a ayudar a lastimar a Ladybug. Y no hay manera de que me puedas usar para llegar a ella-

Gabriel Agreste sonrió maliciosamente, y se volvió a Nathalie, quien activó su tablet y puso la pantalla frente a los ojos de Adrien.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, _mon fils_. Parece que no tienes idea de lo que significas para ella- dijo Gabriel fríamente- no solo como Chat Noir, sino como Adrien-

En la pantalla apareció un video de seguridad del _lycée_, durante el último ataque de akuma. El chico se vio a sí mismo, siento casi estrangulado por Serpentine, atrapado entre los anillos de la enorme serpiente. Vio llegar a Ladybug y comenzar la pelea contra el akuma, tal y como lo recordaba, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Serpentine. Tras unos segundos, la cabeza del chico colgaba inerte entre los anillos de la serpiente.

Y fue entonces cuando Adrien lo vio. La mirada horrorizada de Ladybug, y sus esfuerzos por rescatarlo. Ladybug había utilizado la pluma en el sombrero que había obtenido con el Lucky Charm para hacer estornudar a la serpiente, forzándolo a soltar a Adrien. El chico vio su cuerpo inerte caer a los brazos de Ladybug, tumbándola al suelo junto a él. Vio a la heroína arrastrarlo con cuidado hacia un sitio seguro tras una columna y besar su frente antes de volverse a lanzar a pelear contra el akuma. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo decían todo.

"_Ma lady…_", pensó el chico, tragando saliva preocupado mientras que recordaba que había despertado en el regazo de la heroína. Una parte de él estaba feliz de caer en cuanta de Ladybug lo amaba, pero eso no era bueno, principalmente porque su padre también lo sabía gracias a ese video. Eso era muy peligroso.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Adrien?- dijo Gabriel Agreste acentuando su sonrisa maliciosa- puede que Ladybug no amara a Chat Noir, pero sí que ama a Adrien. Así es como me vas a ayudar, te guste o no-

-No…- dijo el chico, palideciendo al caer en cuenta de lo que su padre estaba planeando hacer con él para atraer a Ladybug- no, por favor, no lo hagas…-

-Es tu última oportunidad para hacerlo por tu propia voluntad, _mon fils_\- dijo el hombre seriamente- ¿me vas a ayudar a lograr vencer a Ladybug?-

Adrien sintió los latidos de su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Sintió el estómago revuelto, como si fuera a vomitar. La idea de ayudar a su padre a lastimar a su _Lady _era insoportable. ¡jJamás! No lo iba a hacer.

La mano de su padre tomó su barbilla, forzándolo a levantar la mirada hacia él. El chico lo miró con una expresión furiosa.

-¡Ya no soy tu hijo!- dijo Adrien en voz alta con un tono decidido- ¡yo soy Chat Noir, y jamás te ayudaré a lastimar a Ladybug, Hawkmoth!-

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo aún más.

-Que así sea entonces- dijo Gabriel, mientras soltaba al chico y asentía en dirección a Lila- es hora de terminar con esta absurda guerra-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette palideció al escuchar la amenaza. No solo tenían a Luka y al maestro Fu, sino que ahora también a Adrien estaba en poder del enemigo. Tragó saliva horrorizada. Hawkmoth debía de saber lo importante que Adrien era para ella.

La chica volvió sus ojos a Tikki, quien no parecía sorprendida de lo que había sucedido. ¿Quizá Gabriel Agreste tenía algo que ver en ello? Pero, si hacía algo para averiguarlo, podrían llegar a lastimar a Adrien. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Crees que el verdadero Hawkmoth está detrás de esto?- dijo Marinette finalmente.

-Debe ser así- dijo Tikki, asustada al recordar la expresión horrorizada de Plagg- no quiero pensar que ese hombre sea capaz de lastimar a su propio hijo, pero…-

-No no nos podemos arriesgar- completó la chica- no puedo permitir que le haga daño a Adrien. ¿Y si estamos equivocadas y lo lastiman? No, no lo voy a permitir-

Tikki hizo una mueca. Ojalá le pudiera decir que Adrien era Chat Noir, y que todo había comenzado por ahí. Y sí, el chico seguramente había corregido su conducta al pelear contra su padre y enviar el anillo a Ladybug, pero sabía que iba a ser una desagradable sorpresa para su elegida cuando lo descubriera.

-Marinette, ¿acaso vas a entregar tu Miraculous para salvar la vida de Adrien?-

La chica palideció. No podía hacerlo, pero tampoco podía dejar que hirieran a Adrien. Ya había puesto en riesgo a Luka y había perdido esa apuesta. Y después de todo, si Adrien era Chat Noir no podía abandonarlo. Su _partenaire_ se había sacrificado por ella incontables veces. No podía dejarlo a su suerte.

Una nueva imagen apareció en la televisión, haciendo que su piel abandonara el escaso color que aún tenía y que Tikki siseara algo en voz baja. Volpina apareció frente a la cámara, de pie junto a Adrien, quien estaba atado a una silla y con un grueso trozo de cinta adhesiva cubriendo su boca. La horrenda chica reía maliciosamente mientras que obligaba a Adrien a mantener sus ojos enrojecidos sobre la cámara, tirando de sus cabellos dorados.

-_Ladybug, sé que estás escuchando_\- canturreó Volpina, mirando fijamente hacia la pantalla con una sonrisa maliciosa- _por si tenías dudas sobre nuestra amenaza. ¿Porqué no saludas a tu amada Ladybug, Adrien?_-

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron, como si quisiera darles a entender que no tenía miedo. De todos modos, Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca al ver los golpes en su mejilla y un corte en su frente, junto a la línea de su cabello. ¿En serio Gabriel se había atrevido a lastimar a su hijo?

"Adrien", pensó la chica, poniendo su mano sobre la pantalla.

-_No necesitas negarlo, Ladybitch. Sabemos que este chico te importa, así que repetiré el mensaje de Papillon Noir. Media noche, torre Eiffel. Si no vienes sola y si no nos entregas tu Miraculous, puedes estar segura de que Adrien no vivirá para contarlo_\- dijo Volpina-_ si entregas tu Miraculous, no solo tu príncipe azul, sino todo París volverán a estar a salvo y no volverán a ser atacados. Es tu decisión_-

Pero los ojos de Marinette estaban en los del chico, que miraban fijamente la cámara y sacudía la cabeza vehementemente.

-Adrien…- dijo esta vez en voz alta.

-_Ah, y si acaso se te ocurre traer a otro héroe contigo_\- continuó Volpina tirando hacia atrás la cabeza de Adrien, arrancándole un gemido de dolor ahogado por la cinta en sus labios- _bueno, usa tu imaginación…_-

Adrien volvió a mirar la cámara y volvió a sacudir la cabeza antes de que la transmisión terminara. Marinette supo exactamente lo que el chico estaba tratando de decirle.

-Es una trampa- dijo Marinette en voz baja, con sus ojos fijos en los del chico en la pantalla- eso es lo que Adrien me está tratando de decir-

-Por supuesto que es una trampa- dijo Tikki asintiendo- tú lo sabes porque tienes el anillo de Chat Noir. No van a dejar de atacar París hasta que no tengan ambos Miraculous-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Marinette, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos nerviosamente- Tikki, ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo abandonar a Adrien, pero no puedo entregar mi Miraculous, sobre todo porque si lo hago, no quedará nadie para proteger París. Además, solo queda un par de horas para la medianoche…- se cubrió la cara con las manos- ¡no sé qué hacer!-

Tikki estaba pensativa por un momento, pero sonrió.

-Creo que es obvio, ¿no?- dijo la kwami- no creí que diría esto, pero tienes que seguir adelante con tu plan para proteger los Miraculous. Tendrás que designar a un nuevo Guardián de la Miraclebox antes de ir a intentar rescatar a Adrien-

Marinette miró a Tikki con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Crees que voy a perder- dijo la chica en un tono decepcionado- que voy a ceder y entregar mi Miraculous-

Tikki sonrió levemente.

-No, creo que tienes que prepararte para lo peor- dijo la kwami seriamente, en un tono que nunca había escuchado- si llegas a ser orillada a entregar tu Miraculous, sabes que Hawkmoth y Volpina sabrán tu identidad e intentarán encontrar la Miraclebox-

Marinette parpadeó. Tikki nunca había dicho algo así. ¿Cómo podía considerar entregar su Miraculous para salvar a Adrien? Tragó saliva.

-No te juzgo, Marinette- continuó Tikki con una sonrisa triste- y me atrevo a decir que tienes razón. La vida de Adrien vale para ti más que cualquier otra cosa. Si todo sale bien, no habrá problema. Pero si las cosas no salen bien, la Miraclebox y sobre todo el anillo de Chat Noir deben estar a salvo de Hawkmoth. El futuro del mundo depende de eso-

La chica miró a su kwami, pero finalmente asintió seriamente. Volvió sus ojos hacia el reloj, y notó que le quedaban escasas tres horas para el momento que tenía que enfrentar a Volpina y quizá un akuma en la torre Eiffel para poder rescatar a Adrien.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa para ir a entregar la Miraclebox al nuevo Guardián- dijo Marinette en voz baja- explicar todo tomará tiempo, y tiempo es exactamente lo que no tenemos-

Tikki alzó las cejas, pero asintió.

-Si las cosas salen mal, Tikki, yo…- comenzó a decir Marinette en voz baja.

La kwami sonrió.

-Lo sé, Marinette. Sé que aunque tengas que entregar mi Miraculous, harás todo lo posible para recuperarme. Y pase lo que pase, tú eres la mejor Ladybug que he tenido. Nunca olvides eso- dijo Tikki con una expresión tranquila- ahora, ¿estás segura de que es tu mejor opción para ser Guardián de la Miraclebox?-

Marinette sacó la Miraclebox de su escondite y la puso sobre la mesa de su habitación. Abrió todos los cajones y, tras meditarlo unos segundos, tomó uno de los Miraculous como respuesta y lo mostró a la kwami.

-¿Qué es lo mejor para proteger un tesoro, Tikki?- dijo la chica con una expresión traviesa- un dragón, por supuesto-

Tikki sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, me gusta esa idea- dijo la kwami.

-Bien, démonos prisa- dijo Marinette, respirando hondo. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría cuando enfrentara a Volpina, pero sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Casa de Alya Césaire_

_Poco antes_

Nino estaba en casa de Alya cuando ellos vieron las noticias donde Volpina amenazaba a Adrien para que Ladybug le entregara su Miraculous. Ninguno de los dos chicos podían creer que el chico, el mejor amigo de Nino quien, a pesar de haberse aislado un poco de ellos por el duelo que estaba pasando, estuviera ahora en peligro de nuevo. Alya se sintió mucho peor al ver a Volpina con su Miraculous.

No solo les horrorizaba que Luka fuera Viperion y hubiera sido capturado por Volpina, sino que ahora Adrien volvía a ser víctima, no solo el hecho de ser el hijo de Hawkmoth, sino verlo libre por falta de pruebas, y este era el resultado.

-Adrien- dijo Nino apretando los puños con enojo. No sabía que hacer al respecto. No quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Ladybug.

Alya puso una mano en su hombro. Estaba muy preocupada también por el chico. Recordó que un par de días antes había ido a casa de Juleka, encontrándola completamente inconsolable por lo que había sucedido con su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que fuera posible que Luka pudiera ser uno de los portadores de Miraculous.

De pronto, Alya palideció y sacó su teléfono celular. Seguramente Marinette estaría horrorizada por lo que había pasado, primero a Luka y luego a Adrien. ¡Era algo terrible para ella!

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Nino.

-Marinette…- dijo Alya tras marcar el número de su mejor amiga, siendo enviada al buzón de voz- arrrggg… ¡Marinette, responde el maldito teléfono!-

-Solo espero que no vaya a hacer algo estúpido por Adrien- dijo Nino.

Alya palideció. ¿Acaso sería posible que Marinette venciera su miedo a los akumas y se lanzara a intentar salvar a Adrien por su propia cuenta?

-Nino, tenemos que ir a la torre Eiffel- dijo Alya.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico, mirando a su novia como si estuviera loca- no hay nada que podemos hacer nosotros, Alya. No somos héroes sin los Miraculous-

-No es eso- dijo la chica- no quiero pensarlo, pero ¿y si Marinette hace algo estúpido e intenta ayudar a Adrien?-

Nino se mordió el labio. No le gustaba ni un poco la idea que su amiga de la infancia hiciera algo así. Tragó saliva y asintió mientras que se ponía de pie.

-Realmente espero que estés equivocada y que Marinette no sea tan estúpida para intervenir en una pelea que no puede ganar- dijo Nino finalmente- vamos-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Al mismo tiempo_

La chica miró con horror a Volpina en la televisión mientras obligaba a Adrien a levantar la mirada hacia la cámara mientras que daba su ultimátum a Ladybug. No solo estaba preocupada por Luka y después por Adrien, ahora realmente odiaba a Lila por sus acciones, pensando que debió haberle dado todas las bofetadas que claramente necesitaba urgentemente cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-_No necesitas negarlo, Ladybitch. Sabemos que este chico te importa, así que repetiré el mensaje de Papillon Noir. Media noche, torre Eiffel. Si no entregas tu Miraculous, puedes estar segura de que Adrien no vivirá para contarlo_\- Kagami escuchó decir a Volpina en la televisión-_ si entregas tu Miraculous, no solo tu príncipe azul, sino todo París volverán a estar a salvo, y no volverán a ser atacados_-

Kagami gruñó en voz alta, frustrada, y golpeó la pared con su puño. Estaba terriblemente preocupada por Luka desde que éste había desaparecido, secuestrado por Volpina, sobre todo porque ambos iban a tener una cita cuando ocurrió esa batalla, y se sintió algo culpable por haber estar enojada con él. Y ahora que veía que también Adrien estaba en las garras de Hawkmoth y de Lila se sentía mucho peor.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Kagami entre dientes.

Unos golpecitos en su ventana hicieron que la chica diera un respingo de sorpresa, tomara su espada y la apuntara hacia le ventana.

-Wooo… no hay necesidad de hacer esto, Kagami. No vengo a hacerte daño-

La chica japonesa entrecerró los ojos al ver que Ladybug estaba entrando por la ventana de su balcón.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo Kagami, relajándose al ver que se trataba de la heroína y bajando su espalda- me asustaste-

-Lo lamento- dijo la heroína- ¿puedo pasar?-

Kagami asintió y vio a Ladybug entrar por la ventana. No pasó desapercibida la caja hexagonal en los brazos de la heroína. La japonesa sabía que Ladybug estaría muy preocupada, pero tenía algo que decirle.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Kagami de pronto antes de que Ladybug alcanzara a decir algo o explicar el motivo de su visita.

-¿Porqué hice qué cosa?- dijo Ladybug, cruzando los brazos sin entender.

-Darle un Miraculous y hacer pelear a alguien como Luka Couffaine- dijo la japonesa.

Ladybug parpadeó. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Kagami? La heroína sintió un vuelco al escuchar el tono molesto de la chica, y comenzó a preguntarse si no se había equivocado al elegir para ser la siguiente Guardiana.

-¿Porqué no lo haría?- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, un poco ofendida de que Kagami criticara su elección- Luka es un buen chico, es fuerte y valiente, y confío completamente en él-

-No digo lo contrario- dijo Kagami seriamente, un suave tinte rojo discretamente apareciendo en sus mejillas y haciendo resaltar sus pecas- pero Luka es la peor persona que pudiste haber elegido para esta pelea. No sé si lo conoces bien, pero él… es un chico buen corazón y detesta pelear, a menos de que sea necesario. Debió haber sido muy difícil para él-

La heroína parpadeó al caer en cuenta de que Kagami no estaba equivocada. Luka era muy confiable, pero realmente detestaba pelear. Y nuevamente Ladybug se sintió culpable por el destino del chico. Si ella hubiera confiado en Kagami desde el principio y le hubiera pedido ayuda en vez de a Luka nada de esto habría sucedido.

-Tienes razón, Kagami. Cometí un error porque me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos- admitió finalmente Ladybug después de unos segundos en silencio- me gustaría poder darte una explicación más satisfactoria, pero no tenemos tiempo. La medianoche se acerca, y necesito tu ayuda para rescatar a Adrien-

-¿Me vas a dar un Miraculous igual que a Luka y a Alya para que pelee contigo?- dijo Kagami, pero Ladybug sacudió la cabeza.

-No- dijo Ladybug tristemente- ya he perdido el Miraculous de Alya y a Luka con esa táctica. Estoy segura de que Volpina y el akuma tendrán preparada una trampa en caso de que eso suceda. Y además Volpina dejó en claro que le hará daño a Adrien si sospecha que no estoy sola. No- añadió la heroína- necesito tu ayuda de otra manera. ¿Tienes un minuto? Es largo de explicar, y no nos queda mucho tiempo-

Kagami asintió, y ambas se sentaron en el suelo, cuando Ladybug abrió la Miraclebox.

-Chat Noir cayó en cuenta de su error y estuvo a punto de regresar a mi lado, pero el enemigo lo capturó antes de que pudiera pelear conmigo de nuevo- dijo Ladybug señalando el anillo en el centro de la caja- afortunadamente alcanzó a enviarme su anillo para que pudiera mantenerlo a salvo. Esta es la razón por la que tengo que pedir tu ayuda. Te daré un Miraculous porque necesito que escondas el anillo de Chat Noir y el resto de los Miraculous, de manera que si algo me sucede hoy cuando intente rescatar a Adrien, estos estén a salvo cuando Hawkmoth descubra mi identidad secreta-

Kagami la miró, preocupada. ¿Tan desconfiada se sentía?

-¿Crees que vas a ser capturada?- dijo Kagami.

-Creo que voy a ser obligada a entregar mi Miraculous para salvar a la vida de Adrien- dijo Ladybug tristemente- lamentablemente mis emociones fueron muy transparentes y Lila… Volpina sabe que yo…-

-Lo amas, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica japonesa. Ladybug solo desvió su mirada sin responder directamente a la pregunta. Tomó el Miraculous del Dragón de su sitio antes de cerrar la Miraclebox.

-Kagami Tsurugi, recibe el Miraculous del Dragón, el que otorga el poder de la espada sagrada- dijo la heroína, poniendo el collar rojo en sus manos- te servirás de él para el bien de los demás. Y con ese Miraculous serás la nueva Guardiana de la Miraclebox-

Kagami entreabrió su boca mientras que recibía el Miraculous y aparecía el kwami del dragón.

-Saludos, _madame_\- dijo el kwami en un tono solemne, inclinando levemente su cabeza- me llamo Longg, soy tu kwami-

-El destino del mundo está en tus manos, Kagami- dijo Ladybug- la Miraclebox no debe caer en manos equivocadas-

La chica japonesa miró alternadamente el Miraculous, el kwami y a Ladybug. Se mordió el labio mientras que vio a Ladybug levantándose del suelo.

-Espera un momento, Ladybug- dijo Kagami antes de que la heroína se acercara a la ventana- esto es… una verdadera responsabilidad. ¿Porqué decidiste confiar en mí?-

Ladybug la miró, y sonrió.

-Lo creas o no, yo te he estado observando por mucho tiempo- dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa- tras pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que eres la persona ideal para esto. Eres fuerte y honorable-

Kagami miró a la heroína fijamente, como si quisiera reconocerla.

-¿Acaso… te conozco fuera de la máscara?- preguntó Kagami.

-Sí, me conoces- dijo Ladybug, sintiéndose extraña de revelar algo sobre su identidad- pero no somos lo bastante cercanas como para que sospechen de ti cuando se descubra mi identidad-

-¿Ladybug?-

-¿Sí?- dijo la heroína, quien ya estaba prácticamente en la ventana.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te ayude con esta pelea?- continuó Kagami con una expresión confundida- podría quedarme cerca de la torre Eiffel en caso de que necesites ayuda-

-No, no sé que le sucederá a Adrien si Volpina llega a verte cerca de la torre Eiffel. Además, tú y la Miraclebox estarán en peligro- sonrió la heroína mientras que sacudía la cabeza- por favor, solo confía en mí-

Kagami no estaba muy contenta con ese arreglo, sobre todo porque parecía que la heroína estaba resignada a entregarse a cambio de la vida de Adrien en vez de hacer lo posible para rescatarlo, pero finamente asintió seriamente, poniéndose el Miraculous del dragón y abrazando la Miraclebox contra su pecho mientras que sonreía levemente.

-Juro sobre mi honor que protegeré esta caja de Hawkmoth y de toda persona que quiera usar su poder para el mal, Ladybug- dijo Kagami con una expresión solemne- mantendré a salvo los Miraculous con mi vida-

Ladybug sonrió y asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Kagami. Estaba segura de que podía confiar en ti- dijo Ladybug, antes de saltar por la ventana y alejarse en la distancia.

La chica japonesa suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el suelo sin soltar la Miraclebox, mirando a su alrededor y pensando un buen lugar para esconderla. Se volvió hacia el kwami, quien seguía mirándola con atención.

-¿Un dragón?- dijo Kagami, y Longg asintió- ¿porqué un dragón?-

-¿No es obvio?- dijo Longg con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que flotaba a su alrededor- los dragones somos los mejores protegiendo tesoros-

Kagami sonrió levemente y, tras esconder la Miraclebox en la caja fuerte que estaba dentro de su armario se volvió hacia Longg.

-¿Cómo me transformo?- dijo la chica japonesa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Longg, sorprendido por esas palabras- ya escuchaste lo que dijo Ladybug. El chico podría llegar a estar en peligro si te ven. ¿Acaso vas a desobedecerla?-

-¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya sin hacer nada, después de todo lo que hicieron a los únicos dos chicos en todo París que son importantes para mí?- dijo Kagami con una expresión decidida- vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Longg la miró con enormes ojos, pero asintió.

-Tienes que decir mi nombre, y decir "transfórmame"- dijo Longg.

-De acuerdo. Longg, transfórmame- dijo Kagami.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, Marinette acaba de terminar los preparativos para enfrentarse a Volpina, y decidió confiar la Miraclebox a Kagami. Obviamente Hawkmoth iba a usar a Adrien para atraer a Ladybug ahora que sabe sobre sus sentimientos. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. ¡Por favor no me maten! Si muero, no sabrán que sucederá después. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: Lista para ver Silencer mañana con la sexy voz de Luka en francés.


	20. Capítulo 20

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 20

_Cima de la torre Eiffel_

_Medianoche_

Ladybug tembló levemente conforme aterrizaba en el techo de Trocadéro y miraba hacia la cima de la torre Eiffel, empuñando su yoyo en su mano derecha y respirando hondo intentando tranquilizar su corazón. Sabía que esa noche cambiaría todo: salvaría a Adrien o perdería a Tikki a manos de Hawkmoth. Y lo que le preocupaba más al respecto es que Tikki parecía estar de acuerdo con la posibilidad de que su Miraculous cayera en manos del villano. ¿Eso era acaso un mensaje que Tikki quería darle?

"Deja de preocuparte tanto por esto, Marinette", le dijo Tikki en su mente "y concéntrate en la misión; no puedes abandonar a Adrien"

Ladybug asintió, y lanzó su yoyo a la antena de la torre Eiffel para llegar a la base de la misma. Miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie aún. Entrecerró los ojos, en guardia, esperando que Volpina o un akuma se lanzara contra ella en cualquier momento, pensando en la expresión en los ojos de Adrien intentando avisarle que era una trampa.

"Adrien, si en realidad eres Chat Noir, estoy segura de que Hawkmoth…", pero no terminó con ese pensamiento, pues una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Ladybug!-

La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se dio cuenta que Volpina estaba en el primer piso de la torre Eiffel, sonriendo maliciosamente con sus manos en las caderas. Ladybug empuñó su yoyo y entrecerró los ojos. Respiró hondo.

"Tú puedes hacerlo, Marinette", dijo Tikki de nuevo en su mente "no tengas miedo. Estamos juntas en esto"

La heroína asintió y al darse cuenta de que no había nadie a su alrededor, lanzó su yoyo a la parte alta de la torre y saltó para subir al techo del primer piso de la misma. Una vez que puso sus pies sobre la plataforma, Ladybug volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Adrien estaba de rodillas junto a Volpina, con sus manos atadas a su espalda y el trozo de cinta aún sobre sus labios. Los ojos del chico se encendieron en una expresión llena de horror y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza insistentemente, intentando decirle algo pero su voz fue ahoga por la cinta sobre su boca.

-Adrien…- dijo Marinete en voz baja y poniendo una mano sobre su propia boca. El chico se veía mucho peor que en el video que Volpina había enviado a las noticias.

-Mmmf…-

-¿Viste eso, Adrien?- dijo Volpina acercándose al oído del chico y causándole un desagradable escalofrío mientras reía maliciosamente- ¿no te dije que tu heroína iba a venir a rescatarte?-

Adrien cerró los ojos y volvió a sacudir la cabeza con una expresión urgente, forcejeando contra las ataduras con desesperación. Ladybug sabía exactamente lo que el chico quería: que se fuera de ahí y lo abandonara. Pero no podía hacer eso.

-¿No te lo habían dicho antes, Ladybitch?- continuó Volpina en un tono malicioso, empujando a Adrien para que cayera de bruces al suelo, poniendo su pie sobre la espalda del chico- el amor es debilidad-

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo al ver ese gesto.

-Déjalo ir, Volpina- dijo la heroína en un tono calmo a pesar del miedo que sentía- ya estoy aquí-

-Sí, eso veo, pero necesitas entregarme algo primero- dijo Volpina.

Ladybug miró a su alrededor. No creía que Volpina hubiera ido a enfrentarse sola a ella. Adrien no parecía estar muy bien vigilado por la chica, y parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y tenía la impresión de que era una trampa y que algún akuma le iba a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

-No necesitamos involucrar a Adrien en esta pelea, Volpina- dijo la heroína- solo déjalo ir, él no tiene nada que ver con esto-

Volpina se echó a reír, pisando la espalda del chico con más fuerza, haciéndolo gritar de dolor contra la cinta en su boca.

-¡Basta!- gritó Ladybug.

-Esto no es una negociación, Ladybug- dijo Volpina maliciosamente- juré que te iba a destruir completamente, y es justo lo que voy a hacer. Ladybug dejará de existir después de esta noche. ¿Quieres otra razón para entregarme tu Miraculous?-

Hizo sonar sus dedos, y Ladybug vio que el guardaespaldas de Adrien había vuelto a ser akumatizado en Gorizilla. El gorila gigante se acercó a ellos, haciendo temblar el suelo en cada paso. El hombre akumatizado trepó por la orilla de la torre Eiffel hasta la cima y extendió su brazo hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraban. Y justamente esa mano, pendiendo sobre el vacío, se encontraba Luka.

"¡No!", pensó Ladybug, mordiéndose el labio y palideciendo mientras que Volpina tomaba a Adrien por los hombros y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie, empujándolo hacia la orilla del primer piso de la torre Eiffel, mientras que Luka estaba inconsciente y pendía sobre el abismo en la mano de Gorizilla sin siquiera moverse.

-Es tu elección, Ladybug- dijo Volpina mientras sostenía a Adrien al borde de la plataforma- si no nos entregas tu Miraculous, ambos van a caer al suelo, y estoy segura de que no puedes rescatarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo- empujó aún más a Adrien, haciendo que su cabeza sobresaliera del borde del primer piso- si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría a tomar tu decisión-

Ladybug palideció. Volpina tenía razón. Si dejaba caer a ambos al mismo tiempo, no alcanzaría a salvarlos, no a los dos. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si lanzaba su yoyo hacia Adrien para rescatarlo, existía la posibilidad que Gorizilla dejara caer a Luka al vacío antes de que pudiera poner a salvo al otro chico.

"Lila previo todo. Esto era lo que me temía", le dijo Tikki en su mente "no tienes elección, Marinette. Tienes que entregarme"

Una sensación de horror se apoderó de Ladybug. Tendría que entregar a Tikki…

-Se acaba el tiempo- dijo Volpina, empujando aún más a Adrien quien apenas tenía un pie sobre la torre Eiffel- bueno, es un desperdicio dejar morir a un chico tan guapo de esta manera, pero…-

-¡No!- gritó Ladybug, levantando las manos- está bien, Lila, me rindo. Te daré mi Miraculous. Pero no lastimes a Adrien ni a Luka-

Adrien palideció al escuchar ello, y comenzó a retorcerse aún con más ímpetu intentando liberarse. Por una seña de Volpina, Gorizilla tomó a Adrien en su otra mano, aún sosteniendo a los dos chicos en lados contrarios de la torre en una actitud amenazante.

-Si intentas alguna cosa, Ladybug, esos dos chicos son quienes pagarán el precio- dijo Volpina mientras se acercaba a la heroína.

Ladybug palideció mientras veía a Volpina acercarse a ella. No sabía qué iba a hacer. ¿Entonces entregaría entonces su Miraculous?¿No volvería a ver a Tikki? ¡No podía permitirlo! Tenía que proteger su Miraculous a toda costa.

Pero si no entregaba a Tikki, Adrien y Luka iban a…

"Marinette, ya sabías que este momento llegaría", dijo Tikki en un tono calmado en su mente "no lo veas como una despedida. Tomaste tus precauciones. Y sabes bien que confío en ti. Estoy segura de que, con ayuda de Plagg y los otros, me vas a recuperar muy pronto"

"Pero…"

"Recuérdalo, Marinette. Eres la mejor Ladybug que he tenido, y te tengo completa confianza", le dijo Tikki, y agregó "parece que Longg está cerca"

Ladybug iba a decir algo más pero Volpina ya estaba frente a sus ojos. Longg estaba cerca. Kagami estaba cerca. ¿Podría ayudarla? Aunque lo hiciera, no había tiempo de que salvara a ambos chicos. Y Tikki insinuó que iba a perderla.

En una de las manos de Gorizilla, Adrien había logrado despegarse el trozo de cinta adhesiva de su boca, frotándola contra su propio hombro.

-¡No lo hagas, Ladybug!- gritó Adrien desesperado- ¡es una trampa!¡No sabes todo! ¡Yo soy Ch… aaaaaaarggg!- no terminó la frase, pues Gorizilla apretó su mano, estrujándolo con tanta fuerza que faltaba poco para que sus huesos crujieran.

-¡Ya basta, Lila!- dijo Ladybug, alzando la voz en un tono furioso- ordena al akuma que deje de lastimarlo si quieres mis aretes-

Gorizilla relajó sus manos a la orden de Volpina y Ladybug dejó que la otra chica se acercara a ella y le retirara los aretes de sus oídos sin oponer resistencia.

-Por fin- dijo Volpina mientras que arrancaba los aretes de sus oídos- veamos quien está detrás de la máscara…-

Una luz rosa recorrió a la chica de pies a cabeza, convirtiéndose en Tikki, quien le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en el interior de los aretes. Volpina miró alternada el Miraculous y a Marinette, quien ahora estaba de pie frente a ella en el mismo sitio que Ladybug había ocupado un segundo antes.

-¡Tú!- siseó Volpina con desprecio, y la golpeó con el dorso de su mano, tumbándola al suelo- ¡por supuesto que tenías que ser tú!-

Marinette cayó pesadamente al suelo, llevándose la mano a la mejilla golpeada. Levantó la vista hacia Adrien, quien la miraba horrorizado, y luego hacia su enemiga. Estaba hecho. Volpina tenía sus aretes, y ahora todo el mundo sabía quien era Ladybug detrás de la máscara.

Antes de que Marinette se pudiera incorporar, Volpina la tomó del cuello, obligándola a ponerse de pie de nuevo y acercándola a la orilla de la torre, de la misma manera que había hecho justo antes con Adrien.

-¿Quién más podría ser tan estúpida como para entregar algo tan valioso como su Miraculous por amor? ¡Me das asco, Marinette!- continuó Volpina mirando hacia la fuente de Trocadéro, sobre la cual un helicóptero de noticias volaba mientras que filmaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Tiró del cabello de Marinette, forzándola a levantar la vista.

-¡Miren bien a su heroína, parisinos y parisinas!- gritó la villana con una sonrisa maliciosa- aquí tienen a su adorada Ladybug, quien prefirió sacrificar la seguridad de toda la ciudad para poder salvar al chico que ama. ¡Patético! Su adorada heroína no es más que esta sucia panadera tartamuda. Y ahora…- añadió, forzándola a dar un paso adelante, justo en la orilla de la torre Eiffel con toda la intención de tirarla.

-¡Volpina!- dijo la voz de Hawkmoth a través de la de Gorizilla para detenerla- no olvides el plan-

Volpina miró alternadamente al akuma, y luego a Marinette. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la orilla de la torre Eiffel.

-Bien- dijo Volpina, rodando los ojos- aparentemente Hawkmoth tiene algunas preguntas que hacerte, Ladybug, así que tú y tu príncipe encantador vendrán con nosotros. Y para darte una idea de lo que sucederá si no respondes nuestras preguntas…- e hizo una señal a Gorizilla.

El hombre akumatizado extendió la mano donde tenía Luka y la abrió, dejando que el chico inconsciente cayera al vacío. Adrien palideció mortalmente y cerró los ojos desde la otra mano de Gorizilla, y Marinette se escuchó a sí misma gritar mientras que tuvo una nauseabunda sensación al ver a su amigo caer desde la cima de la torre Eiffel mientras que Volpina ponía la flauta en su cuello y tiraba de ella, saltando hacia un edificio cercano para alejarse de ahí, seguida de Gorizilla, quien llevaba consigo a Adrien.

Justo antes de ser arrastrada por Volpina lejos de la Torre Eiffel, Marinette alcanzó a ver por un segundo un manchón de color rojo interponiéndose en el camino de Luka en su caída libre, y respiró aliviada, pues sabía bien qué significaba.

"Gracias, Kagami", pensó Marinette aliviada. No sonrió, pues aún no sabía que era lo que les esperaba a ella y a Adrien cuando se enfrentaran a Hawkmoth, o si saldrían vivos de esa prueba.

x-x-x

_Trocadéro_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nino y Alya no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar. Volpina había ganado. Hawkmoth y Papillon Noir habían ganado. Por fin el villano tenía los aretes de Ladybug. Y peor que eso, no podían creer que Marinette, la amable, bondadosa y torpe Marinette, hubiera sido la heroína de París todo ese tiempo, la líder del equipo y la fuerza que guiaba al equipo de los portadores de los Miraculous.

Alya había dejado caer su celular al suelo, y Nino cayó de rodillas al ver que Volpina detenía a Marinette en la orilla de la torre Eiffel y proclamaba al mundo que ella era la heroína todo este tiempo. Ninguno de los dos chicos lo podían creer. Si bien creían que Marinette eventualmente haría algo para ayudar a Adrien, ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas hubieran pensado que Ladybug era la misma persona que su mejor amiga.

-No…- dijo Alya al ver a su mejor amiga en las garras de Volpina al detransformarse Ladybug- no, no, no, no puede ser… no Marinette…-

Nino abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada.

Pero pronto ambos cayeron en cuenta de que todo tenía sentido. Marinette siempre había sido fuerte y valiente, siempre hacía malas excusas para escabullirse durante los ataques de akuma, y tenía sentido que los eligiera a ambos y a Luka para portar los Miraculous cuando necesitaba ayuda en alguna pelea contra Hawkmoth. ¿Cómo era que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de ello antes?

Alya miró horrorizada como Volpina se llevó a Marinette, y volvió a sentir una punzada de culpa cuando cayó en cuenta que el Miraculous que ella había perdido había sido usado contra su mejor amiga para robarle el suyo.

-Nino, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Alya volviéndose a su novio con una expresión preocupada- ¡no podemos dejar las cosas así! Tenemos que ayudar a Marinette y a Adrien. Quien sabe que tenga planeado Volpina y…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, alguien cayó detrás de ellos.

-Hey, Rena Rouge, que bueno verte aquí, porque realmente necesito tu ayuda- dijo una voz femenina. Ambos chicos se volvieron hacia la recién llegada con una expresión sorprendida.

x-x-x

_Sótano de la Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Marinette no podía creer el sitio a donde Volpina los estaba llevando. La mansión Agreste, la misma que ella estuvo visitando diariamente por las últimas semanas. ¿Tan cerca había estado de la guarida de Papillon Noir? Y había un par de personas que estaban en sus pensamientos en esos momentos, por cuyo bienestar se preocupaba, pues acababa de ser testigo de lo que Volpina era capaz de hacer.

El maestro Fu. Y Chat Noir, quien Marinette sospechaba que era Adrien.

Ambos debían estar en poder de Hawkmoth aún. Su corazón ardía al volver a ver a su compañero, nuevamente a su lado, y quería asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien a pesar de los golpes. Quería volver a abrazarlo y agradecerle por haber enviado su anillo antes de que ella perdiera sus aretes.

Marinette fue arrastrada por Volpina junto con Adrien hacia el sótano con relativa facilidad, y se detuvo finalmente delante de Gabriel Agreste y su asistente, de pie frente a ellos. La chica tembló al ver la fría mirada del hombre sobre ella. No olvidaba como ella misma había testificado en su contra transformada en Ladybug. Pero el hombre la miraba con una expresión confiada y con insultante sorpresa por el hecho de que ella fuera Ladybug.

-No podía creerlo hasta ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo Gabriel Agreste mirando a la chica con fascinación- realmente me impresionaste. Jamás imaginé que alguien como tú pudiera ser Ladybug-

La chica se mantuvo impasible, aunque se encontraba realmente preocupada e impaciente por saber como estaba el maestro Fu. Como respuesta a una señal de Gabriel Agreste, Volpina empujó a Marinette, haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas, y tomó a Adrien por uno de los hombros, arrastrando al afligido chico hacia su padre. Gruesas lágrimas de culpa rodaban por sus mejillas al ver que él había sido el instrumento de su padre para capturar a Ladybug y se sentía culpable por el destino de Luka.

-Oh, vamos, Adrien, deja de lloriquear de una vez por todas- siseó Gabriel Agreste en dirección a su hijo con un tono cargado de desprecio- no querrás hacer un mal papel delante de la chica que amas, ¿verdad?-

Marinette lo miró tristemente. Adrien tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y temblaba violentamente mientras que su padre extendía su mano para apretar su hombro. Marinette jamás lo había visto así de destruído, tanto que incluso se alejó del toque de su padre cuando éste puso su mano en su hombro.

-Por fin, el Miraculous de la Catarina que otorga el poder de la Creación- dijo Gabriel cuando Volpina puso los aretes en su mano- y pensar que estos aretes estuvieron tan cerca de mí todo este tiempo… y pensar lo fácil que hubiera sido…-

La chica frunció el entrecejo, pero sus ojos pasaron de Adrien al pasillo detrás de ellos, preguntándose dónde estarían el maestro Fu.

-¿Buscas al Guardián de los Miraculous?- dijo Gabriel en tono burlón adivinando sus pensamientos- no te preocupes, aún es nuestro huésped. No le hemos hecho daño. Estuvo guardando silencio sobre tu identidad durante todo este tiempo. Lástima que, al final, su sacrificio no sirvió de nada-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Si eso era cierto, el maestro Fu estaba bien. Al ver que Gabriel Agreste se guardó los aretes y se volvió nuevamente a ella.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con este momento, Ladybug- dijo Gabriel Agreste, tomando a Adrien por la nuca y sonriendo maliciosamente mientras que lo empujaba hacia ella- el destino tiene sentido del humor. Las joyas mágicas que estuve buscando todo este tiempo estaban al alcance de mi mano. Estaban en las manos de mi propio hijo y de una de sus amigas. Es bastante curioso, ¿no lo crees?-

Marinette se mantuvo impasible ante la confirmación de que Adrien era Chat Noir. Miró de reojo al chico, y éste seguía cabizbajo y sollozando en silencio lleno de culpa. ¡Quería soltarse y correr a abrazarlo! Pero Volpina seguía empujándola por la espalda, forzándola a mantenerse de rodillas.

-Y pensar que sacrificaste tu Miraculous por este traidor- continuó Gabriel, obligando a Adrien a levantar la mirada- tu sacrificio, igual que el del Guardián, fue en vano. La muerte de Viperion fue en vano. Y los cuatro años en los que ustedes dos, niños, estuvieron peleando conmigo fueron en vano-

Los ojos de Marinette pasaron al chico, quien estaba decididamente desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette en voz baja, intentando captar su mirada para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Sí, ambos estaban en una situación muy grave, pero si era akumatizado las cosas se pondrían mucho peores.

-Como ves, todo este tiempo Nathalie estuvo manipulando a tu querido Chat Noir para que hiciera exactamente lo que yo quería- continuó Gabriel maliciosamente- ¿acaso creíste que había sido todo idea de él? ¡Como si Adrien tuviera la suficiente inteligencia como para planear algo así! Y aunque al final perdimos el anillo del Gato Negro por culpa de su estupidez, pronto ustedes dos nos van a ayudar a encontrarlo-

Los ojos de Adrien buscaron los de Marinette, mirándola con intensidad y miedo.

-Adrien…- repitió la chica.

-Marinette, lo siento tanto, yo eché todo a perder, me equivoque y…- comenzó a decir finalmente Adrien, cuando entre Nathalie y Volpina empujaron a ambos chicos a una pequeña celda y cerraron la puerta con llave.

-Bah, ya tendrán tiempo para sus ridículas explicaciones y disculpas- dijo Gabriel Agreste en un tono severo desde la puerta de la pequeña celda- y mientras tanto, deben de pensar en esto, los dos. Quiero el anillo de Chat Noir, y sé que uno de ustedes dos sabe donde está. Si se niegan a decirle su ubicación, ambos lo pasarán muy mal-

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudieran responder, las luces en el sótano se apagaron y los enemigos se retiraron, seguramente a inspeccionar el apartamento de la chica en busca de la Miraclebox, dejando a los chicos en completa oscuridad.

Marinette solo pudo escuchar la respiración agitada de Adrien a unos centímetros de ella, y estuvo segura de que estaba temblando.

-Todo esto es mi culpa…- lo escuchó decir en voz baja.

x-x-x

_Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tom y Sabine miraron con horror las noticias donde anunciaron al mundo que Ladybug había perdido su Miraculous, y que la identidad secreta de la misteriosa heroína era nada menos que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la hija única de los dueños de la panadería junto a la Place des Vosges.

-No, no, no puede ser Marinette…- dijo Tom, llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿cómo es posible…?-

Sabine estaba igual de sorprendida que él, pero no le extrañaba que su hija fuera capaz de ser una heroína. Era fuerte y valiente, con un gran sentido de la justicia.

-Tom, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo la mujer cuando terminó la transmisión de Nadja Chamack, y los otros canales comenzaron a informar lo sucedido en la torre Eiffel y especulando si había sido el fin de Ladybug- ¡ese monstruo tiene a nuestra hija!-

-No lo sé,_ ma chérie_, no lo sé- dijo nerviosamente el hombre- ni siquiera sabemos quien es el villano Papillon Noir, o cómo ayudarla…-

De pronto, los esposos escucharon algunos golpes en el piso superior, donde solía estar la habitación de Marinette, que ahora era el ático donde almacenaban cosas que no necesitaban. Ambos se alarmaron, y subieron rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrar el ático completamente desordenado y revuelto.

-Estaban buscando algo- dijo Sabine.

-Las cosas de Marinette- dijo Tom, cayendo en cuenta de pronto de qué se trataba esa invasión a su hogar- tenemos que ir a su apartamento. Si ella estaba escondiendo algo importante, tenemos que mantenerlo a salvo-

Sabine asintió, y se apresuraron a salir de casa rumbo al apartamento de su hija.

x-x-x

_Celda en el sótano de la mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

La celda era pequeña, oscura y francamente incómoda. Marinette notaba que ella y Adrien apenas cabían en el pequeño espacio, y aún así tenía que entrelazar sus piernas con las del chico ya que no había suficiente espacio. Conforme sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, la chica notó que Adrien estaba ovillado contra la pared, lo más lejos posible de ella, y temblando violentamente. Ya no sollozaba, pero no dejaba de temblar y respirar agitadamente.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la chica en voz baja, pero no tuvo otra respuesta más que un gemido de terror- ¿_chaton_?- probó usar su apodo cariñoso mientras buscaba a tientas con su mano al chico. Sus dedos tocaron su brazo, y el chico dio un respingo- no te escuchas bien. Me estás preocupado-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir el chico con voz quebrada- no me gusta… estar encerrado…-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo al recordarlo. Adrien estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico por la claustrofobia que siempre había sufrido. Frunció el entrecejo llena de furia al caer en cuenta de que Gabriel sabía eso y aún así había encerrado al chico ahí. Respiró para tranquilizarse y extendió sus manos hacia él, hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos y comenzando a acariciarlos con cariño.

-¿Marinette?- dijo el chico en voz baja en un tono confundido.

-Shhh…- dijo ella, empujando suavemente la cabeza de Adrien, haciéndolo apoyarla en su propio hombro para poder tener mejor acceso a sus cabellos- no tengas miedo. Aquí estoy contigo-

Hubo un leve silencio, en el que la respiración de Adrien se tranquilizó solo un poco. El chico parecía estar hambriento por el contacto con ella y francamente no lo culpaba, sobre todo después de presenciar esa interacción con su padre cuando recién llegaron a ese sitio.

-Lo siento mucho, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien en voz baja, aunque su voz seguía sonando quebrada y temerosa, como si esperara ser reprendido por ella en cualquier momento- lo arruiné todo. Todo debió haber terminado el día en que vencimos a mi padre. Merezco que me odies. Tu Miraculous… Luka… todo es mi culpa…-

-Shhhh…- repitió ella en un susurro, pasando su mano hacia su rostro mientras que acariciaba su mejilla, y lo escuchaba reprimir un sollozo- todo está bien. No te odio, _chaton_. Jamás podría odiar a mi amigo, quien me salvó la vida en incontables ocasiones. Cometiste un error y, francamente, no te culpo. No sé que haría si mi propio padre…- pero se interrumpió.

Adrien no dijo nada más, sino que hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Marinette, aún buscando contacto y afecto de parte de la chica. Marinette respondió inmediatamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acercándolo a ella mientras que apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

-Te quiero mucho, Adrien- susurró Marinette, presionando sus labios sobre la frente del chico- por favor, no tengas miedo. Sé que vamos a salir de ésta juntos. Siempre lo hemos hecho, ¿no?-

El chico no respondió, pero Marinette notó que comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración conforme pasaban los minutos. Quizá se imaginaba que estaría enojada con él por haberla traicionado, pero la verdad era que, conociendo las circunstancias, no podía culparlo por sus acciones. Sabía que Adrien era un chico con buen corazón e inocente en las relaciones interpersonales, por lo que no le sorprendía que Nathalie lo hubiera podido manipular tan fácilmente. Y además, al final de cuentas el chico había regresado a su lado por sí mismo.

-Mari… _ma lady_\- dijo el chico de pronto, volviendo a romper el silencio.

-¿Mmm?-

-No me sueltes- le pidió Adrien en tono de súplica, aferrándose a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello- por favor…-

-Jamás- respondió Marinette.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Más tarde_

Luka finalmente abrió los ojos sintiendo un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y para su sorpresa, por primera vez en varios días, notó que estaba tumbado sobre una superficie suave. Dejó escapar un gruñido molesto mientras estiraba su cuerpo entumido y parpadeaba para aclarar su vista.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente con idénticas expresiones preocupadas. Volvió a parpadear, y cuando su vista se aclaró notó que se trataban de Nino, Alya y (su corazón dio un vuelco) Kagami, esta última terminando de vendar una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

Luka se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y notó que la herida de su frente también estaba vendada.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que me sucedió?- dijo Luka mientras que miraba a su alrededor con una mano sobre la frente- ¿dónde…?-

-Estamos en el apartamento de Kagami, Luka- dijo Alya en voz baja, respirando aliviada al ver a Luka recuperar la conciencia y ver que no estaba tan herido como había supuesto cuando por primera vez la nueva heroína lo rescató- ¡nos asustaste a todos!¿Cómo te sientes?-

-He estado mucho mejor- dijo Luka, incorporándose sentado mientras que hacía una mueca de dolor. ¡Le dolía todo su cuerpo! De pronto, recordó lo que había pasado- ¿qué sucedió?¿Qué pasó con Adrien?¿Y Ladybug?-

Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Alya.

-Marinette y Adrien fueron capturados por Volpina- dijo la pelirroja tristemente.

Luka frunció el entrecejo, preocupado. Si eso era cierto, el Miraculous de Ladybug estaba en poder de Hawkmoth. Sus ojos pasaron a Kagami, quien parecía inusualmente pensativa.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Luka?- dijo finalmente Kagami.

-Estuve encerrado en el sótano de la mansión Agreste- dijo el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo- Gabriel Agreste es Hawkmoth, y regresó a las andadas desde que lo liberaron. Él fue quien tuvo la idea de utilizar a Adrien como rehén para atraer a Ladybug. Su asistente y Lila lo están ayudando, y estuvieron manipulando a Chat Noir todo este tiempo-

-¿Y supiste quién era Papillon Noir?- dijo Alya con curiosidad. Luka asintió.

-Chat Noir… era Adrien- dijo Luka tristemente.

Tanto Nino como Alya palidecieron. ¿El chico que traicionó a Ladybug era Adrien todo el tiempo?

-¿Adrien es Chat Noir?- dijo Nino- ¡es imposible! No pudo haber sido… ¡su padre lo tenía encerrado en casa todo el tiempo! ¿Cómo pudo escabullirse para pelear contra los akumas tantas veces?-

Kagami también parecía sorprendida ante esa revelación. Con razón Adrien comenzó a actuar tan raro cuando descubrieron a su padre, alejándose de todos y comenzando a salir con esa bruja de Lila a pesar de sentirse muy incómodo en su presencia. Pero recordó lo que Ladybug le había dicho sobre Chat Noir cuando le entregó la Miraclebox.

-No se preocupen tanto por ello- dijo Kagami con una expresión seria- Chat Noir cayó en cuenta de su error y decidió regresar al lado de Ladybug antes de que sucediera todo esto- y mientras hablaba, Luka asintió, apoyando lo que estaba diciendo.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Luka antes de que Alya preguntara algo más- yo mismo lo vi enfrentar a su padre antes de que fuera capturado. Y se aseguró de que su Miraculous estuviera a salvo de Hawkmoth-

-Creo que tenemos que recuperar a nuestros amigos- continuó Kagami con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- quiso saber Nino- excepto tú, nadie más aquí tenemos poderes ni Miraculous-

-Necesitamos crear una distracción, y para ello necesitamos la ayuda de tus habilidades cibernéticas- dijo la chica japonesa, ignorando la pregunta de Nino y volviéndose a Alya, quien parecía sorprendida pero asintió. Después miró al chico mayor, quien finalmente se había incorporado sentado sobre la cama- mientras tanto, tú vendrás conmigo, Luka-

El chico alzó las cejas, sorprendido de esa conversación desde que Nino había mencionado que Kagami tenía un Miraculous.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Luka- yo no tengo…-

-Ladybug tomó esa precaución antes de ir a rescatar a Adrien- sonrió Kagami mientras metía su mano a su bolsillo- hay un viejo amigo que ha estado muy preocupado por ti, y quiere volver a verte-

-¿Ese es el portador de Sass, _madame_?- dijo una vocecita en el hombro de Kagami.

-Así es- dijo Kagami en voz baja mientras se volvía hacia su kwami- ¿cómo suena ir a destruir algunas cosas y posiblemente rostizar a un zorro maleducado y una molesta polilla?-

-Suena divertido y catártico- dijo Longg, resoplando por su boca y produciendo una pequeña llama mientras que sonreía.

Ninguno de los tres chicos entendió lo que era lo que quería decir Kagami, pero decidieron seguir sus indicaciones. Ella parecía saber algo que los demás no.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien y Marinette están atrapados en la guarida de Hawkmoth, pero sus amigos no parecen estar dispuestos a dejar las cosas así. Kagami es la chica con el plan en estos momentos, haciendo honor a su puesto de Guardiana. Marinette tiene miedo de que Adrien sea akumatizado y hará todo lo posible para evitarlo porque no quiere que sufra ni volver a pelear contra él.

Como siempre, me abstengo de spoilers del capítulo nuevo. Solo diré que Silence no fue exactamente lo que pensaba, excepto por la sobrecarga de Lukanette que hubo. Solo tuve ganas de abrazar a Luka durante todo el capítulo (y de golpear a alguien…ejem, los que lo vieron saben a quien me refiero). Por mi parte, aún no he perdido el hype de Oblivio.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	21. Capítulo 21

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 21

_Celda, sótano de la mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Estaba a punto de amanecer, y Adrien seguía temblando levemente en los brazos de Marinette. Y después de un rato parecía que, en vez de intentar descansar, Gabriel Agreste y más tarde Lila decidieron atormentar aún más al pobre chico, tomándose turnos para burlarse de él y repetirle lo horrible que era y lo fácil que había caído en su trampa. Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

-No escuches nada de lo que dicen, Adrien- dijo ella en un susurro para que solo él la escuchara- solo lo dice porque te quieren akumatizar para que confieses todo lo que sabes. Nada de eso es verdad-

Fiel a su promesa, Marinette no había soltado a Adrien ni un instante, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño. Sabía lo destruido que debía sentirse el chico tras la traición de su padre. No una, sino dos veces, Adrien había sido presentado con la evidencia que la prioridad de su padre eran sus planes y no su propio hijo. Si en algún momento Adrien creyó que su padre había sido Hawkmoth buscando su felicidad… ahora sabía que había sido muy ingenuo.

-Todo va a estar bien, Adrien- siguió susurrando Marinette- eres un chico fuerte y valioso. Todos tus amigos te quieren-

-Los abandoné a todos y…- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-No hiciste eso, _chaton_. Todos sabíamos que necesitabas tiempo para procesar lo que pasó- dijo ella, presionando sus labios sobre la frente del chico- y todos te queremos. Nino, Alya, Chloé…-

-No es verdad- escuchó la voz de Lila fuera de la celda. Adrien apretó los ojos al escucharla y gimió en voz baja. Marinette frunció el entrecejo y apretó su abrazo- nadie te quiere, Adrien. Eres la peor persona que existe-

-Sabes bien que Lila es una mentirosa- le susurró Marinette- no tienes porqué escuchar sus mentiras. Solo lo dice porque quieren akumatizarte-

-Ya me cansé de este juego- dijo Gabriel en voz alta. Ante la voz de su padre, el chico gimió de nuevo, y Marinette frunció el entrecejo. La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, y aparecieron Gabriel y Lila; la última con un taser encendido en la mano- sé que uno de los dos tiene la información que necesito-

Marinette rodó los ojos y tomó la mano del chico, apretándola suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Marinette con una expresión desafiante.

-Queremos saber dónde está el anillo de Chat Noir y la caja con los otros Miraculous- dijo Lila- ya estuve en tu apartamento y no está ahí. ¿Dónde la escondiste?-

La chica rodó los ojos.

-¿Porqué la tendría yo?- dijo Marinette encogiendo los hombros- yo no soy el Guardián…-

Eso era técnicamente cierto, pues Marinette había designado a un nuevo Guardián, pero ellos no tenían que saber eso.

Gabriel Agreste estaba enfurecido. Golpeó la puerta contra la pared con fuerza, haciendo que los dos chicos dieran un respingo de sorpresa, y que Adrien volviera a tensarse. El hombre tomó el taser de manos de Lila y se acercó a ellos.

-¡YA BASTA! Me van a decir dónde está el Anillo del Gato Negro, o va a ser muy doloroso para ambos- dijo el hombre furioso.

Adrien estaba muy asustado pero extendió su brazo, interponiéndolo entre Marinette y su horrible padre, quien los iba a atacar cuando escucharon pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡_Monsieur_ Agreste, _monsieur_ Agreste!- gritó Nathalie desde la parte alta de la escalera- ¡no lo puedo creer!-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Gabriel mientras que rodaba los ojos y se volvía a la recién llegada.

-¡Hay un reporte de que vieron a un nuevo Chat Noir en la torre Eiffel!- dijo la mujer, mostrándole el tablet- dijo que apareció en la cima de la torre y declaró que rescataría a Ladybug y que Hawkmoth había regresado porque lo dejaron libre-

Gabriel miró alternadamente la pantalla que le mostraba Nathalie, abierta en la página principal del Ladyblog, y luego a sus dos prisioneros que parecían tan sorprendidos como él, e incluso un poco horrorizados.

-No…- dijo Marinette, llevándose la mano a la boca mientras que Adrien perdió el escaso color que quedaba en su piel, volviéndose hacia la chica con una expresión asustada.

Gabriel sonrió levemente al verlos tan preocupados. Eso sería mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. El hombre cerró la puerta de la celda antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo.

-Bueno, creo que sería buena idea que Volpina y un akuma hicieran una pequeña visita a ese nuevo Chat Noir- sonrió Gabriel- un nuevo héroe sin ninguna experiencia y sin una Ladybug a su lado está perdido. Ese anillo es prácticamente mío-

-¡No!¡No lo hagan!- dijo Adrien preocupado mientras intentaba levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta de la celda pero su voz hizo eco en el vacío y no tuvo respuesta. Su padre y sus aliados se habían ido del sótano, seguramente de regreso a la mansión. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Adrien se volvió hacia la chica- Marinette, ¿qué fue eso? ¿A quién le entregaste el anillo? ¡Porque Volpina va a tomar el Miraculous de Chat Noir y…!-

Marinette había estado tan sorprendida como él, pero pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo. Puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Adrien para hacerlo callar y miró a su alrededor. Tras unos segundos, Marinette se volvió hacia la pared que estaba al lado contrario de la puerta mientras que sonreía traviesa.

-Marinette, ¿qué…?-

-Estoy a punto de demostrarte que están equivocados con lo que dijeron de que nadie se preocupa por ti- dijo Marinette. Adrien alzó las cejas, volviendo su vista la misma pared donde estaban los ojos de ella, pero no podía entender porqué la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- dijo el chico, pero dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver que una espada traspasó la parte alta de la pared a su interior. Una gran espada de color rojo que parecía encendida en llamas del mismo color.

La pared de la celda fue destruída, y en el hueco aparecieron dos héroes. Uno de ellos era Viperion, y estaba junto a una heroína vistiendo un traje rojo con el tema de dragón, que tenía una espada llameante en la mano, la misma que había visto traspasar la pared.

Marinette se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa, para después ofrecer la mano a Adrien para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. El chico aceptó su mano automáticamente y se puso de pie junto a ella.

-Vaya, nos hicieron esperar- dijo Marinette en tono de broma mientras que cruzaba los brazos y rodaba los ojos.

-Tú misma fuiste la que dijiste que no querías que interviniera,_ ma lady_\- dijo la heroína poniéndose las manos en las caderas- espero que no te moleste que haya reclutado a tu antiguo amigo-

-Bueno, estoy aliviada de que no me hayas escuchado- dijo Marinette y se volvió a Viperion- y que tú estés a salvo-

Viperion le guiñó un ojo.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, Marinette. No hay tiempo que perder, Kusanagi- dijo a su vez Viperion, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y volviéndose a la otra heroína- la distracción solo funcionará por unos minutos, y aún falta rescatar al maestro Fu-

La heroína asintió, y se dirigió a liberar al anciano, mientras que Viperion ayudaba a Marinette y a Adrien a trepar hacia la abertura en la parte alta de la pared para que pudieran salir de la celda hacia el exterior de la mansión.

-Hey- se quejó Marinette en respuesta al movimiento brusco del héroe cuando la ayudó a salir- con cuidado, serpiente-

-No te pongas exigente, LB- dijo Viperion mientras que rodaba los ojos- vámonos de aquí, que esto aún no termina-

Adrien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Había visto a Luka caer de la cima de la torre Eiffel sin nadie que lo rescatara. ¿Cómo era posible que Viperion estuviera ahí?¿Y quién era esa otra heroína con un traje de rojo y negro?

No pudo decir mucho, pues Viperion dio un salto para llevarlos consigo lejos de ahí, seguidos de la heroína llamada Kusanagi, quien llevaba consigo al maestro Fu.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Poco antes_

Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng se habían apresurado al apartamento de Marinette, pero se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado demasiado tarde. Al igual que su habitación en el ático de la panadería, el apartamento había sido registrado y estaba todo revuelto.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué estarían buscando?- dijo Tom.

-No lo sé, supongo que nos enteraremos de ello hasta que hablemos con nuestra hija- dijo Sabine con una expresión preocupada mientras se cubría la cara- oh, realmente espero que nuestra Marinette esté a salvo-

Tom sonrió levemente.

-Por lo que ya vimos, Marinette es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí misma- dijo el hombre- si ella es la que ha estado pateando el trasero de los villanos durante todos estos años-

Sabine estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el nombre de Alya en la pantalla.

-¿Hola?- dijo ella.

-_Madame Dupain-Cheng_\- dijo Alya rápidamente, con un tono apresurado-_ habla Alya. Estoy a punto de crear una distracción para Hawkmoth y sus secuaces, para que los héroes tengan oportunidad de rescatar a Marinette. Pero cuando lo haga, ustedes pueden ser sus siguientes objetivos. Necesito que vayan a la casa de Nino y se escondan ahí_-

-Pero…-

-_Por favor, madame, tiene que escucharme_\- dijo Alya- _Marinette necesita saber que ustedes están a salvo para poder seguir adelante con esta pelea y poder vencer a Hawkmoth. Hablaré también con madame Couffaine_-

Sabine tragó saliva al recordar que la madre de Luka también podría estar en peligro, pero asintió. Sabía muy bien que la pelirroja tenía razón.

-Bien, haremos lo que dices, Alya- dijo Sabine finalmente- pierde cuidado. Si ves a Marinette, hay algo que tienes que decirle-

Al colgar, Tom la miró interrogante.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, _chéri_\- dijo la mujer volviéndose a su esposo- Alya tiene razón. Lo único que podemos hacer para ayudar a Marinette, al menos por ahora, es mantenernos a salvo-

x-x-x

_Lugar desconocido_

_Más tarde_

Tras darse cuenta de que el supuesto Chat Noir que había aparecido era solo una distracción para tener una oportunidad de liberar a los prisioneros, Hawkmoth y sus aliados estaban furiosos. Tan pronto como habían regresado al sótano de la mansión, notaron las paredes rotas y la ausencia de Adrien, Marinette y el maestro Fu. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, los tres huyeron de la mansión hacia otra de las propiedades de Gabriel Agreste para mantenerse ocultos en caso de un ataque sorpresa contra ellos.

-No puedo creer que nos engañaran de esa manera- gruñó Lila, pateando furiosa una de las sillas, haciéndola volverse- seguramente fue culpa esa maldita de Alya, poniendo mentiras en el Ladyblog. Por supuesto, tenía que ayudarlos, pero ¿cómo lo hicieron?-

-Marinette debió dejar el resto de los Miraculous a cargo de alguien más antes de entregarse- dijo Gabriel frunciendo el entrecejo- o debe de haber otro Guardián de los Miraculous-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, _monsieur_?- dijo Nathalie.

-Es fácil- dijo Lila antes de que Gabriel respondiera- dame los aretes de Ladybug, y me encargaré de…-

-¡No!- dijo Gabriel en voz alta- el Miraculous de Ladybug no debe salir de aquí, Lila. No quiero que vuelva a salir de mi vista como sucedió con el de Chat Noir. No, pero tengo una mejor idea para obtener el Miraculous que nos falta-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Lila- atacando las familias de Marinette o Luka no servirá de nada, porque es Adrien el dueño del Miraculous de Chat Noir. ¿Cómo pretendes extorsionarlo?-

Gabriel sonrió maliciosamente.

-Adrien tiene muchísimas debilidades- dijo Gabriel- y yo las conozco todas. Crearemos una situación que lo obligará a entregarme su Miraculous. Y una vez que lo recupere, lo castigaré por atreverse a traicionarme de esa manera-

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Poco después_

Nino caminaba en círculos nerviosamente por la sala de la casa de Kagami mientras que Alya miraba las consecuencias de mandar la falsa noticia de que un nuevo Chat Noir estaba organizando a los héroes en la torre Eiffel para rescatar a Ladybug. Nadja Chamack y otros reporteros repitieron su noticia falsa. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Lo logramos, Nino- dijo Alya con una sonrisa traviesa- lo hay manera de que Hawkmoth y sus secuaces no hayan visto esto. Estoy segura de que mordió el anzuelo-

-¿Porqué tardan tanto en regresar?- dijo Nino preocupado, tras recibir en su celular la confirmación de que los Dupain-Cheng estaban a salvo con sus padres- espero que estén bien…-

-Lo estarán- dijo Alya mientras que se cruzaba de brazos- Kagami es una chica muy fuerte, no va a dejar que nada malo les pase. Estoy segura de que los van a rescatar-

Nino asintió levemente y se volvió a la ventana, dándose cuenta de que los dos héroes venían de regreso a la casa, saltando por los techos de París. Nino se apresuró a abrir la ventana y los dejó pasar. Tras pasar por la ventana y poner a Marinette, Adrien y el maestro Fu en el suelo, Kusanagi y Viperion se detransformaron.

-¡Por fin!- dijo Nino, apresurándose hacia sus amigos. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Adrien tras abrazarlo por unos segundos sin esperar a que dijera algo- ¡qué alivio! ¿Te encuentras bien, _mon pote_?-

Los ojos de Adrien se volvieron a él, y Nino no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca con una mano. Además de un par de golpes en las mejillas, su mejor amigo tenía un corte en la frente, los ojos hinchados y una expresión asustada, como si esperara ser golpeado.

-Bien- dijo el chico rubio distraídamente. Alya se acercó también a él y lo abrazó, susurrando en voz baja lo aliviada que se sentía de que estuviera a salvo. Incluso Luka hizo lo mismo tan pronto como se detransformó. Kagami, por su parte, guardó su distancia y frunció el entrecejo, como si estuviera analizando la situación.

-No es cierto, _mon pote_. Por supuesto que no estás bien, Adrien- dijo Nino, volviendo a poner sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amigo y examinándolo con la vista mientras que el rubio desviaba su vista hacia el suelo- ¿te sientes mal de alguna manera?¿te hicieron daño?¿acaso estás lastimado?-

-Nino…- le dijo Marinette para hacerlo callar, acercándose a Adrien y rodeando su espalda con uno de sus brazos. El chico automáticamente se encogió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella- necesita un poco de tiempo-

Nino y Alya lo miraron preocupados. Tiempo era lo que no tenían. Seguramente Hawkmoth estaba a punto de volver al acecho. Kagami miró preocupada a Adrien, pero solo puso una de sus manos en su hombro sin decir nada, cosa que el chico agradeció. Luka decidió no decir nada más sobre Adrien tampoco, y se volvió hacia el anciano.

-¿Se encuentra bien, maestro Fu?- preguntó Luka.

El anciano asintió débilmente. Si Adrien o Luka se veían sacudidos y debilitados por lo sucedido, el maestro Fu se veía mucho peor, y estaba más delgado y viejo que la última vez que Marinette lo había visto. Sin soltar a Adrien, la chica se volvió al guardián, preocupada.

-Estoy bien, chicos, no se alarmen- dijo el anciano cansadamente- todos estamos bien y Hawkmoth ya no tiene la ventaja sobre nosotros. Marinette, ¿la caja…?-

-Está a salvo, maestro- dijo Marinette antes de que Kagami dijera algo.

-Hiciste bien en confiar en ellos dos- dijo el anciano mientras miraba de reojo a Luka y Kagami- siempre has elegido a tus aliados tan bien como yo los elegí a ustedes dos-

Tanto Alya como Adrien parecían algo incómodos por lo que acababa de decir el maestro Fu, la primera se sentía culpable por haber perdido a Trixx y el Miraculous del Zorro, y Adrien por haber sido tan fácilmente engañado y manipulado por Nathalie y su padre.

Kagami se aclaró la garganta.

-Lamento cambiar de tema- dijo la chica japonesa- pero creo que será mejor que todos tomemos un descanso antes de que Hawkmoth se decida a atacar de nuevo. Nos podemos dividir entre mi habitación, la de vistas, el estudio y la sala. Tengo algunos futones extra en el armario. Creo que el maestro Fu debería tomar mi habitación- añadió preocupada al ver su condición.

-¡Momento!- dijo Marinette de pronto, recordando un par de personas en las que no había pensado- mis padres están…-

-Ellos están a salvo- la interrumpió Alya, deteniendo a Marinette- a Kagami se le ocurrió esconderlos, a ellos y a _madame_ Anarka- dudó unos segundos antes de decirle donde estaban mientras que miraban de reojo a Adrien. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó- hablé con tu _maman_, Marinette. Me dijo que había algo importante que debías saber. Parece que Volpina estuvo en tu habitación en tu casa, y en un apartamento, buscando algo-

Marinette se volvió al maestro Fu y luego a Kagami, quien asintió.

-No te preocupes, Alya. Ya me imaginaba que harían eso cuando descubrieran mi identidad, así que tomé mis precauciones antes de ir a enfrentar a Volpina- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente- estoy segura que no encontraron lo que estaban buscando-

Luka se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kagami en que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo para descansar- dijo el chico mayor- no sé que tenga planeado Hawkmoth para su contraataque, pero seguramente no es nada bueno. Fue una noche larga, y tenemos que recuperar energías todos antes de la siguiente batalla-

-Concuerdo también- dijo Alya, poniéndose de pie- ¿chicos aquí y chicas en la habitación de visitas?-

Marinette iba a aceptar esa división cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca. Se volvió hacia Adrien, quien le rogaba con los ojos que no lo dejara solo.

-Creo que yo me quedaré con Adrien- respondió Marinette- además de descansar, creo que es importante que nosotros dos tengamos una conversación a solas-

Kagami sonrió levemente ante ese comentario de Marinette.

-Bueno, está la habitación de invitados- dijo la chica japonesa señalando la puerta al final del pasillo- ustedes dos pueden ocuparla-

-Nino y yo podemos quedarnos en la sala- dijo Alya sonriendo levemente- estaremos bien-

-Bien, entonces quedan Luka y Kagami- dijo la pelirroja.

Marinette notó divertida el rubor en las mejillas de Luka, pero no comentó nada. Se levantó con facilidad y ofreció su mano a Adrien para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie también. El chico la miró por unos segundos, pero finalmente la tomó y caminó con él hacia la habitación que Kagami les había indicado.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Nino se volvió a Alya.

-¿Qué le pasa a Adrien?- dijo el chico moreno- nunca lo había visto tan derrotado, ni siquiera cuando descubrimos que su padre era Hawkmoth-

-Creo que todo lo que ha pasado fue demasiado para él- dijo Alya- imagínate, siendo Chat Noir se enteró que su padre era el villano contra el que había pasado los últimos años luchando. Fue manipulado por su propia asistente para atacar a su antigua compañera, que resultó ser una de sus mejores amigas del colegio, y se dio cuenta que yo era Rena Rouge y Luka era Viperion cuando sus aliados nos robaron los Miraculous y, en el caso de Luka, lo secuestraron y torturaron mientras a él le mintieron. Y encima de todo su padre lo usó como rehén a cambio del Miraculous de Ladybug y lo encerró en una pequeña celda a pesar de que sabe que sufre de claustrofobia-

Nino se mordió el labio, entendiéndolo todo y sintiéndose horrible por su ex mejor amigo. Si antes pensaba que Gabriel Agreste era el peor padre del mundo, ahora se daba cuenta de que era una subestimación. Gabriel Agreste era un verdadero monstruo, tratando así a su hijo.

-Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor- dijo Nino- además, necesitamos que esté recuperado para pelear contra Hawkmoth-

-Creo que eso va a ser muy difícil, Nino- dijo Alya, mirando mortificada hacia el pasillo- pero tenemos que confiar en Marinette. Estoy segura de que ella logrará ayudarlo- sonrió- es Ladybug, después de todo, y su especialidad es curar el daño que hace Hawkmoth, ¿no es así?-

Nino asintió mientras que rodeaba la espalda de Alya con un brazo y la atraía hacia sí mismo, esperando que tuviera razón.

X-x-x

_Habitación de huéspedes_

_Poco después_

Adrien esperó sentado sobre la cama mientras que Marinette se cambiaba en una de las pijamas que Kagami le había prestado para descansar. Ambos se sentían sumamente agotados, pero el chico no creía que sería posible conciliar el sueño si estaba solo. Incluso esos escasos momentos en los que estaba separado de Marinette le causaban ansiedad.

"Estoy hecho un desastre", pensó el chico.

Marinette salió del cuarto de baño con una pijama larga y se metió a la cama. Al verla sonreír, Adrien hizo lo mismo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-Lo siento mucho,_ ma lady-_ dijo Adrien mientras que cerraba los ojos. Marinette aún notó el tono mortificado en su voz- sé que después de todo lo que pasó no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero…-

-No necesitas decir nada, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette- todos entendemos que no es nada fácil lo que te sucedió-

-Soy un traidor- continuó Adrien en voz baja- y el hijo del peor enemigo de París. Los traicioné a todos. Provoqué que atacaran al maestro Fu. Provoqué que lastimaran a Alya y dejé que le quitaran su Miraculous. Dejé que Volpina secuestrara a Luka y lo torturara. Y causé que tú perdieras tu Miraculous. Todos aquí tienen razones para odiarme. No lo entiendo, ¿porqué no me odian?-

Marinette hundió sus dedos en los cabellos dorados del chico, sabiendo el efecto calmante que esa caricia tenía sobre el chico. Funcionó, el cuerpo de Adrien se relajó poco a poco mientras que los dedos de la chica masajeaban su cuero cabelludo. Casi esperaba escuchar un ronroneo.

-Porque todos aquí somos tus amigos- dijo Marinette en voz baja- entendemos que cometiste un error. No te culpamos. Hiciste lo que creíste que era lo mejor en tu posición-

Adrien gruño.

-Eso no es justificación. Los traicioné a todos, a ti y a todo París, porque me vi tentado a realizar mi deseo personal y egoísta-

-Querías recuperar a tu _maman_\- dijo Marinette en voz baja, hundiendo su cara en los cabellos del chico y presionando sus labios sobre la línea de su cabello junto a su frente- _chaton,_ lo importante es que al final regresaste a mí-

-No debí…-

-Shhhh…- dijo ella en voz baja- ya no le des vuelta a lo mismo. Ya estás de vuelta aquí conmigo. Con todos nosotros, y eso es lo que importa. Vamos a arreglar esto juntos, como siempre hemos hecho-

Adrien se separó de ella por un momento y levantó la vista, intentando mirarla a los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación. Marinette le estaba sonriendo, y en ningún momento había dejado de abrazarlo. Sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos e hizo un puchero.

-No, no, no llores- dijo la chica- te quiero mucho, _chaton_. Todo está bien-

-Espero… espero que puedas perdonarme- dijo Adrien, volviendo a hundir su rostro en el ángulo entre el hombro derecho y el cuello de la chica mientras sollozaba en voz baja- por favor… no me abandones… no me dejes tú también…-

Marinette hizo una mueca. Pobre Adrien. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a imaginarse lo que sentía. Mientras que sus padres habían hecho todo lo posible por apoyarla durante toda su vida y nunca habían puesto sus deseos por encima de ella. En cambio la familia de Adrien…

Como respuesta, tomó el meñique del chico y lo entrelazó con el suyo.

-Jamás te voy a abandonar, Adrien- dijo Marinette sin soltar su meñique- _promis, juré. _A partir de hoy, yo soy tu familia. Todos nosotros somos tu familia-

Por fin, e inesperadamente para la chica, Adrien dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

-Gracias, _ma lady_\- dijo él- de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso-

-Ya viste como todos estaban preocupados por ti- dijo Marinette- a nadie le importó lo que hiciste o no hiciste como Chat Noir o como Papillon Noir. Primero que nada eres nuestro amigo, y si nos necesitas, siempre estaremos contigo-

Adrien sonrió y respiró hondo. Marinette tenía razón. Nino y Alya lo habían abrazado tan pronto como había llegado, a pesar de que sabían que había traicionado a Ladybug (que era Marinette) y los había alejado de su vida como civil sin ninguna explicación. Luka también, a pesar de que por su culpa había sido capturado por Volpina y había pasado varios días encerrado en horribles condiciones. Kagami, a pesar de que la había arrastrado a todo ese desastre. El maestro Fu, a pesar de haber traicionado su confianza. Y Marinette…

Una parte de él quería ver a Plagg, y recibir su bien merecido regaño. Pero tendría que ser al día siguiente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Se sentía en paz, y el agotamiento comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-Duerme, _mon_ _chaton_\- dijo Marinette, aunque su voz comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos- al menos en este momento ambos estamos a salvo-

Adrien sonrió mientras que cerraba los ojos.

-_Tu es vraiment la lady de mes rêves_\- dijo él en voz baja antes de que el sueño lo envolviera.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, el plan de Kagami de distraer a Hawkmoth y compañía con un rumor falso en el Ladyblog para poder rescatar a Marinette y Adrien funcionó. Por fin se reagruparon y van a cargar energías en lo que el enemigo hace su siguiente movimiento. Adrien sigue sufriendo porque se arrepiente de lo que hizo, pero todos están haciendo lo posible por ayudarlo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	22. Capítulo 22

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 22

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Esa noche_

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Adrien y Marinette fueron rescatados del sótano de la mansión Agreste, y la ciudad parecía estar en un inusual silencio. Era pasado el mediodía, pero parecía como si fuera la mitad de la madrugada, ya que después de haber visto a Volpina desenmascarar a Ladybug delante de toda la ciudad todos los parisinos habían tomado cobertura.

El maestro Fu pasó los dedos por su barba antes de dar un sorbo a la taza de té que Kagami le había dado antes de irse a descansar también. El anciano suspiró. Seguramente era la calma antes de la tormenta.

El Guardián abrió la Miraclebox que Kagami le entregó y respiró aliviado al notar que todos los Miraculous, salvo los que conocía sus ubicaciones, estaban dentro de la caja a su cargo. Marinette había sido muy prudente al haberse asegurado que la Miraclebox estuviera a salvo antes de lanzarse a rescatar a Adrien. Y Kagami podría ser una excelente guardiana.

El maestro Fu hizo un repaso mental de todos los Miraculous perdidos y sus pensamientos fueron a cada uno de los kwamis. Primero y más importante, Tikki era prisionera de Hawkmoth. Wayzz estaba encerrado en la caja fuerte en la habitación de Adrien. Trixx estaba en manos de Lila. Nooroo y Duusu en poder de Hawkmoth y Mayura, respectivamente.

Los ojos del Guardián bajaron hacia el compartimento superior de la Miraclebox donde solamente descansaban dos Miraculous: el de Pollen en el lado derecho y Plagg en el círculo central.

El anciano guardián suspiró de nuevo. Sabía bien que tenía que hacer para ayudar a los chicos a recuperar a Tikki y vencer a Hawkmoth. Tomó el anillo del Gato Negro entre sus manos y llamó a su kwami. Tras una brillante luz de color verde vio lo vio aparecer frente a él, Plagg bostezó en voz alta y se desperezó al abrir los ojos. Parpadeó sorprendido sin entender qué era lo que había pasado.

-¡Maestro Fu!- dijo el kwami sorprendido- ¿cómo…?¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-Gracias a ti fui rescatado de la guardia de Hawkmoth junto con tu portador y Marinette- dijo el maestro Fu.

Plagg lo miró con una expresión confundida, pero segundos después palideció al caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¡No!- exclamó el kwami en voz alta mientras sacudía la cabeza- por favor, maestro, no me diga que Tikki está en poder de Hawkmoth…-

-Plagg, tranquilízate- dijo el maestro Fu, levantando la mano y haciéndolo callar antes de que dijera algo más- Ladybug se sacrificó para salvar a tu portador cuando Hawkmoth amenazó con tirarlo de la torre Eiffel, pero tomó la precaución de mantenerte a salvo. Gracias a ti Hawkmoth no los tiene a los dos, y aún podemos rescatar a Tikki y a los otros-

-¿Quién los rescató?- dijo Plagg.

-Los portadores de Longg y Sass- respondió el maestro Fu- y hablando de ellos dos, necesito que los guíes. Necesitamos recobrar a los otros-

El kwami bajó la cabeza y sus orejas cayeron de nuevo.

-Hawkmoth debe tener los otros Miraculous en su persona, o con sus desagradables asistentes- dijo Plagg, haciendo una mueca al recordar a Lila y a Nathalie.

-Excepto uno de ellos- dijo el maestro Fu con una leve sonrisa- la asistente me dijo que Adrien escondió un Miraculous en un sitio que ella no conocía. Tenemos que recuperar a Wayzz-

Plagg entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió.

-Yo sé donde está Wayzz, maestro- dijo Plagg- puedo llevar a los chicos por él-

-Bien- dijo el maestro Fu- tan pronto como amanezca llevarás a Viperion y Kusanagi contigo para recuperar el Miraculous- el kwami asintió y miró a su alrededor, buscando a su portador. El anciano sonrió levemente al ver la preocupación de Plagg- él está a salvo. Está con Ladybug en la habitación de al lado-

Plagg sonrió levemente y cruzó la pared para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes, donde estaba su portador. Se sentía raro mirar a Adrien sin su anillo. El chico dormía profundamente en los brazos de Marinette, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Plagg sacudió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

El kwami frunció el entrecejo al ver los golpes en el rostro y los brazos de su portador. El malnacido de Gabriel había vuelto a lastimar a su cachorro, física y emocionalmente. Sus ojos hinchados y los golpes en su cuerpo lo probaban. No se lo perdonaría jamás. Adrien lo tendría que perdonar si usaba su poder de Destrucción en su estúpida cara para hacerlo pagar.

-Eres un idiota, chico- dijo Plagg en voz baja para sí mismo- todo esto debió haber terminado el día que desenmascaramos a tu padre. Pero no, tenías que hacer el idiota y tratar de arreglar las cosas, poniéndote en contra de tu Ladybug y causándonos todos estos problemas- entrecerró los ojos- ¿acaso podrías ser más idiota e inocente, y…?-

Plagg rodó los ojos. Su portador estaba a salvo, y eso era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos. Era evidente que el viejo Agreste había usado a Nathalie para manipular a Adrien, y el pobre chico estaba tan privado de afecto que la horrenda manipulación de su padre se sentía como cariño. Era retorcido y enfermo.

Los ojos del kwami pasaron de su portador a la chica junto a él. Marinette lo abrazaba en sueños, apoyando suavemente su mejilla sobre sus cabellos dorados. La chica de Tikki había ayudado a traer a su cachorro de regreso, como Ladybug y como Marinette.

Suspiró, y regresó al lado del maestro Fu a esperar su turno de pasar a la acción.

x-x-x

_Horas más tarde_

Alya se levantó un poco desorientada al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, pero cayó en cuenta de que estaba en casa de Kagami y recordó lo sucedido. Nino estaba dormido a su lado, y notó que el maestro Fu se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Maestro Fu?- dijo la pelirroja con una expresión preocupada. No olvidaba las condiciones en las que había llegado cuando Kagami y Luka lo rescataron- ¿se encuentra bien?-

El anciano se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con una leve sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, gracias a ti y a tus amigos- dijo el anciano.

La pelirroja sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Su corazón ardía de ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas sobre los Miraculous, pero no sabía si era sabio molestar al anciano, que había vuelto su mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Rena Rouge?- dijo el maestro Fu en voz baja, notando su indecisión.

-Yo… sí maestro- dijo Alya mientras que se ajustaba las gafas, su reportera interna muriéndose por obtener las respuesta que necesitaba- tengo muchas preguntas-

El Guardián sonrió.

-Puedo responder a algunas de tus preguntas- dijo él en un tono bondadoso- aunque debes entender que hay algunas que deben permanecer en secreto por tu propio bien, o por el de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

Alya asintió.

-Yo… primero que nada- dijo Alya, mordiéndose el labio inferior y recordando el destino de su kwami- quería preguntar sobre Trixx-

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre él?-

-Trixx está en manos de Lila- dijo Alya tristemente mientras que se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto nervioso, insegura de querer escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta, pero aún así necesitaba saberlo- ¿él está sufriendo?-

El maestro Fu sonrió levemente.

-No, los kwamis no sufren físicamente al prestar sus poderes a sus portadores- dijo el maestro Fu- aunque quizá se sienta triste por ser forzado a prestar sus poderes a sus enemigos. Y Lila no conoce sus poderes como Hawkmoth, así que no podrá maltratarlo. O al menos eso es lo que espero- bajó la mirada- que Nooroo, Duusu y Trixx estén en poder de Hawkmoth me entristece-

Alya respiró aliviada. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber perdido su Miraculous. Levantó la mirada hacia el anciano.

-¿Porque eligió a Adrien y a Marinette?- dijo Alya, pensando que era un poco cruel que el maestro hubiera elegido al hijo de Hawkmoth como Chat Noir.

El anciano se volvió hacia ella de nuevo y sonrió.

-Hawkmoth activó su Miraculous y necesitaba proteger a la población de París. No tuve mucho tiempo, pero los elegí por su amabilidad- dijo el maestro Fu- porque ambos siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a los demás. En su amabilidad vi que ambos serían unos excelentes héroes. Y lo son-

-¿No se arrepiente… de haber elegido a Adrien?- dijo ella en un tono dudoso. Se ruborizó levemente, preguntándose si el anciano se ofendería por la pregunta, pero éste siguió sonriendo- a retrospectiva…-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el maestro Fu en un tono firme- me hubiera gustado saber que su padre era Hawkmoth para poder ayudarlo a manejar mejor la situación, pero mantengo que Adrien fue el mejor Chat Noir que pude haber elegido. Pocos pueden poseer el poder de la Destrucción en sus manos y no verse tentados a lastimar a los demás. El buen corazón de Adrien es vital para que sea un buen Gato Negro. A pesar de todo lo que pasó-

Alya sonrió levemente. Iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando vio que dos personas se acercaron hacia la casa de Kagami sobre los techos de París. La chica se puso de pie, alarmada, pero el maestro Fu no pareció inmutarse.

-No temas- dijo el anciano- son solo Viperion y Kusanagi que vienen de regreso-

La chica alzó las cejas, confundida, pero esperó pacientemente a que los dos chicos llegaron al apartamento por la ventana y se detransformaran.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el anciano.

-Lo logramos, maestro- dijo Plagg saliendo de los cabellos de Kagami mientras que la chica sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera de la tortuga y la ponía en las manos del maestro Fu.

-Muchas gracias, chicos- dijo el anciano, poniéndose la pulsera y haciendo que su kwami saliera de ella- bienvenido de regreso, Wayzz-

-¡Maestro Fu!- dijo el kwami, sorprendido y aliviado de haber sido liberado, abrazando el rostro de su portador- ¡menos mal que está bien! Me preocupé mucho cuando ese Gorila lo atacó, y…-

-Está bien, Wayzz, todo está bien- dijo el maestro Fu- lo que pasó es largo de explicar, pero hay algo que necesito que hagas con otro portador-

-¿Voy a regresar a pelear junto a Nino?- dijo el kwami.

-No exactamente- sonrió el anciano.

x-x-x

_Lugar desconocido_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Trixx se dejó caer tristemente sobre el pasamanos de la escalera mientras miraba frustrado a los villanos, preocupado por lo sucedido con Ladybug y Chat Noir. Había visto, desde los ojos de Volpina, que Hawkmoth tenía a Tikki, pero se sintió secretamente orgulloso de que Alya hubiera engañado de esa manera a su portadora.

El kwami miró de reojo a Nooroo, quien seguía a Hawkmoth en silencio. Ese monstruo había aprendido a obligarlo a callarse. No que Lila no pudiera callarlo, pero Trixx era lo bastante listo como para no darle motivos de callarlo, pero miraba todo con atención.

Sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. La idea de ser forzado a pelear nuevamente contra sus hermanos kwamis le parecía terrible. Sentía un nuevo respeto por Nooroo por haberlo soportado tantos años.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer" observó Trixx mientras Lila se volvía hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa "pero supongo que deberé confiar en Plagg y los otros. Si el portador de Plagg logró regresar al lado del bien, pronto estaremos libres de nuevo".

x-x-x

_Habitación de huéspedes_

_Poco después_

Cuando Marinette despertó al amanecer y sonrió al ver que Adrien seguía dormido en sus brazos, abrazando su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al sentir el movimiento de ella al desperezarse, el chico parpadeó y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Marinette besaba su frente.

-¿Marinette?- dijo él, un poco confundido sobre dónde se encontraba.

-Está todo bien, _chaton_\- sonrió ella acariciando sus cabellos- todos estamos a salvo-

Adrien sonrió por un momento, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró y se incorporó al acercar sus manos hacia los oídos de la chica, desprovistos de sus aretes. Como reflejo, Marinette se los cubrió, pero recordó que había entregado su Miraculous a Volpina.

-Lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa, Marinette- dijo Adrien en voz baja, acariciando la mejilla de la chica- perdiste tus aretes y tu kwami por mí. Y todo esto debió haber terminado el día en que desenmascaramos a Hawkmoth. Pero yo quería salvar a mi padre, y…-

-Shhh… ya deja de disculparte- dijo ella, callándolo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios- ya habíamos hablado de esto. Fue un error, como muchos que yo también he cometido. No hablemos más de ello, _chaton_. Ahora solo nos queda solucionarlo-

Adrien asintió con convicción. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para detener a su padre para salvar a París.

La puerta sonó, y la cabeza de Luka se asomó por ella.

-Hey, chicos- dijo Luka- oh, bien, ya están despiertos. Más vale que se apresuren. El maestro Fu quiere hablar con todos nosotros y…- se mordió el labio- parece que Hawkmoth ya hizo su movimiento-

x-x-x

_Poco después_

Tras apresurarse a la otra habitación, Adrien y Marinette notaron que la televisión estaba encendida en el canal de las noticias. Nadja Chamack estaba narrando como estaba describiendo como Hawkmoth, Mayura y Volpina estaban en la torre Eiffel.

-_Ladybug, Chat Noir_\- dijo Hawkmoth en voz alta a través de la pantalla, haciendo temblar a Adrien al escuchar su voz- _sé que me están escuchando. Si no vienen inmediatamente a traerme el Miraculous del Gato Negro nos encargaremos de asesinar a un ciudadano de París cada hora. Están advertidos_-

Marinette y Alya se cubrieron la boca, horrorizadas al ver que entre los rehenes del villano estaban sus amigas del colegio y _mademoiselle_ Bustier, al mismo tiempo de que Luka apretaba las manos al ver que su hermana menor estaba en ese grupo. Y Adrien volvió a sentir la culpa embargándolo.

-Como pueden ver- dijo el maestro Fu después de un largo e incómodo silencio al terminar la transmisión de Nadja Chamack- Hawkmoth ya lanzó su ataque y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que actuar pronto-

Adrien tembló y apretó los puños, esta vez en furia. Furia consigo mismo y furia contra su padre y sus aliados. Cada vez que miraba las consecuencias de sus acciones se sentía más y más culpable y furioso consigo por no haber terminado con ese asunto desde el principio. Sintió una mano tomando la suya, y la sonrisa triste de Marinette se mostró frente a él.

-Lo siento, chicos, lo siento tanto- dijo Adrien en voz alta antes de que el maestro Fu continuara- todo esto fue mi culpa. Todo debió haber terminado ese día que desenmascaramos a mi padre. Pero yo tenía que ser egoísta. Tenía que tratar de arreglar las cosas. Debí haberles entregado el Miraculous de Papillon inmediatamente. Debí haber ido a testificar contra _père_. Pero ahora nuestros amigos, tu hermana…- añadió en dirección de Luka- no soy digno de haber portado un Miraculous y…-

Mientras aún estaba hablando, Kagami rodó los ojos y le propició una bofetada tan inesperada que tiró a Adrien al suelo.

-¡Kagami!- dijeron Marinette y Nino al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la víctima por un segundo?- dijo Kagami en voz alta, poniéndose las manos en las caderas- ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que esta es la oportunidad de arreglar de una vez por todas tus metidas de pata? Así que deja de lloriquear y hacer el idiota, recupera la compostura de una vez por todas y pon atención. No nos queda mucho tiempo-

Adrien entreabrió los labios levemente mientras se frotaba la mejilla lastimada y miró a todos con enormes ojos.

-Kagami tiene razón- dijo Luka de pronto, ofreciendo su mano para ayudar al chico a levantarse del suelo- no es hora de repartir culpas, Adrien. La vida de muchas personas dependen de nosotros. No tenemos tiempo para estar lamentándonos-

-Todos tus amigos están contigo, Adrien- sonrió el maestro Fu, mirando de reojo a Alya- y mantengo lo que dije antes: no me arrepiento de haberte elegido como Chat Noir. No pude haber elegido a nadie mejor que tu para tener el poder de la Destrucción-

Adrien lo escuchó sorprendido, pero sonrió levemente, aceptando la mano de Luka y levantándose del suelo.

-Gracias a todos, chicos- dijo él en voz baja- lamento mi conducta; tienen razón. Tenemos que detener a Hawkmoth-

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo- dijo el maestro Fu mientras que sacaba la Miraclebox- vamos a comenzar con el plan. Creo que será buena idea de que Marinette sea quien porte el anillo del Gato Negro para esta pelea. No porque no confíe en Adrien- añadió rápidamente antes de que Nino dijera algo- sino porque tengo otra misión para él en estos momentos-

Mientras decía eso, el maestro Fu se quitó su Miraculous y lo puso en manos de Adrien.

-Ma…maestro Fu- dijo Adrien en voz baja al recibir el Miraculous de la Tortuga en sus manos- ¿está seguro?-

-Marinette va a necesitar estar protegida al enfrentarse a Hawkmoth- dijo el maestro Fu sonriendo levemente mientras que asentía en dirección al chico- y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para mantenerla a salvo-

El chico rubio asintió con seguridad mientras se ponía la pulsera en su muñeca.

-Y finalmente necesitaremos que Viperion y Kusanagi vuelvan a participar en esta pelea- continuó el maestro Fu, sacando los Miraculous del dragón y la serpiente de la Miraclebox y entregándolo a Luka y Kagami- Nino y Alya deberán estar en guardia cerca de Trocadéro. Necesitarán su ayuda antes del final de la batalla-

Los aludidos asintieron seriamente, pero los ojos de Alya estaban sobre la Miraclebox, específicamente en el Miraculous de la Abeja.

-¿Maestro…?- dijo la pelirroja, señalando el Miraculous aparentemente olvidado en la parte superior de la caja.

-También tengo planes para ese Miraculous, Alya- dijo el anciano sonriendo curiosamente- ahora, escuchen con atención. Esto es lo que propongo que hagamos-

x-x-x

_Ventana de la sala, apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Poco más tarde_

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí antes de transformarse. El anillo de Chat Noir estaba en la mano derecha de la chica y la pulsera de la Tortuga en la muñeca derecha de él. Ambos sonrieron levemente al cruzar sus miradas.

-Esto va a ser muy complicado- comentó Marinette en voz baja mientras que miraba hacia la ventana y se pasaba los dedos por el flequillo en un gesto nervioso- el plan del maestro Fu es… completamente loco-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que podemos lograrlo, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien con seriedad- tenemos que hacerlo para rescatar a nuestros amigos-

Marinette volvió a tomar su mano. Sabía que los últimos días habían sido muy difíciles para Adrien, y ahora que se iban a enfrentar a su padre, la chica no podía evitar preocuparse. Si bien el maestro Fu parecía convencido de que Adrien podía manejarlo, quería escucharlo de él.

-¿Vas a estar bien, _chaton_?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-No te preocupes por mí, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien tristemente, apretando su mano- como dijiste antes, mi familia… ahora mi familia eres tú. Son todos ustedes. _Père_… me mostró lo poco que le importo, y que prefiere hacerse con todo el poder de los Miraculous, no solo para traer de vuelta a _maman_. No tengo ninguna duda de que pelear a tu lado es lo correcto y lo que voy a hacer. Puedes confiar en mí-

-Por supuesto que confío en ti- dijo ella- siempre lo he hecho-

-Bla, bla…- los interrumpió Plagg mientras que flotaba frente a ambos y rodaba los ojos con una expresión aburrida- ¿quieren darse prisa, par de tórtolos? Tenemos que rescatar a Tikki y los otros-

Plagg no había estado muy de acuerdo con la idea de quedarse con Marinette para esa pelea, pero no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer al Guardián. Adrien lo miraba con una expresión culpable, pero tan pronto como había sido llamado del anillo para recibir la misión con su nueva portadora, el kwami negro había flotado hacia Adrien y había frotado su cabeza contra la mandíbula de su cachorro, ronroneando para indicarle que, aunque no portara el Miraculous en ese momento, aún era su cachorro.

-Bien. Es hora de pasar a la acción- dijo Marinette en un tono decidido, como si hubiera por fin despejado las dudas que tenía sobre el plan. Levantó con convicción su mano derecha- Plagg, transfórmame-

Mientras que su compañera se transformaba, Adrien se volvió al kwami verde y sonrió levemente sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Todo saldrá bien, Adrien- sonrió Wayzz mientras hablaba en su habitual voz tranquila- ten confianza en tus amigos, y sobre todo, en ti mismo. Lo van a lograr-

Adrien sonrió como respuesta.

-Wayzz, transfórmame-

Pocos segundos después, Lady Noir y Tortue Vert salieron del apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi y se alejaron corriendo sobre los techos de París con dirección a la torre Eiffel.

x-x-x

_Hotel Le Grand Paris_

_Poco después_

Chloé Bourgeois no había siquiera salido de su habitación desde que había visto en televisión a Ladybug había entregado su Miraculous a Volpina y Hawkmoth a cambio de salvar la vida de Adrien, revelando en el proceso el hecho de que se había tratado de Marinette todo ese tiempo. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, su rival de toda la vida en el colegio y en el lycée.

-Dupain-Cheng es Ladybug- se repetía constantemente la chica rubia, aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto en la pantalla del televisor- la panadera Dupain-Cheng es Ladybug. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-

Al principio le costó trabajo creerlo. No había ninguna manera en la que Marinette Dupain-Cheng pudiera ser Ladybug. Ella y Marinette siempre habían sido feroces enemigas. Chloé la había hecho llorar incontables veces en su vida desde que ambas eran pequeñas, se había burlado de ella por ser la hija de un panadero, la había calumniado, amenazado y siempre la había empujado y hecho menos, intentando destruir su estúpida sonrisa y su felicidad. Marinette no tenía porqué tener ningún cariño por ella o compromiso heroico por mantenerla a salvo de las consecuencias de su mala actitud.

Y si era cierto que Marinette era Ladybug, ¿porqué la había rescatado de todos los problemas en los que ella misma se había metido si no se agradaban mutuamente?¿Porqué Ladybug la había rescatado e incluso aconsejado en diferentes ocasiones si era Marinette? No tenía ningún sentido.

O quizá sí lo tenía.

"Porque Marinette siempre ha sido una verdadera heroína", pensó Chloé mientras que se cubría la cara "yo solo soy la chica mimada de que le hizo la vida imposible por envidia a su vida perfecta con sus padres perfectos y sus amigos perfectos"

Chloé tomó en sus manos a Doudou Malin, mirándolo con desdén, pero lo lanzó contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- dijo ella antes de cruzarse de de brazos y esconder su rostro entre ellos.

Siempre había envidiado a Marinette por tener una familia tan amorosa, y ahora caía en cuenta de que llevaba casi cuatro años admirándola y queriendo ser como ella.

-¿_Mademoiselle_?- dijo el mayordomo Jean, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- lamento molestarla, pero ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Vete de aquí, Jean Pascal, no quiero hablar con nadie- dijo Chloé. El mayordomo conocía a la chica desde que era pequeña, y podía notar que estaba triste.

-Bien, si eso es lo que _mademoiselle_ desea- dijo el mayordomo mientras que salía, no sin antes encender el televisor en el canal en el que Nadja Chamack estaba reportando lo sucedido en la torre Eiffel. Chloé asomó sus ojos hacia la pantalla e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Chloé, olvidando un poco su melancolía y poniendo atención al televisor.

-Tal parece que Hawkmoth está dando un ultimátum a Ladybug y Chat Noir para entregar el último Miraculous que le falta- dijo el mayordomo.

Chloé frunció el entrecejo al ver en la pantalla que Sabrina y la mayoría de sus compañeros del colegio estaban siendo usados como rehenes. La amenaza de Hawkmoth diciendo que los lanzaría al vacío si los héroes no entregaban el anillo de Chat Noir hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

-¡Jean Pierre, tengo que hacer algo!- dijo Chloé, poniéndose de pie y caminando dando pisotones hacia la puerta de su habitación- tenemos que ayudar a la pan… digo, a Marinette a vencer a ese insecto sobrealimentado-

-Pero… _mademoiselle_, usted no tiene un Miraculous para ayudar- dijo el mayordomo mientras que se interponía en su camino.

-¡No importa!- dijo la rubia- puedo hablar con _papa_ para que envíe al ejército, a la marina, no sé. Hawkmoth tiene a Sabrina y a mis otros compañeros del colegio. Se lo debo a Marinette, por todas las veces que me rescató a pesar de ser una…- hizo una mueca.

Chloé golpeó la pared con su puño cerrado, cayendo en cuenta de que el mayordomo Jean tenía razón: no había nada que Chloé pudiera hacer, y no podía salir a intentar ayudar a los héroes, pues ella no tenía poderes y solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Arggg…- se quejó ella- ¡maldita seas, Marinette! ¿Porqué no puedo ayudarte?-

-Creo que yo puedo ser de ayuda- dijo una voz masculina desde la ventana. Tanto Chloé como el mayordomo dieron un salto de sorpresa. Al volverse, notaron que se trataba de Viperion y de otra heroína de rojo que no era Ladybug ni Rena Rouge.

-¿Qué…?-

-Creo que ya sabes que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Ladybug nos envió porque necesitamos tu ayuda, Chloé Bourgeois- dijo Viperion con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia ella con una pequeña caja hexagonal- recibe el Miraculous de la Abeja. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Los ojos de Chloé brillaron al ver la conocida caja de los Miraculous en la mano de Viperion, pero hizo una mueca antes de tomarlo. Dio un paso atrás sin siquiera extender la mano.

-Yo… no puedo- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza- Marinette es… ¿porqué Ladybug confía en mí? Ella sabe de primera mano lo horrible que fui con ella desde que éramos pequeñas y…-

La otra heroína comenzaba a impacientarse, pero Viperion amplió su sonrisa.

-No lo sé, Chloé. Pero estoy seguro de que Ladybug te eligió porque eres digna de portarlo- dijo Viperion en un tono paciente a pesar de que el lenguaje corporal de Kusanagi le decía que debían darse prisa- vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Tenemos una ciudad que salvar-

Chloé lo miró dudosa, pero finalmente asintió y abrió la caja. La kwami amarilla apareció tras una esfera de luz.

-_Bonjour, majesté_\- dijo Pollen inclinándose levemente mientras que la chica rubia se colocaba la peineta en el cabello.

-Me da gusto volver a verte. Es ridículo que Ladybug haya enviado a sus _sous-fifres_ a traerme el Miraculous- dijo la rubia.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Kusanagi entre dientes.

-Ya basta- dijo Viperion- no tenemos tiempo que perder, Queen Bee-

Chloé se volvió a los otros chicos, quienes asintieron tranquilamente, y después a su kwami.

-Pollen, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Torre Eiffel_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lady Noir y Tortue Vert se posaron en el techo de Trocadéro para mirar el campo de batalla que les estaba esperando. Hawkmoth estaba junto con Mayura y Volpina en el segundo piso de la torre Eiffel, mirando en dirección a Trocadéro. El akuma que Hawkmoth había elegido para su batalla final era Jackady, quien había formado un ejército de civiles que vigilaban a los rehenes y los alrededores de la torre Eiffel.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Tortue Vert en voz baja, volviéndose hacia ella- ¿cuál es el plan para acercarnos, _ma lady_?-

Lady Noir lo miró de reojo. El traje del héroe del Miraculous de la Tortuga que Nino solía usar cuando ella lo llamaba en su ayuda le quedaba mucho mejor a Adrien. Su piel blanca resaltaba en contraste con el traje verde, sus gogles eran verdes en vez de dorados, y su flequillo de cabellos rubios resaltaba bajo la capucha del disfraz, tan alborotados como cuando estaba convertido en Chat Noir.

La verdad era que ambos estaban fuera de su zona de confort, convertidos usando unos Miraculous que no eran los suyos.

-Sigamos el plan que nos dio el maestro Fu- dijo Lady Noir en voz baja- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no es así?-

-Protegerte, por supuesto- dijo Tortue Vert, quitándose el escudo de la espalda y poniéndolo en su brazo derecho, aunque sin sonreír, mirando seriamente hacia la torre Eiffel, donde se encontraba su padre- no te preocupes, seré tu guardaespaldas. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Lady Noir sonrió y se volvió también hacia la torre Eiffel.

-Recuerda, _chaton_, estamos juntos en esto- dijo Lady Noir en voz baja.

-Tu y yo contra el mundo entero- susurró el chico mientras asentía.

Ambos dieron un paso adelante, revelándose en la orilla del techo de Trocadéro para que Hawkmoth y sus aliados lo vieran.

-Hawkmoth, aquí estamos- dijo Lady Noir en voz alta- deja ir a los rehenes y pelea con nosotros-

La fría risa de Hawkmoth resonó por el espacio del puente entre la torre Eiffel y Trocadéro.

-Buen intento, Ladybug, o como se supone que te llames ahora, Marinette- dijo Hawkmoth en un tono malicioso- más vale que tú y Adrien se entreguen, junto con sus Miraculous, y consideraré perdonarles la vida después de pedir mi deseo-

Lady Noir sintió a Tortue Vert tensarse a su lado, pero el chico no hizo ningún otro gesto. La heroína sonrió y se volvió al villano.

-No negociaremos contigo hasta que liberes a tus rehenes- dijo Tortue Vert en voz alta. Lady Noir estaba impresionada de que su voz no tembló ni se quebró al amenazar a su padre de esa manera.

-Ah, ¿ahora te crees muy valiente, Adrien?- dijo Hawkmoth mostrando los dientes- finalmente tenía razón: no eres más que una total y completa decepción, como siempre. No sé que era lo que esperaba de ti, pidiéndole ayuda a un inútil y bueno para nada como tú. Ahora solamente me sirves como intercambio para el deseo que voy a pedir-

Ambos héroes fruncieron el entrecejo, pero no se dejaron provocar por las palabras del villano. Lady Noir se volvió hacia el chico por un segundo, quien le guiñó el ojo indicándole que estaba bien.

-No vale la pena seguir hablando- dijo Hawkmoth al ver que sus palabras no funcionaban con los héroes- si no me entregan sus Miraculous, todos sus queridos compañeros van a terminar como manchas en el pavimento-

-No si te detenemos primero- dijo Tortue Vert.

Lady Noir y Tortue Vert sonrieron levemente mientras se preparaban a pelear.

-¿Estás listo para esto, caparazón?- dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se echaba a correr hacia la torre Eiffel- sígueme-

-Hasta el fin del mundo,_ ma lady_\- dijo él mientras que comenzaba a correr tras ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Sous-fifre: (francés) se traduce como "sidekick". Es el héroe ayudante, como Robin para Batman (no se me ocurrió otra manera de explicarlo). Así llamó Chloé a Chat Noir en Día de los Héroes 1. Eso explica la molestia de Kagami.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Ahora sí, la batalla final contra Hawkmoth ha comenzado. Veremos si el plan del maestro Fu funciona y nuestros héroes no pierden el Miraculous de Chat Noir en el proceso. Sobra decir que será necesaria la pelotita antiestrés (si es que aún tienen una). Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	23. Capítulo 23

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 23

_Puente de Jena frente a la Torre Eiffel_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Hasta el fin del mundo, _ma lady_-

Tortue Vert se echó a correr siguiendo a Lady Noir conforme ésta se lanzaba hacia la torre Eiffel contra Hawkmoth mientras que ambos héroes ignoraban los insultos del villano dirigidos principalmente a él. Sabía bastante bien que era una decepción para su padre, pero considerando quien era, estaba orgulloso de no ser como él.

Los dos héroes evadieron al ejército de zombies controlados por Jackady, Tortue Vert los alejó de ellos lanzando su escudo como si se tratara de un boomerang, abriendo un camino delante de su compañera para cruzar hacia la base de la torre Eiffel. Tras lanzar y atrapar su escudo, ambos llegaron a una de las columnas de la torre. Lady Noir se volvió hacia Tortue Vert, tomándolo de la cintura, y ambos ascendieron al primer piso de la torre Eiffel gracias al bastón metálico de la chica. Ambos cayeron del lado contrario a donde se encontraban Hawkmoth y sus secuaces.

Hawkmoth, por su parte, se volvió hacia los dos héroes con los ojos entrecerrados y alzó una mano. El contorno de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos, y como respuesta Jackady ordenó a su ejército de zombies que se volvieran a trepar la torre Eiffel para atrapar a los dos héroes.

-Deja en paz a nuestros amigos, Hawkmoth- siseó Lady Noir, apuntándolo con su bastón, mientras que Tortue Vert empuñaba su escudo y lo miraba con una expresión tan llena de resolución que no dejaba lugar a dudas- ya estamos aquí. No seas un cobarde y pelea limpio-

Hawkmoth se echó a reír.

-¿Porqué jugar limpio cuando puedo tener todo lo que quiero?- dijo Hawkmoth mientras que miraba de reojo su reloj y se volvía hacia Volpina- ya pasó una hora, y el Miraculous del Gato Negro no está en mis manos-

Volpina se echó a reír se acercó con una actitud amenazante a los compañeros del colegio de Adrien y Marinette. Tras evaluar a sus rehenes por unos segundos, finalmente se decidió contra Juleka, tomándola del brazo para separarla del grupo y empujándola contra uno de los barandales, intentando tirarla de la torre ayudada de su flauta.

-¡Detente!-

Antes de que Volpina siquiera lograra acercarse a la orilla y golpeara a la chica con la flauta, su golpe fue bloqueado por el escudo de Tortue Vert, quien corrió hacia las chicas para proteger a Juleka.

-No te atrevas- siseó él, empujándola para alejarla de Juleka y de sus otros compañeros.

Aprovechando que Tortue Vert estaba peleando contra Volpina para proteger a sus compañeras, Hawkmoth desenfundó su espada y se lanzó contra Lady Noir, quien se tuvo que defender con su bastón de las furiosas embestidas del hombre.

-Dime, ¿dónde está el resto de tus amigos, Ladybug?- dijo Hawkmoth maliciosamente mientras que hacía retroceder a la heroína contra una de las columnas de acero- déjame adivinar. ¿Acaso todos te abandonaron por haber perdonado a Adrien por su traición?-

Lady Noir frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más, defendiéndose del hombre mientras que éste intentaba hacerla perder su concentración con sus palabras.

-No me extraña que ninguno haya querido hacer equipo con ese traidor- continuó Hawkmoth- sabes lo que planeo hacer con él, ¿verdad?-

Cuando Hawkmoth lanzó una estocada hacia la chica, ésta saltó para evadirlo y aterrizó detrás del villano, golpeándolo en la espalda con su bastón. Hawkmoth trastabilló pero recuperó el equilibrio con facilidad.

-Voy a usarlo para pagar el precio del deseo con los Miraculous de la Creación y de la Destrucción- continuó Hawkmoth mientras que se volvía de nuevo hacia Lady Noir y lanzaba una estocada que la chica evadió- una vida por una vida. Voy a recuperar a Emilie-

Lady Noir sentía que su interior hervía de furia. La heroína iba a atacarlo de nuevo, pero una de las víctimas de Jackady alcanzó a trepar hacia donde se encontraban y atrapó a la heroína tomando uno de sus pies, haciéndola tropezar y caer de bruces sobre la plataforma.

Cuando Lady Noir se levantó y trató ponerse en guardia, era demasiado tarde: Hawkmoth ya estaba sobre ella. El hombre la empujó contra una de las columnas de la torre y puso su antebrazo sobre su cuello, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. La chica pataleó para soltarse.

-¿Crees que me vas a vencer, Ladybug, o como sea que te llames ahora?- siseó Hawkmoth en su oído- tú no eres nada. Eres un insecto bajo la suela de mi zapato. Si no tuve compasión siquiera para perdonar a mi propio hijo por su incompetencia, ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir ilesa?-

-Arggg…-

-Ahora veo que Adrien y tú son igual de patéticos- continuó diciendo el villano maliciosamente- tienen razón, realmente son el uno para el otro-

Tortue Vert había golpeado a Volpina con su escudo en la mandíbula, tirándola al suelo y alejándola de los rehenes para darles la oportunidad de escapar bajando por la escalera lateral hacia la base de la torre Eiffel cuando el chico levantó la vista hacia Lady Noir y Hawkmoth.

"_Ma lady_"

El chico palideció al ver a Hawkmoth acorralando a Lady Noir y obligándola a extender su mano para sacarle el anillo. Tortue Vert inmediatamente se echó a correr hacia ellos, pero sabía que estaba muy lejos y no podría llegar a tiempo para ayudarla, así que lanzó su escudo hacia ambos para golpear a Hawkmoth y alejarlo de ella.

Funcionó. El escudo golpeó la nuca de Hawkmoth, forzándolo a soltar a Lady Noir, quien tosió un par de veces al sentirse libre y se frotó el cuello mientras que Tortue Vert la alcanzaba y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Hawkmoth levantó los ojos hacia los dos héroes frunciendo el entrecejo, pero sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo lamento, niños, pero ya perdieron- dijo el villano.

Antes de que los héroes pudieran reaccionar, Tortue Vert sintió un agudo dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo aturdido, y Lady Noir sintió la flauta de Volpina sobre su pecho, atrapándola contra el cuerpo de su enemiga.

-¡No!¡Suéltame!- gritó Lady Noir intentando escapar. Tanto Volpina como Hawkmoth se echaron a reír mientras que el último tomaba a fuerzas la mano de Lady Noir y cerraba sus dedos alrededor del Miraculous del Gato Negro. Lady Noir trató de impedirlo, intentando soltarse de Volpina o activar el poder Destructivo- CAT… CATA… cofff… cofff…-

-Oh, no, no vas a invocar tu poder- canturreó Volpina al poner una de sus manos sobre su cuello- ya perdiste tu anillo-

-Se acabó, Ladybug y Chat Noir- rió Hawkmoth una vez que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del Miraculous y lo deslizaba fuera de su dedo con un movimiento rápido- o mejor dicho, Marinette y Adrien. Ya no son héroes, son solo un par de perdedores-

Tan pronto como Lady Noir se detransformó, Volpina la soltó y Marinette cayó pesadamente al suelo junto a Tortue Vert, quien se frotaba la nuca intentando salir de su aturdimiento.

-Volpina, deshazte de Marinette de una vez por todas- continuó Hawkmoth en un tono despectivo- todavía lo necesito a Adrien para hacer el intercambio cuando pida el deseo-

Tortue Vert palideció al escuchar las palabras de Hawkmoth y se giró sobre el suelo para cubrir a Marinette con su cuerpo mientras que levantaba su escudo con uno de sus brazos.

-PROTECTION- dijo el chico mientras que ambos caían por un lado de la torre Eiffel, bloqueando el golpe de Volpina que iba dirigido a Marinette y cayendo de pie en la base de la torre. Una vez en el suelo, Tortue Vert ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- suturó Tortue Vert, y Marinette asintió.

-Por fin- ambos escucharon decir a Hawkmoth mientras que miraba el anillo negro en sus manos- el poder de Creación de la Catarina y el poder de Destrucción del Gato Negro están en mis manos. ¡Son todos míos!-

El villano se echó a reír con los ojos desorbitados y metió su mano en la solapa de su camisa, para sacar de ella los aretes de Ladybug. Marinette se volvió hacia arriba mirando hacia Hawkmoth y luego hacia Tortue Vert, asintiendo levemente.

-Bien, hay que continuar con el plan- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Detransformación- susurró el chico, convirtiéndose de nuevo en Adrien y quitándose el Miraculous para entregarlo al kwami- tómalo, Wayzz, ya sabes que tienes que hacer con la pulsera. Apresúrate-

-Buena suerte, chicos- dijo Wayzz tomando el Miraculous de la Tortuga antes de salir disparado con dirección a Trocadéro al tiempo de que Marinette y Adrien se tomaban de las manos y volvían su vista hacia la parte alta de la torre Eiffel.

-Tikki…- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Plagg…- dijo a su vez Adrien.

X-x-x

_Trocadéro_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Alya caminaba en círculos mientras que Nino esperaba pacientemente, mirando la batalla desde la distancia. Adrien parecía estar desenvolviéndose bastante bien con el Miraculous de la Tortuga, pero ambos se morían de ganas por participar y darle a Hawkmoth y sus secuaces la paliza que habían deseado propiciarle por varios meses.

-Todo parece ir de acuerdo al plan- dijo Alya sonriendo levemente al ver que Adrien se detransformó en la base de la torre- Wayzz viene hacia acá-

-No quiero dejarte sola, Aly- confesó Nino en voz baja- no tienes un Miraculous. ¿Y si los zombies de Jackady deciden atacarte?-

-Nino, tienes que apegarte al plan- dijo Alya seriamente- no solo yo, sino todos nuestros amigos… ¿qué digo? Todo París, todo el mundo estará en riesgo si perdemos-

Nino asintió. Estaba consciente de ello, pero era difícil dejar atrás a su novia. No pudo pensar mucho en ello, porque pronto los alcanzó una pequeña figura de color verde. Wayzz llegó a su lado llevando consigo el Miraculous de la Tortuga.

-Hey, Nino- sonrió Wayzz- es hora de pasar a la acción-

-Lo sé- dijo el chico moreno, mirando de reojo a su novia.

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo Alya sonriendo- ve y sé un héroe. Sabes que es solo una cuestión de tiempo para que te alcance-

Nino la miró por unos segundos y asintió antes de ponerse la pulsera y volverse al kwami.

-Wayzz, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Primer Piso de la Torre Eiffel_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Por fin todo se arreglará- continuó Hawkmoth mientras que levantaba las manos con los Miraculous atrapados dispuesto a usar su poder para pedir su deseo- el poder absoluto es mío y…-

Hawkmoth estuvo a punto de continuar cuando el sonido de lo que parecía ser un arpa lo interrumpió, paralizando la mano en la que tenía los Miraculous e impidiendo sus movimientos. Al mismo tiempo, escucharon una voz aguda gritando VENIN y paralizando a Volpina, mientras que una rápida fuerza tumbó a Mayura de espaldas y golpeó a Hawkmoth, haciéndolo que los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción cayeran de sus manos y entre las ranuras del suelo hasta la base de la torre Eiffel, justo en las manos de Adrien y Marinette, quienes los esperaban abajo.

Tres héroes cayeron alrededor de Adrien y Marinette. Viperion, Kusanagi y Queen Bee, ésta última con el Miraculous del Zorro en sus manos que había tomado del pecho de Volpina.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto en ir a pedirme ayuda, Dupain-Cheng?- dijo Queen Bee volviéndose a Marinette y poniendo las manos en su cintura- hubiéramos terminado con todo este asunto desde hace varios meses. ¡Todo esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo!-

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Queen Bee- sonrió Marinette mientras se ponía los aretes y sonreía al volver a ver a Tikki. Quería abrazar a su kwami, pero sabía que no tenían tiempo para sentimentalismo- vamos, Tikki. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Estás listo, _chaton_?- añadió, volviéndose al chico.

-Estoy listo, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien deslizándose el anillo en su dedo y sonriendo ampliamente- Plagg, transfórmame-

-Tikki, transfórmame-

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre sí y sonrieron aliviados de que ambos estuvieran de regreso, y en el mismo lado del conflicto.

-Bienvenido de regreso al equipo, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, lanzándole una vista a su compañero sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente. Aunque Adrien ya estaba de regreso a su lado, el ver a Chat Noir, su Chat Noir, de pie junto a ella, con su bastón sobre los hombros y su familiar sonrisa traviesa, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de felicidad. Ambos eran una pareja invencible como superhéroes- que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos-

-Siempre es un placer pelear a tu lado, _ma lady._ Y si me permites decirlo, el uniforme rojo te sienta muy bien- dijo Chat Noir, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola sonreír- el negro es más mi color: hace resaltar el verde de mis ojos-

Ladybug rió mientras el resto de los héroes no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Kusanagi se aclaró la garganta en voz alta para que volvieran a concentrarse en la misión.

-Bien, chicos, hora de terminar con esto- dijo Ladybug volviéndose a los demás- Queen Bee, ve a buscar a Alya y entrégale el Miraculous del Zorro. Kusanagi, Viperion, ustedes dos ya saben que hacer- los tres héroes asintieron y saltaron alejándose de ahí. Después de ello, Ladybug se volvió a Chat Noir con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano- ¿estás dispuesto para terminar con esto, Adrien?-

El chico la miró con una sonrisa triste, pero asintió.

-Estoy dispuesto- dijo el héroe con convicción- yo soy Chat Noir. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando Hawkmoth está atacando París-

Ladybug sonrió.

-Vamos entonces, _partenaire_\- dijo ella- tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y Chat Noir activó su bastón para subir al primer nivel de la torre Eiffel, donde Hawkmoth se recuperó de la música paralizante de Viperion y miró furioso su mano vacía y a una Lila detransformada a su lado. Y su pesadilla no terminó ahí, pues Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban de regreso frente a él.

-No…- dijo el villano, mitad aterrorizado y mitad furioso- ¡no!¡Esto no puede ser!¡No pueden haber….!¡aaarrrggg!-

-¿No lo sabías? Ladybug y Chat Noir nunca pierden- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.

No solo estaban ellos dos. Viperion y Kusanagi se lanzaron contra Mayura. Kusanagi parecía realmente dispuesta a darle a Mayura la paliza de su vida por haber manipulado a su amigo durante todo ese tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, Carapace ya había comenzado a ayudar a evacuar a los rehenes y pronto se le unió Rena Rouge, mientras que Queen Bee se lanzaba contra Jackady con el objetivo de romper el objeto akumatizado. Por fin lo lograron, y Ladybug lo purificó, liberando al ejército de zombies bajo el control del akuma.

-Esto se acabó, Hawkmoth- dijo Chat Noir, amenazándolo con su bastón- todo va a regresar a como debió haber sido antes de mi error-

Hawkmoth frunció el entrecejo.

-No me digas- dijo él- ¿te crees muy valiente, ahora que estás rodeado por tus amigos? No eres más que un cobarde, Adrien. No eres más que un estúpido cobarde sin amigos, sin familia, sin nadie a quien le importes. Nadie te quiere, Adrien. Sería mejor que no…-

-¡Calla, Hawkmoth!- dijo Ladybug en voz alta- Adrien nos tiene a nosotros. Ahora nosotros somos su familia. No está solo y nunca lo abandonaremos, a diferencia de ti-

-Suficiente, niños- dijo el hombre empuñando su espada con una mano y la vaina con la otra, mirando furioso como estaba completamente solo. Sus aliados no iban a ayudarlo- ahora verán lo que un hombre que no tiene nada que perder es capaz de hacer-

Los dos héroes se lanzaron contra él con una expresión decidida, de la misma manera en que el hombre los atacó furiosamente. Mientras pelearon contra Hawkmoth, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. Parecía que Adrien jamás había pasado al equipo enemigo. Ladybug y Chat Noir peleaban con la misma sincronía que durante los últimos cuatro años.

Ambos héroes habían mejorado mucho, por lo que lograron esquivar los ataques de Hawkmoth y rápidamente lo acorralaron en contra de una de las columnas de la torre.

-Se acabó, Hawkmoth- dijo Ladybug- ríndete y entrega tu Miraculous. No queremos lastimarte-

El hombre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero para total disgusto de Chat Noir el hombre esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Sintió un vuelco y su cabello se erizó, esperando el golpe. Una pluma color azul toco la espada de Hawkmoth, y una enorme mariposa morada apareció junto a él, mandando a volar a los dos héroes lejos y casi tirándolos de la torre, apenas evitándolo gracias al yoyo de Ladybug, mientras que Chat Noir se aferraba a ella.

-Estuvo cerca, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug- sujétate-

Chat Noir asintió, expandiendo su bastón para ayudarlos a ambos a subir al primer piso. Los chicos levantaron la vista, y notaron que Mayura había golpeado a Viperion y cuando Kusanagi intentó evitar que cayera por un lado de la torre, la villana había aprovechado para enviar una de sus plumas a Hawkmoth.

Mientras que Kusanagi estaba ayudando a Viperion, Lila la atacó por la espalda usando una silla del restaurante Le Jules Verne. El pie de la heroína resbaló por el impacto y casi deja caer a su compañero, pero logró rescatarlo justo a tiempo. Una vez que Viperion estuvo a salvo, Kusanagi se volvió furiosa contra Lila.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho eso…- siseó Kusanagi, sus ojos alternando rápidamente entre Lila y Mayura.

-Ja- dijo Lila mientras que se lanzaba contra Kusanagi- te voy a…-

No terminó su frase, porque con un certero golpe en la cara la heroína le rompió la nariz y la hizo retroceder hacia una esquina del Jules Verne, lloriqueando.

-Wow…- comentó Viperion, apenado.

-Tenía ganas de hacer eso desde hace varios meses. No lo menciones- dijo Kusanagi, mirando de reojo a Mayura y luego al monstruo que ésta había creado- vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir pusieron de nuevo los pies en la plataforma, ambos héroes vieron a Viperion y Kusanagi habían dejado a Mayura y ahora peleaban contra la mariposa gigante, pero Hawkmoth había desaparecido en la confusión.

-¿Dónde está Hawkmoth?- dijo Chat Noir, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión frustrada- no pudo haberse escapado-

-No se escapará- dijo Ladybug mirando a su alrededor- él quiere nuestros Miraculous y sabe que ésta es su última oportunidad de obtenerlos, ahora que todo París sabe que él es Hawkmoth. Tenemos que…-

Un grito la interrumpió, y cuando Ladybug se volvió, miró con horror como la punta de la espada de Hawkmoth se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su pecho a la altura del corazón. La heroína se quedó paralizada del horror, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evadir la fatal estocada. Intentó dar un paso atrás, pero su espalda topó contra la columna de la torre. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

-No…- comenzó a decir, pero en vez de una estocada lo que sintió fue un cálido líquido salpicar sobre sus hombros y brazos. Al abrir los ojos, Ladybug miró con horror que Chat Noir se había interpuesto entre ella y Hawkmoth, tratado de detenerlo con su bastón, pero había recibido en su sitio la estocada en uno de sus hombros- ¡NOOOOO!-

Chat Noir palideció y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás, sobre los brazos de Ladybug, mientras que Hawkmoth reía maliciosamente y daba un paso atrás, sacudiendo la sangre de la hoja de su espada.

-_Ma… ma lady…_\- dijo en voz baja el chico mientras que Ladybug se arrodillaba en el suelo para ayudar al chico a recostarse y apoyar su cabeza en sus muslos- ¿estás bien…?-

-¡Noooo!- dijo Ladybug entre lágrimas intentando detener con su mano el flujo de sangre del hombro del chico- ¿porqué hiciste eso? No puedes hacerme esto, gato estúpido. No puedes dejarme. Te necesito, _chaton_. Ladybug necesita a su Chat Noir-

Hawkmoth se echó a reír al ver la expresión de pánico de la heroína. Ladybug se sentía completamente asqueada de la risa del hombre al ver a su propio hijo herido. ¿Qué acaso no tenía corazón?¿Algún sentimiento hacia su propio hijo, quien había pasado toda su vida desde que tenía uso de razón intentando hacerlo sentirse orgulloso?

-¡Tú!- siseó ella, furiosa- ¿cómo te atreves?-

-Te lo dije, Ladybug. Para mí, Adrien es un inútil que solo me sirve porque lo necesitaba para intercambiarlo por Emilie- dijo Hawkmoth.

Ladybug sintió las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas de enojo y de impotencia. Estaba furiosa por la actitud de Gabriel Agreste para con su propio hijo. Para con su compañero, su _partenaire_. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Una mano en su mejilla interrumpió sus pensamientos. La chica volvió los ojos hacia Chat Noir.

-Yo… yo estaré bien, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos- de los dos, yo soy… el que es reemplazable…-

-Shhh… no, _chaton_. Tú no eres reemplazable para mí- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- tú eres…-

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo y extendió su mano, sus garras por delante.

-¡Ladybug, cuidado!-

Ladybug palideció al ver la mano del chico, o mejor dicho sus garras, pasaba junto a su oído izquierdo, pero para sorpresa de la chica, ésta se cerró alrededor de una mariposa negra que revoloteaba junto al Miraculous de la heroína y la lanzó hacia un lado. Ladybug la atrapó rápidamente con su yoyo.

-Chat Noir…- susurró ella, cayendo en cuenta de que todo aquello lo había hecho Hawkmoth intentando usar su enojo y tristeza por su _partenaire_ para poder akumatizarla.

-Ve…- dijo el héroe con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica- estaré bien. Sé que al final tú vas a arreglar todo-

Ladybug se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y, tras poner la cabeza del héroe con cuidado en el suelo, se puso de pie e hizo girar su yoyo.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de hacerle a Chat Noir- siseó la heroína con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?- dijo el villano amenazándola con su bastón- si no hice nada para salvar a Adrien… ¿cómo crees que te voy a dejar a ti?-

Ladybug no respondió. Lanzó su yoyo al cielo invocando su poder especial.

-LUCKY CHARM-

En sus manos cayó una pistola de paintball de color rojo con motas negras. Miró a su alrededor y vio sobresalir a Hawkmoth, la mira de la pistola, y el helicóptero de la policía que sobrevolaba la torre Eiffel. No sonrió, pero asintió al entender la referencia y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos, concéntrese en Mayura- dijo Ladybug mientras que los demás miraban alternadamente a la heroína, Hawkmoth y Chat Noir, quien estaba ovillado en el suelo sosteniendo su abdomen con sus manos- Viperion, quédate con Chat Noir, y no lo dejes hacer nada estúpido. Kusanagi, necesito tu ayuda- añadió Ladybug.

Viperion se arrodilló junto a Chat Noir dispuesto a protgerlo, al mismo tiempo que Kusanagi desenvainaba su espada y corría hacia donde estaba Ladybug y los otros tres héroes se lanzaban contra Mayura, quien se defendió con algunas plumas de su abanico, pero el control sobre su monstruo era mucho más débil de lo esperado.

Kusanagi se detuvo junto a Ladybug, lista para pelear.

-Necesito que lo distraigas- dijo Ladybug a Kusanagi mientras que entrecerraban los ojos- para que yo pueda utilizar mi Lucky Charm-

-Entendido- dijo Kusanagi- ¿hay algo más que necesite saber?-

-Ten cuidado- dijo Ladybug mientras rodaba los ojos- la punta de su espada no es roma-

-Eso lo pude deducir por mí mismo, por extraño que parezca- dijo Kusanagi rodando los ojos- vamos-

Dicho eso, Kusanagi se lanzó contra Hawkmoth, golpeándolo hábilmente con su espada y evadiendo la suya. Sentía verdaderas ganas de encender su espada y quemarlo como la vil polilla que era por todo el daño que había hecho, principalmente a Luka y a Adrien.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo al segundo piso de la torre Eiffel y alineó la mira de la pistola de paintball con la luz del helicóptero de la policía, cegando al villano. Kusanagi sonrió y se acercó a él, intentando arrancar el Miraculous de su pecho. Ya que la espada de Kusanagi estaba deteniendo la suya, Hawkmoth la golpeó con el dorso de su mano, tirándola por un lado de la torre Eiffel. Kusanagi se aferró a la orilla de la torre con su mano libre, pero mientras que Hawkmoth sonreía maliciosamente se volvió a Ladybug.

-¡Ya perdiste, Ladybug!- dijo el malvado hombre- ¡todos tus aliados son unos incompetentes, empezando por Chat Noir! Y sabes bien que no puedes vencerme tú sola. ¡Ven y enfréntame si te atreves!-

Ladybug tembló mientras se deslizaba hacia el primer piso de la torre. Con Chat Noir herido y Kusanagi casi cayendo de la torre Eiffel mientras que los otros chicos estaban ocupados peleando contra Mayura y su monstruo, no tenía otra opción más que enfrentarse a Hawkmoth sola. No había nada que hacer.

La heroína saltó frente al villano haciendo girar su yoyo e intentando no mostrar lo asustada que estaba.

-No te tengo miedo, Gabriel- dijo Ladybug con firmeza.

-Oh, pero yo sé que lo tienes, Marinette- dijo Hawkmoth, provocándole un escalofrío- tienes miedo de perder. Tienes miedo de que ese bueno para nada- añadió señalando a Chat Noir- muera por culpa de tu incompetencia. Tienes miedo de que, una vez que termine contigo, me dedique a cazar a tus vulgares padres y que sufran el mismo destino que tú. Pero no temas, Ladybug. Puedo llegar a ser misericordioso. Tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor si me entregas los Miráculous-

Mientras hablaba, Hawkmoth le lanzó una estocada, que la heroína esquivó con relativa facilidad. Dio un par de pasos atrás.

-Jamás- dijo Ladybug con convicción- eres tú quien nos va a dar hoy su Miraculous, Hawkmoth. Hoy se termina esta estúpida guerra que ha arruinado las vidas de todos en París-

-Lo único que terminará el día de hoy es tu patética vida, Ladybug- dijo Hawkmoth, lanzándose contra ella, mientras que la chica hacía girar su yoyo. De un golpe, la heroína tiró la espada de su mano.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido. Hawkmoth extendió la mano para tomar el cuello de Ladybug, cuando ambos escucharon un grito de Viperion y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Chat Noir lanzándose contra su padre.

-¡Chat Noir, no!- gritó Viperion.

-¡CATACLISMO!- gritó Chat Noir, su mano directamente hacia el pecho de su padre. El hombre palideció mortalmente y trató de cubrirse del ataque, y por un momento Ladybug creyó que su _partenaire_ iba a asesinar a Hawkmoth con su poder de Destrucción.

Los dedos índice y medio de Chat Noir tocaron el Miraculous de Papillon en el pecho de Hawkmoth, destruyéndolo y detransformando al villano. Tomó los restos del Miraculous con una mano y con la otra el chico le dio una bofetada, tirándolo al suelo y cayendo él mismo hacia atrás, en los brazos de Ladybug.

-No te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima a mi Lady, _le connard_…- siseó Chat Noir, temblando violentamente, aunque Ladybug no pudo saber si era de enojo o de dolor por su herida.

Gabriel Agreste cayó al suelo aturdido, intentando levantarse.

-¡Sí!- dijo Viperion sonriendo levemente mientras ayudaba a Kusanagi a subir de nuevo de donde estaba colgando- ¿viste? Lo logramos-

-¡Nooooo!- dijo Gabriel Agreste, lanzándose contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero la chica se apartó junto con su _partenaire _y Gabriel Agreste casi cayó por la orilla de la torre Eiffel. Ladybug atrapó a Gabriel con su yoyo, golpeando su cabeza contra uno de los pilares de la torre y haciéndolo quedar colgado inerte del yoyo sobre la superficie de la torre.

Ladybug, por su parte, dejó caer con cuidado a Gabriel Agreste al suelo, justo frente al agente Roger Raincomprix para que pudiera arrestarlo de nuevo, y después tomó la pistola de paintball y la lanzó al cielo.

-MIRACULOUS LADYBUG- dijo la heroína regresando a la normalidad todo.

Mientras tanto, Queen Bee regresaba triunfal con el Miraculous de Mayura en su mano, habiéndola golpeado en la cara diciéndole que eso era por haberse metido con su heroína favorita. Rena Rouge y Carapace llevaban consigo a Lila, aunque al menos a ésta le dieron la cortesía de no hacer lo mismo que ella hizo con Alya. Ya tendría tiempo de pagar por sus crímenes en prisión.

Ladybug no esperó ni un solo momento para lanzarse a abrazar a Chat Noir, cuya herida cerró al momento gracias a su poder de Creación y se incorporó por una sonrisa.

-Lo lograste,_ ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir sonriendo ampliamente mientras que la chica lo abrazaba- sabía que lo lograrías. Tenía confianza en ti-

Ladybug sonrió ampliamente lleno de alivio, tomando al chico por los hombros y acercándolo a él para besarlo. El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, pero sonrió ampliamente mientras besaba a la mujer que amaba.

-Puaj…- se quejó Queen Bee mientras que los otros se echaron a reír.

Chat Noir, por su parte, estaba en el cielo. Le importaba un pepino lo que pasaría después. Las consecuencias de lo que hizo como Papillon Noir. El juicio contra su padre y sus aliados. La implicación de que estaba solo en el mundo y que muy seguramente su deseo de recobrar a su madre jamás se realizaría. Nada de eso le importaba.

Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien ahora que estaba junto a la mujer que amaba.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! (Se deja caer dramáticamente) Ufff… por fin lo logré. Las batallas no son lo mío, así que espero que esta haya quedado más o menos como lo imaginé. Rena Rouge y Carapace están de regreso, igual que Ladybug. Gabriel cayó redondo en la trampa. La verdad es que Kagami quería usar a Lila como saco de golpear, pero no le pareció honorable atacar a un enemigo desarmado, así que solo le rompió la nariz para que se estuviera quieta lejos de la pelea. Si aún no están satisfechos con las consecuencias de los villanos, esperen al siguiente capítulo. Les aseguro que sus crímenes no quedarán impunes. La pregunta es, ¿qué pasará con Adrien y el hecho de que fue Papillon Noir?

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	24. Capítulo 24

Resumen: Tras la batalla final en la que vencen a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir pierde la razón al ser revelada la identidad del villano y huye con el Miraculous de Papillon. Para horror de Ladybug, después de ese incidente Chat Noir se convierte en su peor enemigo, Papillon Noir, quien está determinado a robar su Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

PAPILLON NOIR

CAPÍTULO 24: EPÍLOGO

_Base de la torre Eiffel_

_Después de la batalla_

Chat Noir se detransformó junto a sus amigos en la base de la torre Eiffel tan pronto como él y Ladybug se separaron. Sonrió levemente al ver a Ladybug detransformarse también, pero no se atrevió a soltar su mano. Iba a decir algo cuando Chloé Bourgeois se plantó delante de él y lo tomó de los hombres, sacudiéndolo levemente.

-¡_Adrichou_, eres un completo idiota!- dijo Chloé en voz alta mientras seguía sacudiendo los hombros del chico- ¿cómo se te ocurrió…?- pero se interrumpió al ver los golpes en la cara del chico, que previamente estaban ocultos por la máscara y los cabellos alborotados de Chat Noir. Dio un paso hacia atrás, soltándolo y mirándolo con horror- Adrien, ¿qué te sucedió?-

Adrien desvió la mirada tristemente, y Marinette le lanzó una mirada significativa a la rubia para que lo dejara en paz.

-Ejem…- los interrumpió una voz.

Roger Raincomprix y sus hombres ya habían terminado de meter a Gabriel Agreste y Lila Rossi en los autos de la policía cuando se acercó a ellos con las esposas en la mano y una expresión molesta.

-Buen trabajo, Ladybug y equipo- dijo el agente mientras que se ajustaba la garra- y ahora, si no les importa, hay un último cómplice de Hawkmoth que debe ser arrestado por su participación en esta batalla. Si Adrien Agreste es Chat Noir, entonces es mi deber…-

El agente de policía aún estaba hablando cuando todos los chicos se interpusieron entre él y Adrien y comenzaron a hablar para defenderlo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, no, tienes que estar bromeando, _mec!_\- dijo Nino.

-¿Acaso está loco, _monsieur l'agent_?- dijo Alya, sus mejillas enrojecidas de furia- ¿o no acaba de ver cómo peleó contra Hawkmoth y casi muere en el intento?-

-¡Si no fuera por él, Hawkmoth hubiera herido gravemente a Ladybug, o peor!- dijo Luka en voz alta también- ¡por supuesto que no puede hacer eso!-

Kagami y sobre todo Marinette no dijeron nada, pero sus miradas lo decían todo: si el agente de policía se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a Adrien, las cosas no iban a terminar muy bien para él. El agente Roger no entendió lo que todos estaban diciendo al mismo tiempo, pero captó la esencia.

-Lo lamento mucho, _les enfants-_ dijo el agente mostrándole las esposas- pero sin importar mis sentimientos o los de ustedes al respecto, tengo que hacer mi trabajo-

Adrien tembló levemente y bajó la mirada al suelo. Sabía que el agente Roger tenía razón: él había causado todos esos problemas y era culpable. Una buena acción no borraba sus errores del pasado y merecía ser arrestado, pero si bien la idea de que lo encerraran estaba comenzando a disparar su ansiedad, que lo hicieran junto a su padre era una idea verdaderamente insoportable. Sintió su labio inferior temblar cuando abrió la boca para decir a sus amigos que estaba bien.

-¡Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo!- el tono agudo de Chloé Bourgeois sobresalió sobre las voces de todos los demás. La rubia tomó a Adrien por la barbilla para que levantara la vista- ¿no estás viendo lo que esa mala excusa que tiene como padre le hizo? ¿Acaso quieres encerrarlo con su abusador y sus cómplices?-

Las palabras de Chloé no hicieron nada para ayudar a Adrien a tranquilizarse, pero el agente Roger volvió sus ojos al chico rubio. Pareció examinar su rostro asustado por unos segundos y no supo que había pensado pero finalmente se guardó las esposas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, supongo que podemos hacer una excepción y dejarlo bajo su protección- dijo el agente Roger cruzando los brazos- pero aún tiene que enfrentar la justicia y ustedes son quienes responderán por él si no se presenta. ¿Entendido?-

-Por supuesto, _monsieur l'agent_\- sonrió Marinette, tomando el brazo de Adrien, quien estaba infinitamente agradecido de que no se lo llevaran junto con su padre- no tenemos pensado dejarlo solo ni un instante-

El agente asintió, ajustándose de nuevo la gorra, y dio media vuelta para abordar su vehículo.

-Gracias a todos, _mes amis_\- sonrió tímidamente Adrien una vez que la policía se fue y los dejó solos- en serio, gracias-

-¿Bromeas, _mon pote_?- dijo Nino- ¡por supuesto que no te íbamos a dejar!-

-Aunque seas un completo idiota- completó Kagami, cruzándose de brazos mientras que Luka reía en voz baja ante ese comentario.

-Bueno, vamos a casa- dijo Marinette aún sin soltar el brazo de Adrien- algo me dice que te necesitaré como escudo cuando enfrente a _maman_ y _papa_ sobre mi doble vida como Ladybug- le guiñó un ojo, y se volvió a los demás- vamos todos a casa-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Madrugada después de la batalla contra Hawkmoth_

Luka jamás había escuchado reír a Kagami tanto y tan sinceramente. Quitando el hecho de que su risa fuera sincera y adorable, Luka no estaba nada contento con ello, porque la chica se estaba burlando de él.

-Ya basta- dijo Luka entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos e hizo un puchero, cosa que no hizo nada para detener la risa de Kagami.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo Kagami entre risas que causaron que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos- no sabía… no sabía que tu madre era tan divertida-

Luka infló las mejillas, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Ambos habían ido a casa de _madame_ Couffaine a asegurarse de que Juleka hubiera regresado a salvo a casa, y se encontraron con una furiosa Anarka reprendiendo a Luka por jugar al superhéroe y estuvo a punto de hacerlo saltar por la borda como castigo. A esa hora de la madrugada apenas habían podido salir de La Liberté después de haber sido obligados a quedarse a cenar a punta de espada literalmente.

-_Maman_ puede llegar a ser… un poco entusiasta cuando hay algo que quiere hacer- dijo Luka apenado al tiempo que Kagami dejaba de reír y se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos de la risa que tenía.

-La _capitaine_ Anarka, quieres decir- dijo Kagami, ladeando su cabeza.

-Eso- dijo Luka con una expresión apenada- supongo que todas las madres avergüenzan a sus hijos de alguna manera. Pero te acostumbras. Al menos sé que _maman_ es siempre así-

Kagami asintió levemente. Incluso su madre siendo tan seria había dicho algo que no debía delante de Adrien en más de una ocasión. Luka volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me vaya- dijo el chico, mirando cómo estaba a punto de amanecer- es ridículamente tarde después de haber pasado a casa de Marinette y luego ser obligados a quedarnos con _maman_-

Kagami asintió seriamente.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Luka- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es nada- sonrió él- gracias por todo. Estuviste genial- Kagami volvió a reír- no, en serio, estuviste impresionante. Nunca había visto a alguien que peleara como tú, ni siquiera Ladybug, y…-

Kagami rodó los ojos y tomó al chico por la solapa de su chamarra, tirando de ella y haciendo que el chico se inclinara para poder alcanzar sus labios y besarlo. Luka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y casi tropieza de la impresión, empujando accidentalmente a la chica contra la puerta de su apartamento.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dijo Luka, apenado y sumamente ruborizado.

La chica, por su parte, rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta del apartamento, haciendo que Luka se sintiera muy avergonzado de casi haber caído sobre ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? Si había tenido novias en el pasado, ¿porqué se sentía intimidado por alguien como ella?

Una vez que la abrió la puerta, Kagami volvió a tomarlo de la orilla de la chamarra y lo besó de nuevo, tirando de su prenda para hacerlo entrar al apartamento tras ella. Luka nunca supo cómo hicieron para cerrar la puerta del apartamento, pero supuso que eso no era importante.

x-x-x

_Palacio de Justicia_

_Semanas más tarde_

Había sido una semana muy difícil para todos, pero especialmente para Adrien. A pesar de que Marinette y sus amigos estuvieron para él todo el tiempo, la tristeza y la melancolía al caer en cuenta de todo lo que había hecho su padre y sus constantes comentarios de que no le importaba eliminarlo o que quería usarlo como intercambio en el deseo de los Miraculous.

Ese día, una semana después de la bátala final contra Hawkmoth, el chico se había transformado junto a Ladybug y ahora estaba con ella y el resto de sus amigos de pie al fondo de la sala de juicios en el Palacio de Justicia.

Chat Noir respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Había pasado casi todos los días en ese sitio, medio escuchando los testimonios de los otros héroes y dando el suyo sobre Hawmoth, Mayura y Volpina. Había sido cuestionado sobre su papel como Papillon Noir, y Adrien había respondido sinceramente cómo había sido tan estúpido como para escuchar a Nathalie, y como cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde y fue extorsionado para seguir con ello. Marinette testificó sobre cómo durante su investigación había detectado la renuencia de Chat Noir de continuar creando akumas, y cómo el chico lo había salvado de sus propios monstruos en más de una ocasión.

Ahora, Chat Noir estaba esperando, mirando hacia la puerta donde el jurado había desaparecido con una expresión temerosa. No importaba cuales serían las consecuencias de sus propias acciones, pero no quería que liberaran a su padre ahora que todos sabían la identidad de Ladybug de la misma manera que la suya.

Chat Noir sintió un apretón en su mano. Se volvió hacia su derecha y sonrió levemente al ver que había sido Ladybug quien lo había hecho. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras los dos miraban de pie el juicio de Gabriel Agreste y sus cómplices. Obviamente Chat Noir tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Sí, había dicho que entendía que su padre tenía que ser castigado, pero sabía bien lo que eso significaba para él: estaría completamente solo.

No, ya estaba solo, desde que Gabriel Agreste decidió que su búsqueda del poder era más importante que su hijo. No sabía exactamente cuando comenzó, pero Adrien cayó en cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo siendo huérfano, aunque no lo supiera.

Volvió sus ojos a Ladybug e intentó sonreír, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Respiró hondo, percibiendo el suave olor de la chica que amaba para intentar tranquilizarse. Todo iba a estar bien. No había manera en que la justicia de París los dejara ir estaba vez, sobre todo porque todos habían visto a Hawkmoth detransformarse en vivo durante la última pelea. Pero tenía miedo de que hubiera una manera en que se zafaran de esto, o que incluso utilizaran su anterior rebeldía contra Ladybug como pretexto para librarse.

La mano de Ladybug volvió a apretar la suya, seguramente pensando su nerviosismo. Chat Noir cerró los ojos.

Una semana antes, después de que Roger Raincomprix arrestara a Hawkmoth y a Lila, y llevara al hospital a Nathalie por el daño recibido por el Miraculous dañado del Pavorreal, todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Adrien se había negado a regresar a la mansión Agreste por el momento, y de todos modos nadie había querido dejarlo solo, así que Marinette lo recibió en su apartamento, aunque en realidad ambos pasaron la mayor parte de la semana en casa de los Dupain-Cheng, quienes insistieron en que se quedara con ellos.

Nooroo y Duusu fueron regresados al maestro Fu, así como la mayoría de los Miraculous que habían sido repartidos. A diferencia de esos dos kwamis, Trixx estaba ileso pero muy asustado por Alya por lo sucedido cuando había sido robado, y estaba muy avergonzado de lo que había sido forzado a hacer por Volpina.

-No tengas miedo- susurró Ladybug, de pie junto a él en la sala de juicios al sentir la tensión en su compañero, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- todo saldrá bien-

-Sé que todo está bien, _ma lady-_ sonrió el chico mientras que ladeaba levemente su cabeza- estoy contigo-

La heroína sonrió, y la vista de ambos se fijó en el jurado, que comenzaba a regresar a la sesión después de deliberar sobre los veredictos de Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur y Lila Rossi. Desafortunadamente para la última, ella se había unido a Hawkmoth poco después de haber cumplido dieciocho años, así que no había ninguna manera en la que pudiera pedir una atenuación de su sentencia por ser menor de edad.

-Señores del jurado, ¿han llegado a una decisión?- dijo el juez, asintiendo levemente al escuchar una respuesta positiva- ¿y bien?¿cómo encuentran a los acusados?-

Chat Noir apretó inconscientemente la mano de Ladybug, quien se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla.

-Todo estará bien- repitió ella- pase lo que pase, estamos juntos, _chaton_-

-Señoría, nosotros encontramos a Gabriel Agreste culpable de los cargos de terrorismo, secuestro, intento de asesinato y violencia familiar. De la misma manera, encontramos culpables a sus cómplices Nathalie Sancoeur y Lila Rossi de los mismos cargos-

Chat Noir dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones mientras que Ladybug sonreía. Por fin parecía que todo aquello iba a terminar bien.

-Gracias, señores del jurado. Ahora solo me resta pasar sentencia, y…-

-¡Deténganse!- dijo Lila Rossi, casi gritando con su voz sumamente nasal por su nariz rota por Kagami- ¿porqué nos condena solo a nosotros? Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste, también fue un cómplice de Hawkmoth todos estos meses, mientras que su padre estaba en la cárcel. Él era el que estuvo enviando los akumas y atacando a Ladybug. Él merece la misma pena que los demás-

El aludido palideció mientras que Ladybug fruncía el entrecejo. Sabía muy bien que Lila intentaría algo así, y ya se había preparado para ello. El juez hizo golpear su martillo, haciendo callar a todos los presentes.

-¡Silencio en la sala!- gritó el juez.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Esta sesión ya había discutido ese asunto- dijo el juez- si bien es cierto que Adrien Agreste admitió que estuvo trabajando un tiempo con los akumas peleando contra Ladybug y los otros héroes, él siempre intentó no lastimar a nadie, y solo lo hizo estando bajo el control de _mademoiselle_ Sancouer, con la impresión de que él o los rehenes tomados por ella serían atacados si no lo hacía. Además, Adrien Agreste intentó detener los ataques y entregarse a la justicia, siendo extorsionado por la misma _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur y por _mademoiselle_ Rossi con la amenaza de herir a los rehenes. Y finalmente, Chat Noir colaboró junto a Ladybug para vencer a Hawkmoth en la última batalla-

Gabriel y Nathalie rodaron los ojos ante el intento patético de Lila de liberarse de ese problema.

-¡Fue Adrien todo este tiempo!- dijo Lila- ¡él fue el culpable de todo!¡No se dejen engañar!-

Chat Noir tragó saliva, pero Ladybug le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. El chico lo sabía, pero no podía evitar ponerse tenso.

-¡DIJE SILENCIO EN LA SALA!- gritó el juez, alzando la voz- como decía, tomando todo esto en cuenta, se sugirió que Adrien Agreste fuera sentenciado a un año de servicio comunitario. Pero como durante cuatro años fue Chat Noir y salvó París junto a Ladybug, decidimos que su sentencia ya fue cumplida, la justicia de París decidió no perseguir ningún otro castigo contra él- el juez volvió a golpear su estante con su martillo- ese caso ya fue cerrado-

Lila se quedó callada. No sabía qué más decir para salirse con la suya.

-Gracias al jurado por su veredicto- repitió el juez, volviéndose a la sesión- y tomándolo en cuenta, sentencio a Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur y Lila Rossi a cadena perpetua sin oportunidad de apelación, fianza o acortamiento de su sentencia por buena conducta-

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la sala, y fuera del Palacio de Justicia se escucharon gritos de aprobación, como gritos de apoyo hacia Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Gracias a todos por venir- dijo el juez, golpeando su pesa con el martillo por última vez- este caso está cerrado-

-¡No!- gritó Lila mientras la policía se la llevaba de la sala detrás de Gabriel y Nathalie- ¡escúchenme! Adrien Agreste es el verdadero culpable de todo!¡Él planeó todo esto! Yo no…-

Ladybug miró de reojo a su _partenaire_, quien respiró profundamente, aunque no pasaron desapercibidas las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas al ver a su padre desaparecer de nuevo tras la puerta que lo llevaría a prisión por el resto de su vida.

-Oh, _chaton_, ¿qué tienes?- dijo ella.

-Na… nada. Estoy bien- dijo el chico, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano- es solo que…por fin está hecho. Estoy aliviado y triste al mismo tiempo. ¿Tiene sentido eso? Digo, por fin se hizo justicia, y _père_ no va a poder lastimar a nadie más. Pero a partir de ahora no tengo familia-

La heroína sonrió levemente, y señaló a Nino, Alya y los otros chicos.

-No dejas eso- dijo Ladybug- mira, todos estamos aquí por ti. Ya te lo había dicho antes, todos nosotros somos tu familia a partir de ahora ahora. No estás solo- rió en voz baja- de hecho, _papa_ y _maman_ quieren adoptarte-

Chat Noir se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo levemente y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-_Ma lady_, la verdad es que adoro a tus padres, pero ya soy mayor de edad. Además, no quiero que ellos me adopten- dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Oh?- dijo la heroína confundida- ¿porqué no?-

Como respuesta, Chat Noir la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a sí mismo. La besó por unos segundos y sonrió levantando repetidamente las cejas.

-Porque ya no podría besarte como lo acabo de hacer- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa traviesa- sería algo sumamente inapropiado entre hermanastros, ¿no lo crees?-

Ladybug rió y le ofreció su mano.

-Vamos, _chaton_. Demos una última vuelta antes de regresar a casa- dijo la heroína- aun tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar-

x-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Más tarde_

Adrien y Marinette estaban por primera vez sentados uno junto al otro en la sala de masajes de monsieur Chen, es decir, en el apartamento del maestro Fu. Ambos miraron en silencio sus tazas de té mientras que sus kwamis estaban con Wayzz dentro de la Miraclebox, seguramente contando a sus colegas lo que había sucedido, si es que Sass, Longg y los otros no lo habían hecho ya.

-Bien- dijo finalmente el maestro Fu- los felicito a los dos. Después de todos estos años, por fin Hawkmoth fue vencido y no volverá a lastimar a nadie-

-Maestro Fu, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Adrien con una expresión preocupada. Aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y por las semanas que el anciano pasó encerrado por su culpa-

-No te preocupes, Adrien. Todo volvió a la normalidad, gracias a ustedes dos y sus amigos. Ahora, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que charlar- dijo el anciano.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Tenían miedo que el Guardián tomara de regreso los Miraculous, lo que significaría que perderían a Tikki y Plagg.

-He decidido comenzar a entrenar a Kagami Tsurugi como la nueva Guardiana de los Miraculous- dijo el maestro Fu, volviéndose a Marinette- tuviste razón al elegirla, ella es la persona ideal para este trabajo cuando ya no esté-

-Ma… maestro Fu- dijo Marinette- ¿acaso está pensando…?-

-Ya no soy un hombre joven, Marinette. Recuerda que tengo ciento noventa años- dijo el maestro Fu, contando con los dedos- necesitaré que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encarguen de apoyar y proteger a la nueva Guardiana-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Kagami no necesita qua protejan, pero la apoyaremos- dijo Marinette sonriendo.

-Sé que ustedes estarán bien. Los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro son dos mitades de uno solo- dijo el maestro Fu antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo- y usualmente sus portadores son _des âmes-soeurs_, almas gemelas. Hechos el uno para el otro-

Adrien sintió las mejillas calientes mientras miraba de reojo a Marinette, quien bien también estaba ruborizada pero sonreía levemente ante la idea.

Después de una hora de haber charlado con el maestro Fu, Adrien y Marinette se fueron, dejando solo al maestro Fu. Wayzz, quien ya había salido de la Miraclebox y flotó junto a su portador.

-Maestro, ¿porqué no les dijo sobre su paciente?- preguntó el kwami, mirando de reojo la habitación en la parte más lejana del apartamento.

-Aún no estoy seguro de poder lograr mi cometido, Wayzz- dijo el anciano- pero si lo logro, Adrien será el primero en saberlo-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Un mes después_

-¿Estás segura de esto, Marinette?- dijo Adrien nerviosamente desde su habitación, mientras que la chica le acomodaba la corbata con cuidado.

Ambos chicos habían trabajado muy duro durante el último mes para rehabilitar la compañía Agreste después del último juicio y condena de su dueño y fundador. Como Hawkmoth fue condenado a cadena perpetua, todas sus posesiones pasaron a Adrien de manera automática. El chico había querido vender la compañía, pero Marinette le ayudó a rehabilitarla y renombrarla para deslindarse del escándalo de su padre.

Esa noche organizaron una cena con los directivos de la compañía para anunciar el cambio de nombre. A partir de ahora se llamaría compañía Dupain-Cheng-Agreste. Marinette había querido poner el nombre del chico primero, pero Adrien había insistido, pues ella había sido finalmente quien la rescató del fracaso.

-Estoy segura- dijo ella en voz baja mientras que le sonreía y acomodaba su corbata- ¿te había dicho que te ves muy guapo esta noche?-

Los labios de Adrien se curvaron en una sonrisa nerviosa, pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Después de haber vencido a Hawkmoth junto a su _Lady_, no había nada que ellos dos no pudieran hacer. Enfrentarse a un equipo de hombres trajeados que sabían que sus anfitriones eran nada menos que Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Los kwamis los miraron con una sonrisa.

_FLASHBACK_

_Casa de los Dupain-Cheng_

_La noche después de vencer a Hawkmoth_

_Todos se retiraron a casa de los Dupain-Cheng para celebrar su victoria. Los padres de Marinette salieron de su escondite en casa de los Lahiffe para reabrir la panadería y y celebrar junto a los chicos. La verdad era que tanto Adrien como Marinette tenía mucho miedo de cómo reaccionarían Tom y Sabine al saber sus identidades ya no tan secretas. Seguramente estarían furiosos con ambos: con Marinette por haberles mentido y haberse arriesgado tantas veces a ser lastimada, y con Adrien por haberla traicionado en una ocasión en el pasado. _

_-Estará bien, Marinette- dijo Alya, sonriendo levemente al ver a su mejor amiga tan preocupada- incluso yo aún no puedo asimilar que mi mejor amiga me mintió durante los últimos cuatro años y me ocultó que era la heroína de París, cuando yo tenía un blog literalmente dedicado a ella-_

_Marientte se sonrojó, apenada. Sabía que eventualmente tendría esa conversación en la que Alya sabría todas las mentiras que estuvo obligada a decir para proteger su identidad. _

_-Lo siento mucho, Alya, pero…-_

_-Lo sé, chica, lo sé- dijo la pelirroja echándose a reír- estoy jugando. Claro que todos estamos de acuerdo con ello. Por supuesto que tenías que guardar el secreto. Y puedes estar segura de que todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. De ustedes dos- añadió mirando a Adrien._

_El aludido sonrió levemente. _

_-Gracias, Alya- dijo Adrien en voz baja._

_El grupo de héroes entró a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, donde los padres de Marinette ya esperaban para recibirlos con bandejas llenas de golosinas horneadas. La chica casi esperaba a que sus padres gritaran de enojo por lo que habían hecho; sin embargo, tan pronto como entró a su casa, su madre se lanzó para abrazarla por el cuello, y su padre las rodeó a las dos con sus enormes brazos, levantándolas casi medio metro del suelo._

_-¡Oh, Marinette, estábamos tan preocupados cuando vimos en la tele que tú eras Ladybug y que Volpina te tenía en sus garras!- dijo Tom en voz alta mientras que la abrazaban- ¡qué bueno que te encuentras bien!¡Qué bueno que todos se encuentran bien después de esa batalla! Y en cuanto a ti…- añadió mirando a Adrien._

_El chico rubio palideció y tensó la espalda, esperando un regaño o incluso una paliza de parte del padre de Marinette por lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero uno de los brazos de Tom Dupain lo atrapó y, contrario a lo que él había esperado, lo acercó a ellos para incluirlos en su abrazo._

_-Adrien, estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Sabine cuando notó que Adrien seguía tenso sin entender lo que estaba pasando- menos mal que estás a salvo- se separó de él para mirarlo, y frunció el entrecejo al ver los golpes en su cara- no temas, todo estará bien a partir de ahora. Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesites, chéri- añadió, volviendo a abrazarlo. _

_Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido por la súbita calidez del abrazo tan maternal, cosa que llevaba literalmente años sin sentir, y sonrió ampliamente. Por fin todo había acabado. Por fin estaba a salvo. Hawkmoth estaba tras las rejas, sabía quien era su Lady y ella lo amaba, y encima de todo ahora tenía una familia que lo amaba y deseaba protegerlo. _

_Una vez que todos los demás chicos se fueron a sus casas (y Marinette tenía la impresión de que Luka no se quedaría en su casa esa noche), los padres de Marinette insistieron que los chicos no regresaran al apartamento de la chica y acondicionaron la vieja habitación de Marinette con un par de futones para que Adrien pudiera dormir ahí también. Sabían que ambos ya eran mayores de edad, pero de todos modos les pusieron algunas reglas a ambos chicos, los Dupain-Cheng los dejaron solos. Tikki y Plagg salieron de sus escondites. _

_El kwami negro fue el primero en intervenir._

_-Cachorro estúpido- dijo Plagg, golpeando la cabeza de su portador con sus diminutas garras- sabías muy bien que Nathalie iba a trabajar para tu padre hasta el final. Tarado, tarado, tarado…-_

_-Ya basta, Plagg. Adrien ya tuvo suficientes regaños para el resto de su vida- dijo Tikki- sea como fuere, sabes que hizo todo lo posible por reparar su error, y lo logró con la ayuda de todos-_

_Plagg frunció el entrecejo, pero flotó hacia su portador y abrazó su cara._

_-No vuelvas a asustarme así, cachorro- dijo el kwami, haciendo que el corazón de Adrien diera un vuelco- no sé que pecado cometí en mi vida anterior para merecer un portador tan lelo como tú…- _

_Adrien rió levemente mientras que se metía al futón y apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. Marinette hizo lo mismo en el otro futón. Cerraron los ojos y sonrieron agotados, pero ambos se tomaron de las manos antes de dormir._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ambos chicos suspiraron y bajaron las escaleras de la mansión rumbo al comedor para recibir a sus invitados. Justo antes de entrar, ambos se tomaron de la mano.

-Podemos hacer esto- dijo Marinette, guiñándole un ojo- después de vencer a Hawkmoth, una reunión de ejecutivos será pan comido-

Adrien sonrió y asintió. Marinette tenía toda la razón. Y con ella a su lado, sabía que no había nada que no pudieran lograr juntos. El chico acercó la mano de ella a sus labios, presionándolos contra sus nudillos, y guiñó el ojo travieso, en un gesto muy Chat Noir. Ambos se volvieron de nuevo a la puerta del comedor y se miraron entre sí.

-Tú y yo contra el mundo entero- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en voz baja antes de abrir las puertas.

x-x-x

_Prisión a las afueras de París_

_La mañana siguiente_

A diferencia de Nathalie y Lila, Gabriel Agreste parecía no estar afectado (ni arrepentido) durante el escaso tiempo que llevaba en prisión. Sí, había perdido el Miraculous, pero una parte de él espera que finalmente Adrien regresara a ser Papillon Noir y lo ayudara a salir de prisión de nuevo. El chico no podía evitarlo: tenía buen corazón, y era débil cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba.

-_Monsieur_ Agreste, tiene visitas- dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad- tiene diez minutos-

Gabriel sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía razón: Adrien había ido a verlo. Sabía que tenía que manejar con cuidado la situación para que su hijo volviera a hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Solo esperaba que Marinette no estuviera con él, porque la chica parecía ser la influencia que lo hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo, y eso no funcionaba para manipular a su hijo.

A diferencia de otras visitas a la prisión, esta vez el guardia condujo a Gabriel a una pequeña sala cuadrada, con una silla y un escritorio en el centro, y un par de enormes ventanas polarizadas a los lados. El guardia lo hizo sentarse en la silla y esposó sus dos manos al escritorio antes de salir y dejarlo solo. Gabriel rodó los ojos. No era como que se pudiera escapar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió detrás de él, y Gabriel sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sabía que vendrías a verme, Adrien. Tomaste tu tiempo- dijo Gabriel fríamente, cruzando los brazos y manteniendo su vista fija en la pared contraria- si has venido el día de hoy a suplicar mi perdón después de todo lo que causaste, me temo que no será tan fácil…-

-¿Porqué no cierras la boca de una maldita vez, Gabriel?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, haciendo que el hombre sintiera un vuelco y se volviera hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

Junto a la puerta, tan hermosa como la recordaba y con una expresión furiosa, Emilie Agreste estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas, sus ojos mirándolo tan fijamente como si quisiera fulminarlo. Y en un sentido, la presencia de su esposa lo había fulminado.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?", se preguntó Gabriel "¿acaso Adrien utilizó los Miraculous y pidió un deseo? No, no puede ser. Yo no estaría vivo si fuera así. Pero entonces, ¿cómo…?"

-Emilie…- comenzó a decir el hombre cuando Emilie Agreste caminó hacia él y, antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre, la mujer le propició una fuerte bofetada que lo habría tirado al suelo si no estuviera esposado hacia el escritorio.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- siseó ella.

-Emilie, yo…- comenzó a decir Gabriel, levantándose de la silla e intentando acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero la mujer había tomado su distancia y él estaba esposado al escritorio y no se podía acercar. Forcejeó con las esposas pero sabía que era inútil- déjame explicarte…-

-¡No hay nada que explicar!- gritó Emilie a su vez- ¡eres un maldito monstruo!-

-Eso no es cierto. Emilie, por favor, escúchame- dijo Gabriel rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo- todo lo hice por ti, para que regresaras a mí. Sí, hice cosas de dudosa moral. Y sí, lancé ataques contra la ciudad, pero todo era por los Miraculous, para poder pedir un deseo y traerte de vuelta. Todo lo hice por ti y por Adrien-

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Emilie volvió a abofetearlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar el nombre de mi hijo?- dijo Emilie, sus mejillas rojas de furia- además de un terrorista y un manipulador, eres un mentiroso. ¿Acaso crees que no sé que querías sacrificar a Adrien, a mi hijo, para obtener el poder que deseabas?-

Gabriel se quedó helado.

-No sé que mentiras te dijeron los portadores, pero…- comenzó a decir finalmente.

-Vi el video, Gabriel. Te vi en él, aterrorizando París, y vi todo lo que le hiciste a Adrien- dijo Emilie con una expresión que Gabriel jamás había visto en ella. No solo era odio, era decepción y desprecio- escuché lo que dijiste sobre sacrificarlo para pedir el deseo. ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Emilie, déjame explicarte…-

-No hay explicación que pueda cambiar lo que hiciste- lo interrumpió Emilie de nuevio- no puedo creer que mi pequeño hijo haya quedado bajo tu supuesto cuidado todos estos años, cuando no hiciste más que maltratarlo y descuidarlo. Rompiste su corazón, y el mío-

Gabriel la miró con horror. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Las cosas no podían terminar así. Siempre soñó con reunirse con ella, pero ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas había previsto un desenlace así. Volvió a intentar acercarse a ella, pero nuevamente las esposas se lo impidieron.

Emilie le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No nos volverás a ver jamás, Gabriel- dijo Emilie fríamente- pero mi abogado estará en contacto contigo-

El corazón del hombre, si es que tenía corazón, se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras-

-Emilie, espera- dijo Gabriel, intentando con desesperación acercarse a ella, incluso arrastrando el escritorio- no hayas algo de lo que nos arrepintamos en el futuro…-

-Eso ya lo hiciste tú- dijo ella en el mismo tono- hasta nunca, Gabriel-

-¡No, Emilie, espera!- gritó el hombre desesperado- ¡regresa!-

La mujer salió de la pequeña sala y cerró la puerta tras ella, ignorando los gritos y súplicas de Gabriel Agreste. Le rompía el corazón tener que hacer eso, pero después de lo que le había hecho a Adrien no había vuelta atrás. Jamás habría imaginado que se había casado con un monstruo, pero eso había llegado a su fin.

En la entrada se encontró al anciano.

-Muchas gracias por esperar, _monsieur_ Chan- dijo Emilie en voz baja, sonriendo tristemente- estoy lista-

El maestro Fu sonrió con amabilidad.

-Bien, _madame_. La llevaré ahora a ver a su hijo- dijo el anciano.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Tras su éxito el día anterior en la reunión con los directivos de la compañía, Adrien y Marinette habían decidido tomarse el día libre, mirando películas y comiendo palomitas. Marinette había sugerido películas de terror pero Adrien había protestado, diciendo que no le gustaban porque le causaban pesadillas, y tras el primer susto (en el cual las palomitas salieron volando de las manos del chico) ambos decidieron que dejarían el terror para después.

Ambos estaban en sus ropas cómodas, tirados en el sofá uno sobre el otro, y poniéndose más atención entre ellos que a la película, aunque a Adrien le había parecido interesante.

-Pfff… ese tal Darcy es un completo idiota- comentó el chico a la mitad de la película.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo Marinette, volviéndose hacia él- de hecho, tú eres un poco parecido a mister Darcy, al menos cuando me contrataste-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Adrien, ofendido.

-Claro que sí- dijo Marinette entre risas- eres rico, arrogante y muy guapo-

Adrien infló los cachetes haciendo un puchero por la comparación, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió por una astuta.

-Entonces, ¿_ma lady _cree que soy muy guapo?- dijo él alzando repetidamente sus cejas y haciendo reír a Marinette.

-Por supuesto, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette, dándole un golpecito en la nariz- si no estuvieras tan guapo, no te podría tolerar por tanto tiempo-

-Me ofendes, _bugginette_\- dijo Adrien, fingiendo estar ofendido- ¿acaso solo soy una cara bonita para ti? Creí que me amabas por lo mí, no por mi belleza legendaria, mi cuerpo de modelo y mi increíble sentido del humor.

Marinette se echó a reír.

-Sobre todo por tu humor- dijo ella riendo después de besar su frente con cariño- por supuesto te amo por ti, _chaton_. Pero el hecho de que seas guapo no estorba ni un poco-

Adrien amplió su sonrisa traviesa y se giró para que Marinette quedara sobre él, el abdomen de ella sobre el suyo, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Se sentía sumamente afortunado de tenerla consigo.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, _ma lady_?- dijo él en voz alta.

-Constantemente los últimos cuatro años- dijo Marinette en voz baja, acercándose a sus labios- yo te amo también, Adrien-

Y diciendo esto, Marinette conectó sus labios con los de él y hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos dorados. Adrien respondió de inmediato, sonriendo contra sus labios y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella para acercarla más a sí mismo. Tras unos segundos, Marinette dejó sus labios para pasar a besar su mandíbula y la parte alta de su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío, mientras que sus manos se movían bajo la blusa de la chica, pasando sus dedos con cuidado sobre la piel de la cintura de Marinette.

Otro beso de Marinette en su cuello, y Adrien supo que estaba perdido.

-Marinette…- comenzó a decir sin aliento.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa y se detuvieran.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- dijo Adrien, parpadeando, un poco apenado.

-No, pero más vale que veamos de qué se trata-

Los dos chicos se incorporaron y tras arreglarse un poco la ropa y el cabello, Adrien fue al cuarto de baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría (aunque pensó que necesitaba más bien una ducha) mientras que Marinette caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para ver quien era el inoportuno visitante, para darse cuenta de que se trataba del Guardian de los Miraculous.

-Ma… maestro Fu- dijo Marinette.

-¿Es un mal momento?- dijo el anciano- estoy buscando a Adrien. Sospechaba que estaría contigo-

-Sí, Adrien está conmigo- dijo la chica, intentado controlar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Bien, ¿podrías llamarlo? Hay alguien conmigo que necesita verlo- dijo el anciano con una leve sonrisa, señalando a la persona que estaba detrás de él. Marinette casi se va de espaldas al ver a la hermosa mujer que jamás había visto antes, pero supo inmediatamente quien era porque había visto incontables veces en fotografías y pinturas en la mansión Agreste.

-Yo… ¡Adrien!- dijo Marinette en voz alta, volviéndose hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.

-¿Estás bien?- se escuchó la respuesta del chico.

-No… ¡sí!- dijo Marinette- solo ven-

Adrien salió del cuarto de bajo donde parecía que había metido la cabeza al lavabo, sus cabellos dorados escurriendo agua, guando se quedó helado al ver a la persona detrás del maestro Fu.

-¿_Maman_?- dijo Adrien boquiabierto, mirando a la mujer con enormes ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera seguro de que estaba imaginando cosas, pero a juzgar con la mirada sorprendida de Marinette, parecía estar viendo lo mismo que él. ¿Acaso podía ser tan afortunado?

Emilie Agreste sonrió ampliamente al ver al chico y se apresuró hacia él para abrazarlo. A esas alturas, Adrien era casi una cabeza más alto que su madre, pero se sentía como un niño pequeño ahora que la volvía a ver.

-¿_Maman_?¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?- dijo Adrien entre sollozos mientras que seguía abrazando a su madre- creí que nunca te volvería a ver. Creí que habías…-

Marinette se limpió una lágrima de sus ojos mientras que miraba la escena. Si sus Miraculous estaban intactos y Adrien estaba ahí, ¿cómo podía haber regresado a la vida Emilie Agreste? Sus ojos pasaron hacia el maestro Fu, quien sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo?- susurró ella.

-Gracias a que ustedes dos y sus amigos recuperaron el Miraculous del Pavorreal supe por Duusu y Nooroo que _madame_ Agreste había sido lastimada por un Miraculous dañado, sumiéndola en un sueño profundo. Es una herida progresiva y potencialmente mortal, pero fácil de revertir para un Guardián de los Miraculous al reparar el broche del Pavorreal. Y bueno…-

Adrien se limpió las lágrimas con una mano. No podía creer que tuviera a su madre de regreso. Y sabía que no estaba solo, que sus amigos lo amaban y los Dupain-Cheng se habían convertido en una familia amorosa para él en los últimos días, pero ¡su madre estaba de regreso!

Cuando se separaron, Emilie tomó el rostro de Adrien con sus dos manos para mirarlo mejor.

-No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido, _mon chéri_\- dijo la mujer sonriendo al examinar sus facciones- estás tan alto, pero sigues siendo tan guapo como siempre- borró su sonrisa- lamento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar tú solo todo este tiempo, pero…-

-No he estado solo, _maman_\- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente mientras que miraba de reojo a Marinette- creía que estaba solo, pero… tengo a mis amigos, y a Marinette-

La atención de Emilie pasó de su hijo a la chica que miraba la escena con atención, y se ruborizó levemente. Sin que se lo esperara, la madre de Adrien lo soltó a él y caminó hacia Marinette para abrazarla.

-Gracias, Marinette. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Adrien- dijo Emilie en voz baja.

Marinette sintió las mejillas rojas, pero por primera vez comprendía cómo Adrien podía tener un buen corazón con un padre tan odioso: era porque se parecía a su madre.

-No es nada, _madame_\- dijo Marinette apenada- realmente amo a su hijo-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente ante la declaración, y se acercó a abrazarlas a ambas mientras que el maestro Fu los miraba con una sonrisa, golpeando suavemente el suelo con su bastón mientras que Tikki y Plagg se acercaban a él. Las cosas mejorarían de ahora en delante para todos.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Por fin terminó esta historia. Como les había dicho, tenía algo mucho más malvado pensado para Gabriel, por supuesto que no íbamos a dejar las cosas así. Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia, y por sus reviews.

Tengo tres historias pequeñas que son oneshots de los capítulos de Animaestro, Rebrousse-temps (Backwarder) y Oblivio. ¿Cuál quieren que suba primero? Supongo que Oblivio, pero veremos qué es lo que quieren. Pueden ver el resumen de cada historia en mi perfil. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: Estoy muy triste por el incendio en la catedral de Notre Dame ayer. Es una lástima que más de 800 años de historia fueran consumidos por las llamas en un par de horas, pero agradezco haber podido conocerla. Va a ser difícil verla aparecer en MLB y saber lo que acaba de pasar. Lo importante es que la mayoría de los tesoros dentro se salvaron, y que no es la primera vez que Notre Dame es destruida en parte. Si algo saben hacer los franceses es luchar contra la adversidad y volver a levantarse.


End file.
